The insane thoughts of a tired writer
by LittleNapoleon
Summary: Some random talking with characters. *Continued!*
1. Meeting the characters

Paw: Hiya, whoever is reading this! It's 12:50 Pm over in Canada, I'm Pawprints25, and I thought I would try this. I have a few guests with me today. Damon, Stefan, Sam, Dean, and Jack.

Jack: I'm from Lost, not that pirate movie!

Dean: There is more than one...

Jack: I don't care, I'm a doctor, so suck on that!

Paw: Okay, calm down Jack. Before I start, I want to say I don't own Vampire Diaries and Supernatural.

Jack: * clears throat*

Paw: Oh, and Jack from Lost.

Sam: Ugh, why do we have him on here?

Paw: * Smile* because I like him.

Sam: * rolls eyes*

Paw: Anyways, are you guys done?

Stefan: They will never be done.

Paw: Oh, hey, I forgot you were here!

Stefan: * glare*

Paw: * Pats Stefan's head* Where's your brother?

Stefan: He's late.

*Crash*

Jack: It wasn't me. * hides Paw's cellphone behind his back*

Paw: Is that?

Jack: No, it isn't.

Paw: * growls* Is that my phone?

Dean: Yeah, it is. Can I kill him for you?

Paw: * sigh* No, he's important to the show.

Jack: I only broke it trying to get a distress call out so we can get off the island!

Paw: -_- We're not on the island, Jack.

Sam: Speaking of that, where the hell are we?

Paw: We're in my head.

Stefan: * mumbles* Well, that explains the emptiness.

Paw: Hey!

Dean: I kinda like it in here, there's AC/DC playing.

Paw: Yeah, I kinda have that song stuck in my head.

Sam: So, what exactly are we doing here?

Dean: * singing along quietly*

Paw: Um, I don't really know yet. But I'll let you know when I do.

Jack: I want to get back to Kate. * pouts*

Paw: I would let her on here if I didn't dislike her so much.

Jack: Whatever.

Paw: Don't be sad, Jackie. I might let you go soon.

Jack: * smiles* Really?

Paw: No.

Dean: I'm hungry.

Sam: You're always hungry, Dean.

Dean: Can't you think me up a sandwich?

Paw: What did you want on it?

Dean: I just want a Ham sandwich.

Paw: Okay, uh, let's see, Jack why don't you do the end while I make Dean's sandwich.

Jack: * mumbles* Okay fine. A grumpy Jack, hungry Dean, brooding Stefan, snark-y Sam, Missing Damon, and a sleepy Paw, say goodnight, good morning, or good afternoon to whoever is reading this.

Damon: Hey I'm here, what did I miss?

Jack: It ended.

Damon: Who are you?

Jack: I'm Jack Shepherd.

Paw: * glare* why are you so late?

Damon: why are you so grouchy?

Paw: Sleepy. I'm going to bed now...

Dean: * mouth is full* Can I have a beer with this?


	2. Randomness

Paw: Hey readers! I'm here again with this weird fic...

Damon: The story is not the only weird thing in here.

Jack: I'm hungry and Dean won't share!

Dean: Hey, it's not my fault that she left me five sandwiches last night!

Paw: Those were for everybody.

Dean: Were they? You should've left a sign that said ' for everybody', or something.

Paw: * sigh* I'm just going to get this over with and say I don't own Vampire Diaries, Supernatural, or Lost. Okay, now that is over with, what did you guys want to do today?

Damon: I don't care.

Stefan: Let's take over the world!

Paw: O.o Okay...

Sam: Can we kill Jack?

Paw: What's wrong with Jack? Okay, sure he complains a lot, but I blame it on the fact that he's not leading anybody.

Jack: That's right!

Damon: I'm going to kill him anyways.

Paw: No. Jack is staying, if you kill Jack, I'll make him come back.

Jack: * whispers* Dammit.

Dean: Can we go do stuff?

Paw: Like what?

Sam: Go to a zoo.

Stefan: Great, I could use a snack.

Paw: * glares* Don't hurt the animals.

Stefan: I'm not making any promises.

Paw: Maybe we should leave you here. You'll scare the little children.

Damon: _You'll _scare the little children.

Paw: Not as much as you.

Sam: Can we go?

Paw: Yeah, lets go.

* * *

**~ At the Zoo~**

Sam: That's a sleepy lion.

Dean: Lets throw rocks at it.

Paw: Let's not.

Damon: I'll go get some monkeys and throw them into the cage. That will wake him up.

Paw: Not the monkeys*sniffle*...Wait, where is Stefan?

Damon: He was still at the petting zoo when I left him.

Paw: You left him with the bunnies, ducks, and the poor little goats? * runs off*

Dean: Sam, find me a rock.

* * *

Little child: * crying* That man is hurting that rabbit!

Mother: * covers child's eyes* Don't look.

Paw: * runs up* No, Stefan, but the rabbit down!

Stefan: * holding rabbit* I'm petting it.

Paw: * Head tilt* really? Last time I checked rabbits don't bleed when you pet them.

Stefan: * drops rabbit* I'm okay now, that goat was really filling.

Paw: You're sick.

* * *

Dean: Stupid cat.

Sam: maybe it's dead.

Jack: The island had it killed.

Sam: Yeah, okay, Jack.

Damon: It's not dead.

Paw: What I miss?

Sam: Dean threw rocks at the lion and it didn't move. I think it's dead.

Jack: I'm lonely.

Damon: nobody cares.

Jack: That just makes me even more lonely.

Paw: Okay, fine, what if I brought in Locke?

Jack: No. * Narrows eyes* I'll kill him.

Paw: Um, Charlie?

Jack: * shakes head*

Paw: Sawyer?

Jack: No.

Paw: Boone?

Jack: How about Boone and Kate?

Paw: * groans* oh, alright.

Jack: Yes!

Paw: * looks around* where'd everybody go?

* * *

**~ Back in mind space~**

Stefan: He's like your long lost twin.

Damon: Shut up.

Kate: Where are we?

Paw: In my head. You weren't invited.

Jack: She's kinda moody.

Paw: * Growls*

Damon and Boone:TWINS!

Paw: O.o

Stefan: O.O

Dean: O.O

Sam: O.O

Kate: :D

Jack: What the hell?

Kate: What, I'm happy for them.

Paw: Okay, I'm going to leave it at that-

Dean: Hey, we're hungry!

Paw: * rolls eyes upward* Okay, fine. You want a Ham sandwich?

Dean: No, I want a burger.

Paw: Alright, Sam, you get to do the ending this time.

Sam: Alright! A slightly happier Jack, still hungry Dean, a happy Sam, a confused Boone, a smug Damon, an amused Kate, and a lazy Paw, say Good afternoon, goodnight, or good morning to the readers. She would also like to thank Vampirewithasecret for being the only reviewer last chapter.

Dean: You need a shorter ending.

Paw: Yeah, well, if you can give me a better ending I'm all ears. I just finished making you a burger, too.

Jack: I like it.

Paw: The ending or the burger?

Jack: Both. * smiles*

Dean: he's a suck up.

Paw: Nah, he's just happy he has friends.

Sam: Can't we have some other people from our show up too?

Paw: I find a shorter ending, then maybe.

Jack: Free the smoke monster!

Paw: Oh no, it's starting again...


	3. Bobby

Paw: Hey, I'm back, twice in one day...

Dean: Welcome back.

Paw: Thanks. What's going on?

Dean: Kate and Jack are playing cards.

Kate: Go Fish.

Jack: * sigh* for the last time, this is POKER not FUCKIN' GO FISH!

Paw: Okay...

Sam: They've been at it for an hour.

Dean: It's pretty funny.

Paw: Alright, I'm tired. I'm not a morning person so I'll just let you guys run wild.

Sam: But it's after noon.

Paw: I know, like I said, I'm not a morning person.

Jack: You won...and you spent the whole time saying ' go fish'!

Kate: I did?

Jack: * deep sigh* Yes. * hands Kate some money*

Kate: * giggles* I think I tapped you dry Jack.

Boone: It's just two dollars.

Jack: Yeah, because that's all she put in the pot.

Sam: So...any thought in bringing in any of our characters?

Paw: I did, yes. Just one person, though. So you two go and decide.

Dean: sweet.

Stefan: What about us?

Paw: Bugger off.

Stefan: * snigger* Bugger?

Paw: * ignores* You know what this place needs?

Damon: Wallpaper?

Paw: Weapons.

Dean: * walks up* did you say weapons?

Paw: Yep.

Kate: That's not a good idea, what if-

Paw: * hits her over the head with a shotgun* You're opinion doesn't count.

Jack: That was uncalled for.

Paw: Whatever. * hands out assorted weapons* knock yourselves out. Just don't kill each other too much, okay?

Sam: * shoots at Jack*

Jack: * screams and runs*

Paw: It's a short one, but hey-* explosion*

Dean: DIE YOU TWILIGHT REJECTS!

Paw: O.O okay...anyways! Pawprints and her gang are signing off for now!

Bobby: Hey.

Paw: Oh, hi? I guess your the character they chose.

Bobby: Yeah.

*Loud explosion and screaming*

Paw: It's a little crazy in here right now. Anyways, I would like to thank Vampirewithasecret for reviewing again.

Bobby: * looks towards readers* Okay, you see this button? It's blue and has an orange speech bubble on it. Click on it. Review, ya' idjits.

Paw: Thanks? * bullet whizzes by head* OKAY WHO SHOT THAT?

Kate: You think you can knock me out and get away with it?

Paw: Um...* runs*

Kate: Get back here! * chases*


	4. Crazy pills

Paw: Oh, wow, it looks like a bomb went off.

Jack: Yeah, I know, I was the one fixing people's injury's.

Paw: Aww * pat's Jack's head* you actually did something useful.

Jack: * smiles* I know!

Paw: Do you want to do something else useful?

Jack: Okay.

Paw: Say it.

Jack: Pawprints25 doesn't own Vampire Diaries, Supernatural, and Lost.

Dean: Where did my gun go?

Paw: I'm here, I don't feel like being shot at.

Dean: * sigh* alright, but can I have it back later?

Paw: maybe.

Stefan: My head hurts.

Paw: What happened?

Sam: Damon got out of hand and he hit Stefan over the head with a shovel.

Paw: Where did he get a shovel?

Damon: I found it, actually, I shot Dean in the back five times for it.

Dean: Yeah, you bastard, I died because of that.

Paw: Wow, violent much?

Damon: He called me a Twilight reject.

Paw: * chuckles* I kinda remember that.

Dean: Yeah, well, he called Sam a freak.

Sam: * sniffles* yeah, that was hurtful.

Dean: *Pats Sam's back* It'll be okay.

Paw: Anyways, Dean, you got something from Twilightrocks.

Dean: Really? What is it?

Paw: * Hands him the stakes* She says go wild.

Dean: Okay.

Paw: So, I guess everyone is in one piece, right?

Jack: I would say so.

Damon: Yeah, well- * Yells, stake sticking out of his back* WHAT THE HELL!

Dean: That's for killing me, smartass!

Paw: * raises eyebrows* okay...

Jack: I'm staying away from him.

Kate: Oh, well, what did I miss?

Paw: Damon got stabbed.

Dean: He deserved it. Now, who else...

Paw: O.o

Kate: Not me! I didn't do anything.

Paw: Can you stake her in the arm or something?

Dean: Why? she didn't do anything.

Paw: * mumbles* okay, fine.

Bobby: Is there a way out of here?

Paw: Nope. You'll be in here until I decide to let you go.

Dean: Can I have another sandwich?

Paw: No, I'm not in the mood to think you up one. Besides, if you get one then other people will want one and so forth.

Dean: But I'll starve...

Paw: Do be so dramatic, it's just a sandwich.

Sam: She didn't mean it Dean, put the stake away.

Paw: Huh?

Damon: I'm going to rip your eyes out for that, Dean.

Stefan: What's the point? He'll just grow new ones.

Dean: I will?

Paw: sure. I'm pretty lazy so I'll just leave this. * places down a pill bottle* These are what I like to call ' crazy pills'. I found them in a cupbord! Knock yourselves out.

Sam: Pawprint's and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank Vampirewithasecret and Twilightrocks for reviewing!

Paw: Feel free to ask any questions and whatever for the characters!

Damon: Like anyone's going to review.

Paw: * sarcastic* You are such a self esteem booster, aren't you?

Dean: Can I have my gun back?

Paw: Not tonight. * throws pill at him* take this instead.

Bobby: Are you tryin' to drug us?

Paw: * evil smile* no. I'm gunna go now! Bye! * runs*

Sam: These pills are...* smile* amazing...


	5. When in doubt, mention Twilight

Dean: * Glaring*

Paw: Uh, hey.

Dean: What do you think you were doing?

Paw: Doing what?

Sam: We saw you.

Paw: Uh, I have no idea what your talking about...

Sam: What were you watching this afternoon?

Paw: T.V.?

Dean: You were watching a movie, what one?

Paw: * pause* Uh, okay fine, I was watching Twilight, there, you happy?

Sam: Why? You could've went on the internet and watched something else, like our show.

Stefan and Damon: Or ours.

Kate, Boone, and Jack: Or ours.

Paw: Yeah, yeah, if it makes you feel better I was watching it to purely make fun of it.

Dean: Sure...

Paw: I was! Anyways, I'm going to say that I don't own Supernatural, Vampire Diaries, or Lost.

Sam: Can you put the Impala in here?

Paw: Why?

Dean: We want to drive.

Paw: Where will you drive to? There's nowhere to drive to.

Sam: You can make a place for us to drive to.

Paw: No. Anyways, I have more gifts! These are from MinaFTW. This one is for Sam. * Hands him Salad and fish*

Sam: Thanks Mina! * takes salad and fish*

Paw: This one is for Dean. She says you're the best.

Dean: I know. Don't you think so?

Paw: After your Twilight rant? Not really. * Hands him a coconut cream pie*

Dean: I think I like her more than you right now. * takes pie*

Paw: Yeah? Well I like Jack more than you right now.

Jack: Hah! In your face, Dean!

Paw: Wait, never mind, I like Boone more.

Jack: What? Why?

Paw: Cuz he's quiet.

Boone: Hah!

Paw: Okay, moving on. This is for Stefan. * hands him a bunny*

Stefan: * takes bunny* Thanks Mina, is it the one from the zoo?

Paw: I hope not. Kate!

Kate: * runs up* Yes?

Paw: * grabs Kate* Mina wants to give you to Damon as a snack. * throws at Damon* enjoy. * evil smile*

Damon: I will.

Kate: * screams*

Paw: And for Jack, you get nothing cuz your needy.

Jack: I don't care. * lip trembles* I feel so unloved...

Kate: * fighting off Damon* Jack! Help me!

Jack: Shut up Kate! Can't you see I'm depressed? * weeps*

Paw: Okay...Thank you MinaFTW, now I just have to feed Bobby and Boone.

Jack: Oh, now I'm not going to be fed? * cries harder*

Paw: Oh, calm down, Jack. I'll feed you tomorrow.

Jack: but you haven't fed me in two days...

Dean: Stop bitching.

Kate: AHH!

Paw: * smiles* I'm enjoying that.

Dean: me too.

Paw: You're sucking up, Dean.

Dean: No I'm not. Go cry to Edward.

Paw: actually, if I was going to cry to any Twilight character, it would be Jacob.

Sam: Me too.

Paw: O.o what?

Kate: * limps* lost...so...much blood...need...help * faints*

Paw: * looks at Kate on the ground* Jack?

Jack: What?

Paw: You're the doctor, she might need help.

Jack: * long sigh* okay. * bends down and helps Kate*

Dean: Can I do the sign off this time?

Sam: Hey! That's my job!

Dean: Oh really?

Sam: Yeah really.

Paw: Stop fighting or I'll get someone else to do it.

Sam: Okay fine, Dean you can do it.

Dean: Okay, Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank MinaFTW, Music. Kittys. Love, Vampirewithasecret, Wildcat97, don't worry Wild, Boone is fine, and KazumiXheartless for reviewing.

Jack: Kate is dead.

Kate: What? no I'm not!

Jack: Oh, hey Kate. * waves*

Paw: Jack, are you okay?

Jack: I'm fine, thanks for asking.

Paw: * sigh*

Dean: So, can we have the car put in now?

Paw: I thought I told you no.

Sam: You seem to change your mind at the end.

Paw: Go ask Damon for a piggyback, he runs faster than your car can.

Dean: I'm not riding on some dude's back! That's wrong.

Sam: * nods*

Paw: No Impala.

Sam and Dean: Fine.

Damon: Can we have the weapons again?

Jack: No, I'm not staying up until four in the morning fixing people!

Paw: Sure! * places down weapons*

Jack: Oh noes!

Paw: I'm going to get out of here before the explosions start.

Dean: Oh _Pawsy_...* holding baseball bat*

Paw: O.O oh crap!


	6. Some more Randomness

Paw: Guess what!

Sam: Oh my goodness! What is it?

Paw: We're going camping in two days!

Dean: Awesome!

Damon: Really? You couldn't find a more cooler thing to do?

Paw: What's wrong with camping?

Sam and Dean: Yeah.

Damon: It's not my thing.

Stefan: Will there be animals?

Paw: I'm not too sure, we'll be staying in a cabin.

Stefan: I'll only go if there will be some animals to munch on.

Paw: seriously?

Stefan: * nods*

Jack: You suck.

Paw: Thank you Jack.

Kate: Yeah, Stefan. Camping is awesome.

Paw: yeah, okay.

Jack: You might not want to try so hard, Kate, she hasn't liked you from the beginning of our show.

Kate: * sighs longingly*

Paw: Anyways, moving on...

Sam: She doesn't own Supernatural, Vampire Diaries, and that other show nobody cares about.

Paw: It's Lost and I care about that show a lot!

Dean: Yeah, okay.

Jacob: Hey, what's up?

Dean: Maddy...* points* who the hell is that?

Paw: It's Jacob!

Dean: You didn't invite him did you?

Paw: I did.

Damon: Well, I guess he'll be exiled, like Kate.

Paw: No, I like Jacob more than her.

Kate: Thanks for making me feel better.

Jack: * Pats Kate's back* You'll be fine.

Stefan: Well, at least we can play fetch with him.

Jacob: Hey, I'm a person too, I'm not some sort of dog you can-

Dean: * waves stick* Go get it! * throws*

Jacob: STICK! * runs*

Stefan: Told you.

Paw: You guys are so mean...So, how did the weapons go last night?

Stefan: I manged to blow a hole through Sam's chest.

Sam: That was cool, I could stick my hand through my chest.

Stefan: Yeah, he liked it a bit too much.

Dean: * calling to Jacob* bring it here.

Jacob: * runs up and throws stick at Dean's feet* Okay, fine, but that's the last time I'm going to-

Dean: * throws*

Jacob: * runs*

Paw: Uh, okay, well...

Sam: Is it time to do the sign off?

Paw: Yeah, I guess so. But, I'm going to get Stefan to do it this time.

Stefan: Why me?

Paw: Cuz' Sam's always doing it.

Sam: Dean did it yesterday!

Paw: Yeah. Now Stefan's doing it.

Stefan: Okay, okay. Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank Wildcat97, Vampirewithasecret, and MissJames96 for reviewing this chapter.

Dean: So, what are you doing to leave us with this time?

Paw: Well...* scratches head* I thought I would leave you with Jacob today.

Dean: Food?

Jack: Yeah, you said you would feed me today.

Paw: Why do people who are staying in my head need food?

Jack: You promised.

Paw: Okay fine. * hands him a bowl of soup*

Jack: Yes!

Paw: * Hands Dean a sandwich* Don't ask again today.

Dean: Whatever.

Kate: What about me?

Paw: I don't want to feed you.

Kate: Why?

Paw: Because it gives off the impression I actually care about you.

Kate: Ouch.

Paw: Anyways, Dean do you still have that stick?

Dean: Yeah.

Jacob: No. I'm not going to do it.

Dean: * throws stick at him*

Paw: * raises eyebrow* I think he's not going to do it.

Dean: I have one better * pulls out squeaky toy*


	7. Jacob

Jacob: OMG! * explosion*

Dean: Ahahahaha! DIE MOTHER ****ER!

Paw: O.o Did I come at a bad time?

Sam: Dean got a little carried away, he's trying to get Jacob to catch some active grenades.

Damon: He's come pretty close to hitting him.

Paw: Ah, come on guys, don't kill Jacob, if he dies I'll be stuck with the Cullen's and Bella.

Dean: Okay fine. * grumbles*

Jacob: * smiles* Oh thank you!

Paw: No problem.

Jack: So, whats on the agenda for today?

Paw: Well, Damon has a gift.

Damon: I do?

Paw: * nods* It's from Wildcat97 * tosses him some Mosquito spray* She says, you don't want to get bitten, right? ;) Have fun, Salvatore!

Damon: * eyes the can* Huh.

Paw: I guess you have to go now.

Damon: Like hell I'm going!

Paw: Oh grow up.

Damon: * turns and sprays Stefan*

Stefan: * covers eyes* Ouch. You got my eyes! Dammit that stings!

Dean: * laughs*

Paw: * sigh* Okay, well, we also have someone who wants to do some stuff!

Sam: Really? I thought this was all in your head.

Paw: Well..I...Shut up.

BereniceAndrea: Hi.

Paw: Hey.

BereniceAndrea: *throws jack a mango in teh head* you're annoying me.

Jack: * holds head* Ouch, mango's are hard! Geez, does nobody like me?

Paw and Kate: I do. * stares at each other*

Kate: Back off he's mine!

Paw: Whoa, I don't want him in that way!

Jack: Aww, it's okay ladies, there's enough Jack to go around.

Paw: * gags*

BereniceAndrea: *hands stefan a fat bunny* I LOVE YOU STEFAN!

Stefan: BUNNY! * takes* Thank you!

Paw: Aww, you have a fangirl!

Stefan: Aren't you one of my fangirls?

Paw: To some extent.

BereniceAndrea: *stares at damon and faints* you're so hot! :D

Damon: * smirk* I know.

Paw: * rolls eyes* I guess you get that a lot.

Damon: Yes.

Paw: Yeah, okay.

Jack: * groans* I have a headache, can you think me up some Aspirin?

Paw: * mumbles* I think I might need some too. * throws bottle at him*

Sam: So...

Paw: If you ask if you can do the sign off one more time so help me...* shakes fist*

Stefan: She just shook her fist, that usually means she's serious.

Boone: I'll do it.

Paw: Okay. Knock yourself out.

Boone: Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank Wildcat97, Missjames96, and BereniceAndrea for reviewing.

Dean: So, can I resume throwing stuff at Jacob?

Jacob: No!

Dean: Yes.

Jacob: No.

Dean: Yes.

Jacob: No. * shifts into a wolf*

Dean: O.O SAM, SILVER BULLETS, NOW!

Sam: Okay! * looking around* Uh, where...* panicking*

Jacob: * growling*

Paw: I'm going to get out-

Dean: No, you're staying and helping!

Paw: But he's...

Jacob: * jumps on Dean*

Dean: Sam! * fighting off Jacob* Writer! Do something!

Paw: Jacob, Bad dog! * squirts with spray bottle* Damn I don't think it's working.

Dean: You think?

Jacob: * phases back* Leave me the hell alone!

Paw: * whispering* I think he's on his PMS.

Jacob: I heard that!


	8. Camping today!

Paw: Camping today!

Sam: Sweet.

Damon: * grunt*

Paw: Oh, come on it'll be fun.

Jack: * dancing around*

Paw: What's up with him? * Points at Jack*

Dean: He found some extra Crazy Pills.

Paw: Oh.

Jack: Paw! Hey, can I do the thingy?

Paw: Thingy?

Jack: * nods*

Paw: Um, okay...

Jack: Pawsy here doesn't own Vampire Lost, Super Diary, or * scary face* The Island.

Paw: What my drugged companion here is saying is I don't own Vampire Diaries, Supernatural, or Lost.

Jack: That's what I said. * sniggers* You're so silly. * hugs* I _love_ you...

Paw: Ah, Get it off! Get it off!

Kate: Oh my god! You said you didn't want him!

Paw: I don't! He wont let go!

Jack: * Snuggles* mmm...

Kate: * Glare of Death*

Paw: Get off me, Jack!

Jack: Okay. * pulls back* Who else wants a hug from Ol' Jack-O-lantern!

Jacob: I do...

Everyone: O.o

Jack and Jacob: * Hugs*

Kate: * faints*

Paw: Oh no not again...* Pokes Kate with foot* Jack?

Jack: * Still hugging Jacob* Yes?

Paw: Kate fainted again...

Jack: Oh, * runs over* Katie...* Pokes* She's dead.

Paw: YES! * Happy dance*

Kate: Huh? What? I'm not dead.

Paw: Aww...* hangs head*

Dean: * Pats back*

Kate: Oh Jack, you saved me! * Pulls him down*

Jack: Whoa, easy there crazy lady...

Paw: I think I'm going to be sick...

Dean: * Moves away*

Kate: I love you Jack!

Paw: * Vomits*

Damon: Oh, look, you made the writer sick.

Paw: I'm okay now.

Jack: Ahahaha! * runs off*

Paw: Maybe that'll keep him busy for a while...

Dean: I could take him somewhere and shoot him in the head...

Paw: No, I don't want to traumatize Boone.

Kate: What about me!

Paw: What about you?

Kate: * Sigh*

Paw: So, I got some stuff.

Sam: What kinda stuff?

Paw: Stuff. Okay, well, Wildcat97 says to Damon: you got chewed on by a vampire back in 1864, you can handle camping. And even if you can't, suck it up!

Damon: You bring up Katherine one more time, I'll rip your neck open. And I hate camping. I'm not going.

Paw: Yes you are.

Damon: No I'm not.

Paw: You are going.

Damon: Not.

Paw: Are.

Damon: Not.

Sam: Guys, you wanna carry on?

Paw: Right! Okay she also says to Dean and Jacob: *gasps* Dean, I trusted you! How dare you threaten Jacob! Jacob, I'M HERE FOR YOU MAN!

Jacob: Some one cares!

Paw: I care!

Jacob: You sprayed me with a squirt bottle.

Paw: Because you were hurting Dean!

Jacob: Whatever.

Paw: Okay fine. * Crosses arms* Moody Werewolves...

Dean: I can threaten Jacob all I want! He was attacking me!

Jack: DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CAN'T DO!

Paw: O.O Okay jack. Um, why don't you go lie down...

Jack: Not without you, oh great writer.

Paw: That's not creepy at all...

Kate: I'll gut you, Paw! * tackles*

Paw: Ah, somebody help me! Jacob!

Jacob: Oh, I'm not getting into that...

Kate: * Pulls hair* I'll kill you for this!

Paw: Ah! You have Sawyer!

Stefan: * pulls Kate off*

Kate: * Kicking and screaming*

Paw: Uh...* cleans self off* That was pointless.

Jack: You two really have to stop fighting over me.

Paw: She's the one attacking me for no reason!

Jack: I know. Two ladies pining for my love...

Kate: I will win! I love him!

Paw: You can have him!

Dean: Who would want Jack in the first place?

Paw: I don't know...But I don't, Kate, so you can go run off with him somewhere!

Kate: I told you I would win! * victorious laugh* Come on Jack. * pulls him along*

Jack: Are we going to visit the squirrels again?

Paw: Gah, this is getting crazy.

Damon: When has it ever _not_ been crazy?

Paw: I guess you're right. * Smiles* I guess you'll get shotgun in the car when we drive to the camp ground.

Damon: I'm not going!

Sam: Enough! * Hears screaming and yelling*

Paw: I wonder what they are doing.

Stefan: Do we want to know?

Paw: No, not really. Anyways, BereniceAndrea says that she loves you and Damon!

Stefan: Okay...

Damon: * smirk*

Sam: I'm going to do the sign off now! Pawprints25 and he gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank Vampirewithasecret-

Paw: I think it's awesome that your writing a book that might get published!

Sam: Okay, and Wildcat97, BereniceAndrea, and Missjames96 for reviewing.

Paw: Hehe I wrote this while in my dad's car. ^^

Damon: Good for you.

Paw: That means you're going!

Damon: * glare*

Paw: * glare*

Dean: Awkward...

Damon: Shut up.


	9. Boone's misadventure

**~ At campsite~**

Paw: Will you shut up?

Jack: But you left me at the gas station! I had to walk here!

Damon: * long sigh* Seriously? Why are we keeping him here?

Jack: You love me, right Paw?

Paw: We should have put you in the trunk with Kate.

Jack: Please don't leave me with Kate. She touches me in awkward places.

Sam: Is she still in the trunk?

Paw: yeah, does someone want to pop it open and let her get some air?

Dean: What? Are you caring about her now?

Paw: No. If she dies it'll stink up my trunk.

Jack: I'll do it. * walks away*

Paw: He's such a good sport.

Jacob: * runs up* Okay, guys, uh, we have a problem.

Paw: What up?

Jacob: I lost Boone.

Paw: Did he fall out of an airplane again?

Jacob: What?

Paw: Nothing. Let's go find him.

**~ Behind a tree~**

Boone: * Peeing and humming to some song*

**~ Campsite~**

Damon: I wish I had my bug spray.

Stefan: * eating marshmallows out of the bag* maybe you shouldn't have used it all on me.

Damon: But it was so funny to see you bitch about the smell and how your eyes stung.

Stefan: That's cuz you kept getting it in my eyes. * eats more marshmallows*

Damon: What is with you and the marshmallows?

Stefan: They are like little white, fluffy, pillows of joy. I can't get enough!

Kate: Did someone want to let me out of the trunk? I mean it's not fair that- where is Paw?

Stefan: She went with Jacob to find Boone.

Kate: Boone went missing?

Damon: Yes. How thick headed are you?

Kate: Very. Did he fall out of the airplane again?

Stefan: What?

Kate:Nothing.* reaching for Jack*

Jack: Kate, Seriously! Will you stop touching me?

Boone: What I miss?

Stefan: Where the hell have you been?

**~ Somewhere in the middle of the woods~**

Paw: Where are you leading me?

Jacob: To where I last saw him.

Paw: We've been walking for an hour.

Jacob: I'm not lost.

Paw: Why can't you go all wolf-y and smell him out.

Jacob: What do I look like to you, a search dog?

Paw: * scuff* You are sure moody for a werewolf.

Jacob: It's a trait.

Paw: * face palm*

Jacob: I don't think we'll find him. Let's turn back.

Paw: Okay fine, it's not like he won't turn up back in mind space.

**~ Campsite~**

Sam: It says to place pole A in slot B.

Dean: That's what she said.

Sam: * sigh*

Damon: * chuckles* You walked into that one.

Sam: You guys done being immature so you can help me?

Paw: Hey my pretties, what'cha doing?

Sam: I'm pitching a tent.

Dean and Damon: * snickers*

Sam: * glares* Wha- oh ha ha.

Jacob: Boone? I thought you were out in the woods?

Boone: I told you I was going out behind the tree and not to move.

Jacob: * Gasp* Oh right! Now I remember!

Paw: You mean...

Jacob: * smiles*

Paw: I need something to throw at you...* looking around*

Sam: * looking at the tent* are we all sleeping in one tent?

Paw: No, of course not, I got two more.

Sam: I'll go set them up. * walks away*

Paw: Okay, well, now that everyone is accounted for, I have some stuff.

Dean: What kind of stuff.

Paw:...* sly smile* stuff. Okay, well, the first one is a message.

Jacob: Who's it from?

Paw: Wildcat97, she wishes that the characters would at least try and keep the peace.

Dean: Too late for that.

Paw: Guess so. And now I have gifts! These are from BereniceAndrea. This is for Stefan. * hands him a fat bunny*

Stefan: Ah, the fat ones are the best.

Paw: You know how I feel about bunnies. Okay, this is for Damon. * hands him a bag of AB+*

Damon: Finally.

Paw: Hm. This one is for Jack.

Jack: I actually got one?

Paw: Yep. * Hands him a bottle of cray pills*

Jack: Sweet.

Paw: And this is for Kate.

Sam: No. * snatches* She doesn't get anything. * Opens diet dharma cereal bar and eats it*

Kate: Was that actually from dharma?

Paw: Apparently.

Sam: Whatever it is, it tastes like crap.

Paw: Anyways, this is for Dean. * Hands him a burger*

Dean: * bites into it contently* mmm...

Paw: Okay, Sam, she says ask for anything and she'll get you anything.

Sam: I'm okay, thanks.

Paw: And for Boone, she wants to give you more alive time.

Boone: I die?

Paw: Yeah, you fall out of an airplane, very tragic.

Boone: Oh...* looks at the ground*

Paw: * throws bag of marshmallows at him* Eat some of those and cheer up, you're not dieing on my watch.

Stefan: Hey! I wasn't done with those!

Paw: Yes. You were.

Sam: Can I do the sign off now?

Paw: Can you do the disclaimer too?

Sam: Aren't you supposed to do that at the beginning?

Paw: I was busy, do it now, it's fine.

Sam: Okay, well Paw doesn't own The Vampire Diaries, Supernatural, or Lost. Now, Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for a night of camp fires and smores. We would like to thank, smallss27, BereniceAndrea, Wildcat97, and SouthernHemmy for reviewing.

Dean: * throws a marshmallow into the fire*

Paw: Aren't you supposed to toast them?

Dean: I felt like burning something. * looks at chair next to him and picks up Damon's jacket* Like this.

Paw: He'll kill you.

Dean: I'll just come back. * tosses in fire*

Sam: * Laughs*

Stefan: * burps* I think I ate too much.

Paw: You think?

Damon: * sits down on his chair and sniffs* What smells like burning leather.

Everyone: * points at Dean* It was him!


	10. Enter KITTY!

Paw: What are you doing?

Jack: I'm tired of your abuse! Say it!

Paw: Uh...I don't own The Vampire Diaries, Supernatural, or Lost?

Jack: That too, but not what I was looking for. Say it.

Paw: Oh no. No way.

Jack: * growls* Say it.

Paw: No! I'll die from the thought or Kate will kill me.

Jack: Say it or I'll feed your cat to Stefan.

Paw: No, not my kitty!

Jack: SAY IT!

Dean: Jack, stop harassing her.

Jack: She only has to say it once, then I'll leave her alone.

Paw: No, please spare my kitty, Frodo should never be brought into this!

Frodo: Meow.

Paw: Damn it!

Jack: Say it. Or Frodo gets it!

Paw: * cuddles Frodo* Okay! Jack you were the very first Lost character I liked!

Kate: What? I thought you liked Charlie?

Paw: No, it was Jack, then Charlie, then Boone for the longest time, then Benjamin.

Sam: I feel betrayed.

Dean: Me also.

Paw: I like Supernatural more than Lost, I really do!

Dean: Okay who's your favorite Supernatural character?

Paw: ...uh...

Sam: Who is it?

Paw: * small voice* Castiel.

Dean: What? The nerd angel?

Paw: Yeah, please don't hit me...

Sam: Why isn't he on here?

Paw: What is with all the questions?

Stefan: What about us?

Paw: * sigh* Second favorite show, favorite character is Damon...or Alaric?

Frodo: Meow.

Paw: * points* I didn't ask for your opinion! Shut your mouth!

Damon: O.o I think she's lost it.

Frodo: Mew..

Paw: * hugs* I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to snap!

Sam: Okay, uh, I think I'll take over. * takes stuff from Paw*

Paw: * still snuggling cat*

Sam: Okay, well, the first one is a question from Dawnie-7. She says Violence is never the answer, tell them that for me.

Stefan: I agree.

Damon: I disagree, a good hit over the head will end a bad conversation.

Frodo: Meow

Paw: I agree with him. * points at Frodo*

Sam: Anyways, continuing on. She asks, what is everybody's favorite song?

Jack: I haven't really listened to any music for a while so...

Kate: Same.

Damon: Jet black hearts by Jet.

Stefan: King of anything by Sara Bareilles.

Dean: Thunderstruck by AC/DC.

Sam: I've got friends in low places by Garth Brooks.

Boone: Shadow of the day by Linkin Park.

Paw: Funky Cold Medina by Tone Loc.

Sam: Okay, now she wants Paw to give Jack a hug for her.

Paw: But, Kate will kill me...

Dean: * grabs Kate's arm* I got her, just get it over with.

Jack: * opens arms*

Paw: * hugs Jack*

Kate: * looks away and scowls*

Sam: Okay, now she wants to give Damon a special pickle. * Hands pickle to Damon* It's from Dawnie-7, you remember her?

Damon: Sure I do. * points at Dawnie* You need to give me more pickles, woman!

Sam: She also wants to give you an ax and a new leather jacket.

Damon: Oh yes, I needed a new one since SOMEONE burned mine.

Dean: * Chuckles* Hey come on, it was a joke.

Damon: * wields ax* I'll show you a good joke!

Dean: * runs*

Damon: * chases*

Sam: So, you seem okay now, Paw, you wanna take over?

Paw: Sure. Okay, the next one is from Smallss27, Sam, she says she loves you.

Sam: Oh, I love you too?

Paw: And she wants to give you a huge bottle of this really strong Whiskey. * Hands Sam the bottle*

Sam: Oh, yes, I was waiting for something like this. It's not fair that Jack gets crazy pills.

Paw: Okay, well, you might want to save some for Dean.

Dean: * off in the distance* Ah, some one stop him!

Damon: Let me cut your eyes out, stop being a baby, they'll grow back!

Sam: * smiles* He'll be fine.

Paw: Okay, the next is a question from SouthernHemmy, She says, Love it... Can you not just throw Kate in the fire too?

Paw: Oh, how I wish I could, but Jack would get all bitchy.

Kate: That's right! Right, Jack?

Jack: * sighs and swats away Kate's wondering hand* I need to go take some more pills. * walks off*

Paw: Poor guy.

Frodo: Meow!

Paw: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!

Sam: She really has gone insane, hasn't she?

Stefan: Nah, she talks to her cat like that at home.

Paw: Kitty...* pets cat*

Stefan: The again maybe she has.

Sam: Well, I'm going to make use of this whiskey. * Takes a swig from the bottle*

Dean: * wondering around, his hands reaching out* Anybody there?

Sam: Hey Dean. * Pats his hand*

Damon: * walks up, ax slung over his shoulder* Well, that was fun.

Dean: Give me my eyes back, you bastard! * Hits Sam on the head*

Sam: Ouch. It's me Dean, Sam.

Dean: Oh, I thought you were behind me.

Sam: Yeah...

Paw: Hey, anybody notice that this is the tenth chapter?

Dean: I guess so.

Paw: I think this is a milestone!

Damon: * sarcastic* Yay.

Stefan: I think we should do the sign off for this chapter, now.

Paw: Okay, I think the new person should do it. * holds up Frodo* Take it away, buddy!

Frodo: Meow.

Paw: * mumbles* Okay fine, you don't have to be so bitchy about it. Damon? Wanna do the sign off?

Damon: Fine. Pawprints and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank, Vampirewithasecret, SouthernHemmy, and smallss27 for reviewing. Also we would like to thank Dawnie-7 for reviewing on all of Paw's stories, including this one.

Paw: It means a lot!

Frodo: Mew.

Dean: What he say?

Paw: I'm not to sure about that one.

Frodo: * clears throat* I mean, can I leave now? I'm hungry and need a nap.

Everyone: O.o

Stefan: Did he just talk?

Frodo: Damn right I talked, you animal killer! I'm not very fond of you.

Damon: I think I like the cat.

Frodo: Up yours, James Dean.

Paw: Frodo, no need to get petty, I'll feed you and you can sleep on Sam's lap.

Frodo: Okay fine, but I better get back soon. The dog will miss me.

Paw: I'm sure she will.

Frodo: * sits in Sam's lap* Now, * clears throat* Meow.

Paw: * face palm*


	11. Even more Randomness

Paw: Well, this should be an interesting day.

Jack: * happily smiling and wondering around*

Sam: * still drinking*

Dean: * sitting on the floor with a pout and is eyeless*

Paw: Guys?

Jack: PAW! * tackles*

Paw: Gah! * falls over*

Dean: Is she here? Where is she? * hands sticking out*

Sam: I got it. * stumbles to a stand* Gave me your hands.

Dean: * flailing his arms about*

Sam: * trying to grab at them and is giggling* Stop moving them.

Paw: It's okay, I got it. * pats Dean's head*

Dean: Why haven't my eyes grown back?

Paw: My mind must be slow or tired, sorry.

Sam: So, you wanna do the stuff?

Paw: Yeah, sure.

Frodo: Can I do something first?

Paw: You're still here? Okay fine.

Frodo: Paw doesn't own The Vampire Diaries, Supernatural, or Lost.

Paw: Alright, moving right along. The first is smallss27. She's asking me to tell Sam that she loves him.

Sam: * drunken smile* Love you too.

Paw: And she wants to give you an I-pod with all this good music on it. * Hands it to Sam*

Sam: Sweet.

Paw: It's because she loves you.

Sam: * smile*

Paw: * blush* you're so cute. Anyways, she also asks me to give Dean some new eyes with heat vision.

Dean: * jumps up* I can see! * looks at Damon and shoots fire at him from his eyes* Ahaha! This is wicked!

Damon: Hey, watch-

Dean: * shoots fire at him*

Paw: Okay, she also says she loves Sam, for a third time, and asks that he grows out his bangs again. I agree, I liked your bangs.

Sam: * burp* Done.

Paw: Okay, the next is Dawnie-7 and she says, apologies for Dean's missing eyes.

Dean: * still shooting fire at Damon* This has made up for it!

Paw: she also says I admit, I'm a no good, stone cold walking contradiction. Advising no violence then giving Damon an ax. Guilty as charged. But what can I say? He was doing that eye thing!

Damon: It's one of my best quality's. * winks*

Paw: * roll eyes* She also has a pickle for you. * Hands Damon a pickle*

Damon: * eats it contently*

Paw: Okay, now it's time for SouthernHemmy.

South: Hey!

Paw: Hi!

South: Dean, Here is some vervain and a hot branding iron use it wisely...

Dean: Oh I will. * evil smile*

South: Sam, Since you let a pussycat sit on your lap may I? And I promise I will purr... :D

Sam: Sure.

South: * sits in Sam's lap and smiles up at him* Boone, I think you are sexy as hell and sweet enough to eat! enough said on that one...hehe

Boone: Thanks!

South: Jack, You must make out with Kate for the entire show and here are some special crazy pills to help you out...hehe.

Jack: * giggles and takes pills* Alrighty! Come here Katie.

Kate: * giggles*

Jack: * starts to make out with Kate*

Paw: Ugh. * adverts eyes*

South: Stefan, I thought you might like this nice fat rabbit..All you have to do is help Dean out when he needs it...

Stefan: Well, I don't usually make deals with hidden clauses, but it does have a fat bunny so, deal.

South: Damon, may I blindfold you and kiss you deeply madly?

Damon: Well, how could I say no to that?

Paw: * smiles and blindfolds him* there you go. * whispers* Stefan, Dean, get over here.

Dean and Stefan: * grabs Damon and doses him with vervain*

Damon: Ahh, what the hell!

Paw and South: Brand his happy ass!

Dean: * smiles evilly at Damon and shoves the hot branding wire in Damon's ass*

Damon: AHH! WHAT THE F***, I'LL KILL YOU EVIL SON OF A B***H!

Paw: * rolling on the floor laughing*

South: Hey Paw I think you should take Dean and Sam into the back room for a little r & r you deserve it...

Paw: You're right. * smirks* Come on boys

*Paw, Sam and Dean head off to the backroom*

Stefan: Hm. I guess that's it for now. Paw and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank smallss27, Dawnie-7, and SouthernHemmy for reviewing.

Damon: * whimpers* My ass. * Shouts towards backroom* I can't sit now!

Frodo: Me-ouch.

Damon: Shut up you wise cracking cat.

Stefan: Bunny. * chomps on bunny*

Jack: * brakes away from Kate* Oh, my head...where am I? WHAT AM I DOING?

Kate: It's okay, baby.

Jack: * backs away* get away from me crazy lady.


	12. Slasher fic

Paw: Okay, I'm here again with another chapter!

Dean: Why?

Paw: I'm bored.

Stefan: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Paw: O.O hey hey, what's up?

Stefan: What's up? WHAT'S UP! I saw what you did.

Paw: What I did?

Stefan: Yeah, you're lucky I haven't told Damon yet.

Paw: Is this about-

Stefan: The fic. I'm pregnant? Are you insane?

Paw: I think I might be...

Stefan: With Damon's kid no less!

Paw: Uh, hey, it's for entertainment purposes! You're not _actually_ pregnant.

Stefan: * glaring*

Paw: Teehee.

Dean: * smiles* I'm kinda happy she isn't as obsessed with writing Supernatural fics.

Paw: I can change that!

Sam: * glares at Dean* Nice going!

Dean: What?

Sam: Now she's going to go and make some crazy story starring us.

Paw: Actually I kinda have.

Sam: What? No you haven't.

Paw: * gestures around* Yes. I have.

Dean: Nice going Sam. Bitch.

Sam: Jerk.

Paw: Ah! They said it! * mini freak out*

Stefan: I am refusing to do anything for this chapter because of unfair treatment.

Paw: Unfair treatment? Go ask your brother about unfair treatment.

Stefan: Whatever. * Walks away*

Paw: Don't mind him, must be the hormones.

Stefan: I heard that!

Paw: Okay, before I start this, I want to say that I don't own The Vampire Diaries, Supernatural, or Lost. But I do own Frodo and myself, but that goes without saying.

Frodo: Meow.

Paw: Oh, he's back to doing that.

Frodo: Shut up.

Paw: Whatever. Okay, so the first up is smallss27. Sam, she says she loves you.

Sam: I...Love you too?

Dean: Hey, what about me, don't I get some love?

Paw: Love you, Dean. Alright the next is Mary Izzy Dakota. She says -pouts- I want Adam and Cas in this thing. -shrugs- Oh well.

Paw: I could bring them in. Maybe next chapter or something, cuz I think Bobby's run off.

Sam: He got out? How?

Paw: * shrugs* I have no idea but if I did, I don't think I would tell you. Okay, she says, I COME BARING GIFTS! To Dean, Sam, and Stefan. Damon, Your a Kinky SOB and you deserved to be branded, but I still think your hot. -smiles-

Damon: Do you know what she branded on my ass! ' Property of Stefan'. I would brand your ass and see if you still have the nerve to say that.

Paw: That doesn't even make sense.

Damon: * glares*

Paw: Well, apparently all the VD characters hate me today. Okay, so she says, To Dean- I know you love food, so here. -hands him a bacon cheese burger and apple pie-

Dean: Sweet. * takes*

Paw: See, you do get love, just through the form of food.

Dean: Yeah, and what you did in the backroom the other day.

Paw: You swore you would never speak of that.

Dean: * sly smile*

Paw: Okay, moving on. To Sam- Your adorable. -gives him a gun- Shoot Damon for me. I would appreciate that.

Damon: What? What did I do?

Sam: * aims at Damon*

Paw: Ah, oh so violent. Okay, To Stefan- I think your... Nice. -hands him an oversized fat bunny- Its the biggest I could find.

Stefan: * takes the bunny and walks off*

Paw: Sorry, he's a little sore from what happened earlier. Okay, now, Jack, Kate. Your both to annoying and needy for me to give you gifts. * looks around* Where are they?

Sam: They went to the backroom earlier this morning.

Paw: Oh. Okay, uh, Boone- Please, talk more. And I'll give you a present!

Boone: I would, but most of the time the things they talk about are non-sense.

Paw: I disagree. There are some...uh, wait, never mind. I talked about Stefan getting pregnant this morning...

Boone: I'll try more.

Paw: Alright. Now these are from Dawnie-7, she says, Ohhh... ouch. Some very much need aloe vera for Damon, and yes, another pickle.

Damon: * holding his arm* Give me the Aloe Vera.

Paw: * tosses* It doesn't treat bullet wounds, you know.

Damon: I know. * walks off*

Paw: Oh. You forgot your pickle!

Damon: * walks back and takes pickle* I need someone to rub this on my ass.

Paw: O.o go ask Stefan, I'm sure he will do it. * smiles*

Damon: * walks off*

Paw: Moody people...oh, she also says, And a vow to hunt down South and whack her upside the head for that, not cool :(

Dean: * chuckles* That was awesome.

Paw: That was a good day...I still need to apologize for that though. Okay, so that's it for all the stuff from reviewers.

Sam: Should we sign off now?

Paw: Kay, I'll do it. Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank smallss27, Mary Izzy Dakota, Vampirewithasecret, and Dawnie-7 for reviewing.

Jack: Oh, hey.

Paw: Jack. Where have you been?

Jack: Running from Kate in the small room.

Paw: Oh...where is she?

Jack: Asleep in a chair.

Paw: Okay, and before I forget. Vampirewithasecret, no you don't need to keep these guys in order because most of them are ignoring me today, but I thank you for the thought.

Jack: She should come on with whips and stuff. * smiles*

Paw: You are sick.

Dean: Paw! Backroom, now.

Paw: * sigh* in a minute.

Jack: Should I get Kate out of there?

Paw: I don't know, he might want a threesome.

Jack: You think I'm sick...

Paw: * smiles and walks to backroom*

Jack: * lets out a sigh and pulls out a dharma diet bar.* Nobody want to feed me, I'll feed myself. * walks away*


	13. Impala

Jack: Have any of you seen my pills?

Paw: No. * giggles*

Jack: Okay, where did you put them?

Paw: Nowhere.

Jack: Give me the PILLS!

Paw: You're addicted.

Jack: No, it's just Kate is easier to deal with when I'm on them. So, hand them over.

Paw: Okay, fine. * gives him three pills* only in limited amounts.

Jack: * sigh* I guess it's better than nothing...

Sam: Can I have some?

Paw: Why?

Sam: Cuz, I'm out of whiskey.

Paw: I can't, sorry, ask Jack.

Sam: Jack can I-

Jack: No.

Paw: Ouch.

Frodo: Mew.

Paw: ...you can go home if you want, Frodo.

Frodo: Nope.

Paw: * sigh* Where is everyone?

Sam: Well, they found out there is a backroom and...

Paw: Ew.

Sam: Yeah.

Boone: Should we do the stuff without them?

Paw: We need them. Let see...Oh I know! Everyone who is in the backroom, get your butts out here or there will be no weapons for a whole week!

Damon: Okay, okay.

Paw: You guys are gross.

Damon: What? Oh, get your mind out of the gutter woman. * winks*

Paw: *Sigh*

Stefan: I was sleeping, why are you back?

Paw: Cuz I was bored.

Castiel: Where am I?

Adam: I have no idea.

Paw: CAS! * hugs him* When did you two get here?

Adam and Castiel: * shrugs*

Paw: Okay, lets get this going. The first one is from smallss27, she says, Tell Sam that after all the times I've said I love you, he should say the same. haha.

Sam: * jumps around waving arms* I love you. I love you. I love you. I LLOOVVEE YYYOOUU! How's that?

Paw: Obsessive. Okay, now she wants me to give you a big bear hug for her. * smiles* This is my day. * jumps on Sam and gives him a big hug*

Sam: Okay...can't...breathe.

Paw: * pulls back* Sorry. Now, for Vampirewithasecret. She says, Did you really make a slasher fic! HOLY SHIT! I JUST THREATENED! YOU DID! BRAVO!

Paw: I did and thank you. And for those who are wondering about that from the previous chapter, it's called Little Wonders.

Stefan: She shouldn't be congratulated on that! It's sick!

Paw: But, Stefan, haven't you ever wanted to have a baby with your brother?

Stefan: NO!

Damon: What's this about a slasher fic?

Paw: Nothing.

Stefan: It's * gets hit on the head with a mallet*

Paw: Shush, I'm not done. Okay, now, SouthernHemmy wants to come on and do some stuff.

Damon: No! Not her! * covers butt*

Paw: Stop being a sissy.

South: I will not apologize for branding Damon..I could have branded him some other place..Hehe...

Damon: * huffs* Paw, you have to do something about this.

Paw: No I don't. * smiles*

South: My only complaint with your story Paw is this...I think Damon should have been the pregnant one...He is so moody and whiny and needy...I could go on but...I do like it tho...

Damon: Huh? What?

Paw: It's nothing, but I liked Stefan better cuz he seemed to be the more motherly figure. But, it would be fun to see Damon do that tho.

Damon: * snickers* Stefan's pregnant?

Paw:...yeah.

Damon: * laughs*

Dean: Should we tell him who's baby it is?

Paw: No, it's better this way.

South: Sam, I brought you a present...A nice Affliction T-shirt...Love the skulls and wings...*Gives him a small kiss on the cheek*

Sam: * smiles* thanks!

South: Dean, I brought you a double bacon cheese burger and cherry pie..I don't know if you like chocolate but here is a large choc. shake too...enjoy

Dean: Thanks! * starts to eat*

Paw: Wow, you're gonna get fat.

Dean: * shakes head*

Paw: Whatever you say.

South: Stefan, I brought you another bunny and will take you to the back room later if you want...

Stefan: Sure.

South: Damon, How is your arse? Still need someone to rub the lotion on it? I promise I wont hurt you anymore...Well maybe not as bad...I could take you to the backroom too if you want...

Damon: I'm fine. * glares*

Paw: Oh, come on, Damon. She's offering to do what Stefan wouldn't.

Damon: Okay, fine. * South pulls him to the backroom*

Paw: Should we take a brake?

Sam: Yes.

Paw:...Hey! You guys want to clean up after you're done! It's disgusting when I send Jack back there to clean it.

Jack: Thanks. * shudders*

**~ While later~**

Paw: Okay, we're back!

South: Jack, I brought you some new after shave, maybe if you change your scent Kate will leave you alone...

Jack: Not likely, but it's the thought that counts. Thanks.

South: Kate, just go sit in the corner...

Kate: Like I do all the time?

Paw: mmhm, now it's not just me who tells you to do that. * smiles sweetly*

South: Boone, Hold on while I ask Paw a question...

Paw: Hm?

South: Paw, I am going to take Boone in the back room for a little one on one time, if that is okay? I am having a sweet tooth attack...*Winks at Paw*

Paw: That's fine. Just don't scar him too much. He's kinda innocent.

South: Thanks Paw...* starts to pull Boone to the backroom*

Boone: Where are we going?

South: * stops* Oh, Damon and Stefan, when I am done with Boone you two can come in and Stefan please bring that box with you...*Points at the box by the wall*

Stefan: Okay.

Paw: Oooh A box! * picks it up, lifts lid and giggles* Have fun! * hands box to Stefan*

Sam: I have feeling the backroom will be pretty busy today.

Paw: I agree, okay, so now, Mary Izzy Dakota wants to do some stuff.

Izzy: - looks around- Cool. Anyway. Thank you Sam. -kisses your cheek- I appreciate what you did.

Sam: * smiles* It was fun.

Izzy: -smiles- Dean your a kinky sob but I still love ya. -shrugs- And you take care of Sammy so... -walks away and drives the Impala up- That's why I snuck this in here. -blares Dead or Alive threw the speakers- -whispers to Dean- Run over the annoying girl, who's name escapes me. Please.

Dean: My Baby! * runs over*

Kate: My name is Kate! It's only four letters!

Paw: Oh my goodness! Kate, you can count! * claps* good for you.

Dean: * revs engine*

Kate: EEP! * runs*

Paw: * snickers* Like she can out run a car.

Izzy: Stefan, Be nicer or you wont get another over sized bunny.

Stefan: Not happening.

Paw: I guess I'll keep writing it then.

Stefan: I don't care. * walks off*

Paw: Wow, he sure is moody for someone who just had-

Castiel: Don't go there.

Izzy: Damon, Im sorry. -smiles- Here. -throws the annoying girl who's name escapes me at him- I allow you to do it

Kate: NO! Not again!

Damon: * smiles*

Paw: Here we go again...

Izzy: -smiles and looks at Boone- Here. -tosses him a microphone- Speak up! -looks around- Since I'm feeling generally nice today. I got everyone this. -walks over and reveals a buffet- Stefan, there's two over sized bunnies over there. -points to the box- Peace! I'm out!

Paw: Bye! * waves*

Boone: * examines microphone* Cool.

Paw: Now everyone can hear you.

Adam: Does everyone want to hear him?

Paw: Apparently. Well, since everybody's at the buffet, I get to do the sign off. Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank smallss27, SouthernHemmy, Vampirewithasecret, and Mary Izzy Dakota for reviewing.

Sam: Wow that's like, two chapters in one day.

Paw: Yep. Don't forget the new story I wrote.

Sam: You're using this to advertise your stories.

Paw: Kinda...

Kate: * screaming*

Dean: * chasing her in the Impala*

Paw: I love that.


	14. Character love

Paw: Ah! The reviews! * faints*

Dean: Oh, wow.

Paw: * jumps up* Thanks guys! I was so happy with the response of this!

Damon: This thing?

Paw: * nods* So, lets get this thing started!

Stefan: I might get hurt today, I have a feeling...

Paw: You'll have to wait and see...* smiles* Okay, so the first is Wildcat97, she says, *small voice* Dean? ...h-how could you do that to Damon? Well, I think I'm just gonna go cry now...

Dean: * smiles* I will repeat it again, it was awesome. Paw agrees, right?

Paw: Uh...yeah. Sure. Okay! She also says, And...I missed another damned chapter! I'm starting to get upset!

Paw: S'okay! I updated quite a bit the last few days.

Boone: Yep. Lots of crazy stuff happened.

Frodo: I'm going home now.

Paw: Okay go.

Frodo: It's no fun when you want me to go. * walks away*

Sam: * jaw drop* He just left! How can he do that?

Paw: I told you, I have no idea. Okay, so now she says, To Sam, I give you your laptop. I'm not sure what you can do with it, but enjoy!

Sam and Dean: Sweet!

Sam: What do you want with it?

Dean: Porn.

Sam: Of course.

Paw: Okay, now, Damon, I think you should snack on Kate. You deserve it!

Damon: Can I suck her dry? She's still sleeping, she won't feel a thing.

Paw: She'll just come back.

Damon: My point. * walks to backroom*

Paw: Okay then. Stefan...quit being a crybaby. Writing stories that are totally AU is what fanfiction is for! The fact that I'm also kinda grossed-out by that kinda thing does not apply!

Stefan: Can we shut up about the baby thing for like, ONE FREAKING CHAPTER!

Paw: Relax, go snack on Kate or something.

Stefan: * glowers*

Paw: Oooh, such a hateful look...Okay, And Dean...I just don't believe you. I'm still crying here!

Dean: Don't care. Bastard deserved it.

Paw: You might get beat up by fangirls there Dean.

Dean: Mine can take them.

Paw: M'kay. The next is, Shad Writer, she's new to the story so be gentle guys.

Shad: Oh My Kripke, you are insane!...And i Love it! You just put my two favorite shows together ( And my favorite character from a show that i like but not love *Winks at Boone*) in a insane as hell place and get them to do crazy and random stuff *Thumbs up*

Paw: Thanks, I'm happy your enjoying this.

Boone: Cuz someone has to.

Paw: * side long glance* Alright.

Shad: LOL I laughed sooo hard about Stef and his little issue, maybe he should a "Papa don´t preach" to tell Damon he´s the father!

Damon: WHAT!

Paw: Oh no. * backs up* Do you wanna wait till the end before you beat me up?

Damon: Fine. But, your butt is mine.

Paw: Heehee, dirty thought.

Shad: I agree with you, I don´t like Kate neither...and Jack is freaking needy.

Jack: I'm just going to ignore all the haters.

Paw: Good idea.

Shad: Oh, oh! *Claps hands like a child* Can I give them a gift? Pretty please with a Cass on the top? *Puppy eyes*

Castiel: I'm on top of what?

Paw: Never mind, cutie. Go right ahead, Shad.

Shad: Dean - Dude, you rock my socks! I love you! *Gives him an apple pie* Enjoy it ;D And can I have a kiss? Pleeease.

Dean: Hm. Okay, short one. * kisses Shad*

Paw: Wow, lots of love today...Well, from the Supernatural and Lost characters...kinda.

Shad: Sam- Sammy, you´re adorable beyond words *Hugs him* And I don´t know what the hell give you, I´ll leave that one to Paw.

Paw: I don't have to go to the backroom, do I?

Sam: I'm thinking.

Shad: Damon- What´s up with you and pickles? But anyway *Hands him a jar of them* Don´t worry about the Aloe vera, i can help you with that one * Does the eye thing*

Damon: It's okay about the Aloe Vera. But...* mumbles* thanks.

Paw: * chuckles* aww, did Damon hurt is ego?

Damon: I'm not on good terms with you right now.

Paw: Neither is Stefan, so yeah, don't care.

Shad: Adam- You don´t say a lot of things in SPN, but hell, you´re Hawt *Blow a kiss* Call me!

Adam: Anyone know her phone number?

Dean: * shrugs*

Shad: Castiel- I just can´t say how much i like you , but you rock and you´re cute when you tilt your head! Here, have a burger.

Castiel: Thank you. * confused look*

Paw: You'll get used to it, trust me.

Shad: Boone- Oh My, you´re like so hot and adorable!You need to get more lines and love. Btw, Have you realize that you and Damon are like, I don´t know, freaking twins?

Boone: I know! It's weird, he's like my brother from another mother. Aside that he's an asshole.

Damon: * smirks* I can't get mad at myself.

Boone: * smiles at him*

Shad: Stefan-...I´m in good terms with you, take a fat bunny or something like that.

Stefan: Okay, whatever. * takes a bunny*

Paw: Thanks Shad! Now it's, SouthernHemmy, she says, Sweet...I love the chap! I didn't scar Boone, I left him with a smile and a hickey...

Paw: * looks at Boone*

Boone: It's true.

Paw: Okay. Next is, Mary Izzy Dakota.

Izzy: I really don't care, annoying girl who's name still escapes me. -snickers- Anyway! I'm bored and tired so I'm only gonna give Adam and Cas a present.

Jack: I think Kate is still sleeping.

Izzy: -smiles and hugs Cas and then Adam- -giggles- But, Adam. Here. -gives you a small purple box- Its magical, ask and you shall receive.

Adam: Cool. * examines the box*

Izzy: -smirks- Cas, I didn't know what to get you but a hug! -hugs him again- Hehehe.

Castiel: * pats Izzy's back awkwardly*

Izzy: (( I Love When He Tilts His Head And Makes That Puppy Face! EEEP! Adorible! ))

Paw: I know! You should do it, Cas!

Castiel: * sighs and does a head tilt*

Paw: * giggles*

Izzy: Oh, and your all welcome for the Buffet! -yells-

Paw: Thanks! Okay, next is Dawnie-7, she says, Hmmm... it seems the only thing that I can really say, regarding the backroom that is, Stay safe kids. And if it happens to come up, (and no, there is no pun intended there.) No Means No!

Paw: Yeah, Dean!

Dean: You love it.

Paw: Okay, Last, but not least, XOLittleGreenMonsterXO, who also is new to the story. She says, Damon, you, me, backroom, NOW.

Damon: Just had to ask...* walks to backroom*

Paw: Well, she has some questions still, so I'll ask them and maybe she'll hear them from the backroom. Okay, so she asks, Stefan, I don't like you. YOU'RE A BUNNY KILLER! how could you do that to all those poor bunnies?

Stefan: I don't like you either. And those bunnies are delicious. * smiles*

Paw: I'm lucky my cat left, I think he would have killed you for that.

Stefan: I can take your cat.

Paw: Sure. Okay, now she says, Jack, here's a knife, use it whenever SHE gets close to you.

Jack: Thank you. Someone finally cares about me!

Paw: You have some simi-caring fans out there, Jack.

Jack: Could use some in this story...

Paw: Okay, she also says, Boone, you're cute. I don't think I can stand all this insanity any longer so you need to speak up! I need to hear someone making sense!

Boone: Done. You guys need to tone it down a bit, and Stefan get a grip, you're not _actually_ pregnant.

Paw: That's what I said!

Stefan: * flips him off*

Paw: Wow. Okay, um, Dean and Sam, ...no comment... sorry, i don't really watch Supernatural...

Dean: It's okay.

Sam: We got our love today.

Paw: ahahah, you rhymed. Okay, I think that's the last of them!

Sam: Cool, so can I...

Paw: Yeah, sure.

Sam: Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank Vampirewithasecret, Heart-Broken-In-Love, Shad Writer, SouthernHemmy, Mary Izzy Dakota, Wildcat97, Dawnie-7, and XOLittleGreenMonsterXO for reviewing.

Damon: Paw! Get over here!

Paw: No!

Damon: * grabs hot branding wire* Get over here.

Paw: EEP! * runs*

Damon: * chases*

Stefan: Hey! Wait for me! * runs*

Castiel: There is so much violence in here.

Boone: I agree.

Paw: AAHHH!

Dean: I think he got her...


	15. Paw's idea

Paw: OMG! I just got an idea!

Dean: Really? Wow.

Paw: Don't use that tone with me, mister.

Dean: Whatever.

Paw: Anyways, I thought the next chapter will be a karaoke chapter.

Sam: Oh no. * hangs head*

Paw: * giggles* So, review with songs you and a certain character want to sing, or what song you want to see a character sing.

Kate: I'm not singing.

Paw: I don't think anyone is going to ask you to.

Kate: One of the pluses of being the least liked character!

Paw: Okay then.

Kate: * cruel smile* how's your ass?

Paw: * narrows eyes*

Damon: Okay, I'm bored, can I do the stuff?

Paw: I don't know...

Damon: We're even, remember?

Paw: Okay, fine.

Damon: Alright, the first one is from smallss27, she says, Can you tell Sam that I love him, and give him a huge hug for me?

Paw: Sam, she loves you.

Sam: I love her too.

Paw: * hugs*

Damon: She also asks, Could you also give him Jess? And tell him that he shouldn't blame himself for her death? lol, thank you.

Paw: Uh, I have to bring more people back from the dead?

Sam: Please?

Paw: Next chapter.

Sam: Yes!

Damon: Alright, the next person is, Shad Writer.

Shad: *Giggles* I love this! And ( being?) on it*Hugs Paw* Thank you.

Paw: Your welcome. * smiles lazily*

Sam: Are you okay?

Paw: Sleepy.

Sam: Oh.

Shad: Oh damn, I split the beans, didn't I? I knew I was forgetting something ¬¬, But hey, see the bright side Damon, now you have more material to make jokes about your bro.

Damon: Good point. Hey, Stef, you go into labor yet?

Stefan: Shut up, Damon!

Shad: No Freaking way, I got kissed by Dean! *Blushes and smiles nervously* It was..nice , and by nice, I mean a-w-e-s-o-m-e.

Paw: mmm, he is a good kisser isn't he?

Dean: Thanks. * winks*

Shad: *Gives Dean a beer an a AC/DC shirt* A sort of thanks for the kiss ;D

Dean: Sweet. * opens beer and takes a drink from it*

Shad: Ooooh, Sammy is kinky! If Paw doesn't want to go to the back room, I´d go willingly.

Sam: I'm good, but thanks. * smiles*

Paw: He's saving himself for Jess.

Shad: Sorry about forgetting the number, huhu ¨*Hands it to Adam* Sorry again cutie.

Adam: It's okay. * takes number* I'll call you.

Shad: HA! I made the great Damon Salvatore feel uncomfortable * Winks at him again * Are you sure about the Aloa thing? You still have a chance ( Man, i´m such a perv sometimes...) Still, here you go another jar of pickles, plus a blood bag of your favorite type.

Damon: No you didn't.

Paw: Yeah, she did.

Damon: I'd hit you, but you look like you're high.

Paw: * smiles* I might be...

Shad: "On The top" is just an expression Cas *Uses an childlike and innocent voice*and could you tilt your head again, for me? If you do, you´ll be the best angel ever.

Castiel: I still don't understand that, but okay. * head tilt*

Paw: He's such a good sport.

Jack: So am I!

Paw: * pats his back* Of course.

Shad: In case you´re wondering, I don't have anything against Stefan, I just like his book-self way better, He can have a bunny, but not a fat one, he was mean to you in this one.

Stefan: My book-self?

Paw: You don't know about Book Stefan? * evil smile* I should bring him in. I like book Stefan as well, I even liked book Stefan before I liked book Damon.

Damon: You're confusing.

Paw: I know.

Shad: I´m glad Boone is getting more lines! Now I think about it, it be really funny if Elena get´s here and Boone starts hitting on her!

Paw: Hm. Good idea.

Damon: No.

Boone: Bring her in.

Damon: No.

Boone: Yes.

Damon: No!

Boone: Yes!

Boone and Damon: * fights*

Paw: O.o Who's who?

Sam: I think the one who's losing is Boone.

Paw: Hm.

Damon: Okay, the last is Dawnie-7, she says, I am simply appalled. After everyone treated you all so nicely today and you have the nerve to attack your creator like that, and a gang up no less! Not even a fair fight. Shame shame. Shame shame on all of you!

Sam, Dean, Castiel, Adam, Kate, Jack and Boone: We didn't do anything!

Paw: You guys didn't do anything to stop it!

Damon: Whatever, she also says, Paw, hun, have a hug from a friend. And here's some of that Aloe Vera in case they get you again.

Paw: Thanks. * smiles*

Damon: I think that's it.

Paw: M'kay.

Adam: I'm going to do the sign off. Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank smallss27, Heart-Broken-In-Love, Shad Writer, and Dawnie-7 for reviewing.

Paw: Okay, and don't forget to tell me your requests for the next chapter! And If you're feeling bored, feel free to read my new story, it's called Gotta have faith, it has this guy in it! * points at Castiel* and this guy, * points at Damon* and this guy, * points at Stefan* and Elena. * smiles*

Damon: So, what now.

Paw: I thought I would leave the readers with this, hit it guys!

*Club can't handle me by Flo Rida feat. David Guetta starts playing*

Stefan and Damon: * singing* You know I know how, To make em stop and stare as I zone out. The club can't even handle me right, you I'm watchin you we go all out.

Dean: The club can't even handle me right now.

Sam: Yeahhhhh.

Paw: I'm getting them in the mood! * dancing* Keep going guys!


	16. Fighting, eye of the tiger anybody?

Jessica: Sam!

Sam: Jess!

Jessica and Sam: * hugs*

Paw: Aww! * girly squeal*

Damon: I have never seen you do that.

Paw: Hey, I can be fangirl-ish if I wanna be!

Dean: * smirks*

Paw: Okay, well, I'm going to hold off on the Karaoke chapter until I get more reviews.

Stefan: Is there stuff to do today again?

Paw: uh, just one, I think. It's from Heart-Broken-In-Love, she says, Omg can Seth come in please? And this is sooooo goood please update soon I seriously love this oh and if Seth does come in can I please make out with him?

Paw: Sure!

*Seth pops out of nowhere*

Seth: Huh?

Dean: Oh no, not another Twilight character.

Paw: Jacob escaped. I needed someone to take his place.

Heart-Broken: * makes out with Seth*

Dean: So, what now?

Paw: Lets talk about random stuff.

Dean: Can I beat on Kate?

Paw: Why?

Dean: I'm bored.

Paw: Go ahead.

Kate: What!

Dean: * tackles her*

Kate and Dean: * fights*

Seth and Heart-Broken: * still making out*

Sam and Jess: * making out*

Paw: Big love nest in here today.

Kate: I'll skin you! * gets pulled down by Dean*

Dean: Shut up you little demon! * punches her*

Jack: * tackles Paw*

Paw: What the hell?

Jack: * kicks Paw*

Paw: Oh, you're dead! * starts choking Jack*

Jack: Bring it on! * chokes Paw*

Stefan: Oh, what the hell. * punches Damon*

Damon: * punches Stefan*

Castiel: O.o

Adam: Yeah. I'm not fighting you.

Castiel: Okay, good.

Paw: You son of a bitch, you killed Locke! * punches Jack in the face*

Jack: He was evil! * tackles*

Kate: * muffled sounds*

Dean: You bit-* gets kicked in the stomach by Kate*

Kate: * pins Dean to the ground and beats on him*

( B) Stefan: What the hell is this?

( B) Damon: I have no idea.

Castiel: They are all fighting.

Adam: Not all of them.

Sam and Jess: * making out*

Seth: * still making out with Heart-Broken*

( B) Damon: So, who are you guys?

Castiel: I'm Castiel, people call me Cas. * points at Adam* That's Adam. * points at a fighting group* That's Dean and Kate.

Dean: * pulls Kate's hair*

Kate: You fight like a girl!

Castiel: * points at the other group* That's Pawprints25, but we call her Paw, and that's Jack.

Paw: I hate you, Jack! * kicks him*

Jack: * does a drop kick* Shut up!

Castiel: * points at another group of fighting people* That's Damon and Stefan.

Damon: Elena is mine! * bites Stefan*

Stefan: You son of a bitch! * kicks Damon*

Castiel: And the people who are not fighting, besides me and Adam, are Sam and Jessica. And Seth and a reader named Broken-Heart-In-Love.

( B) Stefan: Okay, cool.

Sam: * pulls away from Jess* Can you hold on for a few minutes.

Jess: Sure.

Sam: Hey, Cas!

Castiel: * looks at Sam*

Sam: * tackles him*

Adam: You have to be kidding me.

Paw: I'll rip your head off! * Pulls on jacks head*

Jack: I'll gut you! * bites Paw's hand*

Damon: I have always hated you! * pins Stefan to the ground*

Stefan: You are the worst brother ever! * spits at Damon*

Dean: * grabs Kate by the hair and drags her to the back room*

Kate: * kicking and screaming*

Jack: That's a good idea. * pulls Paw tot he backroom by the leg*

Paw: Let me go! HE'S GONNA RAPE ME!

Castiel: I'll smite you to the pits of hell, you demon! * punches Sam*

Sam: Bring it on, Asshole! * kicks Castiel*

Jessica and Adam: * fighting*

Boone: Uh, we're gonna take a brake.

**~ Three hours later~**

*everyone is battered and beaten except for Seth and Heart-Broken, who are still kissing*

Paw: * lays down on the ground* Are we...done?

Jack: * looks at broken arm* think so.

Dean: * laughs* that was awesome!

Kate: * is crying*

Damon: * smiles at Stefan* I will always be the * coughs* stronger one, Stefan.

Stefan: * scowls*

Sam: I'm sorry, Cas.

Castiel: * wipes blood from mouth* You're forgiven.

Paw: Well, I have Aloe Vera for whoever needs it!

( B) Damon: So, are all of you done?

Paw: I think so. Uh, Book Damon? When did you get here?

( B) Damon: when you were all killing each other.

Dean: * shivers* his eyes are so black...DEMON!

( B) Damon: It's pronounced _Damon_.

Adam: You don't play fair, Jessica.

Jessica: Hey, you left yourself open for a kick to the balls!

Paw: Ouch. Want some Aloe Vera for that?

Adam: * glares*

Paw: Okay, well, I think we should go now.

Sam: * nods*

Castiel: I'll do it this time. Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now, we would like to thank Heart-Broken-In-Love, XOLittleGreenMonsterXO, and Vampirewithasecret for reviewing. Don't worry we will get to the songs once we have more reviews. Have faith.

Paw: Okay...now what?

Jack: * looks at Paw for a few seconds* How about...* punches her again*

Everyone: * starts fighting again*


	17. Paw Idol!

Paw: Hey again! Are you guys ready to be singing?

Damon: F**k you.

Sam: Sure.

Paw: Okay, well, I have some reviews and such, I'll be throwing in my own requests every now and then. * winks* Okay, so I'm going to be doing the requests for the VD characters first...the TV show, sorry book guys.

Stefan and Damon: Great.

Paw: Okay! The first one is from XOLittleGreenMonsterXO, she wants Stefan to sing I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace.

Stefan: Okay, fine.

*Music Starts to play*

Stefan: Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take. Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet. Every roommate kept awake, by every sigh and scream we make, all the feelings that I get,  
but I still don't miss you yet. Only when I stop to think about it. I hate everything about you, why do I love you? I hate everything about you, why do I love you? * places microphone down* That's all I'm doing.

Paw: M'kay. Now she want's Damon to sing 7 Things by Miley Cyrus. * snickers*

Damon: Like hell I'm singing that.

Paw: You have to. A reader asked for it.

Damon: * grumbles* Okay fine.

*Music Plays*

Damon: * through his teeth* I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get so scared. When I think about the previous, relationship we've shared. It was awesome but we lost it, It's not possible for me not to care. And now we're standing in the rain, but nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear.  
The 7 things I hate about you.

The 7 things I hate about you. You're vain, your games, you're insecure, You love me, you like her.  
You make me laugh, you make me cry I don't know which side to buy. Your friends they're jerks,  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts. I wanna be with the one I know. And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do, You make me...I'm done.

Paw: * Laughs* No, you're not! Just say the last two words.

Damon: * glares*

Paw: Okay fine. Moving on, Vampirewithasecret wants Damon to sing Just Dance by Lady Gaga.

Damon: * sigh* Okay, lets get this over with.

*Music plays*

Damon: I've had a little bit too much, all of the people start to rush. Start to rush babe. A dizzy twister dance, can't find my drink or man. Where are my keys, I lost my phone. What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore. Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright. Just dance. Gonna be okay. Just dance. Spin that record babe. Just dance. Gonna be okay. Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.

Paw: * smiles* Okay, now, smallss27 wants Damon to sing There's No Sympathy For The Dead by Escape the Fate.

Damon: Finally.

Paw: * chuckles as music starts to play*

Damon: Oh my god, I have the remedy for love. I struck the glass and broke the bones inside my fist, but I'm okay. I cannot change you (I cannot change you), you'll never change (you'll never change), I never would expect to break this in the end. Something so profound, something you won't expect,  
take this scripture like a picture and wear it around your neck. the sky it opens up, don't get swallowed by the flames. what's mine is yours and yours is mine so take me away. You hear the sounds, they're carried out, there's no sympathy for the dead.

Paw: * makes a face* not a big fan of metal, but okay. Now she wants Stefan to sing Cut by Plumb.

Stefan: Okay, I can sing that.

*Music plays*

Stefan: I'm not a stranger, No I am yours. With crippled anger, And tears that still drip sore. A fragile frame aged, with misery. And when our eyes meet, I know you see. I do not want to be afraid, I do not want to die inside, just to breathe in. I'm tired of feeling so numb, Relief exists I find it when, I am cut.

Paw: * smirks* Okay now she wants Stefan and Damon to sing Vampires will never hurt you by My Chemical Romance.

*Music plays*

Damon: And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground, And if they get me take this spike to my heart. And if they get me and the sun goes down. And if they get me take this spike and, You put the spike in my heart.

Stefan: And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones, and then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks, I saw you there. Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church,  
Where they can pump this venom gaping hole. And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat, And if they come and get me, What if you put the spike in my heart?

Damon and Stefan: And if they get me and the sun goes down, And if they get me take this spike and...Can you take this spike? Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless night time sky? Can you take this spike? Will it wash away this jet black feeling?

Paw: Okay! Now for the Supernatural guys! The first one is from smallss27, she wants Sam and Dean to sing Carry on my wayward son by Kansas.

*Music starts to play*

Sam and Dean: Carry on my wayward son, There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more.

Dean: Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion. I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high.

Sam: Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man, Though my mind could think I still was a mad man. I hear the voices when I'm dreaming, I can hear them say...

Sam and Dean: Carry on my wayward son, There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more.

Paw: Okay, now she wants you two to sing Renegade by Styx.

* Music Plays*

Sam and Dean: Oh mama I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law. Lawman has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home. Oh mama I can hear you a crying, you're so scared and all alone. Hangman is coming down from the gallows, and I don't have very long.

Sam: This jig is up, the news is out, they've finally found me. The renegade who had it made, retrieved for a bounty. Never more to go astray, this will be the end today of the wanted man.

Dean: Oh mama I've been years on the lamb, and had a high price on my head. Lawman said get him, dead or alive. Now it's for sure he'll see me dead. Dear mama I can hear you a crying. You're so scared and all alone. Hangman is coming down from the gallows, and I don't have very long.

Sam and Dean: This jig is up the news is out, they've finally found me. The renegade who had it made, retrieved for a bounty. Never more to go astray, the judge will have revenge today, On the wanted man.

Paw: Okay, now she wants Cas to sing Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana.

*Music plays*

Castiel: Load up on guns, bring your friends. It's fun to lose and to pretend, She's overborne and self-assured. Oh no, I know a dirty word. Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low? With the Lights out it's less dangerous, here we are now entertain us. I feel stupid and contagious, here we are now entertain us.  
A mullato an albino, a mosquito my libido. Yay.

Paw: Now she wants Sam and Jess to sing Star Crossed by Scary Kids Scaring Kids.

*Music Starts*

Sam and Jessica: Star crossed lovers, they say we're not meant to be. 'Cause the stars in the sky, and the fashion that they are aligned. I say if the futures been drawn out there's no point in living. I wont give up my love so that fate can have its way.

Jessica: If the stars say that you couldn't love me, are you telling me that you would listen? If the words make their way from your mouth, don't ask my permission, All is forgiven.

Sam: Star crossed lovers, we do what we want to. Some learn the hard way, We all learn through consequence. I say if the futures been drawn out then nobody's living. I won't give you up love, so fate can have its way. Its way.

Sam and Jessica: If the stars say that you couldn't love me, are you telling me that you would listen? If the words make their way from your mouth, Don't ask my permission, all is forgiven.

Paw: * giggles* Now she wants Dean to sing Critical Acclaim by Avenged Sevenfold.

Dean: Shh be quiet, you might piss somebody off. Like me motherfucker, you've been at it for too long. While you feed off others insecurities, you stand in front of me and bite the hand that feeds. (Self-righteousness is wearing thin) Lies inside your head your best friend. (Heart bleeds but not for fellow man) Broken glass, your fake reflection. I've had enough its time for something real, Don't respect the words you're speaking. Gone too far, a clone.

Paw: Again with the metal song :/ Anyways! Last, but not least is Sam, who she wants you to sing The Unwinding Cable Car by Anberlin.

Sam: Emotive unstable you're like an unwinding cable car. Listening for voices, but it's the choices that make us who we are. Go your own way, even seasons have changed just burn those new leaves over  
So self-absorbed you've seemed to ignore the prayers that have already come about. This is the correlation of salvation and love. Don't drop your arms. Don't drop your arms, I'll guard your heart.  
With quiet words, I'll lead you in. La lalalala, la la la, la lala, la.

Paw: Okay, now for my request. * happy smile* I want Boone and Castiel to sing The Spectator by The Bravery.

Castiel and Boone: The birds are up when he collapses through the door. Spilling out in constellations on the in liquor he's soft as bread , and everything that's left of him to beckon to his bed.

Castiel: He is a nocturnal always alone, but you'll speak in secret codes that he has never known. In this world, but not of it, So he watches from above it. A visitor here, this is not home.

Boone and Castiel: I am the spectator. I can see the world passing by from here, I am just a child, to a man, back to the dust where I began. I was never even here at all. I am the spectator. I am the spectator.

Boone: His eyes, like two cats, scratching in his head. Begging him for sleep, starving for a bed. But sleep, it never comes, so he ticks the time away. Hour after hour, hear them play their bells go.

Boone and Castiel: Chime chime chime, ticking ticking time. Chime chime chime, ticking ticking time.

Paw: * smiles* Okay, that's it for the Karaoke chapter, things will be back to normal next chapter! We would like to thank XOLittleGreenMonsterXO, Vampirewithasecret, and smallss27 for reviewing.

Damon: Don't you ever make us sing again.

Everyone: * nods in agreement*

Paw: Okay, okay. I thought it was cool.

Dean: I kinda did too.

Paw: See.

Damon: Whatever, this chapter is way to long and I'm ending it.

Paw: It's already ended.

Damon: Whatever. * walks away*

Paw: Okay, well thanks everyone! Love, Tranquility, and Castiel. :P


	18. A normal chapter, kinda

Jack and Kate: We're back!

Damon: Nobody missed you!

Paw: I sent them on an errand, did you get it?

Jack: * tosses her the chocolate*

Paw: Yes. * admires it*

Dean: She's a chocolate junkie.

Paw: Am not!

Sam: are to!

Dean: D-2! Hehe.

Paw: M'kay! We have some stuff! These are from smallss27. She want's to give Dean a beer.

Dean: * smiles and takes it*

Paw: And to Stefan, a pet rock.

Stefan: * hyperventilates* It's just what I wanted! * teary eyed* thank you...

Paw: Is he okay?

Damon: He got into the crazy pills.

Paw: Oh.

Stefan: I'm going to name him Rocky!

Paw: Okay then. The next is for Damon, she wants to give you Elena...

Damon: Well?

Paw:...No. She doesn't deserve you.

Damon: * raises an eyebrow*

Paw: Don't make me rant about Elena. Please.

Damon: * huffs* Fine.

Paw: Okay, the next is for Boone, she wants to give you a gun loaded with wooden bullets.

Boone: Sweet.

Paw: Is...is everyone okay, no more fights?

Damon: I want to fight with you.

Paw: About Elena?

Damon: Yes.

Paw: Go away. Okay, the next is for Kate and Jack, she says, a punch to the face, from me. :)

Kate: You even-

Small: * punches*

Kate: * on the ground* Ugh.

Small: And Jack.

Jack: You touch me I'll repeat what I did to Paw earlier.

Paw: * pauses* * shivers* Okay. Please save it for later?

Paw: The next is for Jess. A ' welcome back' hug.

Small: * hugs Jessica* Welcome back.

Jessica: Thanks.

Paw: The next is for me. A machine gun! * holds it up* For protection! * dances*

Sam: She's kinda busy, I'll take over. She wants to give me a HUGE hug, another huge bottle of strong alcohol, a dagger to kill Kate with, and a the power cord for my laptop.

Small: * gives Sam a huge hug*

Sam: * returns hug* Thank you.

Paw: Okay, I'm done rejoicing. Now, the next is for everyone. Guitar Hero!

Dean: Sweet!

Paw: I know! * giddy laugh* Okay, the next is from Mary Izzy Dakota, She says, Maybe you could do a dance compitition next! -giggles- Toinight, yes now, is very important to me! So Im in an amazing mood, due to my favorite show, Supernatural! [sorry Damon and Stefan, you two are hot, but the show... I'll leave it at that]

Paw: Hm...* evil chin stroking* Dance competition...

Damon: NO.

Paw: Okay, okay. I love Supernatural too! ^^ Okay, she says, Anyway, I saw Route 666 and I haven't seen Supernatural in weeks! I was deprived... :[ Anyway! Stefan, an oversized bunny! [tosses it to him]

Stefan: * catches* Thanks, I was getting hungry.

Paw: * smiles* Damon, pickles and Kate! [tosses the pickle to you] Now, go fetch. [points to Kate]

Kate: EEP! * runs*

Damon: * follows*

Paw: She shouldn't run when that happens, I mean come on. Anyways, [pouts] No gift for Sam. [glares at smallss27] I don't like you right now.

Paw: Hey! Lets not have a fan girl war, kay? I think there's enough Sam for everyone...oh wait...Jessica...I forgot. Moving on, Dean, [tosses you a 44.] Your favorite gun.

Dean: More weapons, today is my day. * smiles*

Paw: I'm happy I'm on your good side today, then. Okay, Boone... I honestly don't know what to give you. [shrugs] Just ask me and I'll do my best.

Boone: Shannon?

Paw: No.

Boone: * pouts*

Paw: Sorry. Okay, [smiles] Cas, [shrugs] Can I please give you a hug? Your like a giant teddy-bear! [pouts a better-than-Sam puppy-dog-face]

Paw: * points* How can you say no to that face?

Castiel: Okay.

Izzy: * hugs Castiel* Adam, did you ask the purple box for anything yet?

Adam: I did. I asked for a way out of here and the box didn't answer me.

Paw: Why would you want out of here? It's awesome!

Adam: * rolls eyes*

Paw: Whatever. Okay, so Vampirewithasecret You have no idea how exited I was when I saw you updated! Tell Damon I'm sorry!

Paw: Damon, Vampire is sorry!

Damon: She's forgiven!

Paw: And I'm happy people are enjoying this. Okay, Dawnie-7 says, And if you're still singing by the time I catch up to the new chatper, I'd loooooove to sing I Got You Babe by Sonny and Cher with Damon. Hey, think of it this way, they'll be a pickle in it for you!

Damon: I'm not singing again today.

Paw: She's actually withdrawn the request, I just wanted to see if you were up to it.

Damon: You're to excited to be up this late.

Paw: It's only eleven. I usually don't go to bed till, like, two or three in the morning...

Dean: She's a night owl.

Paw: I guess I am. * smirks at Dean*

Damon: Guys, can you save the bedroom eyes for the backroom, please?

Paw: * rolls eyes* Fine. Uh, I think that's it for now...

Stefan: I'm going to do the sign off! Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now! We would like to thank smallss27, Mary Izzy Dakota, and Vampirewithasecret for reviewing!

Sam: Love!

Dean: Tranquility.

Castiel: and me.

Paw: :P


	19. A bunch of tools

Paw: Guys! We are going to go shopping!

Damon: Shopping? For what?

Paw: Tools.

Dean: I freaking love you! * hugs*

Paw: * blushes* OMG, he's hugging me, what do I do? What do I do?

Stefan: Okay, well, lets go.

Paw: Hold on a few seconds. * hugs Dean* M'kay, I'm done! Lets go!

**~ At a random tool shop~**

Paw: * giggles* I like this. * holds a sledge hammer*

Jack: * ducks into the next isle*

Paw: * looks around* Jack?

**~ Random isle~**

Damon: Hold still.

Stefan: You are not throwing a saw at me!

Damon: You'll be fine.

Stefan: * whimpers*

**~ Another random isle~**

Castiel: * has arms full of tools*

Dean: * holds a bunch of boards*

Castiel: Okay, I got them, now what?

Dean: * drops wood on the floor* Okay, * grabs a hammer and a nail* I'm going to show you how to build a fort.

**~ Another random isle~**

Kate: Jack! * waves a power drill* I found you!

Jack: EEK! POWER DRILL! * runs*

Kate: O.o

**~ Another random isle~ **

Sam: Hey look, a stud finder! * waves it in front of himself* Beee. Beee.

Boone: Grow up.

Sam: * rolls eyes* Oh look, Saws!

**~ Another random isle~**

Paw: Hm. * looks at hammer* I could take someone's eyes out with this...

**~ outside the store~**

Paw: Sorry guys, I kinda hit the manager on the head with a hammer...

Damon: Smooth.

Dean: And they want to sell our fort!

Castiel: * huffs*

Paw: Sorry.

**~ back in mind space~**

Paw: Okay, that was a disaster.

Dean: agreed.

Paw: Okay, well, you guys have some stuff!

Damon: Alright, I'm ready for anything!

Paw: Okay, the first is from Mary Izzy Dakota, she says, Ooooh. Its gonna be a war, not a simple fight, a war. [sighs and smiles] Thanks Cas, I needed a hug.

Castiel: You're welcome.

Izzy: [smirks and looks at Adam] You, [pionts to him] No leavey the story. Box doesn't answer to stupid question like that. Its supposed to give you something. [nods and looks down] Now Im Sad. [pouts and teary eyed] Damon, ask and you shall revive. You now get the purple box. [hands it to him]

Adam: Well, I had no idea it wouldn't zap me out of here...

Damon: Hm. Box, I want Stefan's head on a plate. * opens box* Damn.

Izzy: Rules To Purple Box~

1] Does Not Answer To Questions Like, 'How Do I Get Out Of Here?' Or 'I Want To Go Home.'

2] Box Doesn't Let You Leave.

3] Box Also Belongs To Paw, She Can Have It Whenever She Wants.

4] The Purple Box Hates Stupid And Needy People. [looks over at Kate and Jack] Ex 1- Kate + Box = Pain Ex 2- Jack + Box = No More Crazy Pills.

Jack: Fine. I never wanted the stupid box anyways...* sniffles*

Paw: Okay! The next is SouthernHemmy, who says, I am sorry you got in trouble for my suggestion...the branding iron...I have been busy working on a fan fiction for a differnt show...check it out if you get a chance...It is smut filled...I love smut...hehe.

Paw: I did. But, I don't know anything about Criminal Minds, is it a good show? Anyways, she sends these gifts with love.

South: Stefan...I ran out of bunnies, the pet store was getting suspicious so here is a boa constrictor...You can work your magic with that one Paw...I know it will be hilarious...

Stefan: Cool. It can be like one of those candy necklaces...

Paw: * gags*

South: Dean..A whole blueberry pie...with whip cream...

Dean: * smiles* Pie...so good...

Paw: That's not creepy...

South: Sam...a hair cut so you will get your bangs back...you were smoking hot with them...

Sam: Thanks.

Paw: Mmm, I love your bangs...

South: Damon...still not apologizing for the branding...a pair of assless chaps...please model them for me and Paw...I am a Harley Rider...I think you would look sexy as hell in them...

Damon: No. No way in hell.

Paw: come on...You could show off that sexy * chuckles* brand on your ass.

Damon: No.

Paw: hm. Whatever.

South: Boone...A treat for you...A nice hot shower and I will scrub your back...Paw can scrub your front if you want...We will make sure you are squeaky clean... :D

Paw: I like that idea! To the backroom!

*South and Paw take Boone to the backroom*

Sam: I'm going to take over since the writer is...busy. The next is from Vampirewithasecret she says Nice! Damon: I didn't know you could forgive? O.o

Damon: I can, and I did cuz' I don't care.

Sam: Ouch. Alright, that's it for this chapter. I'm going to do the sign off. Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank Mary Izzy Dakota, SouthernHemmy, XOLittleGreenMonsterXO, and Vampirewithasecret for reviewing.

Jack: Love

Kate: Tranquility

Boone: And Castiel.

Jack: * looks at Kate* Do you even know what tranquility means?

Kate: * giggles* Nope.

Boone: Moron.

Kate: ...


	20. Rocky

Paw: Hey again!

Damon: Hey.

Paw: * smiles* I think I should go through this chapter quickly. I'm pretty busy today.

Sam: Alright, lets get started.

Paw: Okay, the first one is from smallss27, she says,' I was laughing so hard. Thank you. :D Please tell Damon that he totally enjoyed singing the Escape The Fate song. Thank you for writing this story. :D  
Please tell Sam that I love him, and please give Stefan a cage for Rocky...just in case he goes rabid. Thanks. :)'

Stefan: Who the hell is Rocky?

Paw: Your pet rock, remember?

Stefan: Okay...

Sam: I love you too!

Damon: The song was one of the better ones. So, yes, I did.

Paw: Alright, the next is from Mary Izzy Dakota, she says,' -.- Ok, got punched today by an annoying hag. But I beat the shiz outta her. I swear, it was so funny. Hahaha. Anyway. Bored so Boone, today is your day. You get the purple box. -snatches it from Damon- You couldve asked for Elena. But, 1 question per charactor. Hehehe. -gives it to boone- I need a hug... v.v -sigh-'

Paw: Hm. Violence, my favorite thing.

Boone: Ahaha, I got the box!

Sam: I'll give you a hug.

Paw: * rolls eyes* Okay, the next is Wildcat97, she says,' Damon: If it means anything...I'm sorry you were branded. It might not mean anything, but I am. I acknowledge your pain. At least you know that inside Paw's mind she can help you...in whatever way she wants. ...never mind...'

Damon: * smirks*

Paw: I don't want to know what he's thinking...

Dean: I think it involves you, backroom, and a inanimate object.

Paw: * shiver* Okay...moving on, she says, 'Sam: You're so awesome. I love you...but in a friendly, sisterly kind of way, you know?'

Sam: * nods* I understand, I love you too then.

Paw: She says, 'Paw: YOU UPDATE TOO MUCH. At one point I'm gonna have to read all these chapters that I missed. As far as I know, there was singing in one...'

Paw: * laughs* That's ironic, cuz in my other stories, people say I don't update enough. There was singing in one! Well, it's your lucky day cuz I still have yard work to do. :/ not a big fan of my dad right now...

Sam: She also says,' So, uh, great chapter! But so much updating...I'll have to try to keep up with it all. I'm thinking about doing something like this soon. And I can't believe I'm saying this...but don't update soon, not that I have control over whether you do or not. I just have to catch up with all this, you know? Catch ya later!'

Paw: Hm. Well, tell me when you write something like this and I'll read it. ^^ I'll try and slow my updating down but I usually update twice a day.

Damon: Is that it?

Paw: * nods*

Damon: I'll do the sign off. Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank smallss27, Vampirewithasecret, Mary Izzy Dakota, and Wildcat97 for reviewing.

Boone: Wow, this chapter is shorter than the others.

Paw: Yeah, I got stuff to do, I'm just keeping up the pace with my updating. * runs off*

Damon: Paw!

Paw: What?

Damon: Backroom.

Paw: No. * walks away*

Dean: Ha, you got denied!

Stefan: alright well, love.

Sam: Tranquility.

Damon: and Damon.

Kate: Isn't it Castiel?

Damon: She's not here, she won't know.

Stefan: I'm going to go find my pet rock. * walks off*

Jack: * pulls out Stefan's rock* My rock now.


	21. Damon's tattoo

Paw: What's going on in here?

Jack: * running*

Stefan: Give me my rock back you rock stealing bastard!

Dean: That is what's happening.

Paw: Wow. Oh, I want to do something. * shoves a sleep dart into Kate's neck*

Kate: * touching dart* What the...* passes out*

Paw: * grabs her and locks her in the backroom* Okay!

Jack: Thanks.

Paw: * swipes Stefan's rock* What have I told you about stealing?

Jack: That it's okay if the guy/girl is a bastard/bitch.

Paw: Yeah, and Stefan isn't any of those. * hands Stefan his rock*

Stefan: * pets rock*

Sam: So, what's on the agenda for today?

Paw: since when is there ever an agenda?

Sam: Well, you usually do the review stuff first.

Paw: * thinks* huh, I guess we do.

Damon: Jack, you're an asshole.

Jack: * looks at him* I didn't even say anything...

Damon: It's implied.

Jack: * glowers* You asking for a fight?

Paw: Are we in one of those moods today?

Jack: * nods*

Paw: Poor guy.

Jack: Whatever.

Paw: Okay, moving on to the review stuff! Okay, the first is from Vampirewithasecret who says ' O.o Jack jacked Stefans rock!'

Paw: Hehe jacked.

Jack: I gave it back.

Paw: No, I did.

Jack: Whatever.

Paw: Okay the next is from Mary Izzy Dakota who says, ' Really? -looks at Sam and sniffles- You'd give me a hug? -eyes are all glossy and is adorable-

Sam: * smiles* I haven't been hugged lately.

Paw: That's true, actually I think the most person who has been hugged is Castiel...I think.

Castiel: ...

Paw: ' Hehehe. Anyway, hope you enjoy the box, Boone. And no, Shannon can't come in. I swear you follow her around like the lost puppy you are.'

Boone: * Looks at the box* I want a taco. * opens box and pulls out a taco*

Dean: Sweet! I want the box next!

Paw: * laughs*

Boone: and I wouldn't follow Shannon around if she didn't always need my help.

Paw: anyways, she says, ' -smiles- You know, I still need a hug. -opens my arms- '

Sam: * hugs Izzy*

Paw: I think she meant Boone...

Sam: Shut up.

Paw: Okay, well the next is Dawnie-7 who says, ' Well, at least if any more fights break out it seems everyone has their own form of protection. So a fair fight.  
Sorry I'm behind again, not feeling good AT ALL today. My back has been giving me BAD BAD problems. Do you think...maybe...*puppy dog face* Damon would check my temperature? Pretty please, with a pickle on top? '

Damon: you want it done rectally? * Winks*

Paw: you're sick.

Damon: * smirks* You love me.

Paw: Okay, she says, 'Can't we just, I don't know...sedate Kate until this little adventure is over? It'd be a gift for everyone, and don't you think Jack deserves some peace after all of...her.'

Jack: * nods*

Paw: It's been done, even if it's only for one chapter... ' And for Stefan, since I feel I've been ignoring him, a letter from home from Elena. Enjoy! And a letter from home from Shannon for Boone.'

Stefan and Boone: Thanks!

Paw: ' *stern vioce*Jack! Now I just stuck up for you so give back Stefan his rock...Now!'

Jack: I did. And it's not like the rock _wants_ to be with Stefan, I say it was better off with me.

Paw: * mutters* Crazy pills...okay now it's Wildcat97 who says, ' Ah, Jack. Sometimes I love you, sometimes I hate you. It's that kind of relationship, you know what I'm saying?'

Jack: I understand, at least someone loves me somewhat.

Paw: ' Paw, cheers to you for not giving Damon what he wants. He's so conceited, he expects to get it every time.'

Damon: I do expect to get it every time, you still need to give me it.

Paw: No I don't.

Damon: I'll just get you while you're sleeping.

Paw: O.o Isn't that rape?

Damon: * smirks* Not if you enjoy it.

Paw: * Shivers* Okay, uh, ' So, did I have a f-ing long review last time or what?'

Paw: Long reviews are my life...so make them as long as you want. Okay, she says, ' And Sam, thank you.'

Sam: You're welcome.

Paw: Okay, the last one is from SouthernHemmy, who says, ' Stefan: I have a big fat bunny for you...Went to a different pet store...I have a request of you please...Slap Damon on the back of the head when he least expects it...Please? Thanks.'

Damon: Like he can get hit m-* gets slapped in the back of the head by Stefan*

Stefan: I'm sorry, what were you saying?

Paw: * giggles* Okay, she says, ' Sam: Here is a bottle of whiskey...Have fun and no driving...Share with Paw and Dean if you want...'

Sam: After the show.

Paw: ' Dean: Since you like toys so much...I brought you a tattoo gun and ink...Plus a vervain dart...Have fun with Damon and make the tatt special for him...'

Dean: Sweet.

Paw: ' Damon: Here is a bag of ONeg for you..Enjoy it...hehe'

Damon: She probably poisoned it...

Paw: ' Hey Paw...Help Dean with Damon and we will have a four way with Dean and Boone in the backroom...Anything goes too...'

Paw: * evil smile* I just got the thing. * holds up a sleep dart*

Damon: You wouldn't dare.

Paw: * puts dart in Damon's neck*

Damon: * passes out*

Paw: There you go Dean, work your magic.

Dean: * lift Damon's shirt up and starts to draw something on his chest.*

Paw: Okay, she says, ' Boone: *Hugs and a deep passionate kiss*...More in the backroom later...'

Boone: * smiles*

Paw: Okay...' Jack: A bottle of scotch for you and a roofie for Kate so you can enjoy yourself alone...'

Jack: Is that a gift or an insult?

Paw: I think a little of both...

Jack: I'll just take the bottle of scotch. * walks away*

Paw: ' Thanks Paw for the laughter...You brighten my day with the insane thoughts and cause me to have a few of my own...Make the tatt something...good I leave that to you to choose...'

Dean: I drew a pink unicorn on his chest that is shooting rainbows out of it's ass.

Paw: * laughs*

Dean: And it's on his chest, so whenever the bastard takes off his shirt, everyone will see it.

Paw: Wow, that's cruel.

Sam: Okay, sign off?

Paw: * nods*

Sam: Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to SouthernHemmy, Vampirewithasecret, Marry Izzy Dakota, Wildcat97, and Dawnie-7 for reviewing.

Castiel: Love.

Jack: Tranquility.

Paw: and Castiel.:P

Stefan: Rocky's pregnant.

Damon: Okay, I'm cutting off your supply of those pills.


	22. RANDOM

Paw: Okay, I want to start today with some random dialogue that went through my head this morning.

**~ Supernatural~**

*Sam, Dean, and Adam are sitting around in a motel room*

Dean: I want to see it.

Sam: No.

Dean: Why not?

Sam: Cuz' I said so.

Dean: Fine.

Adam: Dude, you are whipped.

Dean: No I'm not! Shut up Adam.

Adam: You shut up Dean.

Sam: Why don't you both shut up!

Dean and Adam: Bitch, please!

Sam: * just glares*

Dean: I just want to see it.

Sam: * sighs* I can't show you.

Adam: Why?

Sam: since when were you apart of this?

Adam: since right now.

Dean: Sam. I just want to see it once, then I wont ask again.

Sam: I don't know...

*Castiel appears out of nowhere*

Castiel: Don't you dare show them, Sam.

Sam: * Pouts* Why not?

Castiel: You know why.

Sam: I'm going to show them.

Castiel: Sam...

Dean: * Looks at Adam and smacks him upside the head* Don't look at his ass!

Adam: What? I wasn't even...

Dean: I saw you.

Adam: I can't even see it with the trench coat anyways!

Sam: Are you guys done?

Adam and Dean: Yes.

Sam: Okay, now...* Sam stands*

Castiel: * glares*

Sam: * pulls down the collar of his shirt*

Dean: Is that...

Adam: No way.

Sam: * Looks at Castiel, who has his head hung low* Yep, it's an angel hickey.

**~ Back to normal~**

Damon: What the hell was that?

Paw: The epicness that is my mind in the morning.

Dean: * chuckles*

Paw: You're not mad?

Dean: I didn't get bashed that much in that, it was mostly Sam and Cas.

Sam: * Crosses his arms* That was...

Paw: Awesome.

Sam and Castiel: No.

Paw: * rolls eyes* Okay, whatever.

Stefan: It could have been worse.

Paw: Yeah, have you seen some of my fics?

Dean: Good point.

Paw: Okay! Moving on now to the review stuff. The first is from Mary Izzy Dakota, who says.' -bites my lip trying not to laugh- I wanna see the pink unicorn!'

Dean: * smirks and lifts Damon's shirt up*

Damon: * Hits him on the head and pulls his shirt down* No one is to see the monstrosity that is on my chest.

Dean: Come on, you got to let them see my handy work!

Paw: * giggles* Okay, she says, '-giggles- Boone, it's Deans turn with the box.'

Izzy: -hands box to Dean- Choose wisely Dean. And no Lisa can't get out. :|

Dean: Sweet. I'm thinking...

Damon: Dean is thinking! Everyone run for cover!

Dean: * leers at Damon*

Izzy: Anyway. Thank you Sam! You get the box next. -smiles- If Boone needs a hug, I'll be glad to give out hugs. Hehehe.

Sam: Yes!

Boone: I'm good, thanks.

Izzy: Cas does get a lot if hugs, from me of course! -messes up Cas's 'sexx' hair- (that's what it looks like! Don't judge me!)

Paw: O.o I didn't think it could get any messier. Hehe, he does have sex hair!

Castiel: * pats his hair down*

Izzy: Stefan, here's another pet rock for rocky. It'll keep em company. -laughs-

Stefan: Keep that rock away from mine.

Paw: Okay fine. * takes rock* Oh, yeah, and Damon, Gay Pride. * snickers*

Damon: Go to Hell.

Dean and Sam: * glares at him*

Paw: Okay, moving on, the next is from Wildcat97 who says, 'HA! You rock, Stefan (no pun intended).'

Stefan: I know, at least someone sees it.

Damon: * rolls eyes*

Paw: ' Damon, thank you for trying to keep your brother semi-sane, if that's possible at this point.'

Damon: He seems pretty sane at this point.

Paw: ' Awesome chapter. I love it. Poor Damon...got a tattoo. I've heard you can get them removed, but it's painful...'

Paw: He's a vampire, he can take it. You know what, Damon, if you can stick with the tattoo for two more chapters, I'll take you to get it removed.

Damon: Get it off me. Now.

Paw: ...nah, you can keep it.

Damon: * glares*

Paw: I got an idea! * runs to Dean and whispers in his ear*

Dean: * chuckles and pulls Damon's shirt off. He throws it to the ground* Do the honers, Cas?

Castiel: * smites Damon's shirt*

Jack: O.o did he just smite a shirt?

Paw: Yep.

Damon: * growls*

Paw: Now everyone can see it!

Damon: You're dead! * chokes Paw*

Paw: * choking*

Dean: I'll take over. The next person is smallss27 who says, ' Guess there's no need to give Sam another bottle of whiskey...Please tell Damon and Sam that I love them, and please give them both a huge hug for me. :D'

Dean: Paw would, but she's to busy getting the air choked out of her. I would hug Sam, but I don't feel like it.

Sam: Paw owes me a hug.

Dean: Alright, the next is Vampirewithasecret who says, ' How the fuck can a rock get prego? Did Stefan rape it?'

Stefan: You're sick. Okay, I'll tell you. When a female rock and a male rock fall in love-

Dean: STOP! Don't go there.

Stefan: Whatever.

Dean: Okay, last is Dawnie-7, who says ' Hmmmm, I don't know if I was fearing that response or secretly hoping for it :)But no! Not that end! Doesn't matter though, I'm feeling better now.'

Paw: * coughing* That's * cough* good.

Damon: * shrugs* Your loss.

Dean: ' Anyways...Stefan, Boone, you're welcome boys. Jack, sorry I was late with the sedation idea, but at least the deed is done, and it is the sentiment that counts right?'

Jack: It's okay, it's the thought counts. Is Kate still in the backroom?

Paw: Yeah...

Jack: Good. Lets keep it that way.

Dean: ' And Damon...*sighs* Oh Damon Damon Damon. I don't know why you're getting so much hate, other than the mass killings, arrogant attitude and several other character traits people tend to have a problem with, but here's a pickle to cheer you up. And a shot of scotch to help deal with them all.'

Damon: I'm going to need more than a shot to deal with these guys.

Dean: Whatever you say, rainbow ass.

Damon: * glares*

Paw: Okay, that's all for today. Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank Mary Izzy Dakota, SouthernHemmy, Wildcat97, smallss27, Vampirewithasecret, and Dawnie-7 for reviewing!

Dean: Love.

Damon: Blood.

Jack: and Lost.

Paw: I'm too tired to correct you guys...


	23. Some more tired thoughts

Paw: Yeah! I actually got some time on my computer today! * jumps for joy* Anyways, I felt like writing another chapter of this.

Stefan: Why do you keep coming back?

Paw: Because.

Stefan: That's not a proper answer.

Paw: In my book it is.

Sam: So, wait, this is a story?

Paw: Yeah.

Sam: Does it even have a plot line?

Paw: * thinks* Nope! It's just some really long, never ending, story of complete random events that have no purpose or meaning what so ever.

Sam: Great.

Paw: I know! Anyways, I want to get going with this. Okay, Dawnie-7 says ' Oh for Christ sakes *rubs forehead* would someone just give Damon a shirt before he has an aneurism. Here, take this one and just...I don't know, hideout in the backroom or something. Here's a BOTTLE of scotch to sooth your nerves.'

Damon: * is still shirtless* Finally. * grabs shirt and puts it on* I'll stay out here, thanks. * takes bottle of scotch*

Dean: I could burn that shirt...

Damon: You wouldn't dare.

Paw: ' Stefan, his a little present for when the baby comes. Congrats!'

Stefan: When my baby comes or when Rocky's baby comes?

Paw: For the last freaking time, you are not pregnant.

Stefan: I'm confused...

Paw: * sighs* okay, ' More sedation for everyone else in case Kate starts to come around.'

Jack: It's okay, she has enough tranquilizers in her to take down a bull elephant.

Paw: ' And Paw, thanks for the caring. Sorry about your neck. Chicken soup on me?'

Paw: Sounds good. You know what was odd? I wrote about that last night, and I woke up and my neck was sore.

Dean: That is odd.

Damon: * smirks*

Paw: Okay, the next is Vampirewithasecret who says ' Sorry I didnt reveiw that fast... VAMPIRES SUCK! I lov that movie now...!'

Paw: I saw that movie today! I haven't laughed like that in a while.

Sam: When was the last time you laughed like that?

Paw: Two words, Monty Python. Anyways, she says, ' Oh and Stefan the birds and bees really? What am I 5?'

Stefan: You act like your five.

Paw: You don't even know her...

Stefan: Don't douse my burn.

Paw: * rolls eyes* Okay, the next is smallss27 who says, ' Dean, you're so mean...you didn't give Sam and Damon their hugs.'

Dean: I would hug Sam, but I'm not hugging that bastard.

Sam: Don't hug me.

Dean: Why not? We do it a lot on the show.

Sam: That's on the show...

Dean: Okay.

Paw: She says, ' Fine I'll do it myself...somehow.'

Small: * tackle hugs Sam* I LOVE YOU SAM!

Sam: Ah! * fall to the ground*

Paw: * giggles*

Small: * hugs Damon*

Damon: She's touching me...

Paw: Just deal with it.

Damon: She's. Touching. Me.

Paw: I don't care, okay!

Damon: You should...

Paw: Okay, the next is from Mary Izzy Dakota, who says ' -smiles- Dean! Hurry up!'

Dean: I'm still thinking!

Paw: It takes you a whole day and a half to think?

Dean: So much to ask for...

Paw: ' Wait, what. I'm sorry. I'm tired.'

Paw: Me too.

Sam: Hence the title...

Paw: ' I wanna give Damon a gift, More Scotch! Like every other person gave in. Gay Pride! -does a fist pump- Yay!'

Damon: Shut up. * takes scotch* It's just a stupid tattoo...

Paw: It's not just a stupid tattoo and you know it.

Damon: What, it looks like a stick horse with colorful lines coming out of it's behind.

Dean: Don't make fun of my drawing skills, at least it wasn't Sam. You probably wouldn't be able to tell what it is if he drew it.

Sam: Hey!

Paw: ' Any way. Dean, thank you and Cas thank you for smiting his shirt. He looks better without one, even if there is a pink unicorn on his chest.'

Damon: * grunts*

Dean: I think Cas gets some sexual thrill out of smiting things...

Castiel: * looks angrily at Dean*

Paw: Let's not fight please...anyways, ' -winks- -sits down in the grass- I'm tired, Paw. Is that a bad thing?'

Paw: No, not really. I'm tired too. * sits beside her*

Izzy: Sammy! I met your twin today! Hehehe.

Sam: I have a twin?

Paw: I would like to meet this twin! Okay, well, the next person is Wildcat97 who says ' Great chapter! I'm afraid to comment on the first part...it was funny...yet so wrong, so very, very wrong...But that's okay, that's the kind of humor that I like.'

Paw: I loved that thought, but it could have been worse, trust me.

Sam: That's gross.

Paw: Dean and Cas are a better choice anyways.

Dean: I'm going to pretend I didn't her that.

Paw: DESTIEL FTW!

Dean: * slaps forehead*

Paw: * giggles* anyways, ' Adam, I love ya!'

Adam: Okay.

Sam: * grunts*

Paw: Okay, the last one is from SouthernHemmy who says, ' Love it...Thanks Paw... How about a trip to Victoria Secrets? Let the guys have some fun with the naughty clothes? Or a trip to the naughty toy store?'

Paw: I'm a little conflicted about that...

Damon: You should do that.

Paw: Your opinion doesn't count.

Damon: Of course it does.

Paw: ' Stefan: a serenity garden for his rock...'

Stefan: Why thank you, I'll put it in his cage.

Paw: ' Jack: A fresh change of clothes and a strawberry pie...Kate doesn't get any...'

Jack: Thank you. * tears up* No hate for me today, this is the best day ever!

Paw: Hm.

Jack: Don't rain on my parade.

Paw: ' Kate: a brick...anyone can knock her out with it...LOL '

Sam: She's out cold. But the brick could come in handy.

Paw: We should kill her with it.

Jack: I second that!

Boone: Just keep her around.

Jack: Why?

Boone: …

Paw: Moving on! ' Dean: here is box of dynamite and some caps...have fun and I loved the unicorn...LMFAO at the rainbow shooting out its ass...'

Dean: Thanks! I love this...

Paw: ' Sam: A back rub...You seem to be a little tense lately...I have some heated massage oil too..'

Sam: Sounds good. * smiles*

Paw: ' Boone: A hug and a long slow kiss...'

South: * hugs Boone and kisses him*

Paw: Uh...' Damon: Love the tatt...I will make it up to you, cause hell it was worth it...I loved it and could not stop laughing! So we will go to the backroom and whatever you want you can have... :D and I promise no mean tricks only treats...'

Damon: I got booze, let's go.

Paw: Wow, you actually agreed to that...

Damon: You should join too.

Paw: Nah. I'll let you two do whatever.

Damon: Your loss.

Paw: ' Paw: I truly love your insane thoughts...I think you deserve some loving from Dean and here is a new outfit for Dean to wear for you, some black leather pants and a white linen shirt...I think he would look hot as hell in it...Don't do anything that I would not do...'

Paw: Thanks. I guess I'll be joining Damon in the backroom after all.

Dean: Not likely. * pulls Paw to backroom*

Sam: I wonder why it's always Dean...

Jack: I have no idea. How come I don't get invited to the backroom?

Sam: I have a few reasons...

Jack: Care to share?

Sam: You're annoying, you're kinda homely looking-

Jack: I'm good looking! Better looking than you!

Sam: Don't flatter yourself.

Jack: Whatever.

Sam: Okay, well, we'll let the fans decide.

Jack: Who is better looking? Me or Sam?

Stefan: There is no point to doing this. Sam will win judging by the stuff he gets.

Jack: We'll see.

Stefan: Okay, well, Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now, we would like to thank Dawnie-7, Vampirewithasecret, smallss27, Wildcat97, Mary Izzy Dakota, and SouthernHemmy for reviewing.

Boone: Love.

Stefan: Tranquility.

Kate: Mmmm...

Jack: She's coming back around! * throws brick at her head*

Kate: * knocked out*

Jack: That was close...


	24. Don't piss off the nerd angel

Paw: So, why are Sam and Jack fighting?

Stefan: Because one thinks they are better than the other.

Paw: Okay...

Jack: I'm better looking.

Sam: No.

Jack: You have a big head.

Sam: You're ugly.

Paw: Guys, can we get moving.

Sam: Yeah.

Paw: Okay, well smallss27 wants to do and say some stuff.

Small: * Kicks Jack in solar plexus* Sam is far out of your league, he wins hands down.

Jack: Ah..* falls to the ground*

Sam: Told you.

Small: * Gives Sam a huge hug while handing him a book*

Sam: Thanks.

Small: * kisses him*

Paw: Here we go...

Small: To Dean, his music collection.

Dean: Sweet. Now I just need something to play them in.

Paw: hm.

Small: To Stefan, a wife for Rocky.

Stefan: Rocky's a girl...

Paw: You are messed up, Stef.

Small: Damon, why were so angry that I was touching you? * gives him a big hug*

Damon: She's touching me again.

Paw: Suck it up.

Damon: * grumbles*

Small: To Cas, a friend.

Castiel: What is that supposed to mean?

Stefan: I think she means that you have no friends.

Castiel: * head tilt*

Paw: Stefan, stop, you're just confusing him.

Small: Adam. * high fives*

Adam: Yeah! * high fives*

Small: To Kate. * round house kicks her to the head*

Kate: * falls to the floor* Why? My head freaking hurts. * brick gets thrown at her*

Jack: Shut up!

Small: Boone. * high fives*

Boone: Thanks?

Small: To Jess. * hugs* Welcome back again.

Jessica: * hugs back* Thanks.

Sam: Where have you been?

Jessica: Places.

Paw: Anyways, Now is Mary Izzy Dakota, who says ' Damon Wins! -laughs- Ok, I vote for Damon in this contest.-smiles up at Sam and Jack- '

Sam: One vote me. One vote Damon. Zero votes Jack.

Jack: Whatever.

Paw: ' Yesh, Sammy, you have a twin and he is also my boyfriend. His name is Alex. He looks act and sometimes talks like you. I call him Sammy sometimes. And he ish HAWT! -giggles-'

Sam: Okay?

Paw: That's kinda cool!

Sam: * grunts*

Paw: ' -looks at Paw besides me- I'm never tired but I think it has something top do with no sleep for about 5 days.'

Paw: I haven't slept yet today.

Damon: Good for you.

Paw: ' Dean! Ask the box a question or, or, or I'll have Cas smite your clothes! Wait, take all the time you need, imma still get Cas to smite your cloths. -snickers- Wouldn't that be fun? Paw? -tilts my head like Cas-'

Paw: * cowers* Don't look at me like that, it's my weakness. But, yes that would be fun. Cas should smite his own clothes too.

Dean: You're sick.

Paw: You're hot.

Dean: O.o

Paw: ' SAMMY! -jumps on his back- -laughs- I like your hair.'

Sam: Thanks! Now can you get off my back?

Paw: Okay,well, she has a shit load of dots so I'm going to shorten it down. ' -blue bird flys around the room- -flys- WOOSH! -flys- WOOSH! -hits a wall- Ouch...I loved it! MY COMMENT IS THE LONGEST SUCKAS! Hehehe :DDDDDDDD - Big Asss Chin'

Stefan: Someone needs to lay off the candy...

Damon: That is a big chin...

Sam: What happened to the bird?

Paw: Okay, well that was entertaining! The next is from Vampirewithasecret who says ' ...Stefan- I knew I shoulda made you and Damon kiss longer...But I didnt want to torture Damon!'

Stefan: Fuck you.

Paw: Stefan, relax.

Damon: No really, fuck her.

Paw: * sighs* okay, well, ' Damon- Kiss, kill, marry Elena Jenna and Bonnie...Just thought I'd throw that out there...'

Damon: I have no idea what she wants me to do.

Paw: I kinda don't either...

Damon: I'll kill Jenna...

Paw: Don't kill Jenna. * pouts* She's awesome.

Damon: * rolls his eyes*

Paw: ' Paw! I got you a pie! *hands you lemon mirange pie*'

Paw: Pie! Awesome! Thank you!

Dean: Can I-

Paw: No. Anyways, ' Dean: Double bacon cheese burger for you!'

Dean: Sweet. Thanks.

Paw: ' Jack: Cake! Chocolaty!'

Jack: * gasps* Thank you!

Paw: * peers at him* huh, okay! ' Kate: I'll be nice...DOG CRAP! at least you got something.'

Kate: Go take your dog crap and shove it up your ass.

Paw: She's on her PMS.

Jack: Can we sedate her?

Kate: You even try that I will rip your lungs out through your ass.

Paw: O.O

Jack: Okay...

Paw: ' Sam: I didn't know what to get you so...*hugs* that's about it.'

Sam: Thanks.

Paw: ' Oh and Castiel Smite Stefan! Pretty please with a bunny on top!'

Castiel: * smites Stefan* Oh yeah, * smites Dean's clothes*

Dean: * runs to backroom*

Paw: * chuckles* Okay, the last one is from XOLittleGreenMonsterXO who says, ' Has ANYONE seen the official season 2 teaser trailer for Vampire Diaries? Soo effing good! *Bouncing up and down on seat*'

Paw: I did! Looks amazing!

Damon: * smirks* September 9th, peoples.

Paw: ' Damon, Stefan: Don't listen to her! She's a bitch! Just kill her!'

Damon: Sorry, Stefan's in Hell at the moment. * looks at Paw* Kill her?

Paw: I think she means Katherine, bonehead.

Damon: Oh.

Paw: Okay, well that's it!

Dean: * naked* Can I have my clothes back?

Damon: Get back in the room!

Dean: But it's cold in there...

Paw: * adverts eyes* Okay, well Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank Smallss27, Mary Izzy Dakota, Vampirewithasecret, and XOLittleGreenMonsterXO for reviewing.

Kate: Love.

Jack: Tranquility

Paw: and Castiel. :P

Stefan: * is a bleeding and burnt* Guess where I just came from.

Damon: Back so soon?

Stefan: Well- Why is Dean naked?

Paw: Don't ask.


	25. All of this crazyness

Paw: Oh my gosh! Another chapter! What now bitches!

Damon: You need to go to bed.

Paw: You need a life.

Damon: Says the girl who is sitting in front of a computer, writing about fictional characters and munching on Ritz crackers.

Paw: Don't diss the Ritz.

Damon: * shakes his head*

Paw: anyways, I got some reviews! The first is from Wildcat97, who says, ' Haha, that was hilarious. 'That was close...' Ha. By the way, where'd Jess go? Sam deserves some loving!'

Jessica: Right here! * hugs Sam*

Paw: ' Adam, 'okay'? I tell you I love you and you say 'okay?' That's...that's...Actually, I'm totally fine with that.'

Adam: Good, cuz that's all you're getting.

Paw: 'Paw, you're awesome. This fic is great. By the way, finally read the chapter where the peoples sang, and the chapter before that, when everybody fought. TOO FUNNY! And Adam, getting beaten by a girl...ha ha... '

Adam: Hey, she's hard to beat!

Jack: Can we do a fighting chapter again?

Paw: Not now.

Jack: Okay...

Paw: ' Can't wait to see 'Vampires Suck'. I bet it's AWESOME.'

Paw: It is! Great movie! ' Kate- I giggle at your threats.'

Kate: I giggle at your face.

Paw: * shakes her head while eating a Ritz cracker* ' Stefan was in Hell? O.o HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? ...he didn't make a deal for Rocky, did he?'

Paw: Nah. Castiel just smote him and Dean's clothing.

Castiel: * chuckles*

Paw: O.o Did he just chuckle?

Sam: O.o Yeah...

Paw: Anyways, Dean is being a pussy and hiding in the backroom. Just thought I would let you know. Okay, she says, ' Dean- I give you apple pie and a tape player for your music collection. Enjoy!'

Sam: * takes* I'll bring these to him. * walks away*

Paw: ' Jess- You're back! I've missed you! Give Sam some loving for me!'

Jessica: Can do!

Paw: ' Paw- I reviewed for the last chapter and you left me out? How dare you! But S'okay, I'm over it. At least Jess is back! Also...you don't HAVE to do this, but I think it'd be cool if you brought Gabriel in, at least for one chapter; it'd mix it up a little bit.'

Paw: * twitches* GABE! Hells to the yes I'll bring him in! Oh, and I'm sorry about that, * rubs the back of head* you see, I had the previous chapter up about two minutes before you reviewed on the last one, so I'll make sure to include you this time.

Sam: Don't you dare bring in that bastard.

Paw: It'll only be for one chapter...

Sam: * glares*

Paw: * smiles* I'm still bringing him in. Okay, the next is Mary Izzy Dakota, who says ' -snickers- Nice view. -tilts head like Cas- Now you an use the box. -winks- Although I like the view.'

Dean: Box, give me some clothes! * opens lid and pulls out some clothes* I'll be back. * runs off*

Paw: ' -turns towards Cas and stares at him- C'mere. -hugs him- I'll be your friend!'

Castiel: Yay!

Paw: ...Stefan? Did you give Cas some of the crazy pills?

Stefan: Yeah.

Paw: Oh no! * slaps forehead*

Stefan: What? He was too uptight!

Paw: Great.

Castiel: * giggling and looking around*

Paw: …' [3 minutes later] -walks up to him and slaps the back of his head- Do not Smite My favorite vampire.'

Castiel: Ouch. * rubs his head* It was asked for! So I did it!

Paw: ' -looks at Stefan- Here's a fat bunny for your troubles.'

Stefan: Thank you.

Paw: ' -looks at Damon head tilted- -pokes his chest- I touched you! HA! -giggles and does it again-'

Damon: Stop touching me!

Paw: * sigh* ' Sammy Wins! Game Over! -smirks-'

Sam: HA! In your face Jack!

Jack: It's not over yet!

Paw: * shakes her head* ' Paw! MORE DOTS!' Yeah, and this is followed by about 110 dots. -_-

Damon: DOT!

Paw: NO MORE DOTS!

Stefan: …

Paw: * glares at him*

Stefan: !

Damon: ?

Sam: &

Dean: %

Boone:

Jack: ~

Paw: Guys, enough.

Stefan: Okay.

Paw: ' Hehehe Aren't I a little, Shiznitt?'

Paw: * nods*

Stefan: !

Paw: Don't yell at me!

Damon: Hm.

Paw: ' xD I Want Dean, and Damon, In The Backroom, With Me. PRETTY PLEASE WITH CAS ONTOP! -thinks- That sounds yummy... xD'

Paw: It does sound yummy. Okay, Dean, Damon, you heard the lady!

Dean and Damon: * walks to the backroom*

Dean: And I just got some clothes...

Paw: Okay, the next is from...well it says blank, but, judging from the review I'm going to guess that it's smallss27. Did I get it right? :D

Sam: She's a little crazy tonight...

Paw: Okay, on to the review, she says, ' Stefan, when I gave you Rocky, he was a boy, so if you got pregnant from it, then either you're a girl, of you need to tell us something.'

Stefan: I gave the rock a sex change.

Paw: O.o

Stefan: What? It's true!

Paw: Okay, uh, ' Cas, I certainly didn't mean you have no friends, for that Stefan, I kick you...hard.'

Blank ( smalls27?): * Kicks Stefan*

Stefan: Ouch!

Castiel: I got lots of friends! Lots and lots and lots.

Paw: Maybe you should go lay down...

Castiel: I'm not sleepy.

Paw: * sigh* ' Sam, I love you and I give you an infinite number of votes. :D...And a big hug/kiss. :) I love you. (Just thought I'd say it again.)'

Sam: Thanks you, I love you too! Jack, by default, I win.

Jack: Whatever.

Paw: ' Oh Dean, here's a cassette tape player for your tapes...Sorry about that.'

Dean: I got one from Wildcat, but thanks anyways.

Paw: ' And Kate, if you ever threaten Paw again, we'll gang up on you. :)'

Kate: I can threaten whoever I want! * starts to cry* but nobody cares! * runs off*

Paw: hm...

Damon: Okay, I'm ending this. Paw and her gang are signing off for now. I don't give a rats ass about who reviewed.

Paw: You have to!

Damon: * walks away*

Paw: *Sigh* Okay, well we would like to thank Blank( smalls27?), Mary Izzy Dakota, for reviewing. I would also like to thank Wildcat97 for reviewing, even when she was behind in chapters. Thank youuuu!

Stefan: Now go to bed.

Paw: Okay, fine. * grabs Cas* I'm taking him with me, though.

Dean: Why him?

Paw: Cuz I don't trust him on drugs, and he's cuddly. Sorry Dean.

Dean: Whatever.

Paw: Love.

Sam: Tranquility.

Damon: And Cassie.

Paw: Who's Cassie?

Damon: * points at Cas* Cassie.

Dean: * chuckles* New nickname!

Paw: * shakes her head* Okay, well next chapter has Gabriel in it! So stay tuned!


	26. Trickster

Paw: I found my new favorite song today.

Sam: Really? What one?

Paw: * snickers* Lucifer Sam by Pink Floyd

Sam: * frowns*

Paw: Heehee.

Dean: That's kinda ironic.

Paw: It is, that's why I like the song. Also I'm a big fan of Pink Floyd. Okay, well with that aside, we have a guest, who is running late.

Dean: * shifty eyes*

Paw: You do something?

Dean: No...

Paw: * strokes chin* hmm...okay, well we got some reviews for this chapter. The first is from Wildcat97 who says, ' Dude! I AM SO PISSED OFF! I've been trying to login to review and my internet disconnected! Anyway...I'm so happy you're bringing Gabriel in! That's so awesome! Plus, good call on keeping drugged Cas with you, I wouldn't trust him either...although, in that state, I'm sure he'd love the new nickname...'

Paw: Cassie was out of his mind last night. I'm sure Gabe will show up sooner or later...

Dean: Wait, Cassie isn't here? * looks around*

Paw: Nope, guy can sleep like a rock- no offense Stefan.

Stefan: None taken.

Damon: We should have kept you in hell longer...

Paw: I could ask Cassie to smite him again...

Stefan: No, please!

Paw: Fine, fine. Okay, ' So Rocky was a guy, then he got a sex change, now he/she's pregnant and has a wife... ? ... I'm confused.'

Stefan: Rocky can asexually reproduce. I forgot to tell you that.

Paw: You are messed up Stefan. ' Dean, I hope you enjoy my gifts! Have fun in the backroom...'

Dean: …Well, I have clothes now, so I'm good. * thumbs up*

Paw: ' Dunno if it matters now, but I vote for Sam. I love you, man! Sorry for any troubles Gabriel may give you...well, not really...but we'll see what happens soon!'

Sam: Yeah, I won but thanks for the votes and...concern? Yeah.

Paw: ' Update soon! GABRIEL FTW!'

Paw: * smiles* Oh yeah!

Dean: Can't believe you like him.

Paw: He's on my favorites list after you and Crowley.

Dean: * shakes his head*

Paw: Anyways, we have Mary Izzy Dakota who says ' -pokes Damon again- Your not squishy like Cas...-pouts-sighs- '

Damon: * swats her hand away* Yeah well, I have more muscle, Cassie doesn't.

Castiel: Who doesn't have what?

Paw: Hey Cassie!

Castiel: * Is confused* My head hurts...

Paw: Okay, well, ' O.O GABE IS COMING! The Trickster Is Epic!'

Paw: I know! * Looks at Dean*

Dean: * evil smirk*

Paw: What did you do?

Dean: He will be running late, for sure.

Paw: Great, then he'll stay next chapter too.

Dean: Fuck.

Paw: * smiles* ' Hehehe Dean, I cant believe you watch Dr. Sexi MD. [stupid name...]-pokes Damon-

Dean: I don't watch that stupid show. * nervous chuckle*

Damon: Stop touching ME!

Paw: ' Anyway! Sammy! You get the box! -tosses box to Sammy- Wish away, Fairtale boy. xD [Just Saw Bed Time Stories xD] -pokes Damon again-''

Sam: Cool, thanks.

Damon: * huffs and swats her hand away* If I'm not squishy like angel boy, why do you keep touching me?

Paw: ' Paw, your awesome! -gives you keys to a convertible- You won a car! -pokes Damon AGAIN-'

Damon: * growls* Touch me again, I dare you.

Paw: A car! Sweet, I'll put it in next to the Impala!

Dean: * Looks around*

Paw: ' Adam! -pokes Damon- -hugs him tightly- Thank you for giving Cas crazy pills!'

Adam: It wasn't me, it was Stefan...

Castiel: Could some fill me in, all I remember is Stefan telling me I have to take these pills cuz God told me to-

Paw: That's low, Stefan.

Stefan: * shurgs*

Castiel: - then I wake up on the floor of her room. * points at Paw*

Paw: You rolled off the bed in the middle of the night...Well, you took some crazy pills, went all crazy and then you sat in my room for an hour counting the stars on my roof, which I was fine with, until I realized there was no stars on my roof...

Dean: * laughs*

Sam: So Stefan tricked Cassie?

Gabriel: Who tricked who?

Paw: GABE! * tackle hugs him*

Dean: Great...

Paw: Anyways, I'll continue on with the review. ' -pokes Damon- Cas! -hugs him- Your my BESTIE!'

Castiel: Okay...And I would like to know who this Cassie person you keep speaking of.

Paw: * giggles* Nothing you need to worry about. Anyways, Izzy placed in another round of...lines. Lots and lots of them. -_- Okay, So, I'm braking it down to that she pokes Damon four times.

Damon: Okay, that's it! Izzy, I'm coming after you, you better learn to sleep with your eyes open!

Paw: Wow, she broke him down...* pokes Damon*

Damon: * chokes Paw*

Dean: Not this again...okay, well, the rest of the review says ' I Am Aren't I? XD THERE LINES! -pokes Damon- xDDD'

Dean: I would watch him.

Gabriel: This reminds me of one of my alternate realities...

Dean: Damon, quit choking the writer so she can deal with him! * points at Gabriel*

Damon: Hold on, she's almost dead...

Gabriel: I'll deal with this. * walks over to Damon, grabs him and they both disappear*

Paw: Where...did he go?

Dean: I think I might have an idea...

**~ Back at Boarding house~**

Damon: What the hell? * looks around* Oh, I'm back home?

Elena: * dressed in a skimpy dress* Oh, _Damon_.

Damon: O.o

**~ Back in mind space~**

Paw: * snickers*

Sam: That's just cruel...

Dean: I think it's just desserts.

Paw: Agreed. Well, that's all for now, Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now, we would like to thank Wildcat97 and Mary Izzy Dakota for reviewing.

Sam: Love.

Paw: Tranquility.

Boone: and Cas!

Castiel: Don't talk so loud...

Paw: He's hung over? How many pills did you give him?

Stefan: Five or six.

Paw: You're only supposed to take three at most...

Stefan: * cheeky smile*

Paw: Okay, well, Gabriel and Damon are away for now, so leave some reviews and stuff for then when they get back!

Dean: Do you realize that Damon might be pissed off when he comes back...

Paw: Yeah, I know. I'mma go hide in the backroom...


	27. Games

**~ At the boarding house~**

Damon: Let me out of here!

Stefan: You need to calm down.

Damon: * whimpers* The guy is evil!

Elena: I say he's a genius.

Damon: You're not Elena!

Elena: Am I not?

Stefan: No, you can stop the act.

Gabriel: Okay fine.

Damon: Can we go now?

Gabriel: Oh no, guys, I'm having so much fun! I'll see you again in a few minutes.

***at Bonnie's house***

Damon: How the hell did we get here?

Dean: Cuz' Gabe is a sneaky little bastard!

Stefan: How did you get here?

Dean: I don't really know, but lets find the others.

Bonnie: Nobody is going anywhere!

Dean: O.o Who the hell is her?

Damon: Bonnie Bennett, uh, hey Bonnie. * awkward wave*

Bonnie: I've been waiting for this.

Stefan: -_- You made a deal with Gabe, didn't you?

Bonnie: Maybe...

Dean: Why am I here?

Bonnie: Because he wanted you here, too. * pulls out a knife* So who's first?

Dean,Damon,Stefan: O.O

*** With Sam***

Sam: Hey, anybody here?

Jack: Me.

Sam: Oh, great.

Jack: What?

Sam: I'm stuck in this place with you.

Jack: Yeah, well, boo hoo.

Sam: * Looks around* Where are we?

Jack: Oh! I remember this place! It's the hatch from my show!

Locke: Hello Jack.

Jack: * Screams bloody murder and runs away*

Sam: Uh, * runs* Jack! Come back here!

Locke: Seriously? You guys are no fun. * walks away*

***With Boone***

Boone: Huh? How'd I get here?

Dean: * screaming and covering his face*

Boone: Hey, Dean, calm down!

Dean: * looks around* Huh, wha?

Boone: You're in a car.

Dean: My Impala! Oh thank God! I was about to get disemboweled with a knife.

Boone: uh...

Castiel: * groans and sits up in the back seat*

Dean: Oh, hey Cas.

Castiel: Dean?

Boone: * looks into the back seat* Oh, hey.

Castiel: Guys...

Dean,Boone,Castiel: CLIFF!

**~ Back in mind space~**

Paw: Okay Gabriel, you had your fun. Bring them back.

Gabriel: Okay, fine. * snaps his fingers*

*Everyone appears, some are screaming and others are looking around confusedly*

Paw: Hey guys!

Sam: Uh, * sighs* good, I was about to get raped by a guy named John Locke. O.o

Jack: It was a close call.

Gabriel: * chuckles*

Paw: Okay, well, I have some review stuff.

Damon: Get on with it then, I want to forget what I just saw.

Paw: Okay, okay, the first is from Wildcat97 who says ' Yeah, hiding in the backroom probably IS a good idea. Damon can get awfully hot when he's angry, though...'

Paw: Agreed. ' So, bringing Gabriel in? Best idea ever! Gabriel, if you're still into the whole Trickster thing, I give you five chocolate bars. If you're not...introduce Castiel to chocolate.'

Gabriel: I think I'll do both, Castiel, come here.

Castiel: What?

Gabriel: Here. * Hands him chocolate*

Paw: Great. Let's hope he doesn't get hyper off it...' Damon, did you have fun? ...did Gabriel tell you that that Elena was more likely than not not real? I hope he did.'

Damon: The bastard didn't! I had to find out the hard way!

Paw: ' Gabriel, if Damon attacks you because of that...well, you're an archangel (and very good at being one, may I add). You can take care of yourself!'

Gabriel: * smiles*

Paw: ' Rest of characters; beware of the total awesomeness that is Gabriel!'

Stefan: Could have warned us a little sooner...

Paw: Okay, the next is from XOLittleGreenMonsterXO who says, ' Hahahaha! *Pokes Damon* Ahaha, this is so much fun! *Continues to poke him* Poke, poke, poke, poke.'

Damon: Seriously? * sighs* I'm just not going to react to it anymore.

Paw: ' *Dodges Damon when he tries to hurt her* Heh heh, Can't catch me! *Still poking him*'

Damon: I didn't even move...STOP POKING ME!

Paw: * chuckles* Okay, the next is from Smallss27 who says ' Damn, this should be interesting. Tell Sam I love him, and that I would totally participate to protect him in The Trickster's games. :)'

Sam: Well, one thing you could do for me is bring me John Locke's head on a plate.

Jack: He's dead.

Sam: Oh, well, that's good to know.

Paw: ' Yeah, that was me. Sorry about that, I didn't notice that I wasn't signed on. To Sam, I love you. :) This is a good story thing by the way. haha. Not really sure not to classify it. :) Thank you.'

Sam: Love you too!

Paw: You're welcome. And I don't really know what kind of story this is too, I call it Random Story Thingy.

Damon: That came from the deeps of her creative mind.

Paw: Shut up. Okay, the next is from Mary Izzy Dakota who says, ' -snickers- Gabe is awesome! -tackles Damon when he gets back- I win! -hides behind Gabe- Hehehe.'

Paw: Wow, your not even on here for long, yet you have some fans.

Gabriel: It's because I'm awesome. * smiles*

Paw: Can't argue with that.

Damon: * On the ground* I'm not enjoying this...

Paw: ' -smiles- Cas! Smite Damon! He's being mean to paw, please... -tilts my head like him and does a puppy face to die for-'

Castiel: * Looks at Damon* Well...He has so-

Damon: You even- * lightning strikes him and he disappears*

Castiel: He was annoying anyways...

Paw: ' Anyway, Gabe, thank you. You just gave me a hole line a jokes. xD -looks at Damon- Gay Pride! -fist pumps once- It matches the unicorn.'

Gabriel: Your welcome?

Stefan: Damon's in hell right now, but I'll tell him you said that.

Paw: ' -looks at Gabe- Can I have a hug from my favorite trickster? -gives him my to-die for puppy face and opens my arms-'

Gabriel: Hm...okay.

Izzy: * hugs Gabe*

Paw: * Thinking* Maybe I should bring Crowley in as a character...

Dean and Castiel: No.

Paw: Okay, gee.

Izzy: '-blows a kiss to Damon-Reason why I keep poking Damon: Cause I like touching your abbs, duh! And it's fun getting you pissed! -touches his abbs again- xD'

Damon: Don't touch me there.

Paw: O.o how'd you get out of there so fast?

Damon: Hell doesn't want me.

Paw: Typical. ' No dots or lines today paw! You got lucky. You always make me laugh!Can't wait to read the next chapter! O.o I forgot Boone hasn't gotten love in awhile. -hugs him- :]'

Boone: Thanks. * hugs back*

Paw: I'm happy this story is entertaining people...Okay, well that's it for now.

Sam: Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank Vampirewithasecret, Mary Izzy Dakota, smallss27, Wildcat97, and XOLitlleGreenMonsterXO for reviewing!

Paw: Love.

Gabriel: Tranquility.

Bonnie: And Castiel.

Damon: NO!

Bonnie: Rah! * runs after him*

Paw: * smiles* She's in here to keep him in line.


	28. Fin

Castiel: * eating a chocolate bar*

Dean: Cas, seriously? Do you remember the burgers?

Castiel: * stops mid bite* mmm...

Paw: What's up with him...

Stefan: A crazy pill and some chocolate and he's all set. * smiles*

Paw: Again?

Stefan: * nods*

Jack: Yeah, he took my pills and is now feeding them to him! * points at Castiel*

Paw: That might be a good thing...

Jack: No it's not!

Paw: Uh, okay, well we are moving on.

Dean: Gimme that. * takes chocolate from Cas*

Castiel: * gives Dean a scary look*

Dean: Uh...* hands him the chocolate* Here.

Paw: Yeah, moving on to the reviews, the first one is from Vampirewithasecret, who says ' I'm gonna be nice to S-Damon! Here Damon *hands him O neg.*'

Damon: * takes* I might like you today...

Paw: ' There you go! And now Stefan *rips off his head and throws it to Paw's pet shark that I got her and then burns the body* That was fun! Okay Byez!'

Paw: Byez! OMG I got a shark!...* sniffles* and it ate Stefan...

Damon: * chuckles* That was cool.

Paw: Oh well, I'm going to name it Fin.

Dean: Fin?

Paw: * nods* It's better than Rocky.

Dean: That's true.

Paw: Okay, well the next is from Mary Izzy Dakota, who says, ' O.O -keeps touching Damons abbs- Hehehe.'

Damon: * sighs*

Paw: ' Ok! Now! I've been thinking. [not a good thing for certain people...] Let's play truth or dare! xD that'd be fun! Or better yet spin the bottle... Hehehe'

Paw: I like the Truth or Dare idea.

Damon: I don't.

Paw: You don't like anything...' Thank you Cas! -hugs him- You saved me! -kisses his cheek-'

Castiel: From what? And she kissed me. * Looks at Dean* Would that be my first kiss?

Dean: * shakes his head* Not on the cheek.

Castiel: Okay. * eats more chocolate*

Paw: ' -looks around- If you give me a hug I'll give you whatever you want! XD'

Jack: * tackles Izzy and hugs her* Give me llloooovvveee!

Paw: Jack! That's creepy, get off her!

Jack: * pouts* okay...

Paw: ' Damon! -tackles him again, hugging him- -whispers- Gay, -pause- Pride!'

Damon: Get off me before I rip your eyes from your skull.

Paw: SOMEBODY'S moody...

Damon: * Death glare*

Paw: * backs away slowly* Uh...

Izzy: -giggles and hides behind Dean- Dean you still have laser eyes, right?

Dean: I think so...

Izzy: -pause- Good.

Paw: ' -random fat bunny hops up- -sees Stefan's vampire face and gets scared- -looks at Stefan and hides behind Sam- /).•(\ You scared Peter! -tackles him, angry- Grrr...'

Damon: * Gasp* Is that Peter Rabbit?

Paw: It is! * picks up bunny* I'll protect you Peter from mean ol' Stefan.

Dean: I wonder if you guys realize Stefan was eaten by a shark...Fin, actually.

Paw: Oh yeah...

Damon: Give me my rabbit!

Paw: No!

Damon: Yes!

Dean: Guys! Enough!

Paw: Okay...' XD I laughed my ass off! Gabe ish AWESOME!'

Paw: He is! :P

Dean: Is that all of them?

Paw: * nods* Yes, okay, READERS! Next chapter is a Truth or Dare chapter so leave your questions and/or dares for the characters.

Sam: Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank Vampirewithasecret and Mary Izzy Dakota for reviewing.

Dean: Love.

Sam: Tranquility.

Castiel: And chocolate!

Paw: * sigh*

Stefan: * walks in* What I miss?

Paw: * Looks between shark and Stefan* Uh...

Stefan: * points* That shark ate Book Stefan!

Paw: I didn't even know he was still on here...


	29. Book Stefan

Paw: Okay, well, _next_ chapter will be the truth or dare chapter. Cuz I only got one review with dares and stuff on it.

Damon: Maybe nobody cares...

Paw: * sticks tongue out*

Damon: Mature.

Paw: * smiles* Okay, well I have some review stuff, this is from Wildcat97, who says, ' Huh. The shark ate Book Stefan...I'll miss you, (B) Stefan, even if I didn't know you were on there!'

Paw: I'm sure he would miss you too. ' Gabriel is GONE? ...that's so sad...I'm so upset right now...he's gone! He's GONE...'

Paw: I'm sure he will make appearances, Cassie needs his chocolate anyways.

Castiel: I'm out. * Pouts*

Paw: * mutters* Crazy Pills again? Okay! The next is from Mary Izzy Dakota, who says, ' -takes Cas's choclate then kisses him, On The LIPS! :DDD- There! I win sucka! Hehehe.'

Paw: No fair!

Dean: * cough* fan girl * cough*

Paw: Shut up...

Castiel: My chocolate...

Paw: ' -dances and tackles Stefan- Don't hurt Peter! -Peter hides behind Damon and sniffles- You scared him, Stefan! -growls- Grrrr...'

Stefan: I'm hungry. * Looks at Peter*

Peter: EEP! * hops away*

Paw: He scared him again...' Anyway! -hugs Cas and doesn't let go- Hes my Teddy bear! -throws crazy pills at Jacks head- There's your love, Jack. -giggles and keeps hugging Cas-'

Jack: Sweetness!

Paw:* shakes head*

Jack: What?

Paw: Nothing, Jack.

Jack: Thought so.

Paw: ' Sammy! Did you make a wish from the o-so-magical box? -smiles- Next chapter we get to play truth or dare? Please. -gives you my puppy face, like Cas-'

Paw: We are. * smiles*

Damon: I have a bad feeling about this...

Sam: * holding up a shotgun* I did ask. * smiles*

Paw: ' Another awesome chapter, Paw. Here! -gives her chocolate- You diserved it!'

Castiel: …

Paw: Oh shut up, you got a fan girl hug and kiss. I get the chocolate. Okay, the next is from smallss27, who says, ' Tell Sam I love him. haha. I can't even think of questions or dares. Guess I'm just better at picking songs for Idol. Rofl.'

Sam: Love you too.

Paw: Don't you ever get tired of that?

Sam: ...nope!

Paw: Hm. Okay...' I present Sam with a big hug and kiss. :)'

Small: * hugs Sam and kisses him*

Paw: Okay, well, that's all for now, feel free to leave dares and questions for the characters. Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now, we would like to thank Wildcat97, smallss27, Mary Izzy Dakota, and Vampirewithasecret for reviewing.

Dean: Love.

Paw: Tranquility.

Sam: And Cas.

Fin: RAWR!

Paw: Oh my gosh! RUN!

Damon: This is a freaking short chapter...

Paw: since when do you care?

Damon: I don't.

Paw: * shrugs*

Stefan: * holding Peter*

Paw: No! * tackles him and punches him then takes Peter* No, Stefan. Bad. Bad, Stefan.

Stefan: I'm not a dog.

Paw: Sit. Stay.

Stefan: -_-

**.: This chapter is in loving memory of Book Stefan. May he rest in pieces- I mean peace :.**


	30. Truth or Dare

Paw: Hey! Welcome to the Truth or Dare chapter!

Jack and Castiel: * dancing around*

Paw: Are they dancing?

Sam: Yep. At least Jack has decided to accompany him.

Paw: * nods* Oh, and Damon?

Damon: What?

Paw: * Hands him a pill* To help you deal.

Damon: * takes pill*

Paw: Okay, now I want to get through some stuff first before we do the dares! This is from Mary Izzy Dakota.

Izzy: 0.o Excuse me, Dean, Fan girl! That's low. Lower than Paris Hilton.

Dean: I would-

Izzy: I swear Dean. You say 'I'd tap that' or 'i'd do her' i swear I'll punch you. XD

Dean: I...did that.

Sam: No you didn't. You got your ass kicked by her, remember?

Paw: Hahaha I remember the episode. * Happy smile*

Izzy: -hugs Cas and hands him chocolate- :D

Castiel: Thank you! * takes chocolate*

Paw: * grumbles* She keeps this up, Gabe won't need to come back...

Izzy: -kisses his lips quickly- (I'm his first kisser! Hehehe! I win! xD)

Paw: * sticks out tongue*

Dean: You guys want to save that for the backroom?

Paw: * looks away*

Dean: * jabs Paw in the ribs with his elbow*

Izzy: Jack! Boone! Stefan! -chucks some skittlez at them- Taste the freaking rainbow! XD

Jack: SKITTLEZ!

Paw: * laughs*

Izzy: xD Thank chu again paw. You make me smile!

Paw: * chuckles* I make myself smile while writing this. You're welcome.

Izzy: -Peter hops into my arms and I pet him- You touch him stefan, I swear I'll rip your head off and feed you to the sharks!

Stefan: Don't you mean the shark? There is only one, Fin.

Fin: Kickass!

Paw: * shakes head*

Izzy: -looks at Damon and touches his abbs- Hehehe. I trust you with Peter. -hands him to Damon-

Damon: Come here, Peter. * Pats the ground* Come here, bunny bunny bunny.

Izzy: -hugs Damon- Take care of Peter. -sniffles- -pets Peter and kisses damons cheek-

Damon: * giggles* Her kisses are like candy!

Castiel: I know!

Paw: Okay, no more crazy pills for Damon...Okay, well I just want to add something by Vampirewithasecret. ' NO! Not Book Stefan! I hate you Tv Stefan!'

Stefan: I love you too! Book Stefan was gay!

Paw: * smacks Stefan's head* Respect!

Stefan: * grumbles*

Paw: Now, onto the dares and questions! The first batch is from Vampirewithasecret!

Vampire: Stefan; Have you ever kissed Bonnie?

Stefan: I was really really drunk...

Vampire: I dare you to kiss dean! Sorry Dean.

Dean: What? Oh no way!

Paw: You have to, it's a dare!

Stefan: * leans over and kisses Dean's cheek* Didn't say where!

Vampire: Damon: I dare you to kiss paw (your welcome)

Paw: O.o Uh...

Damon: Come here...

Paw: He's on the pills and is really creepy, I don't wanna!

Dean: It's a dare!

Paw: * glares*

Damon: * Kisses Paw*

Paw: …

Vampire: And who do you like better Alaric or John?

Damon: Rick. Cuz he's hot!

Paw: He's on drugs, I wouldn't trust his judgment.

Sam: Could it also be because you are a shipper of Damon/Alaric Slash?

Paw: * shifty eyes* What are you talking about?

Sam: You know what I'm talking about.

Paw: It's a guilty pleasure, okay?

Vampire: Castiel: I dare you not to Smite anyone! for 4 whole chappies.

Castiel: NO! I'll parish! * starts to tear up*

Paw: * pats his shoulder*

Vampire: Do you get sexual when you smite? If so...WEIRDO!

Paw: I think she just asked if you smite with your dick...

Castiel: No! * shifty eyes*

Paw: ...that's...that's kinda hot...

Vampire: Jack; First of all here! *hands him crazy pills*

Jack: More pills! Thanks!

Vampire: Now I dare you to kiss Kate...hee hee.

Jack: Katie!

Kate: What?

Jack: * pecks her on the lips* Bye!

Kate: uh...* walks away*

Vampire: Sam: Hug Castiel.

Sam: Do I have too?

Paw: Yeah...

Sam: * sighs and hugs Cas*

Vampire: I dare everyone to listen to Justina Beaver..Isn't that her name?

Paw: I think so...

*Baby starts playing*

Paw: Oh Shiz! * covers ears*

Dean: * plugs ears*

Jack: * screams*

Sam: * sings along*

Castiel: * Looks around confused*

*Stops*

Paw: Is...is it over?

Dean: I think so.

Sam: aww...

Jack: * still screaming*

Dean and Paw: Shut up!

Jack: * stops*

Paw: Okay, now we have Mary Izzy Dakota!

Izzy: Sammy- Make out with rocky! XD

Sam: The rock?

Stefan: Be gentle. She's expecting. * hands him the rock*

Sam: * Looking at it* Where do I even?

Paw: Just lick it and say you made out with it.

Sam: * licks the rock* Ugh, it tastes like rape...

Paw: O.o

Sam: Not like I've tasted it before! Heh heh.

Dean: How can you taste rape?

Sam: …

Paw: Moving on!

Izzy: Damon- Kiss Deans ass, literally! XDDD

Damon: Let me see that ass of yours mister!

Dean: No way in hell!

Paw: You have to let him do it.

Dean: No! I refuse.

Paw: I think he's not budging on this one.

Izzy: Dean- Go do... A wall!

Dean: A wall?

Sam: I could have been worse.

Dean: * sighs* good point. * walks off*

Izzy: Stefan- Make out with Kate. For 5 minutes!

Stefan: Ugh...

Kate: I'm not half bad...

Stefan: * growls* fine. * starts to make out with her*

Paw: * gags*

Izzy: Jack- Jump over the shark tank.

Jack: Okay. * runs to tank*

Fin: Don't get him in my tank. I don't need his filth.

Jack: * runs and jumps over it*

Fin: * sighs in relief*

Izzy: Boone- Eat bugs.

Boone: * looks at Paw*

Paw: * Hands him an ant*

Boone: * eats it* ewwww...

Dean: Did it crawl around?

Paw: How was the wall?

Dean: Hard.

Paw: * giggles*

Izzy: Cas- Have a threesome with me in the backroom! ~.~ -wiggled eyebrows-

Paw: * glares* Once again, not fair!

Castiel: Threesome?

Sam: Can I join?

Paw: * smacks him*

Sam: Owww.

Paw: * pouts*

Dean: * rolls his eyes*

Izzy: Dean- French kiss your car!

Dean: Lick my car?

Paw: Pretty much.

Dean: You're not still mad about the Cas thing are you?

Paw: Nah! I'm over it! Now, go kiss your car!

Dean: * walks off*

Paw: Keep your tongue off mine!

Izzy: Paw- Go to the back room with Jack and get it on! xD

Paw: Wha? I-I thought you liked me!

Jack: * wiggles eyebrows*

Paw: * is scared*

Jack: Come on...

Paw: ...fine, but nothing more than heavy petting!

Izzy: Kate- Go die in a whole.

Kate: Do you mean hole? If you do, go fuck yourself.

Dean: Where did Paw go?

Kate: to go have sex with Jack.

Dean: What? * runs off*

Kate: * laughs* Okay...well, that's it, Paw's busy so...we're signing off? I've never stuck around long enough to do these things. Uh, We would like to thank Vampirewithasecret, and Mary Izzy Dakota for reviewing.

Dean: I think Cas still needs to still go to the backroom.

Castiel: Butterflies! * runs off*

Dean: I got to take some of those pills...

Paw: * shivers* I feel violated...

Jack: You loved it.

Paw: * whimpers*

Dean: You scared her bad.

Paw: * walks away*

Jack: * smirks*

Sam: Pervert.


	31. Locke madness

Jack: I'm sorry!

Paw: Stop following me! Seriously!

Jack: But-

Paw: * Hits him on the head*

Jack: Ouch...

Paw: Okay, well, I'm going to do the review stuff now. The first is from Wildcat97, who says, ' Paw! I feel for you! I'm here for you! And I'm so, so sorry...'

Paw: It's alright now. I brought in Locke and got Jack ass-

Dean: Stop. Don't even...

Paw: Okay, okay. ' And I think I like Damon better on the crazy pills.'

Stefan: I do too.

Damon: What?

Paw: hehehe.

Damon: …

Paw: ' Other people, QUIT GIVING CAS CHOCOLATE! GABRIEL MUST RETURN!'

Dean: Give Cas chocolate!

Paw: Don't!

Dean: Do!

Paw: Shut up! ' Okay. I love all of you! ...and since I'm being nice, I mean the OTHERS as well. You all know who I mean.'

Kate: I love you too!

Paw: * chuckles* Okay, the next is from Mary Izzy Dakota, who says ' -hugs paw- Im sorry.'

Paw: S'okay.

Izzy: No, Kate, the l is supose to be an r.

Kate: Hole?...Hore?

Paw: She meant Whole.

Kate: Whore...* glares* You're so dead...

Paw: Wow, you're stupid..

Izzy: -smiles widely- Yesh! Sammy! You may join!

Sam: Sweet!

Paw: * shakes her head* I'm staying away from the backroom for a while...

Izzy: -hugs Cas- -pokes his belly- Butterflies! xD I took a crazy pill today!

Paw: Well, that's one way to keep up a healthy dose of insanity...

Dean: Just take one a day.

Paw: * nods*

Castiel: * giggles*

Paw: He's took his, I can see.

Izzy: -giggles- Damon, you really think my kisses are like candy! -squeals and jumps in his lap and hugs him- Your awesome! -kisses his nose and gets up-

Damon: What? I think...what?

Paw: You don't remember a thing do you?

Damon: * shakes his head*

Paw: Good.

Izzy: Cas... Sammy... -brings them both to the back room- Damon! When I'm done with Cas. Please feel free to join me! xD (told you I took a crazy pill)

Paw: Knock yourselves out!

Dean: Let's take a brake.

Locke: AHHH! * jumps on Jack*

Jack: * screaming as Locke drags him into the backroom*

Paw: hehehe, he's going to be doing that all day...

* * *

-15 minutes later Cas emerges with even better looking sexx hair :D-

Paw: ahehehe.

Izzy: Damon! Please! -gives him the 'Castiel Face'- -pulls him in the backroom with me and Sammy-

Damon: * follows with a confused look on his face*

Paw: …

Izzy: ( I know it's crazy! I just woke up! xD Imma bucket of sunshine. Anyway, you made me giggle this time. xD Couldnt stop myself xD)

Paw: * smiles* I just woke up too...well, kinda. Anyways, this next one is from Dawine-7, who says, ' Wow...just...wow. Jack, I take back the vote for cutestest person that didn't even count because I was late. And Paw...therapy? Oh no, I can do better. Damon, erase her memory of...that.'

Paw: Damon's in the backroom with Izzy, but, I think I'll be okay.

Dean: * raises and eyebrow*

Paw: What? I am!

Dean: * shakes his head*

Paw: ' A nice crisp carrot for Peter, and more pickles if Damon complies with my favor for Paw. If not, shame on you.'

Peter: * eating*

Damon: What about pickles?

Paw: Nothing. * hands him some* ' Boone. I don't really know you man, but you seem so lonely. Another letter from Shannon? Because I can do that if you want.'

Boone: Sure.

Paw: ' *bows head in memory of B Stefan* Amen...So where the hell did B Damon go?'

Paw: B Damon is dealing right now, he'll be back soon.

Damon: Poor Guy...

Paw: * tweaks an eyebrow* Did Izzy give you a pill in the backroom?

Damon: * nods*

Paw: Great! ' Quick question Paw, do you watch The Big Bang Theory? Cuz if you do, and everybody else is making requests, I'd just DIE to see Sheldon. If not, oh well.'

Paw: * Smiles* I watch The Big Bang Theory. Sure I'll bring in Sheldon! He might be able to keep me sane for a little bit...or just drive me farther into it...

Dean: So...Gabriel is coming back and now some dude named Sheldon is coming on too?

Paw: * nods*

Dean: * sighs*

Paw: ' Ohhhh, in case it's needed by the time I get caught up, a fly swatter for Damon for the pokers, and a punching bag to let out his anger over that...very evil trick.'

Damon: FLY SWATTER! * smacks Stefan with it*

Stefan: * sighs*

Paw: ' Can't Kate just be voted off the island? Just throwing the thought out there.'

Dean: We wish we could, the least we can do is throw her in the backroom for a few chapters. But the stupid door gets opened so many times that she gets out every now and then.

Kate: * smiles*

Paw: ' Ohhhhh, well since it was brought up I agree! Stefan, Damon, boys you guys look GREAT in the new season trailer!'

Stefan: Thanks!

Paw: I'm so excited for it! I watched the comic con for VD the other day! Awesomeness!

Dean: …

Paw: Oh, and I did for Supernatural too. Can't wait for season 6!

Sam: It's cuz' it's got Crowley in it.

Paw: ...yeah. Anyways, this is from Vampirewithasecret who says, ' Lol...Stefan...I h8t you...and no more crazy pills for you jack!'

Stefan: Love you too!

Jack: Nooooo...

Sam: That's it, I think.

Paw: Okay!

Dean: Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank Wildcat97, Mary Izzy Dakota, Dawnie-7, and Vampirewithasecret for reviewing! Love. Tranquility. And Castiel.

Jack: * shivers*

Paw: * evil smirk*

Jack: My butt hurts.

Sam: And...I'm out. * walks away*


	32. Castiel is ticklish

Paw: * falls to the ground* I want to sslllleeeepppp.

Sam: Yeah, but you need to keep up the chapters. Do you want to do three tomorrow?

Paw: ...noooo...

Sam: Then get off your ass and do the chapter.

Paw: * gets up* fine.

Sam: Do you want me to do the stuff?

Paw: I'll do it. I'm not that tired...* yawns*

Sam: * rips paper from her hands* gimme that.

Paw: * sits on the floor*

Sam: Okay, the first is from Vampirewithasecret who says, ' Lol Stefan: are you retarded?'

Stefan: No. are you...stupid?

Paw: * nods off*

Sam: * shakes awake*

Paw: * growls*

Sam: ' Damon: would you like to know what happened? well you kissed deans ass for one...I'll spare you the rest.'

Dean: He did not! I resisted.

Jack: He was all for it though.

Damon: * is speechless*

Sam: Okay, the next is from smallss27, who says ' Tell Sam I love him. :) Good chapter.'

Sam: I love you too.

Paw: ZZZzzzz...

Sam: Wake up!

Paw: * screams*

Sam: Just stay up for these.

Paw: I'm trying!

Sam: Try harder. Okay, the next is from SouthernHemmy who says ' Hey Paw...Been busy lately and haven't reviewed in a few days..But great as always!'

Paw: Thanks!

Sam: ' I have dares if that is okay? Jack's dare: He has to take Kate in the back room for some loving and he must make it good for her...No bashing on his part..'

Jack: WWHHHYYYY?

Paw: Do you have to talk so loud? Gee...

Jack: Okay, fine. Kate, come on...baby.

Kate: * smiles and pulls Jack to the backroom*

Sam: ' Sam's dare: He has to wear a toga for the entire show..totally nude underneath too...Oh and I will be checking it out to make sure nothing is on underneath...'

Paw: * perks up* You have my attention...

Sam: * sighs and walks to back room. Two minutes later he comes out with a toga on.* It's kinda comfy.

South: * checks* Yep! Completely naked!

Paw: * giggles*

Sam: * smiles* ' Dean's dare: You have to seduce Stefan...Whatever it takes...Make him fall in love with you...'

Stefan: Not happening.

Dean: * groans* I hate this...* rubs Stefan's jaw suggestively*

Paw: I'm wide awake now.

Sam: Good, but I'm still doing the reading thing.

Paw: Okay with me. * peeks under his toga*

Sam: * glares*

Paw: * smiles*

Sam: ' Stefan's dare: You have to wear this outfit the whole time...the outfit is...tights, body suit, and wings..oh yeah and a wand...Ta da Fairy a la vampire...LOL'

Stefan: I hate you...* stands to go put suit on*

Dean: * slaps his ass*

Stefan: * growls and walks away*

Paw: Did you have to slap his butt?

Dean: I thought he was one of those types...

Damon: Eww...

Sam: ' Damon's dare: So far I have had you branded and tattoed...I am trying hard to figure something out for you but it is hard...You have to be nice to me for ten minutes...Paw you can think of something for us to do for ten minutes...Make it good...If Damon cant do the dare then I get to do something to him...And I will let him know after the show what it is ...And I have an evil mind...'

Paw: * giggles* Damon and South have to slow dance for ten minutes.

Damon: * sighs* Can I take the evil thing?

Paw: If you want...

Damon: I can take her. * evil smile*

Paw: Just warning you...South! You have to tell me what you did to him so I can laugh at him.

Damon: Hey!

Sam: ' Paw's dare-

Paw: Oh no...

Sam: ' Don't give any crazy pills out until the end of the chap...And you have to tickle Cas until he gives in and becomes your slave in the back room...hehe thought you might like that one...'

Paw: Tickle? Cas? Has he ever been tickled before?

Dean: Not that I know of.

Paw: Okay, come here Cassie. * scoots closer to him*

Castiel: What are you doing?

Paw: * pinches his shoulders* No not there...* squeezes his neck*

Castiel: What? Hey, stop * chuckle* Hey, cut- * chuckle*

Sam: Wow...uh, the next is Mary Izzy Dakota who says, ' Well, since I enjoy making people happy in my misarable little life, Damon – Pickles.'

Damon: Sweet. * eats pickle*

Paw: Wow, you're hungry. * dodges Cas's arm as she tickles under his armpits*

Damon: mmmhm.

Sam: ' Stefan - Fat Bunny. [it's not Peter don't worrie]'

Damon: Okay, good.

Stefan: Thanks!

Sam: ' Sammy-More memory for your lab top.'

Sam: Thanks.

Castiel: No I'll never- * laughs*

Paw: Say it! * tickles his belly*

Sam: O.o Uh...' Dean- Double bacon cheese burger an pie.'

Dean: Awesome! * starts to eat*

Sam: ' Adam- A gun to shoot anyone.'

Adam: Cool. * Shoots at Stefan*

Stefan: Ahh! * runs*

Sam: ' Cas- Some chocolate.'

Castiel: Th- * swats at Paw* Thank you!

Sam: ' Boone- A better day.'

Boone: Thanks...

Sam: ' Jack- Crazy pills.'

Boone: I'll hold onto those for him.

Sam: ' Kate- -takes Adams gun and shoots her in the head-'

Jack: * from backroom* Yes! Awesome! * walks out*

Kate: * appears half naked*

Sam: My eyes!

Dean: * cowers*

Paw: * covers Cas's eyes*

Boone: What about me?

Paw: Someone cover Boone's eyes.

Adam: * covers Boone's eyes*

Kate: * runs off to backroom*

Jack: Damn...* walks back*

Paw: Poor guy. * continues to tickle Cas*

Sam: ' Looke- -ignores him-'

Locke: * demonic voice* **Don't Ignore me.**

Paw: O.o scary Locke...

Sam: Well, that's it on the reviews.

Castiel: * laughing*

Paw: Say it!

Castiel: No. * laughs* Stop.* chuckles*

Sheldon: What are you doing?

Paw: Oh, hey Sheldon!

Sam: Oh, the new guy.

Castiel: Must...* snorts* not...smite...* laughs*

Paw: Your still on the dare!

Castiel: S-s-so are y-you!

Sam: * puts his arm around Sheldon* Let me give you the tour.

Paw: Come on Cas! Just once.

Castiel: S-stop. * laughs* I'll...no...

Dean: He's close.

Paw: That sounded wrong.

Dean: * raises an eyebrow*

Castiel: No. It's s-starting to h-hurt! * chuckles*

Paw: Just say the words and I'll stop!

Castiel: N-* laughs* OKAY! Okay, I-I'll do it!

Paw: Ha I win! * pulls Cas into a hug* Sorry, buddy.

Castiel: * mumbles* You'll be the first person I smite when the dare is up.

Paw: O.o

Dean: Uh...Well, that's it for now. Pawprints and her gang are signin' off for now. We would like to thank Mary Izzy Dakota, SouthernHemmy, smallss27, and Vampirewithasecret for reviewing. Love. Tranquility. And Castiel.

Sheldon: So, all of this is in the mind of her? * points at Paw*

Sam: * nods*

Sheldon: What? That's impossible. * mumbles on about human anatomy and physics*

Paw: * giggles* He's such a smart cookie. * pulls Cas to the backroom*

Jack: Okay, * pants* I'm finished!

Dean: Good. Now go die in a hole.

Jack: * pouts*

Boone: I miss Shannon.

Locke: You just want to fuck her.

Dean: That was low...

Locke: * shrugs*

Sam: * fidgets with toga* Is it just me or is it drafty in here?


	33. This is chapter 33, deal with it!

Paw: * shakes head* Well, I didn't update this morning like I intended too. I have to prepare for school tomorrow, so I might update tomorrow. * Smiles* Just thought I would let you know.

Dean: Okay, so, now with that over, can we move on?

Paw: Yep!

Sam: Sweet.

Paw: Okay, well lets do the review stuff, the first is from Mary Izzy Dakota, who says ' -jumps on Boone- Hehehe. I win.'

Boone: Win what?

Paw: I have no idea.

Boone: I want to know what she won.

Sheldon: Does she always jump on peoples backs?

Paw: Yeah, quite a bit! Hehehe.

Sam: And hugs.

Paw: ' -ignores Locke- xD'

Locke: * glares* Don't ignore me, woman! I'm all powerful!

Jack: Is that why you're dead.

Locke: Yeah, well, so are you.

Everyone: * gasp* SPOILER ALERT!

Locke: Oh, shut up!

Paw: ' -tackles Damon in a hug and doesn't let go- -pokes his chest-'

Damon: * still unconscious*

Paw: * chuckles* South did a number on him...

Stefan: * snickers*

Paw: ' - when Cas gets back, I hug him- Mine... Grrrr,,, -doesn't let go- '

Castiel: * sighs*

Paw: I'm...actually getting over my Cas obsession...

Castiel: * teary eyed* What?

Paw: * looks away* uh...I can't talk to you when you're like that!

Dean: Oh? You got a new one?

Paw: * nods*

Dean: Who is it? * smirks*

Paw: Crowley.

Dean: * defeated look*

Sam: Dude, she's been hinting at that for, like, three chapters.

Dean: Yeah, well, I thought she was joking around.

Paw: I have a feeling the Supernatural characters are going to beat me up...

Sam: Can we carry on, please?

Paw: Okay, fine. ' Cas- Chocolate.'

Paw: STOP GIVING HIM CHOCOLATE! Gabriel must return!

Stefan: * looks at Bonnie* Do you remember when she used to be like that with us?

Bonnie: Yeah, but it was usually shouting at Elena for her to get away from Damon.

Stefan: Oh yeah.

Paw: ' and Dean- -tosses him a gun- Hehehe.'

Dean: Sweet. * points it at Paw*

Paw: Don't shoot me!

Dean: Fine I won't...for now.

Paw: O.o

Sam: …

Paw: ' Adam- Please shoot Kate when she's decent. My eyes almost fell out of there sockets. XD'

Adam: * shoots Kate*

Kate: OW! That hurt...

Paw: You missed?

Adam: Dean...

Dean: * shoots Kate*

Kate: * falls over dead*

Paw: Is she really...?

Kate: * pops out of nowhere* Nope!

Paw: Damn.

Jack: …

Paw: ' Welp, this is the last review for about five days. :[ Anyway. Can't wait to read more! -smacks Dean on the back of the head- Paws the boss.'

Dean: Ow...* rubs back of head*

Paw: ' -hugs Stefan- You haven't gotten a hug at all.'

Stefan: I don't want your hugs!

Paw: Ouch. Say your sorry!

Stefan: ...what she going to do? Stake me?

Paw: Izzy, you have permission to hurt Stefan in anyway you want. * Smiles*

Stefan: O.o

Paw: ' -gets pulled to Cas- -hugs him- xD'

Dean: So much hugging...

Paw: * hugs Dean*

Dean: I didn't mean to hug me.

Paw: I know...* snuggles*

Dean: uhh...

Paw: Okay! ' Damon- pickles. -hugs Cas and doesn't let go-'

Stefan: I'll eat his pickle.

Paw: Ahaha! That sounded wrong!

Stefan: You know what I mean.

Paw: * smiles* Okay, the next is from SouthernHemmy who says ' Hey Paw! Great chap..Will have to let us know how it went with Cassie in the back room...Details, but not too many...'

Paw: * smirks* I would rather not say...But, Cas was...angry.

Dean: …

Paw: Don't feel bad. * Pats his shoulder*

Dean: No, it's just I got some weird images...

Paw: hehehe.

Castiel: * shakes his head*

Paw: ' Now for Damon...What I did to him... Evil grin...A vervain dart in the neck..Once he was out, I used permanent markers to give him a make over... LMAO...Luscious yellow lips, outlined in brown...Beautiful violet eye shadow(marker)...Large round red nose...A little blue blush...oh and lets not forget the black eyelashes that go all the way up to his forehead...'

Stefan: * lifts his brothers head* Yep.

Dean: * laughs*

Paw: ' Switched his outfits too...He is now wearing a speedo bright pink and a cute beach hat...'

Stefan: I can see that.

Paw: * whispers* And he's secretly turned on.

Stefan: * growls*

Paw: * smiles* ' Make sure everyone tells him how good and sexy he looks when he wakes up...'

Paw: Can do!

Dean: * smirks*

Paw: I wouldn't smirk, you could be next.

Dean: I'm too loveable.

Paw: ' Boone: I am dragging you to the back room since you are horny much...You do need to get laid...Would you mind wearing Sam's toga for this?'

Sam: * hands him toga* Here you go.

Boone: * takes toga and walks to backroom*

Paw: ' Sam and Dean: here are two pies, one chocolate and one peach...Oh and a tub of whipped cream...enjoy...'

Dean and Sam: Sweet!

Paw: ' Jack: I think you and Locke need to spend some quality time together...Here is a 1000 piece puzzle to put together...Who ever finishes it first gets to have their way with the other...Good luck '

Locke: Well, you coming or not?

Jack: ...I don't wanna'...

Paw: ' Stefan: here is a choice, make Damon feel good about his make over or I will send your rock to the quarry to be crushed...'

Stefan: No! Not Rocky! * Sobs*

Damon: Huh?

Paw: * falls to the ground laughing*

Sam: * snickers* Looking sexy!

Damon: * confused look*

Paw: * still laughing*

Damon: What's going on?

Paw: ...pfft. Nothing...uh...* clears throat* ' Paw: I am in an evil mood...hehe...You and I in the back room when the show is over...I may need some help with Boone...You can bring one other guy to the room with you...'

Paw: ...Dean?

Castiel: Huh. I thought it was me for sure...

Dean: * smirks*

Paw: ' Cassie: since I was kinda mean to you last time...You can smite kate repeatedly in this chap...Make her burn baby...'

Kate: O.O

Castiel: * Looks at her*

Kate: Uh...your looking...cute today...* laughs nervously*

Stefan: Hell's not as bad as you think it is.

Castiel: * smites both Stefan and Kate*

Paw: * gasp* You broke the dare!

Castiel: I was given permission.

Paw: Okay, the next is from Vampirewithasecret, who says ' Sorry bout the caps..Lol...umm...O stefan I'm not stupid! Silly you, you must have made a mistake cause if it wasnt *chuckles then says in demonic voice* I'll rip your head off.'

Paw: I'll make sure I'll tell him that when he gets back from Hell.

Damon: What the fuck is on my face!

Paw: * laughs*

Damon: * glares*

Paw: * chuckles* ' O and Damon *hugs* I'm sorry for you your still awesome.'

Damon: Yeah, okay. * storms off*

Dean: Lookin' good Damon!

Paw: Ah! My sides! Okay, well the next one is from Wildcat97 who says ' This is too funny. Boone, I just wanna hug you. Actually, I will, if Paw will allow me! *hugs Boone* *doesn't let go of Boone* '

Paw: Hahaha, Cas has someone clinging to him, Boone has one too now.

Boone: ….

Paw: ' Good job Paw! I haven't been reviewing lately because my laptop screwed up and I've barely been bothering with computers. *still does not let go of Boone* Looking good, Sam!'

Sam: Right back at ya'! * winks*

Paw: that was...kinda cool.

Sam: * smirks*

Paw: ' *sighs, reluctantly lets go of Boone* Bye, Boone.'

Boone: Bye. * waves*

Sam: Well, That's all of em'.

Paw: Alright. Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank Mary Izzy Dakota, SouthenHemmy, Vampirewithasecret, and Wildcat97 for reviewing. Love. Tranqility. And...Cas..no..yes..no...Crowley...no no, Castiel. Yeah.

Castiel: * shakes his head*


	34. What team are you on?

Paw: So bored...* sigh*

Damon: Why don't you go tell it to someone who cares?

Paw: Why don't you go die in a hole?

Stefan: You guys want to cut it out?

Paw: Fine.

Sam: I'm bored...

Damon: * sighs*

Paw: Hmmm...

Sam: * smacks Paw on the head* No thinking!

Paw: * fowns* Okay, well lets do the reviews.

Stefan: Fine with me.

Paw: Okay, the first is from Vampirewithasecret, who says, ' Lol NICE! Damon: Dont be mad! Some people are turned on by tht...Not me but still...*hugs and deosnt let go* I'm content right here...'

Damon: Do you know how long it took to get all that shit off?

Dean: Someone shit on your face? I thought you were removing the marker?

Paw: * facepalms*

Dean: Ahahaha, corny jokes!

Paw: …' quick head up paw updating by 12:30 tonight...It'll be Friday lol'

Paw: I read and I reviewed. * Winks*

Dean: Don't wink.

Paw: Yeah, it's cooler when Sam does it.

Sam: * smiles*

Paw: Okay, the next is from Wildcat97, who says, ' Yeah...that WAS kinda cool, wasn't it? Sam's pretty cool sometimes!'

Sam: You can say that again.

Paw: * Dances*

Sam: What are you doing.

Paw: Bored...

Sam: Oh.

Paw: Yep! ' And yes, Paw, Crowley is pretty awesome...oh, man, I just had a weird thought. Like with Edward and Jacob, there could be a 'Team Castiel' and 'Team Crowley'. And, as much as I like Crowley, I'm pretty sure I'm Team Castiel.'

Castiel: * nods his head*

Paw: You're making me choose?

Dean: You better. What team?

Paw: ...hmm...What team are you on?

Dean: Cas.

Sam: Cas.

Jack: Cas.

Kate: Crowley.

Paw: Why?

Kate: He keeps smiting me. * Points to Cas*

Paw: Oh.

Damon: Crowley.

Stefan: Will Crowley send me to Hell?

Paw: He's a demon.

Stefan: Oh...I'm on team Castiel.

Paw: Okay then, me, Damon, Kate are on Team Crowley!

Castiel: Suit yourself.

Paw: * nods* ' By the way, where the hell's Gabriel?'

Paw: I am currently on a search for him.

Dean: Don't go looking for him please.

Castiel: Tell him I need more chocolate.

Paw: Can do!

Dean: * grumbles*

Paw: ' Stefan, *slaps him on the back of the head*. You're a bad team player. You insulted someone when they tried to hug you. That's why nobody likes you!'

Stefan: I didn't want to be hugged! And, FYI, everybody loves me.

Paw: I beg to differ.

Stefan: Your opinion doesn't count.

Paw: …' Damon, you look hella sexy. It's all a very good look for you.'

Damon: Why thank you. * smirks*

Paw: I think she meant with you covered in marker.

Damon: ...I'm still taking the complement.

Paw: ' Dean and Sam, you are also both hella sexy too...but this time I mean it.'

Damon: * crosses his arms* Whatever.

Dean: Thanks.

Sam: * nods*

Paw: ' I went outside with my dad and saw Mars tonight! It's really bright, not too far from the moon, and scientists say that it might be 60 million years before people can see it again. And I saw it! And I TOOK A PICTURE WITH MY DAD'S CELL PHONE! Is that cool or what? You know...in a scientific, geeky kinda way. On his phone it just looks like a bright dot in the sky. But I don't care! I know that it's more than just a dot, and my dad does too, and that's all I care about! Mars FTW!'

Paw: Personally, I like Saturn better. * shrugs* But that's pretty cool. I didn't see it, it was stormy over where I live.

Locke: * glaring*

Paw: What?

Locke: The island whats you dead.

Paw: O.o

Locke: * evil laughter*

Paw: Uh...well that's it for the reviews.

Damon: Wow, only two?

Paw: Yep.

Damon: That's sad.

Paw: You're sad.

Damon: No I'm not.

Paw: Whatever.

Sheldon: Pawprints25 and her group are signing off for now. We would like to thank Vampirewithasecret and Wildcat97 for reviewing. Love.

Dean: Tranquility.

Paw: TEAM CROWLEY FTW!

Damon: Wooo!

Sheldon: Who's Crowley?

Paw: Nobody you need to be worried about...I wonder why you don't get any love.

Dean: Probably because he looks like he's plotting world domination.

Paw: Maybe he is...* dramatic look* Hehehe.


	35. Paw's Vacay

Dean: * smiles* Hey, readers. Usually Paw would be doing this but...well...* looks at Cas*

Castiel: I warned her...

Dean: Well, Paw's took a little vacation down in Hell.

Sam: Flying Castiel airlines!

Dean: So, we're taking over as hosts.

Gabriel: And I was somehow dragged into this...

Dean: Nobody invited you.

Gabriel: Well, I kinda like it here.

Sam: Whatever, on with the show!

Damon: * tied to a chair* This is bullshit.

Stefan: * tied to a chair as well* I agree.

Dean: Nobody asked you people to speak.

Sheldon: This is nonsense.

Dean: You would be tied to a chair too, but Sam likes you.

Sam: It's cuz he's smart.

Dean: Suurree it is.

Sam: …

Dean: Okay, so lets start with the reviews, first up is Dawnie-7. Cas? You mind reading the review?

Castiel: * takes paper* ' :O Sheldon is coming? I will love you forever for this. And I swear I'm trying to keep up with this as fast as I can. Perhaps I should dip my hand into the jar of crazy pills for a little more energy...again, just a thought.'

Sam: * holds out jar* Feel free.

Dean: Don't go offering drugs to people Sam. You're a hunter not a drug dealer.

Gabriel: Maybe he is...

Castiel: Sam is not a drug dealer...

Gabriel: * pats Castiel's head* Your so silly, little bro.

Castiel: * awkward glance* ' SHELDON! I'M SOOO HAPPY! Oh and Locke, loooow, so very, very low.'

Sam: * pats Sheldon's back* It looks like you have a fan.

Sheldon: Stop touching me...

Sam: * withdraws his hand*

Locke: What? It was true!

Boone: No it wasn't!

Locke: Yes it was!

Locke and Boone: * Fights*

Castiel: ' Oh what the hell. Damon you look FAB. But in case you're not feeling your usual confident self, and I can't imagine why you wouldn't, here's some wet wipes.'

Damon: I'm feeling just peachy-

Dean: You stole my word, bitch!

Damon: Whatever. But what I really need is a pair of scissors...* Looks at Gabe* And some ropes to keep _Loki_ at bay.

Gabriel: * smirks*

Castiel: ' Stefan, okay dude look. I know you're still a bit bitter about the whole pregancy thing (not with Rocky but with you and Damon.) but look on the bright side, it could be worse. Believe me it could be worse. I've seen it. Hell, there's one out there as we speak involving a lust spell between you two, and nither of you are resisting the temptation very well. In fact, I've got the new chapter in my mail box and I'm pretty sure you're about to cave. Just saying...'

Dean: Paw would have said that she had read that...but she's not here.

Stefan: * looks at Damon* I'm...I'm scared...

Damon: Stop being a sissy. I would slap you, but, you know, the ropes.

Dean: * smiles*

Castiel: ' And again Sheldon, you're too, too awesome. Star Trek t-shirt and request to Cas to have Will Weaton smitted.'

Sheldon: Thank you.

Castiel: I'll work on that.

Dean: I wonder what Paw did to you.

Castiel: She...well, it's a long story.

Sam: Why don't you share?

Castiel: Maybe later...

Sam: Whatever, carry on then.

Castiel: ' *knock knock* Sheldon *knock knock* Sheldon *knock knock* Sheldon * knock knock*'

Sheldon: For Gods shakes, what?

Castiel: ' Ha! I just love you man! I must say, even more than Damon right now. (Sorry!) I just don't know what I'll do in a few weeks when you two are on the same night. If you're on at the same time I'm just gonna die. How can I choose?'

Damon: I have competition with that? * sways head towards Sheldon*

Sheldon: Apparently you do.

Damon: …* shakes his head*

Castiel: ' Hugs for everybody else.' Now Sam will take over for the next reviewer.

Sam: Okay! This is from Vampirewithasecret, who says ' Damon I love you and all but thats not sad! Everyones just jealous that she has such an awesome storY! *hugs again* I like it here.'

Gabriel: Me too.

Damon: I would hug you back but I'm tied to a CHAIR!

Dean: Oh shut up, it could be worse.

Damon: How could it get any worse than-

Gabriel: * clears his throat*

Damon: Ooohh...right.

Sam: ' Stefan...you look like Edward Cullen...what can is say? That's enough of an insult there.'

Stefan: Yeah, well, you look like...Come back to me on that and I will tell you my witty remark!

Damon: She just called you Edward Cullen, the poor excuse for a vampire.

Stefan: Yeah, well, she loves you! * sniffles* I want some love, bring Paw back you bastards!

Castiel: She'll climb out.

Sam: Okay, well that's it from Vampirewithasecret. I'll pass it on to-

Gabriel: Me! * takes paper*

Sam: Well I was going to say Dean but...

Gabriel: ' It is just 9:30pm here Paw...But we are seeing the dot...I hope it gets bigger closer to midnight...Awesome chap as always...The chap before it...I had tears running down my cheeks and could not stop laughing...I read it twice...'

Dean: I'll have to tell Paw when she gets back.

Gabriel: ' Tell Stefan I am soooo sorry that Cas sent him to hell...That was not on the list..But did he get to see any familiar faces down there?'

Stefan: It's okay, but oddly enough, I saw Katherine. O.o

Damon: Really?

Stefan: * nods* Yeah, she said some stupid angel smote her down there.

Castiel: * raises hands* It wasn't me.

Everyone: * Looks at Gabe*

Gabriel: Hey, I may be an ex-archangel but that bitch deserved it!

Dean: Uh...

Gabriel: ' Tell Boone Sweet loving as always...Glad I could make him scream...'

Dean: * looks at Boone* Really?

Boone: * blushes*

Sam: * chuckles*

Gabriel: ' Sam and Dean I will take you to the back room next time...I would love to make a sandwhich with them...I would be in the middle of course...hehe'

Castiel: I feel impure...

Dean: Dude.

Sam: You've...

Castiel: Shut up.

Sam: Okay.

Gabriel: ' Jack and Locke I am guessing that Locke won...If he did, did you enjoy being his bitch?'

Jack: No! I didn't! He's eeevvviiillll!

Locke: Mwahahahaha

Jack: * cowers*

Gabriel: ' Cas a box of French chocolates...Be careful, they will make you horny as hell... Smiles and winks...'

Dean: Looks like he's going to have some fun tonight!

Sam: * laughs*

Castiel: …* take chocolates*

Sam: Be careful Cas...

Castiel: I'm always careful.

Gabriel: ' Paw...the next part will be tricky...It is for Damon... thought I would pop in and let him have his revenge if he can...I am a Druid witch...Way older than him...He is 150 yrs old and I am, well lets just say Merlin is my Uncle...We believe in peace over war, but when pushed we kick ass...'

Damon: Bring her in!

South: * walks in*

Dean: Watch out, Cas is horny.

Castiel: I haven't eaten any of them yet!

South: * turns to Damon* If I did not like you, I would not put you through hell all the time...It is so much more fun than professing my undying love for you or that I think that you are sooo freaking sexy...Where is the fun in that...hmmmm?

Damon: Well...if you let me out of this chair I could show you how fun I can be. * winks*

Dean: If he stood out of that chair I have given Cas permission to smite his pretty ass straight to Hell. Let Alastair deal with ya'.

Stefan: * screams* No not Alastair! No! * crys* No! NO! No!

Damon: Stefan...

Stefan: NOOOO!

Damon: STEFAN!

Stefan: huh? What?

Damon: Calm down.

Stefan: okay.

Gabriel: Well, that's all the reviews.

Paw: * runs in* YOU SON OF A BITCH! * tackles Cas*

Dean: O.O

Castiel: Whoa, hey there. * smiles*

Paw: * confused look*

Dean: He uh...* shows french chocolate box*

Paw: Oh...that's...* gets off him*

Sam: You okay...Paw?

Paw: No. No I'm not OKAY! I dragged myself out of Hell!

Sam: * smiles* Welcome to the club.

Dean: I had a little help...

Castiel: Well, at least you learned your lesson.

Paw: Yeah. Never trade Castiel's chocolates for hard candy ever again.

Damon: Can you untie me...

Paw: ...nah. You'll be okay. * Turns to Cas* See, this is why I like Crowley better.

Castiel: You still love me. You know you do.

Paw: * walks off*

Dean: Okay, well, Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank Dawnie-7, Vampirewithasecret, and SouthernHemmy for reviewing.

Sam: Love.

Gabriel: Tranquility.

Castiel: And-

Paw: * shouts* Who stole my chocolates?

Castiel: * runs*

Gabriel: I'mma stay here for a little bit.

Sheldon: This is insanity.

Dean: Well what did you expect?

Castiel: AHHH!

Paw: * chases him with a hockey stick* GET BACK HERE!


	36. Another short one :

Paw: Okay, well, I'm back!

Damon: Nobody really missed you.

Paw: Says the guy who was tied to a chair...

Damon: * Rolls eyes*

Paw: Okay, well, only two reviews again.

Damon: again, that's sad.

Paw: again, go die in a hole.

Damon: I don't care.

Paw: okay, well the first is from Dawnie-7, who says, ' *rubs Stefan back soothingly* Hey c'mon, I don't think you're hated as much as you think you are, like South said about Damon, insults are a way of showing affection. *Psss, is he buying it?*

Stefan: I was...

Dean: haha sucker.

Stefan: * growls*

Paw: ' But if it makes you feel any better, I love you. I think you're a stand up, class act. You just need to loosen up a bit. Learn how to relax without the human blood...and Elena. But I feel for ya man, I have stress issues myself and it is a constant struggle to control it. Hang in there buddy, have a hug and, though it pains me to do so, a bunny on me.'

Stefan: I can be loose if I want to. But, uh, thanks anyways.

Paw: ' Yes Damon, you will be competing with Sheldon and you have no idea what you're up against. I mean, just look at him!'

Damon: * looks at Sheldon* He looks like a lanky teenager with a constipated look on his face.

Paw: Ouch. Sorry Shelly.

Sheldon: Shelly?

Paw: I gave you a nickname, it means that I like you. * winks*

Sheldon: …

Paw: ' I know I've been your loyal devotee thus far and main pickle dealer, but hey, you love both Katherine and Elena, am I not allowed the same treatment?'

Damon: No.

Paw: * sighs*

Damon: * smirks*

Paw: ' And with the new addition of those French chocolates, again just a little friendly advice guys: PAUSE, Before you play.'

Dean: Cas did a lot of playing.

Sam: With himself.

Dean and Sam: * laugh*

Paw: guys...PG 13, kay?

Castiel: * glares*

Gabriel: * snickering*

Paw: Gross.

Sam: It was funny! Come on!

Paw: ...okay, well the next is from Vampirewithasecret, who says ' Oh Stefan this is the only time I am going to be nice *hands him bunny*'

Stefan: Thanks!

Paw: ' Here you go Damon! *life time supply of pickles*'

Damon: Ah, sweet.

Dean: Took my word again.

Paw: that's not your word, I use it all the time.

Dean: It is now.

Paw: * shakes head* ' I want to do this to cas *kicks in the head* DONT EVER SMITE PAW AGAIN OR I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND DONT EVEN THINK I'LL GIVE IT A SECOND THOUGHT!

Castiel: Okay! Okay!

Paw: What is this? International ' be nice to Stefan then beat on Cas' Day?

Dean: You're sticking up for him again.

Paw: I can't help it, it's a habit!

Castiel: …

Paw: Don't give me that look.

Dean: that it?

Paw: Yeah. Another short chapter. * makes a face*

Sam: It'll be longer next time.

Paw: Okay, well. Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank Vampirewithasecret, and Dawnie-7 for reviewing. Love.

Dean: Tranquility.

Crowley: And Crowley.

Dean: PAW!

Paw: * runs*


	37. Dancing

Paw: 'Ello again.

Dean: * glares*

Paw: What?

Dean: First, Gabriel comes on- and is still here.

Gabriel: I could make it worse for you...

Dean: Shut up.

Paw: Continue.

Dean: Then, Crowley is still here.

Crowley: And he's staying for a while.

Dean: Like hell you are!

Paw: He is. Now, are you done bitching?

Dean: Yeah.

Damon: Finally.

Paw: Okay, well, I want to do the reviews now. The first is from Dawnie-7, who says ' I don't really have a whole lot to say today...sweet dreams everybody.'

Sam: Night'

Castiel: * grunts*

Locke: Goodbye...* scary look*

Paw: You sound like your going to kill her...

Locke: * shifty eyes*

Paw: ...Hm. Okay, well the next is from Mary Izzy Dakota, who says ' -rolls in like James Bond- (theme to James bond plays in the background) -gets on one knee and makes a gun with my hands- Pew, pew, pew. I'm back...! Did'ya miss me? -xD'

Paw: Welcome back!

Kate: I didn't miss you!

Paw: ' - Hug me if you want love! -smirks- Anyway, I missed your comedy filled chaps!'

Dean: * hugs*

Paw: * smiles*

Sam: * Dances*

Paw: Seriously? More dancing?

Sam: You should join.

Paw: ...oh, what the hell. * Dances*

Dean: Uh, I'll take over. She looks like she's having fun. ' Team Castiel all the way! Yeah! Ra ra go team, yeah! -impersonates Damon-'

Castiel: I had a feeling.

Crowley: You sure? We have cookies and a hell hound...

Damon: I'm all for cookies.

Paw: * still dancing with Sam and Stefan*

Castiel: We have chocolate.

Damon: Team evil!

Paw: WOOOO!

*Team Crowley dances*

Castiel: …You know he's not entirely evil, right?

Dean: Uh...' -hugs paw- Sorry I couldn't review. Motel had horrible wifi. Canadian! xD Wish I could've. You only got 2. =[ Welp, I missed your comedy! Review ya soon!'

Paw: Canadian too! * thumbs up* And it's okay. * continues dancing*

Dean: Okay, the last is from Wildcat97, who says ' *gasp* CROWLEY! I love you, Cas, you know that I do, but that is SO AWESOME!'

Paw: I know! So, will you join our team then? We only have me, Kate, Damon, and of course, Crowley so far.

Castiel: You should be on my team! We have more people.

Dean: ' Damon. There is no competition between you and the constipated-looking dude...not that you even needed my assurance.'

Paw: Hey...don't make fun of Sheldon...

Damon: I agree with Wild! No competition! * looks at people dancing* What the hell?

Sam: It's a party!

Dean: ' Stefan, even if that ONE person, Paw, loves you, no one else cares. Especially not me. I'm sure that you would be less of a bitch if you drank human blood like Damon.'

Stefan: Go die in a hole! * continues dancing*

Paw: I don't necessarily _love_ Stefan...I'm just content with his existence.

Dean: ' Okay. So...update soon! Sam, Dean, I LOVE YOU!'

Sam and Dean: Love you too!

Dean: And that's it! * starts to dance*

Castiel and Sheldon: I'm not dancing.

Everyone else: * dancing*

Castiel: Okay, well, Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank Dawnie-7, Mary Izzy Dakota, and Wildcat97 for reviewing! Love.

Sheldon: Tranquility.

Castiel: And...* shifty eyes* Castiel.


	38. Pineapple to the head

Paw: O.o Uh, wow, thanks for the reviews guys! I go on Youtube for an hour and I come back and four reviews! That rocks!

Dean: You're rambling.

Paw: Yeah well, I just watched Supernatural's season 5 gag reel. I'm in a great mood.

Dean: Huh.

Paw: * grins* Okay, so the first review is from Mary Izzy Dakota, who says, ' -looks at Dean and smiles- I to say Dean is officialy the coolest person ever! -hugs him back and kisses his cheek- :D'

Dean: * looks at Paw with eyebrow raised*

Paw: * thumbs up* I agree.

Dean: I told you Sam!

Sam: * huffs*

Paw: ' o.0 -looks at Crowley- Cookies... Your bribing me with cookies, and a he|| hound? Crowley, your a freaking toesucker!'

Crowley: Says the girl idolizing Dean and pretty boy over there. Who's the toesucker now? Hmm.

Gabriel: My WORD!

Crowley: Suck it.

Gabriel: * growls*

Castiel: * confused head tilt*

Paw: ' -throws a pineapple at Kate's head- Mmmhmmm. Suck on that! xD'

Paw: * looks at Kate* AH! Cool! It's like stuck in her head!

Jack: Cool!

Locke: Ahahaha

Boone: That was mean...

Paw: ' Anyway, -hugs Cas- I love chu! And Dean! I love Cas And Dean! :D'

Paw: * smiles* That's good! They both are getting some love now.

Castiel: I get lots. I don't really need anymore.

Paw: Yeah, okay.

Castiel: * glares*

Jack: You two still fighting?

Paw: Yep.

Jack: ...* whispers* I might have to do something about that...

Paw: ' -looks around- -pokes Damon- Suck toes, Damon. Team Castiel is better than team Crowley! Yay! We have cake and freaking pickles! xD You know you want some. -waves them in front of his nose and pulls them away when he tries to grab them-'

Damon: I don't care!

Paw: ….

Damon: Paw...what are you thinking?

Paw: Can I be on the fence?

Crowley: What? Why?

Paw: Well, I think Crowley's character is freaking awesome, but then I have the BIGGEST crush on Misha Collins.

Castiel: What? That look alike?

Paw: * nods with dreamy look in her eyes*

Crowley: …

Paw: So I'm officially on the fence!

Castiel: Okay.

Crowley: * sees Kate walk by* Oh, hey, sweetheart, want to make a deal?

Kate: O.o

Paw: Okay, moving on, ' I win you bunch of toe sucking Crowley fans! xD -hugs Dean- He ish so awesome! -plays with his hair-'

Damon: I'm not a toesucker!

Paw: I'm half toesucker. * Smiles proudly*

Damon: * glares*

Paw: Okay, the next is from SouthernHemmy, who says, ' Hey Paw...Great as always..Hope you are doing well and school is going good...It is raining here in the South..And it has finally cooled off here...'

Paw: Hey. I don't start school until Wednesday, so that makes tomorrow the last day of summer for me. * pouts*

Dean: Does that mean...?

Paw: Updates might be slow until I get settled in at the new school.

Dean: Great.

Paw: * smiles* ' Ask Damon if he would like to come and dance in the rain with me...I promise I will be good...'

Paw: Well, Damon? You wanna?

Damon: Okay, sure.

Paw: * nods* ' Boone you can come too...'

Boone: Sure.

Paw: ' Dean and Sam: saw a promo for your show...looks goods this season...Sexy as usual too...'

Dean: * winks* Thanks.

Paw: AH! I can't wait for season 6! And Vampire Diaries in 14 days...I think...

Damon: * smirks*

Paw: ' Stefan...here is a bunny for you...enjoy.'

Stefan: * walks over and takes the bunny* Thanks. * walks away*

Damon: He's in the emo corner.

Paw: Hmm. I should go comfort him.

Dean: Why would you do that?

Paw: Hey, I have kindness in my heart!

Dean: * shakes his head*

Paw: ' Cassie...smite Kate...damn she gets on my nerves.'

Castiel: Gladly. * Smites Kate*

Crowley: Hm. Oh well, I get her soul in ten years. * smiles*

Paw: Cool.

Jack: * inches away from Crowley*

Paw: ' Jack: some happy pills and a bottle of vodka...'

Jack: Sweet! * walks off to backroom*

Paw: ' Gabriel...take Paw in the back room and make her smile...'

Paw: ...Um. I'm going to have to pass on this one.

Gabriel: Why?

Paw: It's like the same reason for Crowley! Characters are great! Actors are not that great looking. Well, in my opinion.

Gabriel: Your loss...

Paw: ' If Damon will go outside with me make it good Paw...I am trying to write a chap for my story up on the ridge...So my ideas are wrapped around that right now...'

Damon: I've always wanted to do a strip tease in the rain. * walks off*

Paw: Heh, lucky girl.

Dean: Not likely.

Paw: Okay, uh, the next is from Vampirewithasecret who says ' omsc! i just realized i didnt reveiw last chappie! *slaps self* BAD MELLISSA!'

Dean: What does omsc mean?

Paw: * shrugs* Hell if I know. But, I'm not going to hound you Mellissa. Don't beat yourself up.

Dean: I'll go kick her ass instead.

Paw: ...Mell, you might want to watch for Dean...

Dean: * smiles*

Paw: ' Ok well...ummm...*hugs Damon* and just to make chaos...*throws live bomb in the middle of y'all* *whispers to paw* There's a bomb shelter below you...go!

Paw: * ducks into bomb shelter*

* Explosion and screaming*

Paw: * sticks her head out* Guys?

Dean: * coughs* What the hell?

Castiel: * is fine*

Paw: * laughs* Okay, well I'll let everyone get collected.

*Five minutes later*

Stefan: Okay, so carry on.

Paw: OMG Your out of the emo corner!

Stefan: …

Paw: * smiles* Okay, the last one is from Wildcat97, who says ' Castiel has shifty eyes? I'm frightened!'

Castiel: You should be.

Dean: I think Cas has hit his head against the loony bin a little too much.

Paw: I agree.

Castiel: * glares*

Paw: …' Dean. I love you. I just have to say it. I adore you. You're incredibly sexy. Don't ask me why I have to tell you, I just feel like I do.'

Dean: Uh, thanks! * smiles*

Paw: ' Damon. You're badass. You're cool. You rock completely. You're sexy, too, just as sexy as Dean. I LOVE YOU MAN!'

Dean: Damon's out dancing in the rain, or more like being a whore in the rain.

Paw: He's just jealous.

Dean: …

Paw: ' And I remain on Team Castiel.'

Castiel: * small smile*

Paw: And I remain on the fence! ' As for making fun of Sheldon...well, he frightens me. I cover my fear with insults.'

Sheldon: * frowns*

Paw: What? Sheldon? He's harmless! Just a little smarter that he should be, but harmless none the less!

Dean: He's still looks creepy.

Paw: * rolls eyes* ' Gabriel, I'm so glad you're on! Please stay! CAUSE MORE MISCHIEF!'

Gabriel: Can do! * throws Paw over his shoulder and walks off*

Paw: Hey!

Dean: ...Uh, well that's it. Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank Mary Izzy Dakota, Vampirewithasecret, SouthernHemmy, and Wildcat97 for reviewing. Love.

Castiel: Tranquility.

Kate: FUCKING PINEAPPLE IN THE HEAD HERE!

Dean: NOBODY CARES!

Kate: IT HURTS!

Castiel: CAPITAL LETTERS!

Stefan: Stop shouting please.

Kate: Okay. * walks away* Paaawwww...


	39. Just some more madness

Paw: Hey peoples, and fictional characters!

Dean: Hey.

Paw: So, today is my last day of freedom.

Damon: Good.

Paw: * glances at him* Okay, well, I'm going to do the reviews and stuff because my creativity ideas are revolving around my song fics.

Damon: * slaps back of Paw's head* Why are you writing this then?

Paw: * shrugs* Can I move on?

Damon: I don't care.

Paw: Well I don't care if you don't care, I'm still doing it.

Stefan: * raises an eyebrow*

Paw: Okay, well the first is from Dawnie-7, who says ' Dance party? Sounds like fun. And what perfect timing because...SHELDON! YOU WON YOUR EMMY! I'm so happy and proud of you! (See Damon, competition.)'

Damon: I do not have competition with that! * points at Sheldon*

Sheldon: * ignores Damon* Thank you.

Paw: ' Celebratory drinks and cake on me.'

Stefan: Someone say cake?

Paw: …Uh, ' Okay, officially jealous of the girl who got Damon in the rain. Just for that, all my love to Stefan.'

Stefan: Ha!

Paw: I was kinda jealous of her too.

Damon: * chuckles*

Paw: ' And where's Locke? I'm still a little nervous after that look he gave me. You know it's always the innocent people who get screwed in the diabolical plan.'

Jack: You can say that again.

Paw: Locke has been secured and locked away for now. It was for safety purposes.

Jack: …

Paw: ' Sheldon, again, congratulations, and I was wondering if you would give me your theory on Damon and Stefan's kind.

Sheldon: * looks at Damon and Stefan* They are homosexuals. Enough said.

Damon and Stefan: What?

Paw: You've done it now...Okay, well the next is from Vampirewithasecret who says ' Oh and sorry Damon! if the bomb hurt you I'm sorry I meant to tell you and paw to get in there lol.'

Damon: A bomb went off?

Paw: * nods* It was cool.

Dean: Says the girl who was in the bomb shelter.

Paw: ' Omsc means Oh my star clan from the book series I'm readin...Once again *hugs Damon* I just like hugging you.'

Damon: What is with the hugs? Do I have to express my concerns about me being touched?

Paw: You usually don't mind being touched. Have you seen yourself?

Damon: …

Paw: * snickers* He has to think about it...Oh, and Star Clan from the Warriors series? I used to read those books.

Dean: I have no idea what Star Clan is.

Paw: It's like heaven for cats.

Dean: Oh.

Paw: Yeah, okay well, the next one is from Mary Izzy Dakota, who says ' -laughs hard at Kate- Fudge bag! -throws a second pineapple at her-'

Kate: Ha! You missed!

Paw: Kate?

Kate: yeah?

Paw: Your arm.

Kate: * pineapple stuck in her arm* Oh, damn.

Paw: ' Damon! FRONT AND CENTER! I got pickles! And love!'

Damon: You called me a toesucker, go away.

Paw: * shakes her head* It's not even a big insult.

Damon: I don't suck toes.

Paw: Whatever.

Damon: Why don't you sit on your fence, or better yet, go join Stefan in the emo corner.

Paw: Why don't you die?

Dean: Guys.

Paw: Oh, right. ' -throws cas more chocolate- Mmmhmmm. -hugs cas and doesn't let go until the end of the chappie- xD I make my own he||! -pokes Damon again and again-'

Damon: * slaps her with flyswatter* You forgot I had this didn't you?

Castiel: So...much...hugging...

Paw: I thought you liked it.

Castiel: …

Paw: Aww, poor _muffin_.

Dean: I would stop before you get yourself sent to hell. Again.

Paw: Fine...Okay, the next is from Wildcat97, who says ' Crowley, I tip my hat to you for getting Kate's soul. ...although, I don't really know why you would even want it, or if she has one.'

Castiel: He has it because I don't want her to annoy me.

Crowley: What he said.

Kate: I have a soul, but Crowley has it now...

Paw: * shakes her head* ' Damon...doing a strip tease in the rain...mmm...*visualizing* So...so...HOT...can I come too?'

Damon: Maybe next time. * smiles*

Paw: ' And...well, apparently people on Team Crowley are toesuckers. HAHA! I'm on Team Castiel! I shall suck no one's toes!'

Damon: …

Paw: I'm on the fence!

Jack: * pulls Paw off the fence* Welcome to team Castiel.

Paw: …

Jack: * smiles sweetly*

Paw: …' 'Kay. Sammy, *hugs* because I feel like you could use some loving.'

Sam: Thank you.

Paw: * pats Sam* ' Stefan, stay in the emo corner.'

Stefan: Wild, stay in Hell.

Castiel: She's not in Hell.

Stefan: ...I'm switching over. * walks over to Crowley*

Castiel: What did I do?

Paw: * still sitting on the floor* He's just being emotional. ' Gabriel, you took my advice! I don't know what you did, but I'm sure the idea was the work of a mastermind.'

Gabriel: * smiles and looks at Paw*

Paw: I don't want to talk about it.

Dean: That bad huh?

Paw: Who said it was bad?

Dean: …

Paw: …' All right, so, bye y'all!'

Stefan: Good riddance!

Paw: Okay, the last is from SothernHemmy, who says ' Hey Paw...Just posted my next chap in Up on the Ridge..Check it out please...Thanks.'

Paw: I did. It was interesting...* ducks head* sorry I didn't review...

Dean: Oh no.

Paw: What?

Dean: Cas got into the french chocolates again...

Paw: …Okay, well just...ignore him for the time being Dean...uh, Izzy might want to get away from him then...

Dean: But he's looking at me weirdly.

Paw: Don't make eye contact.

Dean: * looks away*

Paw: ' I loved it today...Awesome is the only way I can describe your writing...Makes me laugh and smile everytime...Ok ladies...Let me tell you all about dancing in the rain with Damon..I think he actually had fun...OMG...Such a hard body...He started stripping...Gasp, tongue hanging out...hehe The way the rain slid down his chest and those abs...MMMMMMM made me so freaking, oops..Anywho...next came the jeans, he looked good in them wet, but the wet boxers were even better..Then the mud wrestling was definitely a turn on too...(lust filled eyes looking at Damon now) Oh what the hell...Grabs Damon and goes to the back room...'

Paw: That made some...interesting images in my mind. * shakes her head* I hope I don't have to change the rating...

Dean: You just might.

Castiel: * still being hugged by Izzy* She's so warm...

Dean: Ew.

Paw: * blushes*

Dean: You're not...

Paw: No.

Dean: good.

Paw: ' A while later...Ok...Sorry Paw, but you got to dance in the rain with him next time...mmm mmmm Stefan: I like you so here is a pass for the spa...You need a little r and r...I also told them to work on the two bushes above your eyes while you are there...Less is more dear...And here is a fat bunny to snack on before you get there...'

Stefan: *Glares*

Paw: ' Sam and Dean: I want a ride in the Impala..With both of you...winks..I will even help you both change gears...hehe.'

Dean and Sam: * looks at each other* Uh...sure.

Paw: …' Jack: Here is a bottle of sleeping pills for you...Use them on Kate when you need to...Also a bottle of scotch for you...Enjoy'

Jack: Thanks.

Kate: Why does everybody hate me so much?

Paw: ' Sheldon: Treat Paw like you treat Penny...'

Sheldon: Okay.

Paw: I don't get a chance with the hot guys do I?

Sam: Ouch.

Paw: ...Sorry Sheldon.

Sheldon: * shrugs*

Paw: ' Cassie: a hug for you and slipping him a box of chocolates...Keep up the good work smiting people...'

Paw: NO! * snatches chocolates* He doesn't need more of these.

Castiel: Give those back.

Sam: * evil smirk* Just go over there and take them from her.

Paw: No, stay away!

Castiel: * walking over*

Paw: You come any closer I'll hit you on the head with the chocolates!

Dean: What the hell. I'm going to take over. ' Paw: Thanks for letting me come in and have some fun...Oh yeah here is a M16 machine gun for when the boys get out of hand...just point and shoot...and a crate of ammo...Have fun'

Paw: * points at Castiel* Don't make me shoot you.

Dean: Okay, well that's all of them.

Sam: Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now.

Jack: We would like to thank Dawnie-7.

Boone: Wildcat97.

Sheldon: Mary Izzy Dakota.

Damon: Vampirewithasecret.

Stefan: And SouthernHemmy for reviewing. Love, Tranquility, and Castiel.

Paw: RAPE!

Dean and Sam: O.o

Jack: Does somebody want to...

Damon: No. No. Lets...lets just look away for a few minutes.

Boone: Cas! Get off her!

Castiel: Okay. * Takes chocolates*

Paw: That was close...

Gabriel: Are you shy because of what happened yesterday?

Paw: ...* nods*

Dean: What did you do to her?

Gabriel: I made her watch Castiel's scary faces in the episode ' On the head of a pin.'

Paw: He was scary...


	40. Jacksugar a new level of annoyance

Paw: * Deep sigh* I swear, high school will have my ass.

Damon: * Grabs* You left me in here for four-

Paw: -three.

Damon: Three days to deal with this. * points at a jittery looking Jack*

Paw: I don't think there's anything wrong with him...

Jack: See. Itoldyouthereisnothingwrong!

Damon: …

Paw: Jack, take a deep breath.

Jack: * In hales*

Paw: What happened to him?

Damon: Sugar. That's what.

Paw: ...Cas? You share some chocolates with Jack?

Castiel: No.

Paw: Hm...okay well Let just ignore him for a little while.

Dean: Kinda hard to.

Paw: Try.

Dean: Fine.

Paw: Okay, well lets start with the review stuff. The first is from Dawnie-7, who says ' Whoa! I do believe that point goes to Sheldon. Bazinga! And WHOA! Southern, I know you and I had a disagreement before, chapter's back, but that description you just gave :O Thank You! God Bless. '

Paw: I know. Imagine what it felt like when I first read the review...

Damon: You got a little drool...

Paw: Oh shut up.

Damon: * chuckles*

Paw: ' Anyways, back to my first statement...Stefan, Damon, apologies. I swear I didn't intend to give him that, albeit nicely done, setup. Again, sorry. I'm ready and willing to accept revenge tactics.'

Damon: Wha- oh! The homosexuals comment.

Sheldon: * sneaks away*

Paw: ' Oh and Stefan, I had a chat with my mother earlier today and she's highly concerned about you. She thinks you're too thin. Or more she thinks your face is too thin. You don't have any problems do you? I know body image pressures these days are off the chart, but still, take care of yourself yeah? Here, nice fat deer for lunch. (Again, it pains me to do so but hey, anything to help a pal.)'

Stefan: Uh. No I'm doing just fine. * pats chest* Completely healthy. Thanks anyways.

Damon: * muttering to himself*

Stefan: * looks at him questioningly*

Paw: ' Sam, Dean, I would also like to apologize for being bias here and not giving either of you any love soooo...anything you guys want, on me. I'll make it happen.'

Dean: Beer. Strippers. Food. More beer. More music.

Sam: * dark look* Lilith's head on a plate.

Dean: She's dead, remember?

Sam: Oh yeah! Sorry, I'm just used to...

Paw: …' Paw, I feel your pain. Hope your last free day was a good one. Good luck and god speed with school. Oh and what they made you watch, WRONG!'

Paw: It was pretty crazy the first day, but everything feel into place after a while. Thanks for the concern, though.

Damon: She still forgot us...

Paw: Suck it up, I'm here now. ' Oh and last but not least on this overly long ramble, I just have to ask a question that I've been wondering about for a year now. Damon, your hair use to be curly, please tell me it went straight on it's own. It'd kill me to know that you stand in front of the mirror with an flat iron for an hour every morning.'

Paw: * laughs*

Damon: No I-

Stefan: He does! I've seen him.

Damon: * glares*

Paw: Stefan, you catch that on film, I'll give you three fat rabbits and a big deer.

Stefan: Deal.

Damon: * sighs*

Paw: * smiles* Okay the next is from Wildcat97 who says ' Ooh...Paw, I'm so sorry. Also, I think you're safe for the rating. Just don't let those lucky girls talk to descriptively about their-assets-and you should be good. And I'm so sorry about having to go back to school...I have to go back in six days. I feel for you, Paw.'

Paw: It's all good but thanks for the sympathy.

Damon: …

Paw: Just ignore him.

Jack: * runs around yelling*

Paw: Him too.

Dean: Can I throw something at him?

Paw: ' Boone! You said my name! *Hugs* That's so cool! *kisses Boone on forehead, hugs him hard one last time, lets him go*'

Boone: She made me do it. * Points at Paw*

Paw: Just except the love, Boone.

Boone: Okay.

Paw: ' Castiel, smite Kate for me. Please? Thank you.'

Kate: Again? The demons are becoming familiar of me.

Jack: Smiteherass!

Castiel: mmm...not today.

Jack: Isitbecauseofme?Seriouslyyouguysarehaters!

Paw: Jack. Breathing and pauses before each word.

Jack: Right.

Paw: ' Stefan...you're a real bitch, ya know. And not the good kind, like when Dean calls Sam that sometimes. LOVE YOU BOYS! And dude...YOU go to Hell. If Castiel wanted to do me another favor, if he wanted to be nice to me because I'm on his team, he would smite you for me too. But it's his decision!'

Stefan: You're just a hater.

Castiel: * smites him*

Kate: …

Paw: ' Damon, shall Paw and I go out with you in the rain and have that 'next time' you mentioned? ;)'

Damon: After the show. * winks*

Paw: ' Oh, dude, I forgot something! There are pictures from the Supernatural season 6 premiere "Exile on Main Street". They ROCK! CHECK THEM OUT!'

Paw: * jumps up and down excitedly* I saw them. It looks amazing! Grandpa Winchester!

Dean: ...what?

Paw: Nothing.

Sam: …

Paw: Okay the next is from Mary Izzy Dakota, who says ' -shakes head- Im fine right here. -continues hugging Cas- Damon, no pickles for you. -throws them at a wall,pickles brake-'

Paw: Suit yourself.

Damon: not the pickles...

Paw: ' Shiznit! This is the last day of freedom. -pouts- I wish I could smite the schools. -sigh still hugging Cas-'

Paw: Yeah. It sucks. I want a hug from my favorite angel.

Castiel: * opens an arm*

Paw: * hugs* I miss the show, I don't want to wait until the 24th.

Damon: Hello! Next week!

Paw: * still hugging Cas* I know. I'm excited for that too. And the new season of House.

Dean: * shakes his head*

Paw: Okay, carrying on with the review. ' -throws another pineapple at Kate- This amuses me. xD Anyway, I am on my way to take a shower. So, just gotta end.'

Kate: * gets hit* FUCK!

Paw: * laughs* Man. I'm sadistic today.

Kate: * glares* I can tell.

Paw: ' Paw, hope to see more of your comedy filled chapters soon! Not as often, but soon! -takes fly swatter from Damon and hits his head, hard, breaking it- Ha! -runs and hugs Cas again- He ish awesome!:] '

Paw: I know! * hugs Gabe* Don't forget this guy too!

Gabriel: …

Paw: * giggles* Anyways, there is about...27 dots. But she says ' Let Cas have his way with me! :DDD -giggles-'

Castiel: What?

Paw: Backroom? You, Izzy? You know?

Castiel: …

Paw: He's in his ' I'm holier than you' mood today.

Castiel: * nods*

Paw: ...All work no play makes Castiel a dull boy.

Castiel: Shut up.

Paw: Okay. The last one is from Vampirewithasecret who says ' Fine then Damon, if you dont like being touched so much then I'm going on strike! *hugs stefan and sticks tongue out at Damon*'

Stefan: * hugs back*

Damon: * shrugs* Maybe that will make him less emo.

Paw: Maybe. Okay, well that's it.

Dean: What? Nothing cool for me or Sam?

Paw: not today.

Dean: This is bullshit.

Paw: Okay, well Pawprints25 and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank Dawnie-7, Vampirewithasecret, Wildcat97, and Mary Izzy Dakota for reviewing. Love.

Damon: Destruction.

Stefan: And mayhem.

Paw: ...you guys want the weapons?

Damon,Dean,Stefan: * nods*

Paw: Okay. * places them down*

Castiel: I'm coming with you.

Paw: Suit yourself. * walks away*

Dean: * holds up a crossbow* Sweet.


	41. Stefan's love

Paw: It's 2:07 AM in Canada where I live. So, I want to do this stuff fairly quickly so I can get to bed.

Dean: Okay.

Damon: Why don't you just go to bed.

Locke: And don't wake up.

Paw: ...Okay, ignoring those two, the first review is from SouthernHemmy, who says ' Awesome as always Paw...Sorry you are headed back to school...I know its a bitch...Please check out Up on the ridge...I have added a new chap..And I am taking this weekend to write another...'

Paw: Awesome, I'll do that once I'm not falling asleep at my computer. * chuckles*

Dean: She'll probably get really hyper near the end of this.

Paw: ' Tell everyone I am glad that they like my description of the rain...he is the sexy beast after all...'

Damon: So true.

Paw: Agreed. ' Jack: I am giving you some anticrazy pills...Please calm down or I will have to call the smoke monster and let him know where you are...bwaaaahhhhhahahaha...'

Jack: NOOOO! Not the smoke monster! * Cowers*

Locke: The smoke monster is my pet.

Paw: Creepy.

Locke: His name is fuzzy.

Paw: Even more creepy.

Locke: And he has a pink collar.

Paw: You can put a collar on smoke? Uh, anyways. ' Sam: I brought a sweet young blonde to have some fun with...She also has a milkshake for you...'

Sam: :D Sweet.

Paw: ' Dean: I brought you someone a little older she wants to take you to the back room for a little r & r...Have fun.'

Dean: Will do. * Walks to backroom*

Paw: ' Kate: oh hell...Cassie please do your thing...Another box of french chocolates.'

Paw: No! * swipes*

Castiel: * glares*

Paw: * growls*

Castiel: Whatever. * smites Kate randomly*

Jack: That's the highlight of my day, everyday.

Paw: ' Stefan: Hugs and here is a big bunny...'

Stefan: * hugs back* Thank you.

Paw: ' Damon: South smiles at him and wishes it would rain again...But since it is not raining how about we make a banana split out of Paw in the back room...Maybe Boone can join us and we wont need spoons...hehe :D'

Paw and Boone: * sighs*

Damon: She's tired, tat means she'll be more submissive. Let's go.

Paw: Let me finish the review. ' Paw: you need a little stress relief...and there is enough whipped cream for all of us...'

Paw: Whipped cream! * holds up can* The best thing in a can ever! * heads to backroom*

Sam: I'll pick it up from here. The next reviewer is from Vampirewithasecret who says ' That didnt go as planned but oh well at least he hugs back! *Hugs Stefan again*'

Stefan: * hugs back* I'm liking today more and more.

Sam: Okay, the next is from XOLittleGreenMonsterXO who says ' *Cheers* Yay! Weapons! Don't you love violence? Lolz.'

Dean: Very much so.

Sam: ' Hey, Damon? *Points at Kate* Kill her for me? Pwease? *Big puppy dog eyes* I'll give you a year's supply of pickles!'

Damon: She's been smited , but I'll kill her once she gets back.

Dean: Aren't you in the backroom.

Damon: Yeah, they must be missing me. * Walks to backroom*

Sam: ' Stefan, go burn in hell! You emo bastard. *Dumps a bucket of vervain on him*'

Stefan: AHH! It burns!

Dean: * laughs*

Sam: ' Boone! *hugs him and doesn't let go*'

Dean: He's in the backroom too.

Sam: Let her hug him then, it might be a better experience. Okay, well the next one is from MidnightCobra3, who is new to the story. So be gentle. Okay, she says ' Okay so..I feel like im interrupting your story since Im just now reviewing. But just so you know I read ALL of your chapters in one day. Its 3 in the morning right now and you are an AWESOME writer!'

Dean: Thank you!

Sam: Don't steal Paw's thunder.

Dean: She won't know.

Sam: ' Also can I PRETTY PLEASE take Cas in the backroom? ;) If he does I'll give him a cupcake. A CHOCOLATE one!'

Stefan: Someone say cupcake?

Castiel: Hm...okay, I'll do it.

Sam: ' *hugs Sam* you are so cute!'

Sam: Aww. Thank you.

Dean: * rolls eyes*

Sam: ' oh and Stefan how is your rock doing? Lmao.'

Stefan: She had little pebbles a few weeks back.

Dean: That's more disturbing than it is funny.

Stefan: It's true.

Sam: Okay the next one is from smalls27, who says ' Hey, I'm sorry I haven't been commenting lately. Tell Sam that I love him so freaking much that it's ridiculous. Thank you for writing this. :)'

Sam: I love you too.

Dean: …

Sam: The next one is from Mary Izzy Dakota who says ' I'm sorry. I'm forgetting my favorite boys! -hugs Dean and then Sam- I loved you first so it's only fair I give you love. Anyway, THANK THE LORD, no pun intended Cas. I feel so happy today, like someghings gonna change for the better. I just feel good! :D'

Castiel: Don't use the lord's name in vain.

Dean: Oh my Gosh! Go away!

Sam: * chuckles*

Castiel: * glares*

Sam: ' Ok, Sam, I love your hair. -messes with his hair- hehehe.'

Sam: I love my hair too.

Dean: I like mine. Short and to the point.

Sam: ' Dean, -puts a case of beer down- There ya go. Need more, just give me a hollar. -winks- And anything else.'

Dean: Sweet! And yes, you should see me after the chapter. * Winks*

Sam: ' -hugs Sam again- He is the bestest. XD'

Sam: * smirks at Dean*

Dean: * huffs*

Sam: ' M'kay, If Stefan is back by now, I give him a hug. -hugs him- I feel bad, all you people are hating on him! He is the awesomest person on the show! Unless anyone can prove me wrong, then imma stick to that.'

Stefan: * smiles* Thank you!

Sam: ' O.o Whered Sheldon go? -tilts head like Cas- I can give one more hug... Who shall it be... -hugs Stefan again- Sorry, had to do it!'

Sam: Yeah, where did Sheldon go? Sheldon!

Sheldon: * walks in* What?

Sam: Where did you go?

Sheldon: I was wondering around mind space. It's very bare...

Sam ...Okay, well Izzy has dots after that last sentence, so moving to the bottom...' WAIT! They get weapons! -takes a gun and shoots Crowley-Suck it! -hides behind Dean- Please help me.'

Crowley: Bitch!

Dean: …

Sam: Okay, well the next one is from Wildcat97, who says ' Damon, Stefan only makes fun of you because he WISHES he looked as sexy as you. Not that you needed reassurance, of course. And as for dealing with Jack? I give you an infinite amount of liquor, because I don't know how much alcohol it takes for a vampire to get drunk.'

Dean: I'll take that...

Sam: ' So, Castiel, if you don't want to smite Kate today-I throw another pineapple at her. It's okay! But thanks for smiting Stefan for me!'

Kate: No. Not more pineapples!

Castiel: You're welcome.

Sam: ' Dean, because I feel like you need some love, I give you apple pie-if you're still alive after using the weapons.'

Dean: Sweet. Thanks.

Sam: ' Sam, because I feel like you need some love also, I give you...pie as well, but cherry this time! I'm sorry, I don't know your personal favorites, but after being around Dean all the time, I figure pie must've grown on you.'

Sam: It has. Thank you.

Dean: Told you it would.

Sam: ' Kate...as much as this pains me...I give you a first aid kit for my pineapple throwing and anyone elses. Be happy to get that, okay?'

Kate: Thank you so much. * takes and starts to use first aid kit*

Sam: Okay, so last, but not least, is Dawine-7 who says ' "Beer. Strippers. Food. More beer. More music." Done. Done. Done. Done. And done! Enjoy.'

Dean: Again, thank you!

Sam: ' And Sam...hug? Good luck with the new season guys.'

Sam: I can take a hug. And thanks.

Dean: What he said.

Sam: ' Sedatives for all just in case Jack can't come down on his own.'

Jack: I came down, no need for them.

Dean: I'm still sedating you.

Sam: ' And nice to see you made it out alive Paw, hang in there.'

Dean: I'll tell her that.

Sam: Okay. We need everyone for this. So...GUYS! Get out here!

Paw: * walks up* Hm?

Sam: ' Question to everyone: What's your favorite movie?'

Paw: Bruce All Mighty.

Damon: Die hard.

Stefan: Madagascar.

Castiel: …

Dean: Hard one, let me think...

Sam: Indiana Jones.

Dean: Star Wars! Yeah.

Sam: Okay, well that's the last of them all, We would like to thank Vampirewithasecret, Wildcat97, MidnightCobra3, XOLittleGreenMonsterXO, Dawnie-7, Mary Izzy Dakota, SouthernHemmy, and smallss27 for reviewing. Love.

Dean: Tranquility.

Paw: And Castiel. Cuz' I'm lazy that way.

Castiel: She's lying to herself.

Paw: * Hugs him* It's cuz of I'm re-watching episodes with you in them.

Dean: * grunts*

Paw: I'm going to bed now, night all!

Locke: Go die!


	42. Too lazy to think of a chapter title

Paw: Well, here is a chapter before I have to go back to school tomorrow. * pouts* But, it's not that bad.

Damon: Can I lock up Jack and Locke before you go? Oh, and Dean, Sam, Stefan, and all the other guys?

Paw: You want to be alone in here?

Damon: Yes.

Sam: Fat chance.

Paw: Okay! Let's get this thing going. Alright, the first review is from Wildcat97, who says 'Locke...just go away. Go someplace with no civilization - maybe someone will like you! =D'

Locke: Isn't this a place without civilization? I mean I'm in some chicks head.

Paw: Sadly.

Locke: You must like me to some extent.

Paw: No. I hate your guts because you made Boone go climb up into the plane when you had perfectly working legs and could've climbed up there yourself! Then the plane would have fell with you in it instead of Boone. * growls*

Boone: …

Locke: Issues...

Paw: Go away. ' Dean, you already get beer, dude, give Damon the liquor he often deserves! And to make up for that, Dean, I give you more beer. =D'

Damon: * swipes beer*

Dean: Okay...

Paw: ' I'm sorry about all the faces. I'm just happy today, even though school starts Tuesday, the same day Supernatural Season 5 comes out on DVD! Maybe that's why...'

Paw: * super giddy laugh* I can't wait to pick that up! I have all the box sets up to season four. * iz very proud* Anyways, everyone deserves to be happy...except Locke, he can be miserable for all I care.

Locke: Right back at you.

Paw: ' And I recently saw Ghostbusters for the first time! THE STAY PUFT MARSHMALLOW MAN! "We came, we saw, we kicked it's ass!" -the well-honored words of Bill Murray. And Proton Backpacks! 'Who ya gonna call?' My thoughts were 'Sam and Dean, duh, THEY'RE the real Ghostbusters. But the others guys are okay too!' Yay Ghostbusters!'

Dean: Those guys are just posers.

Paw: I love Bill Murray!

Dean: * glares*

Paw: What?

Sam: * shakes his head*

Paw: * sad face* okay, ' I think you guys should introduce Castiel to movies. Start off soft...like, with Twilight or something...I don't have anything against Twilight, but...ya know...it's a pretty mild film...don't hate me!'

Paw: I wouldn't want to corrupt poor Cassie's mind with that movie, I'll make him watch Breakfast Club or something.

Castiel: I don't want to watch a film about people eating breakfast...

Paw: * facepalm*

Castiel: What?

Paw: I'll show you later. Okay the next reviewer is Mary Izzy Dakota, who says ' :D I feel loved! M'kay. Anyway, Dean I'll take ya up on that offer. -winks- Locke, go burn in hell.'

Locke: May the smoke monster have your soul.

Crowley: I have dibs on that, sorry.

Locke: Well, I'll kill her, then you can have the soul.

Crowley: Deal.

Paw: * shakes her head* ' -hugs Dean and plays with his abs- :DD Hehehe. So, eep. Sorry, I am happy today.'

Dean: * smiles*

Paw: Don't apologize for being happy...

Locke: I'm not sorry I happy.

Paw: You should be sorry.

Locke: Whatever.

Paw: ' Stefan, a bunny. -tosses him a bunny- There going extinct. /)•.•(\'

Stefan: Are they now?

Paw: ' Love the new comedy. Crowley, I know I'm a b!tch. Thank you. -smirks-'

Crowley: You're welcome.

Paw: …' Cas, -throws crazy pills at him- Im now on Team Dean. -sticks my tongue out at him- xD'

Castiel: * kicked puppy look* What did I do?

Paw: * Pats his back* It's okay. ' Dean, you are my favorite person in the show, well you and Sammy. -hugs dean- Do what you will to me in the back room, babe. -winks- Anything for you.'

Dean: * smiles and pulls her to backroom*

Castiel: Whatever, I'll just smite her whenever she gets near me.

Paw: Ouch. Overreaction.

Castiel: Was it an overreaction?

Paw: * nods*

Castiel: Good.

Paw: The next reviewer is from Vampirewithasecret who says ' I START SCHOOL ON TUESDAY! I hate it...*Glares at damon* still on strike...*hugs stefan*'

Stefan: * smiles happily*

Damon: Don't care.

Paw: Sssuuuurrreee.

Damon: * glares*

Paw: Okay, the next reviewer is from SouthernHemmy who says ' Hey Paw...Hope you enjoyed yourself...I know I did...Damon and Boone look alike but they are sooooo different... :D'

Damon: * smirks*

Paw: * chuckles* They are _very_ different.

Boone: * smiles*

Paw: ' Cassie: I am sorry that Paw took your chocolates...Here is some bubble gum...It will make really big bubbles...enjoy.'

Castiel: My name is Castiel. And thank you.

Paw: ' Sam: hope the milkshake was good and the company too...I brought you some dynamite and caps...have some fun... Hugs.'

Sam: It was thank you.

Paw: ' Dean: hugs! Here is 44 magnum and some shells...have fun.'

Sam: I'll hold onto that while Dean is...busy.

Paw: ' Stefan: A battle axe! and Hugs!'

Stefan: Sweet!

Paw: ' Jack: some whiskey for the pain later...hehe.'

Jack: I'll be in pain?

Paw: You might be.

Jack: Thanks anyways.

Paw: ' Locke: I thought smokey needed a meaner collar...Here is one with spikes and black leather...'

Locke: hm...I might not kill you...

Paw: ' Kate: Pray really hard and maybe the guys wont use the weapons on you...bwahahahhaha.'

Kate: * glares*

Paw: ' Boone: A shower, some skinny jeans and a white button up shirt...so sexy oh and a shotgun and some shells...'

Boone: Haha, thanks.

Paw: ...hmm..' Damon: A flame thrower...and gas...have fun...oh and a hug and a deep kiss...'

Damon: * evil smile* Oh, Stefan...

Stefan: EEPPP.

Paw: ' Paw: a bullet proof vest and some flame retardant clothing...And a bazooka and shells...have fun.'

Paw: My favorite. Thank you!

Sam: Staying away from you...

Paw: ' I am in a destructive mood tonight...hehe. Keep on writing Paw...I look forward to it everyday...'

Paw: * smiles* that's why I write. Okay, the last reviewer is from Dawnie-7 who says ' First off to Stefan, I didn't know Rocky had her pebble! Congraduations! I'm very happy for you. And for her of course. How's the baby doing?'

Stefan: Thank you and the baby is coming slowly. * Pats his belly*

Paw: * facepalms* ' Poor Sheldon, it must be terribly hard on you to not have anything to do in there :( Here, the first complete season dvd set of Firefly, and a dvd player plus tv. Enjoy.'

Sheldon: Thank you.

Paw: ' Oh and Damon, I hate to go all emotional on you and what not, but I feel like we've grown distance. I mean, I was the ONE who started giving you pickles, and now you're taking them from every girl in town! Have I really done anything to you that was so horribly wrong? Remember, I also gave you that flyswatter!'

Damon: What can I say? I can't refuse a good pickle.

Paw: * cough* He likes Stefan's pickle. * cough*

Castiel: That's all. Pawprints and her gang are signing off we would like to thank Wildcat97, Mary Izzy Dakota, Vampirewithasecret, SouthernHemmy, and Dawnie-7 for reviewing. Love.

Sam: Tranquility.

Locke: Die.

Paw: ...I want a pet. Can I have a Hellhound? * looks at Crowley with puppy dog face*

Crowley: Not happening.

Paw: * pouts* No fair. Okay, well, come on Cas, I want to show you that movie. We'll make a movie night out of it. * Both walk out*

Dean: * walks out* What I miss?

Sam: Everything.

Dean: Dang.


	43. 43,43,43,43, chapter 43, yeah!

Paw: Well, here is a chapter before I have to go back to school tomorrow. * pouts* But, it's not that bad.

Damon: Can I lock up Jack and Locke before you go? Oh, and Dean, Sam, Stefan, and all the other guys?

Paw: You want to be alone in here?

Damon: Yes.

Sam: Fat chance.

Paw: Okay! Let's get this thing going. Alright, the first review is from Wildcat97, who says 'Locke...just go away. Go someplace with no civilization - maybe someone will like you! =D'

Locke: Isn't this a place without civilization? I mean I'm in some chicks head.

Paw: Sadly.

Locke: You must like me to some extent.

Paw: No. I hate your guts because you made Boone go climb up into the plane when you had perfectly working legs and could've climbed up there yourself! Then the plane would have fell with you in it instead of Boone. * growls*

Boone: …

Locke: Issues...

Paw: Go away. ' Dean, you already get beer, dude, give Damon the liquor he often deserves! And to make up for that, Dean, I give you more beer. =D'

Damon: * swipes beer*

Dean: Okay...

Paw: ' I'm sorry about all the faces. I'm just happy today, even though school starts Tuesday, the same day Supernatural Season 5 comes out on DVD! Maybe that's why...'

Paw: * super giddy laugh* I can't wait to pick that up! I have all the box sets up to season four. * iz very proud* Anyways, everyone deserves to be happy...except Locke, he can be miserable for all I care.

Locke: Right back at you.

Paw: ' And I recently saw Ghostbusters for the first time! THE STAY PUFT MARSHMALLOW MAN! "We came, we saw, we kicked it's ass!" -the well-honored words of Bill Murray. And Proton Backpacks! 'Who ya gonna call?' My thoughts were 'Sam and Dean, duh, THEY'RE the real Ghostbusters. But the others guys are okay too!' Yay Ghostbusters!'

Dean: Those guys are just posers.

Paw: I love Bill Murray!

Dean: * glares*

Paw: What?

Sam: * shakes his head*

Paw: * sad face* okay, ' I think you guys should introduce Castiel to movies. Start off soft...like, with Twilight or something...I don't have anything against Twilight, but...ya know...it's a pretty mild film...don't hate me!'

Paw: I wouldn't want to corrupt poor Cassie's mind with that movie, I'll make him watch Breakfast Club or something.

Castiel: I don't want to watch a film about people eating breakfast...

Paw: * facepalm*

Castiel: What?

Paw: I'll show you later. Okay the next reviewer is Mary Izzy Dakota, who says ' :D I feel loved! M'kay. Anyway, Dean I'll take ya up on that offer. -winks- Locke, go burn in hell.'

Locke: May the smoke monster have your soul.

Crowley: I have dibs on that, sorry.

Locke: Well, I'll kill her, then you can have the soul.

Crowley: Deal.

Paw: * shakes her head* ' -hugs Dean and plays with his abs- :DD Hehehe. So, eep. Sorry, I am happy today.'

Dean: * smiles*

Paw: Don't apologize for being happy...

Locke: I'm not sorry I happy.

Paw: You should be sorry.

Locke: Whatever.

Paw: ' Stefan, a bunny. -tosses him a bunny- There going extinct. /)•.•(\'

Stefan: Are they now?

Paw: ' Love the new comedy. Crowley, I know I'm a b!tch. Thank you. -smirks-'

Crowley: You're welcome.

Paw: …' Cas, -throws crazy pills at him- Im now on Team Dean. -sticks my tongue out at him- xD'

Castiel: * kicked puppy look* What did I do?

Paw: * Pats his back* It's okay. ' Dean, you are my favorite person in the show, well you and Sammy. -hugs dean- Do what you will to me in the back room, babe. -winks- Anything for you.'

Dean: * smiles and pulls her to backroom*

Castiel: Whatever, I'll just smite her whenever she gets near me.

Paw: Ouch. Overreaction.

Castiel: Was it an overreaction?

Paw: * nods*

Castiel: Good.

Paw: The next reviewer is from Vampirewithasecret who says ' I START SCHOOL ON TUESDAY! I hate it...*Glares at damon* still on strike...*hugs stefan*'

Stefan: * smiles happily*

Damon: Don't care.

Paw: Sssuuuurrreee.

Damon: * glares*

Paw: Okay, the next reviewer is from SouthernHemmy who says ' Hey Paw...Hope you enjoyed yourself...I know I did...Damon and Boone look alike but they are sooooo different... :D'

Damon: * smirks*

Paw: * chuckles* They are _very_ different.

Boone: * smiles*

Paw: ' Cassie: I am sorry that Paw took your chocolates...Here is some bubble gum...It will make really big bubbles...enjoy.'

Castiel: My name is Castiel. And thank you.

Paw: ' Sam: hope the milkshake was good and the company too...I brought you some dynamite and caps...have some fun... Hugs.'

Sam: It was thank you.

Paw: ' Dean: hugs! Here is 44 magnum and some shells...have fun.'

Sam: I'll hold onto that while Dean is...busy.

Paw: ' Stefan: A battle axe! and Hugs!'

Stefan: Sweet!

Paw: ' Jack: some whiskey for the pain later...hehe.'

Jack: I'll be in pain?

Paw: You might be.

Jack: Thanks anyways.

Paw: ' Locke: I thought smokey needed a meaner collar...Here is one with spikes and black leather...'

Locke: hm...I might not kill you...

Paw: ' Kate: Pray really hard and maybe the guys wont use the weapons on you...bwahahahhaha.'

Kate: * glares*

Paw: ' Boone: A shower, some skinny jeans and a white button up shirt...so sexy oh and a shotgun and some shells...'

Boone: Haha, thanks.

Paw: ...hmm..' Damon: A flame thrower...and gas...have fun...oh and a hug and a deep kiss...'

Damon: * evil smile* Oh, Stefan...

Stefan: EEPPP.

Paw: ' Paw: a bullet proof vest and some flame retardant clothing...And a bazooka and shells...have fun.'

Paw: My favorite. Thank you!

Sam: Staying away from you...

Paw: ' I am in a destructive mood tonight...hehe. Keep on writing Paw...I look forward to it everyday...'

Paw: * smiles* that's why I write. Okay, the last reviewer is from Dawnie-7 who says ' First off to Stefan, I didn't know Rocky had her pebble! Congraduations! I'm very happy for you. And for her of course. How's the baby doing?'

Stefan: Thank you and the baby is coming slowly. * Pats his belly*

Paw: * facepalms* ' Poor Sheldon, it must be terribly hard on you to not have anything to do in there :( Here, the first complete season dvd set of Firefly, and a dvd player plus tv. Enjoy.'

Sheldon: Thank you.

Paw: ' Oh and Damon, I hate to go all emotional on you and what not, but I feel like we've grown distance. I mean, I was the ONE who started giving you pickles, and now you're taking them from every girl in town! Have I really done anything to you that was so horribly wrong? Remember, I also gave you that flyswatter!'

Damon: What can I say? I can't refuse a good pickle.

Paw: * cough* He likes Stefan's pickle. * cough*

Castiel: That's all. Pawprints and her gang are signing off we would like to thank Wildcat97, Mary Izzy Dakota, Vampirewithasecret, SouthernHemmy, and Dawnie-7 for reviewing. Love.

Sam: Tranquility.

Locke: Die.

Paw: ...I want a pet. Can I have a Hellhound? * looks at Crowley with puppy dog face*

Crowley: Not happening.

Paw: * pouts* No fair. Okay, well, come on Cas, I want to show you that movie. We'll make a movie night out of it. * Both walk out*

Dean: * walks out* What I miss?

Sam: Everything.

Dean: Dang.


	44. Smoke Monster

Locke: * petting the smoke monster* Who's a good monster? You're a good monster! Yes you are. Yes you-

Sam: * clears his throat*

Locke: * stops*

Sam: Where's Paw?

SM: * screeches*

Sam: O.o that's just scary.

Locke: That's why I love him. * pets smoke monster lovingly*

SM: * purrs*

Paw: Wha?

Sam: Don't ask.

Paw: Okay, well, let's do this stuff.

Dean: Yeah.

Paw: Okay, the first one is from Mary Izzy Dakota, who says ' Hehehe. I already sold my soul. What are you two talking about? I sold it to, a dude named, what was his name, ermm... I forgot.'

Crowley: His name was Crowley. * smirks*

Locke: I don't think so.

Crowley: You want to fight me boy?

Locke: ...* shakes his head*

Paw: ' Anyway, that was really REALLY fun Dean. Thank you, I enjoyed it. -has the same stupid grin on as when the review started-'

Dean: Glad you liked it.

Paw: ' Ok, Stefan, if you go on team Castiel, I'll kick Damon's ass. -smiles and does it anyway, kicks his ass- Oh well. I did it anyway! xD Nice ass, by the way Damon. -giggles-'

Stefan: I'm staying put on Team Crowley.

Damon: My ass hurts...

Paw: ' Oh, Sammy boy... C'mere! -hugs him- Hehehe. I gotcha Ruby's Knife, kill that sonovabitch for me, please... -points to Crowley- And Locke while your at it, if you please.'

Sam: * Turns to Crowley*

Paw: * looks at him lazily* Sam, you touch Crowley, I will run over your laptop with my mother's car.

Sam: ...Okay, fine, can I kill Locke?

Locke: Smoke Monster?

SM: * screeches*

Sam: * covers his ears* Okay!Okay!

Paw: ' Stefan! -hugs him- Hehehe. Fun! -walks up to Damon and hits him with a fly swatter- Ha! -takes the flame thrower and walks to Boone- Here ya go Boone.'

Damon: Hey...

Boone: Thanks.

Paw: '-throws another pineapple at Kate and one at Damon when he ttys to get it back- HA!'

Damon: * dodges*

Kate: * gets hit with two pineapples*

Paw: You guys ever thought of throwing coconuts? They are much harder and I like coconuts...

Damon: Shut your mouth.

Paw: But-

Damon: Shut it.

Paw: ' Cas, I'm sorry. -eyes get all watery and bottom lip quivers- I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. -wipes eyes- I'm very sorry. Now I need a hug. -sniffles-'

Castiel: …

Paw: He's been like that ever since we watched Zombieland.

Sam: You showed him _Zombieland_?

Paw: * shrugs* It's one of my favorites.

Sam: * looks at Cas* Poor Cas...

Paw: He's just a big baby...again with the dots? Oh, and the random Z at the end too. But Izzy says ' xD Mkay. Can't wait for another comedy filled chapter Paw! :D'

Paw: * smiles* Okay, the next is from Vampirewithasecret who says ' Ok! FIRST I missed the bus then i had to walk to school then! wait for this the princable YELLED at me for being late then! I had no idea what bus to go on the way home so I had to walk back and some creepy dude hit on me *shudders* *hugs Stefan* This will make me happy again.'

Damon: Did she just bitch?

Paw: The readers can do that. And I sympathize with her, I got lost on the ETS system today. -_- not a fun experience.

Damon: ...I once got lost in the boarding house once.

Paw: ...uh okay! The last review is from Wildcat97 who says ' Still Team Castiel, baby! *grins* Although... *looks over at Crowley* w-well... *shakes head, mutters* No, no I've got to stay loyal. It's just... *looks at Crowley again* NO! NO! THE DEMON HAS CORRUPTED ME! !'

Crowley: * raises his hands* I didn't touch her, I swear.

Paw: I know, it's just your epicness.

Castiel: * clears throat*

Paw: ...I can admire from afar. Shut up.

Castiel: No.

Paw: Fine. ' *looks around* Is he back? *gets down on knees* Cas...if you can hear me...I love you, man, and I'll never stop...Please forgive me...'

Castiel: You are forgiven, he is a demon after all.

Paw: Oh my gosh! A full sentence! That's the first one since last night!

Castiel: * smacks* Behave.

Paw: Ouch. I think I just got bitch slapped by an angel...

Dean: * laughs*

Paw: * cowers* um, ' *gets up* Okay, so, giving Dean beer and giving Damon liquor? Maybe that was a bad idea...should I have done it backwards in the first place to see if it would've ended up this way? Nah. I've got a better idea. *grabs Damon's beer and Dean's liquor, throws them on the ground and smashes them* I'm sorry. I just couldn't bear to watch.'

Dean and Damon: My beer! No!

Paw: It was for the greater good.

Dean:No!

Paw: * sighs* ' Locke. I hate you. Seriously. Go die in a hole.'

Locke: Go die in a box.

Paw: O.o

Locke: I'm creative.

Paw: I can see that. ' Rocky, I feel so happy for you! *tears up, sniffs* Who's your baby daddy?'

Stefan: It was another rock apparently.

Paw: ' Okay. So, uh...Sam, I've rebuilt the bomb shelter. If you want protection, go within...and take the Colt! It's loaded, dude, and even though it won't work on Crowley, I'm sure that it could kill a soul even as evil as Locke's. Just shoot him in a hole for me! :D'

Locke: Don't make me sick the smoke monster on you.

Sam: * runs to bomb shelter*

Paw: ' I HAVE SUPERNATURAL SEASON 5! EEP! IT'S SO COOL! The outtakes, did you SEE the outtakes? OMG, OMG, OMG...Sam and Dean...Dean and Sam...Crowley a...NO! !'

Paw: Lucky! I haven't gotten around to getting it yet. But I saw the outtakes on YouTube though, my favorite is most of Dean's on there. And the parade thing. * giggles*

Castiel: She's conflicted.

Paw: Maybe you should convince her.

Castiel: …

Paw: Again with the dots.

Castiel: Dot. Dot. Dot.

Paw: * sighs* '*then shrugs* I might think on it. Update soon! =D'

Paw: May I suggest you watch the episode ' The Devil You know.' Then ' Free to be you and me.' Or something like that...It'll make your decision that much harder.

Crowley: That's supposed to help?

Paw: Helped me.

Crowley: Really?

Paw: Hello? Upside down FBI badge...then the devils trap bag...I'm still conflicted...Anyways! That's it for tonight!

Stefan: Paw-

Damon: -Prints25 and her gang are signing off for now. We would-

Dean: - like to thank Mary Izzy Dakota-

Sam:- Vampirewithasecret and-

Castiel: Wildcat97 for reviewing.

Paw: Lo-

Dean:- ve.

Paw: Tranqili-

Dean: -ty.

Paw: Serious-

Dean: -ly?

Paw: …

Dean: …

Paw: He's-

Dean: - rocking my world.

Paw: Shut up!


	45. PreVD Chapter

Paw: Rah! Welcome to the pre- Vampire Diaries season premiere chapter.

Stefan: And she can't wait.

Paw: Nope. Well, I want to do this stuff and such before I disappear into the confines of my living room.

Damon: Okay, move along. Let's go.

Paw: ...Okay! I'm going to go down the list instead of up. A small change. Anyways, the first reviewer is Wildcat97 who says ' *gasp* Cas? Oh my goodness, Cas, you said my name! YOU SAID MY NAME! I'm sorry I ever doubted you! STILL TEAM CASTIEL! *looks at Crowley, then looks away again, taking a deep breath* No. Demon. Bad. Sam...I think you're right...he'll screw you over...and that might come from a really WEIRD dream I had last night...'

Paw: Weird dream? I have those all the time. You'll have to tell me about it.

Castiel: ...um, well the writer...never mind.

Paw: ' 'Kay, so, I started school! My last hour class frickin' SUCKS, it's so boring. Normally I like English, but the teacher just droned on...and on...and on...and on...and on...and on...and on...and on...and on...and on...and on...and on...and on...and on...and SOMEONE STOP ME!'

Paw: * laughs* Yeah, my English teacher is awesome, too bad I only see her every second day...that kinda reminds me of my mother...

Dean: I've never met your mother.

Paw: * shrugs* Well, she watches Supernatural with me. So I'm sure she knows who you are.

Dean: …

Paw: Anyways, ' 'Kay. So. It's okay, basically. There's this one girl who's a bitch...and I was staring at her thinking 'May Crowley have your soul'...with no regret at all.'

Crowley: hmm...

Paw: I once asked a teacher how long she had until the hell hounds came for her.

Stefan: That's not creepy at all.

Paw: She looked at me like I was crazy. ' Anyway! I wanna go check out the season 5 outtakes on Youtube just to see people's comments (and aren't some people freaking RUDE on there!)'

Paw: I might do that too after I finish this.

Dean: You procrastinating, just go buy the new season.

Paw: I would if I had the money. ' Locke...go die in a box? WTF? You make no sense! YOU go die in a box! Aren't I just so comeback-y today? =D'

Locke: Go climb a tree.

Paw: * sighs* ' Damon, Dean, I'm so sorry...but Paw was right. It was for the greater good.'

Damon: * grunts*

Paw; Oh, go climb a tree.

Locke: Hey!

Paw: ' The Vampire Diaries Season 2 premiere is on tonight! OMG, that is so FREAKING AWESOME. But, if I am being totally honest with myself, I'm more excited about the season 6 premiere of Supernatural in a few weeks. It can't come fast enough! That's right, Sam, Dean, Castiel, Crowley...I'm your girl!'

Paw: I am too! But I'm still extremely excited for Supernatural too, I have been since I saw a clip of the first five minutes of the show from the comic-con. I still think Bobby and Crowley are awesome.

Dean: What about me?

Paw: You're awesome too. Same with Sam. ' HAHA! I said 'Castiel' first! Crowley, you have no control over me! I WILL NOT SELL MY SOUL! *looks at Dean* Although you had total reason for it and could never be blamed. Just saying.'

Dean: Don't remind me of that.

Crowley: She'll cave eventually.

Paw: You're not even doing anything.

Crowley: I know.

Paw: …' Ooh, Dean! I've got something for you! A FIRE EXTINGUISHER! Use it to hit Locke over the head and knock him out (maybe even kill him, but you can't get too hopeful), put out the Smoke Monster...but if anyone uses it to do anything, and I mean ANYTHING, to Sam when he comes out of the bomb shelther, I WILL take it back. Damn it, I'll FIGHT YOU FOR IT!'

Locke: * gets hit in the head with the fire extinguisher* AHH!

Dean: * beats on him*

Paw: ' Castiel...are all your dots because you are in awe of the total awesomeness of Zombieland? I AM TOO! It was SO FUNNY!'

Castiel: I do not understand how that was supposed to be a comedy. All I saw was people eating other people.

Paw: Yeah, he got that far before he started to get squeamish.

Castiel: * glares*

Paw: Heh, I saw the episode last night where you beat the shiz out of Dean.

Dean: Wha? Oh, right.

Paw: ' 'Kay. The last part was weird...but funny, and I kinda liked it. =D Oh, and if Dean can't put out the Smoke Monster with the FE, then I give y'all a Dirt Devil! ...no pun intended, Sam, Dean, Cas and Crowley. Really. Seriously, I hate myself now...I should've gotten another brand of vaccuum cleaner...but anyway, it should work!'

Sam: The smoke monster is gone...

Dean: So is Locke.

Paw: …' GHOSTBUSTERS RULE! TEAM CASTIEL, BABY!'

Crowley: Team Crowley. Best team ever.

Paw: I digress. Anyways, the next reviewer is from Mary Izzy Dakota, who says ' -sits on the ground with a blank look-tilts head slowly- I feel like the parent in my family. My moms a drunk and my dads gone. I pay the bills. I buy the food. I take care of my younger sister. -sighs- Nevermind. I'm not gonna bittch to you. BE HAPPY! -smiles softly-

Paw: Got to try and think positive.

Dean: Locke will be dead in a few minutes.

Paw: ...uh okay. ' Cas, I got you some chocolate. -slides chocolates to Cas, and makes sure no one gets it-'

Castiel: Yes!

Paw: That cheered him up. ' Sammy, here. -slides him a box with the newest laptop in it-'

Sam: Thank you!

Paw: ' Deano, -holds up a case of beers for him-'

Dean: Awesome, thanks.

Paw: ' Stefan, a deer. -points to the big box-'

Stefan: * smiles*

Paw: ' Can I have a hug? -sniffles and holds out my arms, looks like a child- Please.'

Sam: * gives her a hug* Just paying you back from all the hugs you gave me.

Paw: You're so sweet it's almost sickening.

Sam: Oh, shut up.

Dean: You sounded gay there for a second.

Sam: …

Paw: ' Boone, give Damon back his flame thrower and here. -hands him a machine gun and some rounds for it- -takes Damon's flame thrower and hands it back to him- Sorry. -looks down and sits on the ground again-'

Boone: awww...

Damon: Pyromaniac.

Boone: Am not.

Damon: Really?

Boone: yeah.

Paw: ' Jack, some crazy pills -throws them to him-'

Jack: Thank you.

Paw: ' Mwahahaha! -throws a coconut at Kate and an unsuspecting Crowley- Easier to throw too. xD -lays down and stares at the black nothingness in Paws mind-'

Paw: ahahaha, coconuts.

Kate and Crowley: * glares*

Paw: Blackness? I always thought my emptiness was colorful. Like green.

Stefan: No green, please.

Paw: okay okay. ' Hehehe. I'm the first reviewer for Chapter 43! xD Funny! -sighs and continue to look at the sky- Dont you love it? Black. The color black. I love the color black, it's what my feelings are. A black hole of nothing. -tilts head at it and smirks- Exactly how I feel, broken. Making everyone wish I was color full. -laughs unhumorously- Exactly what it feels like to. Cold and alone.'

Damon: ...I like black too.

Paw: Of course you do. ' Mmhmm. Welp, enough of my emo poetry. XD'

Paw: That would make a good poem I think...anyways, the next reviewer is SouthernHemmy, who says ' Awesome as always! Sorry you missed the bus...that is a bitch...I am hoping it will get better for you at school...I just put up two new chaps of my fic UP on the Ridge...Please let me know what you think...I am going in a direction that I hope noone can guess until the next chapter...'

Paw: Thanks, and I'll make sure to look at it. * smiles*

Damon: Sometimes I wonder if you would get hit by a bus on the way home...

Castiel: She'll just come back.

Damon: Damn.

Paw: ' Hey guys I am so sorry that mean person smashed your beer and liquor...Here is a case of Bud and a couple bottles of 50 year old scotch...Enjoy!'

Dean and Damon: Sweet!

Paw: ' Damon you sexy beast...I would like to a tattoo any suggestions other than a unicorn? Also sits in his lap and gets a deep long kiss...MMM darn it but are good...'

Dean: How about I cut a devils trap on your chest.

Damon: Why don't you draw instead of cut?

Dean: Because you wouldn't be in pain if I drew it.

Paw: Uh...' Stefan I am giving you doll house for Rocky...It has a bed, kitchen and living room..Single rockmoms need help too...LOL'

Stefan: Thank you.

Paw: * chuckles* ' Sam I brought you an apple pie and whipped cream..'

Sam: Thanks, I was getting hungry.

Paw: ' Dean I brought you double cheeseburger with bacon and a large fry...'

Dean: Awesome.

Paw: ' Locke a blanket for Smokey...Just don't let him burn it or chew it...And one question can Smokey swallow Kate? Make her disappear?'

Locke: He can take her, but he wouldn't know where to go.

Paw: …' Cas I would ask you but you might get in trouble for smiting the same person over and over...So if you dont mind just a hug, a kiss on the cheek and some taffy...Enjoy.'

Castiel: What's taffy?

Paw: It's a sugary syrup based candy. It's pretty good.

Castiel: Hm.

Paw: ' Jack what can I say, except I like it when you are on the happy pills...so here is a bottle take as many as you want...hehe.'

Jack: Why thank you!

Paw: Don't give Castiel any.

Jack: Done.

Paw: ' Paw, here is a pass to a amusement park...Enjoy yourself and if you think it would be ok take the boys with you...Could you imagine them riding the rides and Cas on cotton candy?'

Paw: * Giggles* Wow, I got some weird images in my head. I'll give you one. Imagine Castiel with a piece of cotton candy hanging out of the side of his mouth...

Dean: Creepy.

Paw: I know right. Okay, the last one is from Vampirewithasecret ' I got hit by a car today! I hurt...I will not update until saturday! Quick heads up:) *hugs Damon and Stefan* I'm not on strike anymore but dont want to leave Stefan out! :)'

Paw: You got hit by a car? Are you going to be okay?

Sam: She's reviewing. I think she'll be fine.

Paw: Good point, hey feel free to check out ' Supernatural vs. vd' by Vampirewithasecret. She's pretty funny. Well that's all of them! I'm off to watch the first episode of season 2 of Vampire Diaries! Then I'll be back to finish up a story I've been working on, I don't have a title for it yet, but it's a crossover. The Supernatural Fandom doesn't seem to like me much. I wonder why. Anyways! * Runs off*

Locke: She forgot...

Dean: I'll do it. Paw and her gang are signing off for now, we would like to thank Wildcat97, Mary Izzy Dakota, SouthernHemmy, and Vampirewithasecret for reviewing. Love.

Boone: Tranquilty.

Castiel: And me.

Crowley: And me.

Castiel: …


	46. Name Change

Team: Okay, well I had a name change. I was on a bet from one of my friends, I lost. * Pouts* So, my new name is TeamCastiel.

Crowley: Seriously?

Castiel: I like it.

Team: Hey, I was all for keeping my old name! I hate this...* glares at friend* Anyways, I have reviews to do and such, so I'm going to do that.

Dean: Please do.

Team: Okay the first review is from Dawnie-7, who says ' Hey guys. Hope everyone is doing okay. But ummmm... *pulls Paw to the side* Seriously, with Locke out and about again, am I going to be okay? I still don't know what I did to piss him off but I'm still scared.'

Team: He'll be okay, I got him a shock collar. * holds up remote* For when he's bad. Or I just feel like pushing the button.

Locke: Hey! * Zap* Oww...

Team: ' Oh, and if Mary Izzy can make up a Team Dean, can can I be the official president of Team Damon? Because I just got finished watching the season premiere of Vampire Diaries (A-FREAKING-MAZING!) and I really think he's gonna need some support.'

Damon: Oh yeah! Team Damon!

Team: Don't get too excited.

Damon: I'm not.

Team: …Okay, ' Ummm...smoke for the smoke monster? I really don't want to be on his bad side!'

Dean: She just made it fatter...but it looks happy...

Team: I hope it stays happy. ' A big hug for Mary Izzy, hope things get better for you hun :)'

Sam: So sweet.

Team: It is.

Dean: Okay...

Team: Okay, the next review is from Wildcat97, who says ' *gapes, looking at Damon* Damon...you are so damaged. I'm so sorry, but you are. Katherine is a BITCH! OMG...OMG...great, overwhelming season premiere...'

Damon: I'm...not damaged...

Team: You totally are. Poor guy. Anyways, the season premiere was awesome! I loved it! Stefan scares me now.

Stefan: * frowns*

Team: Please don't hurt me...' Stefan, I have to apologize to you. I've been a hater, I know I have, and I didn't care up until now. You're an okay guy. I like you. And you're one badass son of a bitch sometimes, and that's totally cool! So yeah...I'm sorry...kill Katherine for me!'

Stefan: Can do!

Team: ' Man, sorry for the person who got hit by the car! I don't remember, but I think that was the same person who called me mean...but I don't care about that, I'm sorry anyway...huh...I think that makes me a bigger person! :p. Hm. Whatever, just feel better, okay?'

Team: * smiles* Hope she feels better too.

Dean: I just...why Castiel? Why not Dean?

Team: Because my friends bet me that I couldn't throw a pencil at a teacher, and if I couldn't, I had to have a name change to TeamCastiel because my friend was on team Crowley. Anyways, can I carry on?

Dean: Yeah, sure.

Team: ' Crowley, you're so full of yourself. Right now, I've gained some confidence in my choice. Still Team Castiel. Even though I watched you in some of the episode "Two Minutes to Midnight"...and you, well...mm...you were all right right there! :p'

Crowley: You insult me then complement me...

Team: I would just take the complement.

Crowley: What's so bad about me? I helped the Winchester brothers! At least I'm not Ruby!

Dean: Good point.

Team: ' Okay. Sorry. And Castiel, your doppelganger Misha Collins was totally hot in the Supernatural season 5 gag reel! I imagined you would've been too! And when you watch Zombieland...you gotta not take it too seriously. If you don't, you can see the humor, and will no longer be able to take it seriously!'

Castiel: Again with him?

Team: Yep.

Castiel: ...Uh, yeah, I still don't like Zombieland.

Team: Whatever. ' Sam, Dean, I love you guys. I really, really do. You're just amazing. If anyone's gonna show those angel douchebags - not you, Cas! - that humanity really is worth something, and is stronger than their holier-than-thou dick-ness, it's you.'

Team: I agree!

Dean and Sam: Hell yeah!

Team: ' Damon. *bows head* I'm so sorry. *walks over, hands him a bottle of whiskey* Here. Again, I'm so, so sorry. You deserve more than what you get.'

Damon: * takes bottle* Whatever, don't pity me. * walks away*

Team: He's a little moody. ' And Dean, since I'm giving Damon alcohol and not you...well, I am giving you alcohol now. Here. *hands him a keg of beers* I'm feeling really, really sentimental right now, and that is really unlike me. I just am.'

Dean: Sweet! Thanks!

Team: ' Locke, go die in a theater playing Harry Potter on the screen. :p Update soon! You're doing wonderful here, Paw!'

Locke: Go die in a meat grinder!

Team: I'm afraid it's Team now, but you can still call me Paw. And I'm scared of Locke...

Locke: You better be!

Team: EEP! Uh, okay, the last review is from Mary Izzy Dakota, who says ' -smiles widely- Thank you Sammy! -nods- Anyway, sorry my reviews so late. Got WAY to many e-mails... Stupid people and twitter. Anyway! Can you bring in Jermey? -pouts, smiles, then giggles- Hehehe. I watch Vampire Diaries last night and I saw Jermey... -giggles- I love his hair,almost as much as Sammys!'

Team: I'll think about it. I felt bad for Jeremy in the episode, him almost dieing- twice! Poor Guys!

Sam: My hair is...

Team: Poofy. I finally got season 5 today and I never noticed how poofy Sam's hair is in the episodes...hehe.

Sam: …

Paw: ' Sam, you are not gay. Deans just jealous he didn't get a hug from me. :D'

Dean: I'm not jealous.

Sam: Yes you are.

Dean: Shut up.

Team: ' Anywho, PLEASE! -smirks-'

Team: I'll still think about it for the next chapter. ' ...Imma Try To Use Up All The Space In My Mind! xD...-knocks Crowley out, somehow- -draws a little triangle on his chin and little swirls on the side of his face- -writes on top of his forehead 'Team Castiel All The Effing Way!'- -stands back and admires my work- PERFECT!

Team: He's not going to be a happy camper when he comes around...

Dean: Yeah...

Team: ' Just thought I'd do it! xD Cas, Im back on your team. I was conflicted... -nods and smiles-'

Castiel: Good to have you back.

Team: ...Would it be weird to have a name called TeamCastiel while on Team Crowley?

Castiel: Yes.

Team: Yeah, I thought so. ' M'kay, Damon! -throws a pickle at him- There! That's only because your hott. Stefan, -hugs him- Hehehehe... :]]'

Damon: Whatever.

Team: ' Dean gets an apple pie! -hands it to him- -laughs evily and sarcasticly- I placed crazy pills in the chocolate I gave him! XD'

Team: Oh brother...

Dean: What?

Team: …' -Crowly wakes up and I hide behind Cas- MWA FREAKING HA, CROWLY! -hugs Cas- He ish my teddy bear!'

Castiel: …

Crowley: What the fuck is on my face?

Team: Why must you beat on Crowley? * sighs and looks at him and snickers* It's still funny though...

Crowley: * glares*

Team: Okay, she's got a bunch of dots and lines so ignoring those, she says ' xD SO MANY LINES! Im Done. -smiles- Cant wait to read more of chur comedy!'

Team: Thanks okay well that's all of them.

Sam: Paw- er- TeamCastiel and her gang are signing off for now, we would like to thank Dawnie-7, Wildcat97, and Mary Izzy Dakota for reviewing. Love.

Dean: Tranquility.

Team: And a drunk Castiel!

Castiel: Huh?

Team: I saw that episode today, don't ask.

Dean: Still, I got issues with the new name.

Team: Well, deal with it.

Dean: …


	47. Rawr :3

Team: Hey guys!

Dean: Hey.

Team: What's going on?

Dean: * holds out crazy pills* Everyone besides me and new guy have taken some of the pills. You might want some to keep up with the others.

Jeremy: I'm...confused.

Team: Oh, hey Jeremy. Welcome to this...thingy.

Jack: * running around with his arms spread wide and making airplane noises*

Team: This should be fun...okay, well it's a short one, but here is the first review. It's from Mary Izy Dakota who says ' Dean! -hugs him- Hehehe. I like hugging Dean. :] Holy freaking He||! I just saw a video for Cas and Dean for the song Whoa-oa-oa. They are so hott. Sammy too. But I have almost an obssesion with Sammy, Dean, and Cas. My friends say I'm wierd for having crushes on the but I'm just like, fudge you! XD'

Team: Me and my friend have an obsession with VD and I have one with Supernatural. We fight about the better show every time.

Damon: But you can't decide usually.

Team: Yeah, not after such an epic season premiere, I just have to wait for Supernatural's before I compare.

Dean: Ours is the better show.

Team: ' -hugs Sammy- -smiles widely- Can Jeremy come! Please...! xD -hugs Sammy again- Funnay! I also gave Cas some crazy pills. I put them in the chocolate. Don't eat them if you value your sanity. X]] '

Jeremy: Uh, hey I'm here...

Damon: Love you man. * hugs Jeremy*

Jeremy: WTF? O.o

Team: My thoughts exactly. O.o okay, ' Ok, no dots or lines today and my mind is now full of many thoughts of what I could do to... -giggles- God, I love my mind. It's blue!'

Team: Mine is green! And what are those thoughts of what you could do to...who? I'm curious, I hate cliffhangers!

Jack: Piggy back! * jumps on Castiel*

Castiel: * falls to the ground*

Sam: Doggy pile! * jumps on top*

Team: ...wow okay, um the next review is from Vampirewithasecret, who says ' Yes Team I really did get hit by a car O.o. I just said it was Dean ;) and I feel a little better today. Would you feel better if I changed my name too? '

Team: You don't have to change your name if you don't want to.

Dean: I didn't hit her with my car!...

Team: Sure...' I gotta remember you changed ur name so I can tell my readers next chppie:))))) M'kay well *hugs everyone* I like hugs! Sorry If I just got any of you sick :( M'kay well update soon!'

Team: Can do!

Dean: She's sick?

Team: * nods*

Dean: Oh, okay well everyone is kinda sick in the head now a days.

Team: * shakes her head* Okay, well the last review is from Wildcat97 who says ' Ya know what? I think I'm gonna go change my user name...you won't know what I changed it to until next chapter, so ha-ha!'

Team: No! Not another cliffhanger! * slaps head* Oh well, I hope it's cooler then my name...

Dean: Will you stop bellyaching about that, I bet deep down you love the name.

Team: ...I kinda do...Anyways! ' Locke, go die in a stereo.'

Locke: Go die in a stereo with Justin Bebier playing.

Team: Don't mention that name around here ever again, you understand me!

Locke: Loud and clear.

Team: Good. ' Damon. I pity you. Deal with it. Just enjoy the whiskey.'

Damon: Well, I can't enjoy it now because you want me too...

Team: * sighs* ' Sam, the word I would use for your hair isn't quite...poofy. Well, whatever it's called, it's hot, and you're the only one who could look hot with it!'

Sam: Thanks!

Team: I liked it better in season one...anyways, moving on, ' Dean, looking good. ;) And you two shouldn't be jealous of each other, you're both gods of hotness, and you're both awesome, so...yeah!'

Dean: I'm still better looking.

Sam: Yeah right!

Team: ' Mm, Crowley...yeah, so I insulted you and then complimented you. I'm weird like that, so you're gonna have to put up with that if you're gonna put up with me. You're accent is sexy, but, again, you're full of yourself. ...sometimes those channel each other out...'

Crowley: Thanks?

Team: Accent is the best part about him.

Castiel: What about me?

Team: Your hair. * pats his head* Sexx hair...

Castiel: …

Team: ' Cas, loving the trench coat, man! ...you don't remember being drunk? Well, I suppose that kinda makes sense...and I love your hair! And your eyes. Oh...*sighs* his eyes are so BLUE!'

Castiel: * is in a black suit* Huh? oh, right.

Dean: The whore. * smiles*

Crowley: * is in a trench coat and suit underneath* …

Team: They changed clothes?

Dean: Apparently...

Team: Uh...' Stefan, still kicking ass!'

Stefan: HELL YEAH!

Team: ' I'm kinda for the Jeremy idea. I'm liking the little brother! Dean's, too! Update soon! Doing good, Pa - Team! I'm gonna have some issues getting used to that...'

Jeremy: Thanks!

Team: You can still call me Paw if you wish. Anyways, that's all of em'.

Castiel: TeamCastiel and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank Mary Izzy Dakota, Vampirewithasecret, and Wildcat97 for reviewing. Love.

Dean: AC/DC

Team: Copperhead Road!

Jeremy: …

Team: What? I like that song...


	48. Chapter 48

Team: Well, I got bored and added another chapter. Chapter 48...48! Two more chapters and we'll be in the fifty's!

Damon: Whatever.

Team: Yeah okay. So I want to do some reviews and stuff. The first one is from Dawnie-7 who says ' New name eh...mmmkay. I'll have to get use to it.'

Team: I've gotten used to it now, but yeah, it will take some getting used to.

Dean: ...

Team: ' Hey! Jeremy! Welcome. Here, have an official welcome bag. It's full of plenty of good things, including, but not limited to, crazy pills, pickles, Team Cas, Team Crowley, Team Dean and Team Damon shirts, and more. Enjoy your stay.'

Jeremy: Uh, thanks?

Team: ' Damon... *sighs* C'mon, hun, lets go in the back room and just have a little one on one talk session...seriously, I mean just TALKING. You need to let go of some baggage. Team, do me a favor and make sure nobody interrupts us.'

Damon: Do I have to?

Team: * nods*

Damon: * sighs*

Team: Okay now the next reviewer is from LOOKAWAFFLEo.O IT TALKS, who was formally known as Vampirewithasecret, anyways, she says ' M'kay well I'll change my screen name to something random...About the season preimere...CAN U BELIEVE THAT KATHERINE KILLED CAROLINE! I MEAN REALLY! Oh and Hi jer! *Hugs Jeremy* Have a nice time here, it's fun! Well update soon byez!'

Team: The death of Caroline was a major loss of awesome points from Katherine. * Shakes her head* Then again, she never had much of them to begin with...

Jeremy: Hey.

Paw: Okay, the next reviewer is Mary Izzy Dakota, who says ' :D -hugs Jeremy- Yay! Team, you are awesome! -doesn't let go of Jeremy until it gets very annoying xD- Anyway, I've decided I have no favorites AND I want Jeremy in the backroom. -winks- As a welcoming gift. Damon can come if he hasn't let go of you yet.'

Team: Uh, Dawnie and Damon are in there...

Dean: * laughs*

Team: Oh for the love of...

Castiel: If you say God, so help me...

Team: For the love of Dean. How's that?

Castiel: Acceptable.

Team: …' Dean, you know you love me. XD'

Dean: oh for the love of me...no, I don't. So ha!

Team: ' Sammy, I still love you. I want you in the backroom next. -smirks- And if dean wants to join us it's ok. -shrugs-'

Sam: I think I'll give that Dawnie girl and Damon some space, there might be some stuff going on in there...

Dean: Weren't they just talking?

Sam: You know Damon...

Dean: Good point.

Team: ' I have a dirty mind. -Giggles and shudders a little in mind pleasure- So freaking HOTT!'

Team: WHAT IS IT! I want to know...

Dean: Gross.

Team: What? It could be nothing too graphic for what we know...

Dean: Unlikely.

Team: …' Well, imma be in the backroom either enjoying myself or something with another. -walks to the backroom-'

Team: UH...oh, there's nothing stopping people from going to the backroom...More dots...' O.O Where did that come from is all your thinking but I have my moments. -winks-'

Team: You should see my mind in the night or in the mornings. * smiles* Okay, the last reviewer is from TeamDean79 who used to be called Wildcat97, she says ' *grins mischeviously* Hehe, see my name? Team, dunno if you find mine cooler than yours...but what the hell are we gonna call each other now? Eh...just call me Team79!'

Dean: Well, I was going to call her, * points at Team* Cas # 2, but she beat me down...

Team: Exactly. ' Hi, Jeremy! Lookin' good! ...Damon hugged Jeremy...WTF?...it might have to do with guilt about killing you...'

Team: You poor guy. * pats Jeremy's back*

Jeremy: I would take Damon killing me any day over the...the...hug. * shivers*

Team: ' Yeah, Locke, never mention the 'J' person ever again. Just...go eat a spider, 'kay?'

Locke: Kay'.

Team: Ew...' Cas...*stares dreamily into his eyes for five minutes*'

Dean: Here we go...

Castiel: ...that's kinda creepy...

Team: Meh.

Dean: TeamDean! Come on!

Team:* Laughs*

Dean: …

Team: ' *finally looks away* 'Kay, I've got damn homework and a history test to study for...and some Spanish to do...so Adios! Muchas Gracias for the new chapter!'

Team: ...I'm taking spanish next semester. But I know that ' Adios' means ' goodbye' and 'Muchas Gracias' means ' thanks very much' or something like that...

Dean: Wow.

Team: Shut up, I know french better.

Dean: I'm sure you do...

Team: Okay, that's all. TeamCastiel and her gang are signing off for now, we would like to thank LOOKAWAFFELo.O IT TALKS, Dawnie-7, Mary Izzy Dakota, and TeamDean79 for reviewing. Love.

Locke: Tranquility.

Crowley: and bloodshed.

Team: And you blow it at the last moment.

Crowley: You love it.

Team: Whatever, well, readers, if your bored feel free to stop by and take my poll, it's about the teams and stuff. I was bored last night.

Damon: If you were with me, you wouldn't have been bored last night.

Team: Blow me, Damon.

Damon: If you insist.

Team: No. * Blushes*


	49. Chapter 49

Team: Hey, sorry for the late update. Real life issues and my lack of sleep...hehe. But, I'm all better now!

Damon: You should have stayed asleep longer.

Team: I'm going to blame that on the fact that you're heartbroken.

Damon: …

Team: * laughs* Okay, well I'm going to do reviews now. The first one is from ' Damon's Bitch 13' who was formally known as ' Twilightrocks' And I apologize for the late chapter again, anyways, she says ' Hi I review forver ago as twilightrocks I changed my username thought I'd let u know. I'm still trying to catch up on chapters (after I review this I'll be reading chapter 36) so sorry if anything I say or do has all ready been done. Damon: I have a question for ya did you meet alistar?'

Damon: I did. Me and him are, like, tight. Really close.

Team: You've got to be kidding...

Damon: * smiles*

Team: ' Paw: can u please bring crowly on!'

Crowley: Hey.

Team: ' Me:*casts magical spell* Damon and Stefan, and Dean and Sam have lust spells for each other on! It last for 1 chapter.'

Team: O.o

Dean: I don't feel anything...* looks at Sam and twitches* What the hell...  
Team: ' k I'm off to continue reading now but wanted to review before I lost my questions.' Oh and she adds to the spell Cas and Crowley.

Crowley: Dammit.

Team: I have a feeling this is going to get uncomfortable...Okay, the next review is from SouthernHemmy, who says ' Hey Paw! Sorry but I like Paw better..hehe...Aint changing mine...It is really my nickname...My friends think I am like Hemmy from over the hedge movie...A whacked out ADHD squirrel...And I am always losing my nuts...hehe lol (my car keys, my books, my phone)'

Team: I loved Hemmy from Over the hedge!

Jack: ...what are they doing?

Sam and Dean: * making out*

Jack: * turns Team's head away* Read.

Team: I...want to watch...

Jack: Read.

Team: Okay, okay. ' I have been busy but still faithfully reading everynight... Locke: a new set of knives for you...they are very sharp and you must keep Kate busy with Smokey...'

Locke: Thank you! I won't kill you now for sure.

Team: * is looking at Sam and Dean again*

Jack: * slaps her head and shoves paper in front of her* It'll get worse, trust me.

Team: I know. ' Dean: who is the sexiest fan girl that has hugged you or annoyed you? oh here is a new shotgun and shells...'

Dean: * pulls away from Sam* TeamDean79.

Team: Of course. ' Sam: love the new look, I think...Hugs for you and a double choc cake I made myself for you..oh and a gallon of milk...'

Sam: Thanks. * downs milkshake* Okay, I'm good for round two.

Dean: * smiles*

Jack: Creepy.

Team: Hot!

Jack: * glares*

Team: …' Stefan: Looks like someone finally found their nuts...Watched the preview all I can say is WOW...Maybe you do have a backbone after all...'

Stefan: I have one hidden in here. I just found the time to show it.

Damon: …

Team: Lust spell and crazy pills...I would run, Stefan.

Stefan: Why would I run?

Team: You'll see. ' Jack: a clean change of clothes and a bottle of happy juice...it just takes one drink and you will be where ever you want to be...hehe'

Jack: I'll make sure to drink it when all of this is done. Team needs to get this stuff done, and she can't really focus right now.

Team: Who could? I mean come on!

Stefan and Damon: * making out*

Team: * twitches*

Jack: * sighs*

Team: uh...mmm..' Damon: Pulls him into a gentle hug...I wont pick on you tonight..I am really sorry that your heart is broken...I cant wait to see what you do in the next episode...I am hoping it is some more revenge..'

Team: Damon...I'm afraid he's not reachable right now, he's sucking face with his brother at the moment.

Sheldon: Ew.

Team: I beg to differ.

Jack: Don't get her started, Crowley and Cas haven't gone at it yet.

Team: …

Jack: Hey! Focus!

Team: Right. ' Jeremy: I know you are mad at Damon, but Dude, he is a vamp after all...At least you did not "die"...Oh and Welcome...It does get crazy on here...'

Jeremy: I can see that...

Team: ' Well take care Paw and thanks for reviewing my story...I am hoping to have another chap up in a couple of days...It will be about Stefan...Who knows maybe he will need some crazy pills before I am done...hehe.'

Jack: I'm going to need some after this...

Team: Okay, the next reviewer is from Mary Izzy Dakota, who says ' Hahaha! Sorry. I am at school at the moment, BLECK! I hate it. -gag- I freaking call the backroom next! XP Saw something I really didn't need to see... -giggles- Dirty thought. xD I can't tell you, it's to bad for the rating Paw, I mean Team.'

Team: * absentmindedly* I'm having some dirty thoughts at the moment...

Jack: Just get this done. Then you can watch.

Team: Okay. ' -sniffles- Your mean Dean. -sniffles again and turns away-'

Dean: Sorry.

Team: Wow, your able to speak?

Sam and Dean: Hexbags.

Team: Oh...

Sam: I need to go brush my teeth and take a shower. * walks away*

Dean: I'm next.

Team: So...you're off the...

Dean: Yep. Well, me and Sam are. * Looks around* And I think Cas has gone off to hunt down Damon's Bitch.

Team: Really? I thought Crowley would be the one...

Jack: Both of them are.

Dean and Team: …

Dean: I have a feeling they're not really hunting her down.

Team; * nods* Okay, ' Left school early and played sick. Well, diddnt eat breakfast. This review is like taking a day to write. I'm just gonna go to sleep now. Can't wait till next chap! See ya later.'

Dean: Night.

Team: Okay, the next reviewer is from TeamDean79, who says ' Ooh, Team, I wouldn't turn THAT opportunity down. Although...if you insist...*glances at Damon* Ya know, I'M bored myself...but I might be sick, and you wouldn't want to catch anything. :( '

Sam: Guys! Brake it up, come on.

Damon: Huh?

Sam: * looking on Damon's person* Where is that hexbag...

Team: ' DEAN! I would hug you if I wasn't sick! *jumps up and down excitedly*'

Sam: He's in the shower, I'll make sure to tell him that.

Stefan: * pukes*

Team: You found the hexbag?

Sam: And I burned it.

Team: ...* small voice* bummer. ' Locke, after you're through eating that spider, go die in a toilet. 'Kay?'

Locke: Go die in a sink.

Team: ' CROWLEY! Hi!'

Crowley: Hi.

Team: You're back?

Crowley: Angel boy sent me back.

Castiel: Damon's Bitch 13 is on my list now.

Team: You have a list?

Castiel: I do now.

Team: ...well, lust spell was a bust. Sorry Damon's Bitch!

Dean: Nothing can stop me.

Team: …' JEREMY! HI!'

Jeremy: Hi! * waves*

Team: ' CAS! ...you call ME creepy? For the love of Dean, the way you STARE into people's eyes? THAT is creepy. And...HI!'

Castiel: Hello, and I don't stare at people.

Team: He just reads your soul...by staring at you in a uncomfortable fashion. You're lucky you have beautiful eyes or...never mind.

Dean: True.

Team: …' Team, I saw your new name. And I'm a very impulsive person, especially when it comes to expressing my adoration of Dean Winchester. So, there ya go! Update soon!'

Team: I actually like my name now...for some odd reason. I should have added numbers or something.

Dean: Is that your way of saying you love Cas?

Team: Oh, I could say that if you want. I don't mind. * Smiles*

Dean: …

Castiel: I knew it.

Team: Okay, the next reviewer is LOOKAWAFFLEo.O IT TALKS, who says ' I'm listening to Get doen with the sickness by disturbed! You ever heard it? It rox! Anyway . I had to walk home from school aND I got sent to OH(oppertunity hall) like detention O.o. M'kay BYEZ!'

Team: I'm not a big metal fan, but I have heard it. Have you heard 'Twisted Transistor' by Korn? It's an okay song, mostly for when I'm in one of my violent moods.

Dean: And you say you don't like metal.

Team: I like rap-metal.

Dean: Hm.

Team: Okay, the last review is from Dawnie-7 who says ' *walks out of the backroom with Damon* Remember, Katherine equals B.A.D Now here, have a pickle. *looks around sheepishly at all the accusing faces* Okay fine! It wasn't JUST talking. But it wasn't my fault! He's very persuasive! I was trying to make him feel better and then one thing led to another...*sighs* I shame myself. Here I am preeching safety in the backroom to all of you and there I go and... well, I'm too shy to talk about it :)'

Sam: You know the backroom hasn't been cleaned in forever and, well, it's gross back there.

Team: Jack.

Jack: I'll get on it. * walks away*

Damon: That was some ' talk'. * smirks*

Dean: I bet.

Team: ' But let it be known that he is a true pussycat at heart. BTW, Where is Sheldon? Oh, and R.I.P to Caroline, but how awesome is vampire Caroline going to be? Can't wait. I just hope they don't kill her off within a couple of episodes like Vikki.'

Team: Damon almost did, I was like crying when he had her in that hug.

Damon: What? I had to be done.

Team: You failed though, that's why I laughed too.

Damon: …

Team: Okay, well that's it. TeamCastiel and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank Damon's Bitch 13, Mary Izzy Dakota, TeamDean79, LOOKAWAFFLEo.O IT TALKS, and SouthernHemmy for reviewing. Love.

Stefan: Tranquility.

Crowley: …

Team: Hellhound got your tongue?

Crowley: I don't want to say it.

Team: Fine, Sheldon.

Sheldon: And pink bunnies.

Team: Changin' it up a bit.


	50. Rock, Paper, scissors

Locke: Okay, ready?

Jack: * nods*

Jack and Locke: Rock, paper-

Locke: SCISSORS! * throws scissors at jack*

Jack: * screams* those almost hit me...

Locke: Bahahaha.

Dean: ...where's Team?

Castiel: What one?

Dean: TeamCastiel.

Castiel: Rocks! Anyways, she's right there. * points*

Team: * dancing around with ear phones in, rock music playing*

Sam: She looks like she's having fun...

Dean: Yeah...what the hell. We've done this before.

Damon: Oh, no. You two done it too much.

Stefan: Yeah, it's our turn.

Jeremy: * nods*

Bonnie: Knifes!

Locke: Mine!

Bonnie: …

Locke: …

Bonnie: * takes knifes* I'm a witch.

Locke: Ah, you bitch!

Dean: Uh, fine. Take it away.

Stefan: the first reviewer is LOOKAWAFFLEo.O IT TALKS who says ' *Hugs dean damon sam and Jere* Hee hee...bYeZ I feel really bad that I am the only one that doesnt have long reviews! I HAVE FAILED U!'

Castiel: * rips ear phones out of Team's ears* Answer.

Team: AH! Don't hurt me. * cries*

Dean and Cas: o.O

Sam: Wow, you scared her...

Castiel: I didn't mean to...

Team: * hides behind Damon* I just got manhandled by an angel...

Dean: Carry on, Stef.

Stefan: Um. The next reviewer is Damon's Bitch 13, who says ' Hi paw/team love your story! Castiel:I 'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset how can I get you to forgive me?'

Castiel: Chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate.

Dean: Of course...

Stefan: ' Crowley: *has paw cover Castiel's ears* I love both them Crowley and team Castiel but I am team Crowley. damn my love of English accents.

Crowley: Finally!

Stefan: ' Crowley: Can u teach me the art of being a demon? Please!'

Crowley: Hm. You could make a nice crossroad demon, come see me after the chapter.

Stefan: ' Damon and Stefan: so how's that lust spell work for u guys?'

Stefan and Damon: It sucked!

Dean: You guys loved it.

Stefan: …' Paw: can u bring John Wincester on the show I would love to see his reaction to Dean and Sams relationship.'

Team: I'll add him next chapter.

Stefan: ' Paw: what'd you think of tonights episode?'

Team: Vampire Caroline is awesome, I nearly cried when I thought Damon was going to kill her. Then I yelled when Bonnie was burning Damon.

Bonnie: I'll burn you.

Team: Not you too! * huggles Jack*

Dean: Did she just?

Sam: She hugged Jack...

Jack: I'll protect her.

Damon: Like you can do shit.

Stefan: ' Jack and Kate: *gives hugs* you guys deseve love to! I've never seen the show lost but everyone desevers one fangirl so you guys got me!

Jack and Kate: Sweet!

Damon: She hasn't seen the show. It doesn't count.

Kate: Shut up!

Stefan: 'Everyone: who's your favorite person on this show and sam and dean u can't choose each other!'

Damon: Crowley.

Stefan: Sam.

Bonnie: Locke.

Dean: Damon.

Sam: Sheldon.

Jeremy: Wha?

Castiel: Boone.

Team: Cas.

Sheldon: Sam.

Stefan: Okay the next reviewer is Mary Izzy Dakota, who says ' O.e Pink bunnies? Wow. -pets a vampire rabbit- Like him? It's Peter. He was my experament. xD He is now the first vampire Rabbitt! :] He never dies. Damon! Now he can be around other vampires. You just gotta keep him, -Peter chases after Locke- Away from humans. Peter: Ggrrrrowl! -attacks Locke and sucks him dry- Good bunny! -pets Peters head- xD I swear he's exactly lik Damon.'

Damon: OMG! Peter!

Peter: what?

Damon: You can talk? But your a rabbit.

Peter: What? I'm Peter, Peter Parker.

Team: Oh my gosh. * Face palm*

Stefan: ' Anyway, I'm at home, feeling sick and going to school. xP I just wanna go to sleep. v.v I feel like hiding under my blankets in mmy warm bed with Peter. /).•(\ -sob- I'm very moody today, this week even. So if I get moody writing this, don't blame me. x] Is the back room clean yet? I still call it next! -raises hand-'

Jack: It's all clean.

Team: Good.

Stefan: ' I saw fog/mist on my way to my dads house and thought of Damon. X] OdDnEsS Imma beg me dad to stay home. I'll give gifts when I'm in the giving mood. Love you Sammy, Jeremy, and Cas.'

Damon: Yeah, I was trying to kill you.

Team: o.O

Damon: …

Peter: Owned.

Team: Peter, you need to leave now. Go be Spiderman.

Peter: No.

Team:...

Stefan: Okay the next reviewer is TeamDean79, who says ' COMBAT TURTLES! :D HI, y'all!'

Team: OMC! Combat Turtles, best line ever!

Peter: Hi! * waves frantically*

Dean: OMC?

Team: Oh My Castiel. Cuz' I'm that creative.

Stefan: ' Dean...you think I'm the sexiest fangirl that has hugged you or annoyed you? That's SO HOT!'

Dean: You're welcome!

Stefan: ' Winchesters, I give you both double shower time. I, uh, didn't quite like the lust spell given by Damon's Bitch (name seems to suit her).'

Team: I did. It must be my inner Winsest fan poking her head out.

Dean: …

Stefan: ' Crowley...I wouldn't want to say...THOSE words either. I tip my hat to you for maintaining some dignity.'

Crowley: I do have a reputation to hold up.

Stefan: ' Locke, live happily ever after with Smokey and knives! :)'

Locke: Okay.

Jack: ROCK! * throws rock at him*

Locke: PAPER! * throws paper at him* Damn...

Team: Guys! Enough.

Stefan: ' Yeah, I'm kinda agreeing with the girl who doesn't want Caroline to die like Vicki. She seems like a much cooler vampire...although, hey, Damon, you could be right; you often are.'

Damon: I am right.

Stefan: No.

Damon: Yes.

Stefan: No.

Damon: YES!  
Stefan: NO!

Jack: SCISSORS! * throws scissors at Stefan*

Stefan: * has scissors sticking out of his head* Ow...

Jack: Hehe.

Stefan: ' Hi, Cas! :D Don't worry, I like your staring. With those eyes...those pretty, pretty eyes...*starts to daydream*'

Castiel: Thank you.

Sam: You know, they're not exactly your eyes, they're Jimmy's.

Castiel: ...I know that.

Sam: Well, technically...

Dean: He gets the picture! Moving on.

Stefan: ' *snaps out of it* Okay! So, I'm starting to think that my English teacher has some form of OCD. At least it's Friday, thank the Lord! I'm also starting to think that Bonnie's a little bit of a bitch. I mean, trying to kill Damon? KATHERINE IS THE ONE THAT KILLED CAROLINE! TRACK DOWN AND SATKE THAT BITCH! ...*small voice* Don't hurt Damon. He doesn't deserve it...'

Bonnie: I'll still burn Damon.

Damon: It's her way of saying she loves me.

Bonnie: * glares*

Damon: ...I'm shutting up...

Stefan: The last reviewer is Dawnie-7, who says ' They did it! They actually freaking did it! My worst nightmare. They changed The Big Bang Theory's new slot time to 8pm THURSDAY NIGHT! WTF? I mean, I know I can watch them online, but still, how could they put my two favorite boys up against each other? Idiots.

Damon: That sucks.

Team: Wow, you're actually-

Damon: You finish that sentence I will gut you.

Team: Okay, okay.

Stefan: ' Oh, and Congratulations Damon! You've just officially won the title of Entertainment Weekly's Sexiest Beast.'

Team: I laughed my ass off when I saw that.

Damon: Why?

Team: Just...nvm.

Stefan: ' And I have a request, Cas, could you please smite my sister?And then when she gets back Crowley will you PLEASE take her soul? She's driving me nuts and she's making me miserable.'

Castiel: I haven't smited someone in so long...

Crowley: Another soul to add to the pit. * nods* I can do that.

Team: Okay, that's it. TeamCastiel and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank LOOKAWAFFLEo.O IT TALKS, Damon's Bitch 13, Mary Izzy Dakota, TeamDean79, and Dawnie-7 for reviewing. Love.

Jack: ROCK.

Locke: PAPER!

Boone: uh..

Team: Where have you been?

Boone: Vacation.

Team: and you came back?

Boone: * nods*

Locke: Moron.

Jack: SCISSORS! * throws them at Locke*

Locke: * falls over dead*

Jack: WOO!


	51. Spiderman

Team: Wah! All-nighter, wish me luck!

John: Luck.

Team: Oh, hey John…Winchester.

Peter: …I can shoot webs from my fingers.

Team: Good for you, didn't we ask you to leave a while ago.

Peter: Yes. But, I'm staying.

Spiderman: Yo, yo, yo. What's up?

Peter: I TOLD YOU TO SAY IN THE CLOSET!

Everyone: o.O

Peter: Me and him * points to spiderman* are the same person. You didn't see anything.

Dean: …Dad?

John: Yeah?

Dean: Shapeshifter?

Sam: I would say that maybe they aren't the same person…

Dean: But I grew up with…Peter Parker is Spiderman! That's not true! * freaks out*

Peter: * pulls a super hero pose*

Spiderman: * slaps him* Moron.

Peter: Owwww….

John: * is slapping Dean and shaking him* Snap out of it man!

Sam: Dad! Take it easy!

Team: It must be all the years he spent in hell…

Castiel: I agree.

Team: John. Stop abusing Dean so I can do the reviews. I got you pulled out of hell, I can get you put back!

Castiel: …

John: * gasp* A-abuse! Never! * hugs Dean*

Dean: …

Sam: Please, do the reviews.

Team: Alright, the first is from Mary Izzy Dakota, who says ' Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Ummm. Wow? Ok, nevermind. I'm just about to take my friends bra out of the frezzer. xD Its going to be hilarious!'

Team: Cool!

John: This is crazy.

Damon: What did you expect?

John: Who are you?

Damon: Damon and this is my brother Stefan.

Spiderman: * shoots web at him* What now bitch!

Damon: …he's asking for it.

Peter: Ooooh. Whatcha' do now?

Spiderman: Cheese it! * runs*

Stefan: Who says cheese it anymore?

Damon: Spiderman does.

Team: ' I've got 3 presents. I only give three presents each chappie. One for Cas. -tosses him a big box of Russian Chocolate-'

John: Who is Cas? What the hell is going on?

Castiel: I'm an angel of the lord. I pulled your son out of hell.

John: …I'm confuzzled.

Castiel: Con…fuzzled?

Team: It's both confused and puzzled at he same time.

Castiel: Oh.

Team: ' One for Sammy, -tosses him a camera- Idk why I got you a camera, but just be happy.'

Sam: Thanks! * takes pictures of himself*

Team: 'And Jeremy. -hands him a gun-'

Jeremy: Sweet!

Locke: …Jack?

Jack: what?

Locke: * crazy look* I'm back.

Jack: And he's mad…at me…* runs*

Team: ' -smiles evily- Is that sooo? Then I want Jeremy in there, please? :] -takes Jeremy's hand and brings him to the back room(if no ones using it -.- I called next anyway!) Oh! I forgot! I found another spare room, full of freaking toys! :D -takes Jeremy to the secound spare room- hehehe. (Dirty, dirty, dirty!)'

Team: It wasn't me!

Sheldon: Ew.

Team: Okay, the next reviewer is TeamDean79, who says ' COOL! Ha-ha. Locke's dead!

HA!'

Locke: HA! Too bad.

Team: 'Damon, here. *hands him ring* It'll protect you from Bonnie's bitch powers...I mean, witch powers.'

Damon: I was looking for one of those…

Team: ' Hi, Jeremy!'

Jeremy: Hi.

Team: ' ...John? Are you really there? ...JOHN? HI, DUDE!'

John: Hey!

Team: ' And Damon, I think you're the sexiest beast alive...or undead.'

Damon: I knew it already. Thanks for clarifying.

Team: * shakes head* ' Dean, that doesn't include you. You aren't a beast! You're human! And you're HOT, man!'

Dean: Thanks. * winks*

Team: 'Sammy, looking good, dude!'

Sam: Right back at cha'!

Team: ' Mm-kay...see ya later! Update soon! Locke, I hate you! Go die in a TV playing "Nutcracker!"! Sam...sorry for the bad memories that show will forever give you…'

Locke: What's " Nutcracker" ?

Gabriel: * appears* I'll show you! * He and Locke disappear*

Team: …Okay, the last review is from Damon's Bitch 13 who says 'Paw: hi sorry I didn't review earlier but when u updated it was like 4:30 in the morning and I was sleeping. Anyway love your fic great job your tied for my first favorite story with " shows they can't do together".'Team: Thanks! Most of the inspiration comes from that fic.

Peter: …

Team: ' Castiel: *gives choclate* feel better?'

Castiel: Yes. Thanks.

Team: ' Crowley:*gives soul he ask for cause of my demon training* what's next?'

Crowley: Killing and accessing your inner evil.

Castiel: I can't believe your corrupting someone.

Crowley: She asked me to do it.

Team: ' Dean:*gives dean gun that will only work for him,sam or paw* still think your awesome!'

Dean: Thank you.

Jack: Can I see the gun.

Dean: It won't work for you.

Jack: I know. * takes gun and tries to shoot. Gun clicks* Hm…* turns to shoot Locke*

Locke: * gets shot*

Jack: an exception. * gives Dean gun*

Team: 'Sam:*give gun with what I gave deans gun*'

Sam: Cool. Thanks.

Team: ' Paw: is the big bang theory any good I've never seen it.'

Team: It is. It's very funny in a clever sort of way. It's slowly becoming one of my favourites.

Dean: * glares*

Team: The last reviewer is LOOKAWAFFLEo.O IT TALKS who says 'OMSC UR FIFTYITH CHAPPIE! CONGRATS! *Huggles* Hee hee, my 50th chappie should be up today ;)'

Team: * pauses and runs off to check chapter numbers* Oh. It was…hehe.

Dean: You forgot? Wow.

John: Agreed.

Sam: Okay, TeamCastiel and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank Mary Izzy Dakota, TeamDean79, Damon's Bitch 13, and LOOKAWAFFLEo.O IT TALKS for reviewing. Love.

John: Tranquility.

Castiel: and Me.

Team: Oh, and I was thinking g of doing a VD/SPN Chatroom for some more randomness. I just want to know if anybody would read it. Well, Bye!


	52. Stuff

Team: …

Dean: What's up with you?

Team: ...Spiderman...

Damon: What's wrong with him?

Team: Peter and him are...just getting used to it...

Damon: She's not making sense.

Dean: Must be the cold medicine.

Team: * sniffle*

Sam: I'll do the stuff.

Team: NO! I can do it. * take paper from him.* The first review is from Mary Izzy Dakota, who says ' Of course I'd read it! No exceptions! Do it! XD'

Team: I go the first chapter up and the second one saved and waiting to be posted.

Dean: I still love my username.

Team: You picked it, that's why you love it so much. ' John, Hi!'

John: Hey.

Team: ' Dean... -tosseshim a remote- xD Its a remote that controls the shock colar to put on Locke. Cause I'm just that mean.'

Dean: Gabriel hasn't sent Locke back yet.

Team: ' Damon. Jar of pickles! -tosses him it- And Peter can stay here.'

Peter: Yay!

Team: I think she meant the rabbit.

Peter: I don't care.

Team: It's like a second Jack!

Damon: mmm, pickles.

Team: Wow. My mind is messed today. Must be the medicine...' -throws a tomato at spiderman, then Crowley- Hahaha.'

Crowley: Throw that at me again. I DARE YA!

Spiderman: Mmm, tomato...

Team: Wow. ' Stefan! -hands him a stick- You may now annoy the shitt outta Damon. -smirks- He can't break it either.'

Stefan: Hahahaha. Poke. * pokes Damon with stick*

Damon: Really?

Team: ' -huggles Cas- He's still my Teddy bear. -smiles-'

Team: You know what I realized. Cas's trench coat could easily conceal a naked body under it...then he sits and watches empty parks...

Dean: ahaha. Sounds perverted.

Castiel: Team, you need to stop talking to Crowley late at night. He's starting to corrupt your mind.

Team: But he's interesting...

Dean: …

Team: uh, yeah. The next reviewer is Damon's Bitch 13 who says ' Paw: I would so read the vd/spn chatroom! Hi! What I feel like saying hi anyone got a problem with that! I'm slowly turning even awesome!'

Team: * thumbs up* Cool.

Dean: Hi!

Team: ' Castiel: you better not save my soul! *gives crazy pills* now your to out of it to save my soul ha!'

Team: Oh no.

Castiel: * smiles and walks away*

Team: He's well on his way to a love guru now.

Dean: What? Cas! * runs after him*

Team: ' Crowley:*shows new black eyes* have I done good?'

Crowley: Very good. * pats her head*

Team: That's...slightly creepy.

Crowley: * smiles*

Team: ' Sam: I will give u a lamp with 3 wishes but u can only use it this chapter.'

Sam: Awesome! I wish for food, wifi, and a sweater.

Team: A sweater?

Sam: * nods*

Team: …' John: so what if hypothetically sam and dean were dating what would u say?'

John: Have you suffered a brain injury? They're brothers.

Team: ' Paw: OMG! 50 chapter good job! I just relized something I've been too nice this chapter. *kills sam* dean how about u and me make a deal*flashes black eyes*'

Team: SAM! NO! * crys*

Sam: * pops out of nowhere* HA!

Team: Oh yeah...

Crowley: SO close..

Team: ' Crowley: r u proud of my evenness?'

Crowley: I am.

Castiel: * laughs for no reason*

Team: o.O

Dean: uh...

Team: ' Damon:*gives 50 blood bags* your my other evil idol. Me: bye!'

Damon: Bye!

Team: Man, I think she'll love it when I bring in Lucifer.

Sam: Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! Lucifer?

Team: ...maybe...

Sam: NO!  
Team: Okay, okay. The next review is from LOOKAWAFFLEo.O IT TALKS who says ' I'll read the chatroom thing if you tell me when you post it :P. It's okay that you forgot, plenty of people do! I'm not sure when I'll update, either today or tommorow. I am tempted not to update for a while to see if people think I'm dead :P. Wellp *Hugs John, Dean Sam, Damon and ah hell Stefan* Hee hee! Good for you Crowley! Converting someone...sorry cas :P. I LOVE THAT FACE! Ok well update soon.'

Crowley: It's fun!

Team: Chatroom is posted its called SPN VD Chatroom, Come Chat With Your Friends!

Damon: :P

Team: Wow. Okay, the last review is from TeamDean79 who says ' Ha-ha, I caused Gabriel to appear! YAY! GABRIEL ROCKS, MAN! HI, JOHN!'

John: HI!

Team: '..Peter? You and Spiderman aren't...the same person? Oh, GOD! *starts to sob uncontrollably*'

Team: Look what you did!

Peter: Hey, just sayin'.

Team: ' (Five minutes later...)

*stops* Okay, I'm done and SO over Spiderman. Anywho, I saw most of "House of Wax" last night (and watched Wade get his face peeled off...*sniff*) and I wanted to buy it, but did the store have the movie? NO! That is SO typical!*sings quietly* If there's something strange in your neighborhood, who ya gonna call? *screams* GHOSTBUSTERS! '

Dean: SAM AND DEAN!

Team: ' I WENT TO A HALLOWEEN STORE TODAY AND BOUGHT THE COOLEST COWBOY HAT! IT ROCKS! I LOOK COWBOY-Y IN IT! Randomness...randomness...something that often occurs with me around...'

Team: Cowboy hat! I want one! With cowboy boots! Randomness is what makes this place...

Dean: Wow...

Team: ' I just saw "The Devil You Know" again. And oh my Castiel...*looks at Crowley* Um...yeah. 'Kay, here's the thing. Crowley, you're sexy, but Castiel's sexier, okay? Okay. And besides, YOU aren't part of Team Free Will, and I'M on Team Free Will...so we wouldn't mesh. TFW FTW!'

Team: Our leader is high as a kite right now.

Castiel: * giggling*  
Dean: Leader? I thought I was leader?

Team: Yeah, of team Dean...

Dean: Oh, right.

Team: ' 'Kay. Locke, I hope you enjoy "NUTCRACKER!" ...hehe.'

Team: He hasn't come back yet. Okay, well that's it and cold medicine is making me sleepy. So TeamCastiel and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank Mary Izzy Dakota, Damon's Bitch 13, LOOKAWAFFLEo.O IT TALKS, and TeamDead79 for reviewing. Love.

Dean: Tranquility.

Sam: and Team Free Will.

Crowley: Hey! Didn't I rebel against Lucifer, therefore demonstrating free will?

Sam: Yeah, but nobody wants you on the team.

Crowley: Whatever.


	53. Lucifer

Team: Well, I'm back. And, no, I'm not dead.

Locke: Damn.

Team: Looks like you're back.

Locke: Yep. * smiles*

Peter: He has knifes...

Team: Yes. Why?

Peter: ...I want.

Team: * raises eyebrow* Okay...well, I'm going to do the reviews, the first one is from TeamDean79 who says ' TeamDead79? WTF? ...O-okay...'

Team: It was Crowley's idea!

Crowley: Don't blame me for your type-o.

Team: …

Spiderman: * sprays Peter with webs*

Peter: Seriously?

Team: ' Okay, seriously, when I hear the Ghostbusters song, I truthfully think, "Uh, call Sam and Dean, DUH! Who ARE these imposters?" But then I saw the moive...it was pretty good, and I love Peter in it...NOT Peter Parker, PETER VENKMAN...but Sam and Dean are still my top favorites! Seriously, I would choose Supernatural over any movie, TV show, book, or any other kind of entertainment in the world. Sam and Dean Winchester are my boys!'

Dean and Sam: HA!

Peter: Whatever.

Jack: I know the feeling...

Team: ' Lucifer? ...Lucifer? ...LUCIFER?'

Sam and Dean: * glares*

Team: What? I thought the guy who played him was great. And he looked vaguely like the guy who played Alaric in Vampire Diaries...Matt Davis, I think...Anyways, yeah...I want to bring him in for a chapter or two.

Dean: Forget it.

Team: * pouts* ' Locke's still gone...maybe Gabriel killed him. :D Ah, we could only hope...'

Locke: He tried.

Team: And failed.

Locke: Yes.

Team: ' Oh, for the love of Dean, Peter PARKER, just go away. Spiderman can stick around! :D'

Peter: I'll stick around, thanks.

Team: ' *glares at Crowley icily* I will...not...give...in. WHAT NOW, BITCH!'

Crowley: YOU WANT TO GO?

Team: * sighs* ' I dunno, I think Dean should be the leader of Team Dean AND Team Free Will. Sam, you can be leader of Team Sam and co-leader...or is it captian?...of Team Free Will. 'Kay? I think that should be good!'

Sam: Sounds good to me.

Dean: * nods*

Team: ' OMG...can't wait to see Azazel again...gotta see what he's up to! And HOW THE HELL HE'S ALIVE!'

Team: Whoa, whoa. Hold on. Azazel is coming back?

Dean: Didn't you see any of the promos?

Team: No.

Dean: Some fan you are.

Team: Hey! I don't watch the CW twenty-four hours a day...

Sam: They're on other channels too.

Team: Shut up. ' Yeah. Update soon, please! Oh, I almost forgot! Hi, John!'

John: …

Team: Okay the next reviewer is Mary Izzy Dakota and her friends. They say '

Emilee:-snickers from the back ground-  
Mary: Damn me and my sickness! -.- I feel horrible.  
Emilee: So I shall do horrible things. MWHAHAHA!  
Mary: Dang It! How'd you get out?  
Emilee: I felt lonely. You sent me away. -glares-  
Mary: Ok... Since Emilee is here...  
Emilee: Crowly, your very stupid and abnochous. I don't know how people tollerate you.'

Crowley: You just can't handle my awesomeness.

Team: Awesomeness?

Crowley: * nods*

Team: Yellow eyes...* smiles* Ah! I can't wait!

Dean: Yellow eyes is coming back. I seriously thought we had killed him.

Sam: We did.

Dean: I'm confused.

Team: ' Mary: o.o Alright, well. I brought presents! Sam, Dean,  
Emilee: ::cogh:: Faggs ::cough::  
Mary: Get to kill my evil twin. -smiles widely-  
Emilee: I'd like to see them try! -disappears-  
Mary: She has demon potential. -sigh- Anyway, Winchesters. Have a party! -slide them three cases of beer- Jeremy, A message from Anna. She loves you and misses you dearly. -.-' And then Castiel! I want him the backroom. Please! -gives him the puppy eyes and bottom lip quivers-xD'

Jeremy: Anna...

Team: Backroom is open.

Jack: No it's not.

Team: What?

Jack: That's where you're storing Lucifer, remember?

Team: Jack, I told you that because you said you wouldn't tell anyone.

Dean: * grabs shotgun and various other weapons* I'll deal with this. * walks to backroom*

Sam: Uh...I'll go help.

Team: He's the devil...never mind. '  
Emilee: -re-appears- Im on Team Damon. I find him. Interesting. -looks Damon up and down-  
Brianna: You just think he's hott. (( third twin ))  
Emilee: Hello, miss model, operation hotline says to go screw the captin of the football team again.  
Brianna: Id rather have Stefan. -winks at him-  
Emilee: Mmhmm.  
Lily: Wow. (( forth twin )) Why am I doing this?  
Brianna: Cause we're bored.  
Lily: Right...  
Brianna: By the way. This is four different people, three of which choose not to make an account and are now using our bestfriends, Mary's. HA!  
Emilee: Welp. I wanna go, 'cause havic on my brothers behalf. Peace. -disappears-  
Brianna: Its still scares me when she does that. -shudders-  
Lily: Your telling me. The twin thing, is, we had twin day at our chool and decided to dress up as 4 twins instead of 2 so, yeah. x)  
Brianna: SIGNING OFF NOW!  
Lily: Wierdo... Bye!'

Team: Cool! Uh...bye? Okay, the next reviewer is Dawnie-7 who says ' Welcome Back Boone, where the hel did you go?'

Boone: Alaska.

Team: Alaska?

Boone: I'm not going back to an island. Are you mad?

Team: Is that a rhetorical question?

Boone: …

Team: ' Bonnie... :( No Welcome Basket for you. And I agree! Major points to Stefan for making a Ninja Turtles reference and major points to Damon for taking it one step further. My boys! Hugs for both.'

Bonnie: Whatever.

Team: Combat turtles.

Stefan: NINJA turtles!

Damon: Whatever.

Team: ' Somebody mentioned a chapter or two ago that she seen fog going to her dad's house and thought of Damon (Mary was it?) and I just wanted to add to that because now everytime I see a crow I think of him, which is good because it puts me in a better mood. Sorry I don't have more to say, my dad just recently bought me pepper spray and a stun gun because I made a few late night errands and he was NOT happy about me being out at night alone so he's arming me and I'm still messing around with them. I all but had a heart attack when the turned on the stun gun the first time and my mom is still gagging from the pepper spray. And just to clarify, no, I didn;t spray her.'

Team: That's cool? Heh. Yeah, whenever I see a crow and a hawk in the same area I grin like a moron. It happens quite a lot, actually.

Damon: Hawk?

Team: Stefan's animal from the books.

Damon: Oh.

Stefan: I get a hawk? Take that, Damon!

Damon: …

Team: ' A 'How To Weddle' kit for Jeremy. Use it wisely.'

Jeremy: Thanks? Now for some sticks...

Team: Okay the next reviewer is from Damon's Bitch 13, who says ' Castiel: i'm not giving u more crazy pills but u better not save my soul. I'm having an inner battle on whieter or not I should ask u to save me!'

Crowley: He's in the backroom, no worries.

Team: ' Me:*kills sam and makes sure he's gone for an hour but dean doesn't know it's only for 1 hour*'

Dean: ...he'll just pop back in here later.

Team: * snickers*

Dean: What?

Team: Nothing...

Dean: Hm.

Team: ' Dean:wanna make a deal for sams life I can keep him dead me and crowley together have that power!'

Dean: I call bullshit on that.

Team: Wow, you are impossible to negotiate with.

Dean: Imagine how the angels felt.

Team: Good point. ' Crowley: have I done good by trying to make a deal with dean?'

Crowley: Yes, stop asking.

Dean: She killed Sam.

Castiel: I'm working on that.

Team: I'm...not going to ask. ' Paw:I have a new favorite song it's called secret by the pierces.u should check it out.'

Team: I'll youtube it. * winks*

Dean: You should listen to some AC/DC on there.

Team: Don't I always? ' Crowley:I'm bored! Tell me something else to do!'

Crowley: Go destroy a city.

Dean: O.o I think she might actually do it.

Team: Wouldn't put it past her...' Me:bye everyone!'

Dean: Bring Sam back you bastard!

Castiel: I'm trying!

Dean: I wasn't talking to you.

Castiel: Oh.

Team: ' Paw:your goin to bring Lucifer on! I love u now!'

Dean: She's evil.

Sam: * pops in* Wha?

Dean: Hey Sam.

Team: Wow, I thought I would get a better reaction to that. ' John:LOOK!*points to dean and sam kissing* see!'

Sam: O.o did I just...

Dean: Yeah...

John: * mouth ajar* that's just...wrong is so many ways.

Team: The last reviewer is LOOKAWAFFLEo.O IT TALKS. She says ' or holloween I'ma be a gothic faory :PPP Well...*Hugs everyone exept kate* Sorryz! Now off to the chatrrom story!'

Team: Oh, cool. Thanks for reviewing on that, BTW. You and Mary both. Okay, well I got to go make my dinner, so...take it away Sam.

Sam: TeamCastiel and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank Mary Izzy Dakota- and her friends, Dawnie-7, Damon's Bitch 13, and TeamDean79.

Crowley: There, it says Dean. Happy?

Dean: Wow, you are in a bad mood today.

Crowley: Tell me about it.

Peter: Jack?

Jack: What.

Peter: * taps him* Tag! * runs*

Sam: Great, it's starting early. Oh! Love.

Dean: Tranquility.

Bonnie: And angel guy over there.

Lucifer: Boo.


	54. John has some issues

Team: Oh my gosh. Dean, don't go soccer dad on me. Ever.

Dean: Wha?

Team: Never mind.

Damon: …

Team: I just saw a add that said ' peace and tranquility'. A few words off but I thought it was ironic...

Dean: We...don't really care. Can you move along now?

Team: Kay. I have...four reviews. The first one is from Damon's Bitch 13 who says ' Hi!Omg u added lucifer! I'm watching vampire diaries so this will be short. Crowley:*points to Mexico* that was all me!'

Team: ...this is why I don't like you influencing innocent minds.

Crowley: I don't think she was innocent to begin with...

Team: Maybe. ' Lucifer:hi!'

Lucifer: * awkward wave* Okay?

Team: ...it's kinda awkward with him in here.

Dean: Tell me about it.

Team: ' Castiel: ok u can save my soul if you want.'

Castiel: Uh. Okay.

Team: He's a little out of it...

Jack: I told him to stay out of my pills!

Team: ...Okay! The next reviewer is LOOKAWAFFLEo.O IT TALKS who says ' YOU UPDATED! YAY! I have been seriuously behind my on my updates...*Murders John* Sorry! i NEEDED to get some anger out.'

Team: * jaw drop*

Dean and Sam: DAD!

John: * pops back in* Ow. That was uncalled for...

Team: ' Ok...Well I'm not sure what to do know...*Throws Dean and Crowley pistols* Team, Damon, Jack! Follow me! *All dissapear in puff of smoke* '

Dean: What the...

Crowley: Hell?

Dean: Oh well. * shoots Crowley*

Crowley: OUCH! Dammit. * shoots Dean*

*five minutes later*

Team: We're back!...what the hell happened?

Crowley and Dean: Nothing.

Team: Okay...well, Mellissa! If you're reading this...you should come back. * Pouts* please?

Damon: …

Team: Okay, well. The next reviewer is TeamDean79, who says ' ..."boo"? So tacky. Work on your lines, Lucifer?'

Lucifer: I wouldn't piss me off if I were you.

Team: Please don't. ' Yes, I am very happy it says Dean. :D Sam, you're back! I missed you the whole time you were gone!'

Sam: I'm happy SOMEBODY did. * glares at group*

Team: I like your hair.

Sam: o.O

Team: Uh, yeah. ' Okay, dude, story; I was at my aunt's house around the start of VD, the show, anyway. She is an obsessive fan, like me. (Combat turtles...hehe) Anyway, she was doing some cleaning up in the family room at the back of their house. I was sitting around on my lazy ass, and all of a sudden, I looked up just in time to see a friggin' huge crow slam into the glass doors and rip the screen door outside it and fall to the ground unconcious. And my aunt said, "I think it's Damon, and he's pissed that he's not invited in." And we cracked up. So...yeah! CROW! Hehe.'

Team: That's cool! Haha.

Stefan: HAWK!

Damon: Crow!

Stefan: H-

Team: Guys, please.

Stefan: ...hawk.

Team: ' Mm-hm. Oh, God. John, I did NOT put that lust spell on Sam and Dean. It was Damon'sBitch. I would NEVER violate your sons that way.'

John: I am...scared.

Dean: We weren't in control! She's a demon!

Sam: * nods*

John: …

Team: ' Locke...did you enjoy nutracker? ;D'

Locke: ...no. I did not.

Gabriel: He got every question right.

Locke: I was very bored the whole time.

Team: Wow...' Update soon! YEAH, CROWLEY, I WANNA GO! YOU WANNA GO? MEET ME IN THE BACK...ROOM!'

Crowley: I don't feel like it anymore.

Team: Okay, well, the next one is from SouthernHemmy, who says ' I just finished watching the VD show and the last thing Damon said to Elena, Woooohooooo...He told her she was way more like Katherine...I loved it...He told her t he truth...'

Team: Elena can burn in hell.

Lucifer: That can be arranged.

Stefan: Leave her alone.

Damon: …

Team: I have a strange new liking for Damon/Bonnie.

Bonnie and Damon: WHAT?

Team: ...did I say that out loud?

Damon: Yes.

Bonnie: No way in hell.

Team: * pouts* But it could work, you know, hate turning to lust?

Bonnie: I will burn you.

Team: Oh no!

Bonnie: Watch it.

Team: Okay. ' And I love the chap too Paw...Always makes me smile...I brought a few things for the guys...A dart board, no vervain darts tho...Beer and some baby back ribs...'

Sam: Cool.

Team: ' John: OMG! I think you are so freakin sexy! When I am finished I will take you to the back room for some get to know you time...hehe'

John: ...how old is she again?

Team: * shrugs*

John: …

Team: ' Sam: Here is a book on how to make love to a woman...It has pics for you to look at too...Read it and try some of it out on Paw...Make sure it is good for her...she needs it...'

Sam: ...are you implying that I don't know how to have sex? Because I do, I can prove it.

Dean: Prove it.

John: Not on each other, please.

Dean: Oh for the love of...NO!

Team: ' Dean: will you please shoot Peter Parker? Here is ton of porn and a bottle of Jack Daniels for the job...Also a long deep kiss...'

Peter: I bet you can't! * runs*

Dean: * runs after him*  
Team: ' Stefan: Here is a big fat bunny for you...You cant eat him tho...You have to keep him safe for three chaps...No one can eat him...Or cause him harm...'

Stefan: But he looks so tasty...I'll call him Tasty.

Damon: And that's going to help you keep him alive?

Stefan: Yes. It's better than a pet rock.

Rocky: * explodes*

Team: She committed suicide?

Damon: apparently.

Team: hm.

Stefan: Bunny, bunny, bunny. * pets rabbit*

Team: …' Damon: Hey there sexy...You may join us in the back room if you want...I am sorry for all the hate on your show...You deserve better and here is a few bags of blood for you to snack on...'

Damon: I'll be fine out here, thanks.

John: It's because I'm old isn't it? You're older than me!

Damon: You're dead, though.

John: So are you.

Damon: ...I'll have the blood, thanks.

Team: ' Castiel: Send Spiderman to hell for a little while...If you need to help Dean please do...I brought you some french chocolates that are guareenteed to make you want to take someone to the back room...'

Spiderman: What did I do?

Castiel: …

Team: He's on crazy pills. I think I might go hide in the bomb shelter after this.

Dean: I'll come too.

Team: ' Crowley: Just go to hell and stay there...Your daddy misses you...hehe.'

Lucifer: No I don't.

Crowley: You first, miss.

Team: ' Locke: here is bone for Smoky...And I brought you a treat too...a wild boar to kill...just catch it...'

Locke: Boar! * chases*

Team: * feeds Smoky the bone* ' Jack: I know its been a while, so here is a kiss and more crazy pills...Oh and hammer...use it wisely..'

Jack: * hits Lucifer*

Team: That wasn't wisely!

Jack: Oh crap...* runs*

Team: ' kate: oh hell...punches Kate in the face and then stomps the crap out of her...'

Boone: …ouch.

Team: Yeah. Okay, well the next review is from Mary Izzy Dakota and her friends, who say '

M: Holy Freaking Mother Of Zeus! Just saw the freaking new episode for vampire diaries! Holy crapp!  
Em: -hugs Damon- You looked so sad at the end of that episode. I just wanted to hug you. Sorry.  
Lil: Holy Shitt! She has a heart.  
Em: -glares- Screw you. Damon's the best freaking person in the world. So, I doubt you could ever beat him.'

Damon: I know right?

Team: That is the man with the broken heart right there, ladies and gentlemen.

Damon: Shut up.

Team: ' Lil: Geez! -holds hands up and surrenders- Im just sayin'...  
Bri: God, could you get any stupider. Geez! -shakes head-  
M: I've noticed I'm not in this conversation... -pouts-  
Em: Its beteween me and Little Lillers over there. -roles up my sleeves and stands straight-  
Lil: Its on, Emmie! -tackles her-  
M & Bri: O.O  
Em & Lil: -cat fight, Em is winning and laughing-  
M: Alright... Anyway.  
Bri: Hi Lucifer!'

Lucifer: Hello.

Team: ' M: O.e -suck eggs Lucifer!-  
Bri: -glares-  
Em & Lil: -Em wins-  
Em: Suck that, Lily! -laughs and stands up-  
Lil: Bytch...

Em: Thank you. -smirks-  
M: I feel unloved. v.v  
Bri: I am requesting something. I want Mary and Sam in the backroom. And after that Damon and Emilee. Yuppers!  
M & Em: -blush- DamnYou!  
Lil: -snickers-  
Em: -glares-  
M: I.. Have no comment on that.  
Bri: -smiles- No, you LOVE it. Your just to embarresed to say it. You LOVE season six Sammy and you know it!  
M: I know it. -blush-

Lil & Em: -laughs-'

Team: That can be arranged. * smiles*

Sam: …

Team: ' Bri: Em, you just wanna hold Damon and pleasure him in what ever way you can don't you?  
Em: Tis b true, and you with Stefan?  
Bri: Same.  
Lil: I want Boone! -pouts- Please!  
M: Me and my crazy, stalking, friends. xD See ya later! (next chappie)'

Boone: * smiles* this is crazy.

Team: You just realized that?

Boone: Yep.

Team: Okay, the last reviewer is from Dawnie-7 who says ' Alaska? Kaaaay... did you happen to see Russia from there? *Yes, I did just go there.*'

Boone: I...I don't get it...

Team: ' I watched a few episodes of Supernatural today and one, dammit I knew I would forget the name of the episode, it was about a bunch of fans having a convention in support of Supernatural and they were going to have a discussion group for the underlying sexual tension themes between Sam and Dean...Ha! Too funny. Pies for both of you.'

Team: I can't remember the name of that one too.

Dean and Sam: Thanks!

Team: Okay, well here is another late chapter. -_- Well, TeamCastiel and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank LOOKAWAFFLEo.O IT TALKS, Damon's Bitch 13, TeamDean79, SouthernHemmy, Dawnie-7, and Mary Izzy Dakota and her friends for reviewing. Love.

Dean: Tranquility.

Lucifer: And death.

Team: No comment.

Dean: Bomb shelter?

Team: Yes. * walks away* 


	55. Chapter 55

Team: -_-

Dean: Ah, the brooding face.

Team: ...What kind of greeting was that?

Dean: An awesome one.

Team: Yeah, okay. I need to get this done and get to bed. Okay, so moving through this...the first reviewer is Damon's Bitch 13, who says ' Crowley:I have a question for ya soo if lucfers your dad...WHAT WAS YOUR CHILDHOOD LIKE?'

Crowley: ...I didn't have one. I'm a demon.

Dean: It was a bad one.

Crowley: Shut up!

Team: ' Team:Hi! I'm bored! This is going to be my shortest review ever!'

Team: Hi! * waves*

Dean: Thank god.

Sam: Agreed. At least I'm not dying in this chapter.

Team: ' Everyone: hi and bye!'

Boone: Bye!

Kate: I haven't talked in three chapters!

Team: And I was enjoying it!

Kate: Oh, boo hoo!

Team: Okay, the next reviewer is SouthernHemmy, who says ' Hey Paw...My family thought I was nuts when I was reading this last chap...I was lmao! Awesome as always...Loved Rocky exploding...And cant wait to see what Lucifer will do to Jack...'

Lucifer: He's in the pit.

Stefan: * screams*

Damon: * slaps him* Calm down already!

Team: ' I watched Supernatural Friday...It was great! Sam was truly sexy in the epi..Dean your were hot too...Just think Sam is growing up a bit..'

Sam: Yeah.

Dean: Whatever.

Team: I can't wait for the next episode, and last weeks was awesome. Dean with a baby...* shakes head* Anyways, I can't wait for this week's!

Dean: …It's because Cas is coming back, right?

Team: ...Yeah...

Castiel: I knew it.

Team: ' Damon I cant believe that you would not join us in the back room...But that is okay...I still think you are the one and only sexy beast...'

Damon: Damn right!

John: Whatever.

Dean: I can't...ugh.

Sam: Same here.

Team: ' Stefan how is the bunny, Tasty doing? Is he still alive? I hope so...For your sake...'

Stefan: * snuggles bunny* He's so cute! Tasty...

Damon: ...I think I'll eat the rabbit just to shut him up.

Dean: That's so cruel.

Team: ' John, you were wonderful...We will have to do that again sometime...Kisses him.'

Dean and Sam: * shivers*

Team: ...I think they're scared...

Damon: Who wouldn't be?

Team: I should bring your dad in just to see what happens.

Damon: I will kill you.

Team: ' Boone You have been awfully quiet lately...Would love to see you naked on a bed with red silk sheets...Some candles and strawberries...Sorry my mind drifted there for a second..'

Boone: o.O

Damon: Can I join?

Team: ...I'm too tired for this...' Lucifer hugs and a new black outfit..Hope you like it...Please keep Spiderman in hell...Oh a small favor please...Eachtime Damon is being bad will you please zap him in the ass plz!'

Lucifer: * zaps Damon in the ass*

Damon: AH! Asshole!

Dean: * snickers*

Team: ' And I am giving a game to everyone to play...Twister..I think it would be fun for you guys to play...'

Team: I'll just give it you guys and let you do whatever. Okay, the next reviewer is Mellissa. She says ' I think I might stay...LEAGUE OF RANDOM HOBOS UNITE! LOLZ! OK well...I am going to lose my internet connection any minute!

Amber: *Kicks me* HAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA

BITCH! Ok byez!'

Team: WOO!

Dean: League of...* confused look*

Team: Don't ask.

Dean: Okay.

The next reviewer is Dawnie-7, who says ' First off, TeamDean, FABULOUS story!

A Welcome Basket for Lucifer.

I watched some more episodes of Supernatural these last few days, and I'm becoming a bigger and bigger fan I must say. One of the episodes, 'After School Special' just broke my heart! It was so sad, at the end where young Sam is waving goodbye to the boy he became friends with who ended up dying :(

And young Dean getting in the argument with (I believe the name was) Amanda and he yelled 'don't you feel sorry for me, I save lives, I'm a HERO!' it had me crying big time. And then the very very end where older Sam went back to the teacher and the teacher asked him if he was happy and the screen just went black...Powerful Stuff man. And also a big Vampire Diaires relation because the girl playing Amanda is Caroline! Small world eh?

I also noticed that you Sam are a big forehead actor, and I mean that in the best of ways. You can see everything your thinking. I'm loving you guys more and more, keep rocking and more food. '

Sam: Oh yeah...

Dean: ...you are such a sap.

Team: ' And one last thing, did anyone else find it hilarious when on last week's VD episode 'Bad Moon Rising' Stefan got attcked by the werewolf? I mean, it was just a week before that Damon warned him that one day all the woodland critters would band together and fight back :)'

Team: I noticed that. My mother couldn't figure out why I was laughing.

Stefan: That was not funny! It startled me!

Team: ' Hehe, I swear that cracked me up for about an hour. A pickle to Damon for predicting the furture.'

Bonnie: I'm the witch here, not him!

Dean: More like bitch.

Bonnie: * glares*

Damon: * smirks*

Team: Okay, the last reviewer is TeamDean79, who says ' I don't wanna log in. Deal with it. Oh, Lucifer, you just get outta Team's mind and come get me!'

Lucifer: You better watch it when I do.

Team: ' Dean. *sighs, shakes head, smiles* You're a good dude, dude. You really are. I just love ya, mmkay?'

Dean: mmkay.

Team: ' And Sam...*grins* Yeah, I like season six you too. You're just...I dunno...you're back from Hell. *goes and sobs in the corner for ten minutes straight*  
*comes back* Sorry about that. Anyway, so, more about my boring life, if any of you care to hear about it...I was sitting in English the other day, with my teacher ramblng on and on, and I thought, '...I wonder how many guys have broken up with her over the years. And did they tell her straight to her face or send her a voice mail or letter because they never wanted to see her again?' All the while not listening to what she was saying at all.'

Team: * chuckles* My LA teacher is leaving. She is awesome, and I was so sad...

Damon: Suck it up.

Team: …' Crowley...you suck. No further words. ...except that you're SO hot. Hehe.'

Crowley: You confuse me.

Team: ' Yeah, Elena can go burn in Hell. Seriously...that wasn't cool. Damon, I'm here for you, whether you care or not.'

Damon: ...thanks.

Team: ' Ah, Rocky. May you rest in pieces...I mean, peace.'

Stefan: Poor rock.

Team: ' Mm-kay.

I came up with this MYSELF! Aren't you proud of me?: OMD (Oh my Damon or Oh my Dean, depending on the day. Mostly not to insult Cas or his Father - Lucifer, I could give less of a crap about you. Anyway, right now it's Oh my Dean). So...OMD, this was a good chapter! TeamDean79 OUT!'

Team: And I'm out too. TeamCastiel and her gang for president.

Dean: ...you're Canadian.

Team: I can I go to bed?

Sam: Uh, we would like to thank Damon's Bitch 13, Southernhemmy, Mellissa, and TeamDean79. Love.

Dean: Tranquility.

Stefan: And Castiel.

Damon: * is eating Tasty*

Stefan: NOOO!


	56. Charlie!

Team: * looks at Damon* Why did you try to kill Mason? Twice?

Damon: …

Team: * dark look* Answer me.

Dean: She's creepy today.

Team: I think it's because I watched too much Lost.

Locke: To watch me?

Team: Nah. Mostly for Boone and Charlie, and believe it or not, Jack.

Jack: Yay!

Team: Don't ruin it.

Jack: …

Team: Okay! So, Damon, why did you try and kill the awesome character that is Mason?

Damon: Bastard had it coming to him.

Team: At least you had your ass handed back to you by the Sheriff.

Damon: …

Team: You find it kinky.

Damon: What? No! No way!

Crowley: He finds it kinky.

Damon: No I DON'T!

Team: Okay, well, lets get on with the reviews! The first on the list is...* looks around* Where is the list?

Charlie: You came unprepared?

Team: CHARLIE! * tackle hugs*

Charlie: Hi?

Team: You find my list?

Charlie: * hands her list*

Team: Thank you. * reads* Okay the first is from SouthernHemmy, who says ' Hey guys and Paw! I dont understand how you do it but you make my day brighter with each chap! Life has been soooooo hectic...School and work...work and school...But anywho...  
*Walks over to Damon, grabs him by the front of his shirt and slams him into the wall*...You ate Tasty...That was a bad thing to do and now you need to be punished...*Locks him in the back room until I say hi to everyone else...*'

Stefan: Finally, some justice!

Bonnie: Agreed.

Team: ' Dean and Sam: I really do think you are both sexy as he11..But *walks over and kisses John deeply*..I brought you both some nice sweet girls and a picnic basket full of food and beer...Go have some fun...'

Dean and Sam: * twitch*

Castiel: I don't...understand.

Dean: It's good you don't. Come on Sam. * both walk off*

Team: ' Stefan: I am not going to punish you...It wasn't your fault about Tasty...So here is a new pet, meet Stoney...I got him at the waterfalls over the weekend..He needs a home..'

Stefan: Yay! New bunny!

Boone: Or rock.

Team: How do you know it's a rock?

Boone: It says Stoney. And the fact that his last rock was named Rocky.

Stefan: My he/she rest in peace.

Team: * shakes head* ' Locke and Jack: Here are two brain teaser puzzles...whoever finishes first get to hit Kate with this lovely sledge hammer...'

Locke: * takes sledge hammer and hits Jack on the head with it before walking off to find Kate.*

Jack: * lifts head up* Ow...Hey! There is blood on my puzzle!

Kate: * screams*

Team: ' Lucifer: Keep Kate busy until the puzzles are done...Here is beautiful virgin for your troubles and for zapping Damon for me...'

Jack: * singing* I'm making a puzzle.

Lucifer: It shouldn't be a hard job.

Team: ' Now for Damon: *Walks to the back room where he is screaming to let him out...Opens a box next to the door and takes out a whip, some candles, and oil...with an evil smile on my face I enter the room...*'

Stefan: Tell me what you did to him!

Charlie: What the hell is this?

Team: ...craziness.

Charlie: Huh.

Team: ' Thanks Paw...for everything...And just for you...A massage from Boone/he is shirtless of course...'

Boone: Why me?

Team: Because you're sexy. Hey Crowley, take over.

Crowley: Take over what?

Team: This chapter.

Crowley: Oh, alright. Just don't be too loud.

Damon: * yelling from backroom*

Team: Louder than they are? Not likely.

Crowley: Okay, so the next person is LOOKAWAFFLEo.O IT TALKS, she says ' I was like SO PUMPED during 7th period Literacy. I was dancing around and Noah's just like your in choir? and I'm like thats right girlfriend! And I break dances then Mr. Blacha came in lookin for Mrs. Derickx adn i got in trouble! FUCK O.H! Omsc...NO DAMON NOT TASTY!'

Damon: * bursts out of the backroom* Shut up! The rabbit had to die!

South: I'm not done with you! * pulls him back in*

Dean: O.o  
Crowley: Oh, look who decided to join us.

Dean: Yeah, my chic was a demon.

Crowley: ...* evil smile*

Sam: You had something to do with this?

Crowley: Nope. Okay, the next is from Mary Izzy Dakota and her messed up friends. They say nothing of importance.

Castiel: Read it.

Crowley: You read it.

Castiel: ...I'm scared to.

Crowley: Okay, fine. ' M: :: smacks Damon upside the head :: You evil bastard!  
Em: :: Laughs evily ::  
Bri: O.O  
Lily: IM GONNA KILL YOU EMILEE! :: tackles her ::  
M: Oh dear gods. :: sighs and shakes my head ::  
Em & Lily: :: pulls hair ::  
Bri: :: gets a text :: ILL KILL YOU EMILEE! :: joins the fight ::  
M: You guys are so f'cking stupid! :: sighs and shakes head ::  
Em, Lily, & Bri: :: fights ::  
M: :: hugs Sammy and doesn't let go ::  
Em: :: watches from the side lines :: I don't think they've noticed I'm not there.  
M: :: smirks and laughs ::  
Lily: :: stops aubruptly and looks up :: Wow.  
Bri: :: stares at Stegfan and smiles ::  
Lily: :: smirks at Cas ::  
M: :: slaps them upside the head :: No!  
Em: :: sits down ::  
Bri: But, it's a good idea!  
M: No! No way in Hades name!  
Lily: C'mon! You'll love it!  
M: No!  
Em: :: covers mouth trying not to laugh ::  
Bri: Itll be fun... :: smirks ::  
Em: :: thinks and smiles :: Dirty, dirty. I like it.  
M: :: blushes :: No! And that's final!  
Em: :: gets up and walks over :: You know you'll love it. :: smirks and runs a hand down her arm ::  
M: O.e Kinkysonsabitches. :: mumbles ::  
Bri: Please!  
Lily: :: gives her Cas's puppy eyes ::  
M: Damn you and thoughs green eyes! :: pouts :: Fine.  
Em: Oh, Damon... Can I ask you two things? And can You come with me to the back room? :: smirks and tilts head slightly, running a hand up his arm and down his chest :: Please.  
Bri & Lily: :: mimicks her actions, except on Sammy and Stefan ::  
M: :: shakes her head :: Dean... :: walks over to him and kisses him :: Please. :: gives him Cas's puppy eyes and pulls on his leather jacket ::  
(( I don't think I have to explain what my friends wanted to do. xD ))  
:: walks to the backroom ::'

Dean: Uh, sure, but Damon, Team and Boone are back there. It might get bloody.

Sam: …

Castiel: Impure.

Crowley: You and your angel-ness.

Castiel: …

Crowley: Okay the net reviewer is TeamDean79, she says ' 'CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER...THRILLER NIGHT! AND NO ONE'S GONNA SAVE YOU FROM THE BEAST ABOUT TO STRIKE! (except Sam and Dean, of course)  
*grins freakishly* Hi, Damon. Hehehe...'

Damon: ...hi?

Crowley: You're back?

Damon: I am refusing, Boone can keep them busy.

Jack: …

Charlie: Bloody hell?

Crowley: My word!

Charlie: No!

Crowley: I'm a demon.

Charlie: And I'm awesome! Just carry on.

Crowley: ' Crow, dammit, CROW!'

Stefan: HAWK!

Damon: CAW!

Jack: * flapping arms* Caw! Caw!

Locke: o.O

Kate: I think you hit him too hard...

Locke: * bashes her head in with hammer*

Crowley: ' Thanks, Dawnie-7! Hey, truth is stranger than fiction...  
Dean Winchester, back in action! Hells yeah!  
*looks at Sam suspiciously* Sam...you're acting funny...all of them weirdo Campbells are acting funny...believe me, I'm trying to trust them, but they're making it DIFFICULT! Although you and Dean trying look after 'Bobby John' was ADORABLE. '

Dean: * sniffles* Bobby John!

Sam: * puts arm around him* It's okay.

Team: Speaking of children-

Boone: * looks at Damon* I HATE you.

Damon: …

Boone: …

Team: Guys.

Damon: * looks away*

Team: Okay, well, speaking of kids, who here thinks Cas has kid issues?

Castiel: * glares*

Team: Come on! With the recent episode I came to that conclusion because in an episode in season 5 Cas tried to kill...I think it was Jessie. I'm not too sure. Anyways, now he tortured a kid to get information.

Castiel: It had to be done. People were dying.

Team: * mumbles* You could have gave him the puppy dog look and the info would have just fallen out of his mouth.

Castiel: * glares*

Team: You're kinda sexy when you're angry.

Dean: o.O okay?

Crowley: ' Watched 'All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1 and 2' recently. Sam dying...my God...so emotional...so poignant...so amazing...so sad.'

Damon: So...many adjectives.

Crowley: ' *sniffs* Yeah. Unfortunately, I've gotta go. But I have one request...send Jo in. And don't be mean to her! I know a lot of people are Jo haters, but I'm not. She truly didn't deserve to die like that, and neither did Ellen. So...please?'

Team: I...like Jo. I'll bring her.

Kate: At least you don't hate her.

Team: I hate Shannon more than you, so don't worry.

Boone: * glares*

Team: * inches away* He's in a bad mood today..

Crowley: ' And BITE ME DIRECTLY IN THE ASS, LUCIFER!'

Lucifer: Bring it!

Crowley: Okay, the last one is from Crowley's Bitch 13...thanks sweetheart. * winks*

Damon: Her loss.

Crowley: ' Hi everyone! It's Damon's bitch 13 I changed my name  
Sam: I'm sorry for killing u and I promise not to do it again how can I make it up to u?'

Sam: ...okay, fine.

Crowley: ' Dean:*gives pie* I'm sorry for killing Sam.'

Dean: Pie...

Sam: Deeeaaannn.

Team: …

Crowley: ' Crowley:like my new name?'

Crowley: Nice to see you have some loyalty.

Damon: …

Crowley: ' Crowley:I have no idea why but I'm not evil anymore. Maybe I need demon blood.'

Crowley: I'm sure Sam has extra.

Sam: * tackles* You son of a bitch!

Team: Um...' Castiel:*gives hamburger and crazy pills* you and Crowley are tied for my favorite supernatural characters. It's so hard to choose!'

Damon: Then just don't choose.

Team: Like I did.

Castiel: But you're on my team.

Team: ...ssshhh.

Sam and Crowley: * still fighting*

Team: ' Everyone who's not usually loved: *gives hug* I'm being really nice this chapter for some reason( It might have to do with the fact that I'm going camping with my friend this weekend!)'

Locke: * hugs back* Thank you!

Boone: Don't touch me.

Team: * hands Boone crazy pills* Take these.

Boone: Why?

Team: Because you're acting like a bitch.

Boone: …

Team: ' Damon:*t slaps him* I love u but how could u try and kill mason(tylers uncle)! He was trying to be your friend!'

Damon: Not this subject again! I've been slapped enough today...

Team: ' Stefan:*hands bunny* love ya.'

Stefan: Love ya too.

Elena: STEFAN!

Castiel: * smites her*

Team: Thanks, Cas.

Castiel: No problem.

Team: ' Everyone: well I'm tired and very happy so I'm going to bed now. Bye!'

Team: Bye! * Runs*

Dean: What is she running from?

Sam: I have no idea.

Locke: * running after her with sledge hammer*

Charlie: That.

Sam: Okay, well TeamCastiel and her gang are signing off for now, we would like to thank SouthernHemmy, LOOKAWAFFLEo.O IT TALKS, TeamDean79, Mary Izzy Dakota, and Crowley's Bitch 13 for reviewing. Love.

Dean: Tranquility.

Charlie: And Castiel.


	57. Boone's trip to hell

Team: Well, ladies and gentlemen, I have officially pulled a muscle in my ankle.

Sam: This is news to us why?

Team: Because it's the most interesting thing that happened to me today.

Sam: Okay?

Team: Okay, well, I'm going to start the reviews now, unless anybody objects?

Lucifer: Go to Hell.

Team: ...I'm starting to regret letting you in here.

Crowley: Agreed.

Team: Okay, well the first review is from Mary Izzy Dakota, she says ' M: Oh my god.. I am so so sorry. Oh god :: keeps head down :: My friends are some wordsthat are even inappropriate for Dean to hear. :: looks up and smiles :: I now officialy own my account back. :: smiles widely ::  
Em: No You Dont. :: laughs :: I pushed her around the room to get on. Ahahaha! So fun.  
M: Fine, you can stay. :: pouts ::  
Em: Good 'cause now imma kill Crowly or however you spell it. :: loads a gun full of holy water ::'

Crowley: It's spelt C-R-O-W-L-E-Y.

Dean: I'd shut up, she has a water gun with holy water in it.

Crowley: Like I'm scared of some little girl with a water gun.

Team: ' M: Is That my brothers water gun?  
Em: Justin Biebers twin or the younger one?  
M: :: sighs :: Never mind.  
Em: Ahahaha! :: starts shooting Crowley :: Die you SOB!  
M: O.O Evily much?  
Em: Yup! :: continues to shoot crowley ::'

Dean: * laughs*

Crowley: * is freaking out*

Team: ' M: Well, Im sorry about what my friends did. Bri and Lily did that WHOLE last review. :: looks down :: Any way! :] I found these pills that are silver and sparkly and there now officialy 'Happy Pills'! They Look Awesome! Can't wait till next chappie!

Em: :: Gives you the peace sign :: Peace! '

Jack: Happy pills?

Locke: I don't think you need anymore pills, you're more addicted to them than Charlie was with the drugs.

Charlie: Hey! Not cool.

Locke: * shrugs*

Team: The next is from MissJames96, who says ' CAW CAW CAW. I don't know what that means O.o  
Loveed it. Made me giggle. Omg! Hi everyone :P'

Jack: That's the sound a crow makes.

SM: * screeches*

Sam: Oh dear God, it's back! * covers ears*

Locke: Can't keep him locked up for too long.

Team: 'Carry on updating. Good stuff :)'

Damon: Wow...

Stefan: Smoke monster! * runs*

Team: Okay, the next reviewer is Crowley's Bitch 13, who says ' I'm suppose to be doing homework right now so I can't review long.  
Damon: *hugs* after the whole almost dieting thing I think you need a hug!'

Damon: ...I don't do hugs.

Team: But you let Elena hug you.

Damon: That was different.

Team: …' Sam:*hands salad* *sam eats it then falls to the ground dead* whoops did I do that?*syntactically*'

Team, Dean, John: SAM!

Castiel: Not again. I'm not reviving him again, forget it! * walks away*

Dean: You bitch, give me my brother back!

Team: I'm working on it, give it some time. ' I'm being mean this chapter cause my math homework's so hard but it might be do to the fact that I'm taking algebra honors in middle school.'

John: So you had to kill Sam over it.

Jo: Not cool.

Team: Hey, Jo.

Jo: Hi.

Team: ' Crowley:*hands 5 page list* these are all the souls I've made deals with today.'

Crowley: Impressive.

Lucifer: * Nods*

Team: ' Lucifer: does the dark side have cookies?'

Lucifer: I wish.

Team: ' Lucifer: *starts making out* you were awesome when you were in Sam's body.'

Dean: * glares*

Team: Did she just kiss the devil?

Jo: That's disturbing.

Team: Yeah...

John: ...I'm confused.

Team: ' Castiel: would u please smite someone?'

Castiel: * looks at Team*

Team: Don't even think about it.

Castiel: Fine. * Smites Boone*

Jack: ...he's not going to like that.

Team: Great.

Kate: Jack!

Jack: No! * runs*

Team: …' Team: Can you bring mason from the vampire diaries on please?'

Mason: Yo.

Team: I'm feeling generous today.

Damon: * twitch*

Mason: Oh, hey there Damon. * smug smile*

Team: ' Everyone: gotta go I think my dads just realized I'm not doing my homework!'

Sam: Education is important!

Dean: Oh, hey Sam.

Sam: Miss me?

Dean: Sure.

Team: He's just being tough. Okay, the next review is from Mellissa. She says ' Hey, its me :P DUDE! I HAVE CUPCAKES! me and bec made em! One for u and u and u and u and u adn u *Gives cupcakes to John Stefan Team Dean Sam crwoley and jack* Sorry Damon...but I am over u! I have moved on to bigger and better things *Glances at Jack* Hee hee well upd.'

Damon: Jack? Seriously?

Jack: Cuz I'm just so awesome.

Team: I gotta agree there...still, Jack, really? Oh well, I got a cupcake! Thanks!

Sam: * smiles*

Team: Okay the last review is from TeamDean79, she says ' I'm .'

Lucifer: You're what?

Team: ' One, two, Freddy's coming for you...three, four, better lock your door...five, six, grab your crucifix...seven, eight, gonna stay up late...nine, ten, never sleep again...'

Team: * screams* No Not Freddy! * Cowers*

Dean: What's wrong with that movie?

Team: I couldn't sleep for days after I watched it.

Damon: Sissy.

Team: * glares* ' Yeah, I've been feeling particularly freaky this week. I'd be outside, waiting for my bus, and singing that song of the damned. Ooh...that was good poetry...OOH...hehehe.'

Sam: ...Cool!

Team: I can relate to that.

Dean: Emo poetry.

Team: ' And the explanation of Freddy being the topic of my freakazoid-ness is that I watched the first two 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' movies this weekend for the first time. Freddy was AWESOME. It's refreshing to hear a killer talk.'

Team: …

Dean: It's just a movie. It's not even that scary.

Team: …

Dean: * sighs*

Team: Okay, okay. I'll admit it, I've seen scarier.

Sam: Was that so hard?

Team: ' I've discovered just today that I have a very sick, twisted mind. I'm extremely f-ed up. I am a twisted writer. Then again, aren't all of us who are crazy enough to write in the first place?'

Team: Exactly!

Dean: Oh brother, not another one...

Team: You love me. * smiles*

Dean: * shakes head*

Team: Whatever. ' Yeah. On a lighter note...good chapter! JO! WHERE ARE YOU? JOOOOOOOO! *She shows up* Oh, hi, Jo.'

Jo: Hey. * waves*

Team: ' *smiles slyly* Hi, Dean, Sam.'

Sam and Dean: o.O Hi?

Team: ' Okay, y'all gotta help me! I'm thinking about changing my profile picture. Should I? And if I do, should the picture be of Damon or Dean?'

Team: Oh, Dean. There is some awesome pictures of him on Google.

Damon: You should pick me.

Dean: Fat chance.

Damon: I'm way better looking then you.

Dean: Rriiiiggghhhttt. Oh, Team, weren't you going to change yours too?

Team: Maybe. I still like the pic I got, though.

Damon: You going to get another one of me right?

Team: Nope. Not this time. I was thinking Jack, Charlie, or Boone. Something to fit my current phase.

Stefan: You never have a picture of me! I thought you liked me?

Team: Can we not fight about this right now, thanks. ' Damon, you have total rights to murder Mason Lockwood in cold blood. And he does NOT find the sheriff handing his ass to him kinky! I can imagine that he finds it quite painful! And oh, Damon, you're looking particularly sexy today...P.S., What did that chick DO to you in the back room?'

Damon: Damn right!

Mason: No!

Damon: Shut up!

Mason: * growls*

Damon: And to answer your question she did...horrible things. Things I don't want to talk about.

Crowley: He still thinks it's kinky.

Damon: Shut up, Demon!

Crowley: Up yours, Salvatore!

Team: ' Dude, my laptop broke! And I sent it to Texas, the only state in America that has it's company there, to get it fixed. Now it's back, good as new! And I am SO happy about that? Dean...I'm totally agreeing with you. Sam is not normal. And the Campbells are either hiding something or demons. C'mon, would that Sam that we all know hire a prostitute? ...but he was so HOT doing pull-ups...hehehehehehehe...'

Sam: Thanks?

Crowley: I know, it's very confusing.

Team: ' Lucifer, if you're even going to be there, TALK MORE! MAKE AN APPEARANCE MORE THAN ONCE EVERY TWO CHAPTERS! IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA, SHOO! POOF OFF! O.o...did I really just say that? *cracks up laughing*'

Lucifer: I'm not POOF-ing anywhere, so suck it up!

Dean: * laughs*

Team: ' *Still laughing* Okay, okay. I'm alive over here. And this weekend, I also watched the Blair Witch Project. Freaky shit, man...freaky shit...but a really good movie. I personally like to call it the Blair Bitch Project, but, you know, that's just me.'

Team: I LOVE The Blair Witch Project! I've seen it about five times. That's the stuff I like. Same with Quarantine, and Cloverfeild.

Dean: What's with the scary movies?

Team: I don't really know...' Okay. Hehe. Ignore me...I'm just the writer over here in the corner with the sick mind...hehehehe...update soon, Team!'

Team: I'll join you shortly.

Boone: * walks in, all burnt and bleeding* Where is he?

Castiel: * backs away*

Team: Hey there, grouchy pants.

Boone: I just dragged myself out of hell, a little consideration, please?

Team: Almost all of us have been to hell once. Not a big deal.

Stefan: I've been there twice!

Team: Okay, well that's it for this chapter. TeamCastiel and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank Crowley's Bitch 13, Mary Izzy Dakota, MissJames96, Mellissa, and TeamDean79 for reviewing. Love.

Jo: Tranquility.

Mason: And Castiel.


	58. Notice

Hey Guys, TeamCastiel here.

I've been wondering, due to a review I have received, ( Posters name will not be revealed because I don't need more people upset with me.) that if I should stop writing this due to ' poor treatment of characters'. Although, in my opinion, I think the poster might be taking this a bit too seriously, I mean come on! The freaking genre is humor/parody.

Still, apparently I've lost a fan due to this...stupid fic. So, I was wondering how many people am I pissing off with this story. So, I won't update until:

a) My openoffice gets fixed.

b) That people actually want me to continue. Do any of you want me to? ( I know, stupid question, but I just want to know.)

So, leave me a review and tell me your opinion.

Sorry for wasting your time.

- Team.


	59. Chapter 59

Team: Hey, damn, I don't know what I was doing that day. Fuck. Pardon my language. Anyways, sorry for my outburst, it was just a shitty day and well...it was something that was said at the wrong time, wrong place, thing. So, I'm sorry for being so...insecure. You don't have to read this if you don't want to, and I see that you have some of my stories as your favorites and I should have considered that, and I'm sorry. But, as far as this fic goes, I'm going to continue for the people who want to read it. And well, it's one of my favorite stories I'm writing at the time being. Thanks for all the support, guys.

Crowley: Are you done?

Team: Yeah.

Dean: Good.

Stefan: I thought you were going to let us go. Not fair.

Team: * pats his head* You'll be okay. So, I had a busy day today, so I'm going to start and we'll see where it goes. The first review is from TeamDean79. She says ' Be alert. The world needs more lerts. Lol, my aunt pinned that to a message board where she used to work with mentally challenged adults.'

Dean: Lerts?

Sam: I'm always alert.

Locke: * hits him on the head* Not alert enough.

Sam: I don't have a bone to pick with you, so don't make one!

Team: ' Oh, come ON, don't you think Freddy was cool? I did!'

Team: Okay, well, a man that can kill you in your dreams sounds pretty cool, but the guy just freaks me out.

Dean: ...There are a lot of things out there that can kill you in your sleep. Freddy is nothing to worry about.

Team: That makes me feel SO much better. * shakes head* ' Lucifer...I thought that I put something after 'I'm'. I know I did, but I can't remember. The stupid review thingy deleted it. New episode of VD tonight! Can't wait!'

Lucifer: I don't really care.

Team: ' DEAN! *tackles hugs him, knocks him to the ground and doesn't let go* It's settled. I watched a Youtube video on who was hotter, Damon or Dean. Dean wins. Sorry, Damon. Dean will rule my profile picture. I still think you're hot as hell, though, Salvatore! (no pun intended, Boone)'

Dean: Uh, seriously? * sighs*

Damon: What if I removed my shirt?

Boone: …

Team: ' *sighs, gets off of Dean* Sorry. I knew it couldn't last. Anyway...*looks around* Have any of y'all heard of a TV series called Moonlight? It had Alex O'Loughlin in it, the guy from Hawaii Five-O. It ROCKED. Team, if you haven't seen it, you should check it out.'

Team: I think I've seen an episode of that, I had no idea what was going on an was very confused. But, I'll look into it. Google it or something.

Stefan: Another vampire show?

Team: They're dominating the web and television. * Shrugs* And it just happens to fall right down my alley, too.

Dean: That's just...disgraceful.

Team: * glares* ' Yes. Love. Tranquility. Castiel. I need some of that, desperately. Today was a stressful day at school. There were fights. I tried to be peacemaker, but I'm not sure I did too well. I feel better now though, sitting at my trusty ol' laptop. Oh, God. Yesterday I almost said "The Impala's fixed!" instead of "My laptop's fixed!" Does that prove me a fan of Supernatural or what?'

Team: I saw a 67 Chevy Impala drive down the street one day, it had the same color and everything, I looked at my mother. She just watched the car then said, ' it must be a shapeshifter or something.' It was interesting.

Stefan: You are obsessed with that show.

Team: I know. ' SAM! YOU'RE BACK! I MISSED YOU! Hey, Jo! Good to see you! I missed you too!'

Sam: I missed you too?

Jo: Thanks.

Team: ' So. Wrote a new fic called "Hell's Angels," featuring Sam, Dean, Ruby and Jo as it's main characters, and they're all DEMONS. You should check it out! I think it's pretty good!'

Team: I read the first chapter, it was one in the morning, so I didn't leave a review or anything, but it was actually really good. Are you planning on updating it?

John: Hold on second. Demons?

Team: It's fanfiction, you can do whatever you want.

Stefan: * fake cough*

Team: ' 'One, two, Freddy's coming for you...three, four, better lo - ' Never, mind, I'm not starting that again. So, I'm off to read some more fanfiction and find a profile picture of Dean on Google. Wish me luck and try to stay sane! Lol, update soon, Team!'

Team: I'm trying to stay as sane as I possibly can. Okay, the next review is from Mellissa. She says ' It's easier this way! And I agree with Team Dean, Nightmare on Elm. street ROCKED! Amber and I were walkin to my house yesterday at like 10 thirty at night and we were singing the Freddy song. We thought it would be AWESOME to make him appear. If he gave us any trouble, we had a rock. Like this , yell at him, YOU FUCKIN ROCK and throw the rock at him. Lolz. SKREW YOU DOCTOR DREW AND YOUR STUPID CAMERA CREW!'

Damon: You want some psycho killer to find you?

Team: What's wrong with Doctor Drew?

Stefan: And his camera crew?

Team: ' I am throwing a PARTA1 on saturday for amber, yesterday was her b-day..I GOT A CUPCAKE! And a lip ring 0.o. And Yes I have moved on to Jack. *Hugs* Like he said he's awesome and MASON IS THERE! HOLY SHIT! *Tackle hugs* I absolutely love Mason! EPPPPPP! Fangirl moment, Lolz. Well update soon :)'

Mason: Okay?

Team: Wish Amber a happy birthday for me. Okay, the next review is from Mary Izzy Dakota and her friend, they say ' M: I feel considerably sweet today, or, morning. :: looks out window :: Fogg! I saw a freaking crow in my lawn then a hawk on the way to my school, I was just like, 'Ooohh, Damon, Stefans gonna get you.' XD  
Em: Sounded Kinky. See! All writers are freaky!  
M: Whatever. I agree with Damon, but did you really have to stab Mason in the first place? I'm not taking his side or anything, but, come on, Dude, think!'

Damon: I did. He's a werewolf, I was just protecting my own ass.

Mason: What did I do to you? Huh? I was born this way!

Team: ' Em: Wow, We missed the damn new episode for suernatural and I was using many of my profanities. :: smirks :: Crowley. Hmm, sounds gay.  
M: Totaly Agreed there Em. :: snickers ::'

Crowley: And proud of it!

Team: ' Em: Castiel, you are an evil SOB! How coul you send Boone to hell? :: runs over and hugs him :: He didn't do anything to you! You evil little angel!  
M: Woah. That's pathedic even for you Em.  
Em: Shut up!  
M: Im officialy on Team Dean again. :: smirks and nods :: He is to cute to not be.  
Em: Damon, is hotter, than Dean. How many times do I have to tell you?  
M: Alot, an no he is not! Dean is.  
Em: Sure he is. :: sighs :: Oh well, I'm on Team Damon then I geuss if you people are even doing that again.'

Castiel: I'm not evil. He was just standing too close.

Boone: * sarcastically*Oh, and I was in the way then?

Castiel: Yes. You were.

Boone: Right.

Damon: My team seems to be growing...

Stefan: Anybody want to be on Team Stefan? Anybody?  
Team: ' M: O.O Oh, my god. I have writen a song! I have now completed something in my life!  
Em: Wow.  
M: I know right!  
Em: Kay. We're gonna sign off cause if I don't get her lazy ass up and to school she's gonna be later.  
M: Fine! Bye everyone! We will maybe give people presents. Don't know, depends on hope we're feeling.'

Damon: I have a bad feeling about that.

Team: The next review is from MissJames96. She says ' Ahaa. Biig huug for Damon!  
-0-  
Mason! *eye twitch*  
I watched The Last Exorcism the other Day. So scary :O  
Its good though.  
Heyy everyonee by the way :)Yet another chapter that made me sooon :D x'

Damon: Again with the hugs?

Sam: Hi!

Mason: Hm.

Team: The next review is from SouthernHemmy, she says ' Hey Paw...I read the previous too..Awesome...I hate algebra too...but college says I have to have it...Hope your ankle feels better...Always heard a sprain is worse than a break..But a break sucks..Broke my last year...  
Stefan: hugs and a pet minature pony...They are sooo cute..Cant eat her tho...'

Stefan: Um, thanks?

Team: ' Dean and Sam: sorry about the Demon chicks...Crowley was just being a jealous bitch...Here is a couple of cherry pies and some cool whip topping...Enjoy.'

Dean and Sam: Thanks.

Crowley: * chuckles* Right.

Team: ' Locke: Please learn to play fair and here is a hug for you...Oh and mallet...Kate said she was looking for you...'

Locke: * takes a couple practice swings* Is she now?

Team: ' SM: some oil you are starting to sound squeaky...'

Jack: How can you feed a smoke monster some oil? It's smoke.

Locke: * shrugs* Let her try.

Team: ' Jack: here is a prepaid weekend at a spa...no crazy pills tho..'

Jack: Sweet.

Team: ' Boone: Team said your hands were wonderful...I was thinking...me and you some candles and oil when the chapter is over...don't worry I wont do to you what I did to Damon...He was being punished..'

Boone: Um, okay.

Team: ' Damon: I dont think I have ever heard you scream that high before..So how are the bruises on your arse? Still tender? I hope so, cause if you eat the pony I will do worse than that to that sexy arse of yours..Oh and did the wax leave those wonderful abs a little tender?  
Dont worry I am not going to bite you again...At least for a while...Hands him a bag of blood...and slaps him on the arse..'

Damon: * grunts* What is up with all the animals?

Team: ' Lucifer: Send Crowley to hell for a little while..he needs to go on a vacation...'

Crowley: I don't think so.

Lucifer: * growls*

Team: ' Castiel: thinks you are kinda hot looking..Just smite kate for me when she comes into the room..  
Thanks Paw...And as far as the pic...I chose Mason.'

Team: I think I'm just going to keep the pic the way it is, actually. Okay, the Last review is from Crowley's Bitch 13, she says ' Last chapter I mentioned my math homework well I had my friend text me all the right answers cause it was something I had to make up!  
Sam: did it feel werid to have lucifer inside you... I just relized how wrong that sounded!'

Sam: That's...gross. But, it was not pleasant.

Team: ' Lucifer: *makes out with him more*'

Crowley: * facepalm*

Team: ' Dean: * shows him sams dead body* wanna make a deal?'

Sam: What the the hell is that? It looks just like me.

Dean: Uh, no thanks.

Team: ' Team: would u be willing to bring Micheal on(from supernatural)? I loved that seen with dean an young John/Micheal!'

Team: Um, I'll see. I don't need war going on in here.

Dean: Agreed.

Team: ' Crowley: can I have demon blood please!'

Crowley: Not from me, no.

Team: ' Lucifer: you should talk more! *makes out with him again*'

Lucifer: Can you please stop kissing me?

Team: ' Castiel: is it fun to smite people? *hugs* I just wanted to give you a hug.'

Castiel: It's...entertaining...

Team: ' Team: please update tomorrow! I gotta go I'm suppose to be sleeping! Bye!'

Team: See you. Anyways, that's all for this chapter, TeamCastiel and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank TeamDean79, Mellissa, SouthernHemmy, Mary Izzy Dakota, and Crowley's Bitch 13 for reviewing. Love.

Jo: Tranquility.

Stefan: And Cas.

Lucifer: I'm the boss of you, you will listen to me!

Crowley: I'm king of Hell! So, so go cry in a corner!

Dean: Oh boy.


	60. Micheal

Team: * sigh* Why? Why do all the cool characters get killed off?

Damon: Because, I'm the one that usually kills them.

Team: Poor Mason.

Mason: …

Boone: …

Mason: Shut up, I'm more traumatized! I just got killed in the most painful way possible.

Boone: I fell from a plane, got my leg crushed. My lung collapsed. And Jack wanted to cut my leg off...

Jack: ...* sigh*

Team: Spoilers.

Mason and Boone: Sorry.

Team: Okay, well, personally, I kinda liked the way Damon killed Mason. It was weird. I guess it's because of my obsession with Slasher movies. Okay, moving on, I'm going to start the reviews, the first one is from Melissa, who says ' TAKE ME I'M ALIVE NEVER WAS A GIRL WITH A WICKED MIND BUT EVERYTHING LOOKS BETTER WHEN THE SUN GOES DOWN..I HADE EVERYTHING OPPERTUNITIES FOR ETERNITY BUT THERES A NEW MOON ON THE RISE! YOUR EYES YOUR EYES I CAN SEE IN YOUR EYES YOUR EYES...YOU MAKE MEWANNA DIE! I'LL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH! YOU MAKE ME WANNA DIE AND EVERYTHING YOU LOVE, WILL BRUN UP IN THE LIGHT, EVERYTIME I LOOK INSIDE UR EYEEEESS! YOU MAKE ME WANNA DIE! That song reminds me of Damon and Katherine :P I ASBOTIVELY POSOLUTLEY LOVE THAT SONG!'

Sam: So many capital letters...

Team: I like that song too. It does remind me of Katherine and Damon.

Elena: I hate Katherine.

Team: How did you get in here?

Elena: Stefan.

Team: Of course, well, I refraining from beating on Kate this chapter, so I guess I'll be nice to you.

Elena: What's wrong with me?

Team: ...I have a list.

Stefan: Please, just read the review.

Team: …' And that whole SKREW YOU DOCTA DREW AND UR STUPID CAMERA CREW thing was just heat of the moment. And YES is would be SO TIGHT to have a murderer show up in front of me :P I can take him! LOL :3 I am really hyper right know! ME AND KATIE TOTALLY FREAKED EVERYONE OUT! thats all I am goin to say about it. You really should go on facebook more :).I now have a new ubsession11 IRON MAN1 I watched Iron man 2 yesterday and it ROCKED! well I hope u update soon. O AND I'LL BE TEAM STEFAN :)'

Stefan: Yay!

Team: Hm. Well, I like Jason better then Freddy, but hey, whatever floats your boat, right? Okay, the next review is from Mary Izzy Dakota and her friends, they say ' M: Awwe... Ok. My present is for Stefan. I join his team.'

Stefan: * smiles widely*

Team: ' Em: :: laughs hard :: I want to give.. :: laughs :: Crowely something.. :: laughs harder and slides him a box with my foot ::  
M: Oh dear god. Please tell me that that's not what I think it's is.  
Em: Oh, it is. It's floral print and everything. It has a little controler, too. :: holds up a mini controler with the inicials L.M.V. on it ::  
M: Ahh! :: hides behind Stefan ::  
Em: Hehehe. :: presses the botton and the box vibrates :: x]] :: snickers loudly ::  
M: :: stares wide eyed at her :: You got him a L.M.V! You Perv!  
Em: So are you!

M: :: sighs :: Do not open the box, that thing is scary... How long?  
Em: Look who's the perv now... 9.  
M: :: whistles :: Long...  
Em: :: snickers ::'

Crowley: Uh, thanks. * slides box across room with his foot* I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything in return- hey wait a minute. Is this because I said I was gay? I swing both ways!

Team: * face palm* The rating is getting compromised again, guys.

Sam: …

Mason: …

Boone: …

Team: Great, you traumatized Sam. ' M: Short Review, Sorry but it's 2 am here in the states of The US of A on the east coast and I need sleep.  
Em: :: throws a pillow at her ::  
M: :: let's it hit my head and drop before spazzing out ::  
Em: You have the reflexes of a dumb person on crack.  
M: :: hits her with a pillow and falls ::  
Em: Hahahaha! 'Night Team, Damon, Winchesters, Boone.  
M: Stefan, Winchesters, Cas, Mason, and Jack. Night all, love ya's! PEACE!  
Em: Dispiar.  
Bri: And Me!  
M & Em: NOOOO!  
Bri: Im back... And Mary, S Is mine!  
M: Nu-uh!  
Bri: Uh-hu!  
M: NU-UH!  
Bri & M: :: bickers ::  
Em: I swart, I'm the only mature one her! Children! Enough! Night all!'

Stefan: Sorry, my heart belongs to Elena.

Elena: Aww. * hugs him*

Team: Sorry, I'm a Bamon shipper.

Bonnie and Damon: No way in Hell!

Team: Hey, I'm not forcing anything.

Bonnie: You better not be.

Team: Okay, the next review is from Crowley's Bitch 13, she says ' *throws holy water on Lucifer* DIE BITCH!  
*everyone looks at her like wtf* What? I wanted 2 do something nice for the Winchesters.'

Lucifer: …* is seething*

Team: Oh crap. * inches away*

Dean: She's going to get it now.

Sam: …

John: * pulls Sam into a hug* I think he's too far gone.

Team: ' Stefan I'm your fan don't worry *hugs*  
Damon: *shows up in very short skirt and hallter top*wanna go to the back room?'

Stefan: Yeah!

Damon: She's talking to me, not you.

Elena: * slaps Stefan*

Team: ' Castiel: Crowley is my favorite now. DEAL WITH IT!'

Castiel: I'm over it.

Dean: That was quick.

Castiel: * shrugs*

Team: ' Crowley: who we finally learned your human name. *falls to the ground laughing* dorkest name ever!'

Team: Yeah, what was it again?

Crowley: Burgus McCloud.

Team: ...* shakes head* You should speak in a Scottish accent.

Crowley: Not happening.

Team: ' Team: yes I'm feeling mean this chapter. OK!'

Team: Okay!

Dean: You should really do something.

Team: Nah, we'll be fine. ' Dean: I love you and sam again. Your better than the Salvatores after last episode!'

Damon and Stefan: * scowls*

Dean and Sam: HELL YEAH!

Team: ' Sam: the body was a shape shifter and I'm never going to be mean to you again*hugs*'

Sam: ...I don't trust you.

Team: ' everyone: by...*Lucifer appears* shit! *runs away*'

Lucifer: You better run!

Team: Okay, well, the next one is from TeamDean79, she says ' Yeah, Lucifer, Crowley's king of Hell! You were just stuck in a box! Haha! And I don't care EITHER! *sticks out tongue at him*'

Lucifer: * glares at Crowley*

Crowley: * shrugs*

Team: ' I have a story to tell. I was majorly tired last night when I spent the night out in the family room at my aunt's, so I turned off my laptop and laid on my side on the cot. I vaguely remember my aunt turning on "Predator" and asking me to turn it down if it got too loud, because my uncle and three-year-old cousin were both already asleep back there. So I held onto the remote, and had it pointed at the TV with my thumb on the button to turn it down, but my eyes were closed. This morning, my aunt told me that she found me laying on my stomach with my face buried in the pillow and having a grip on the remote, fast asleep. She said I had a hell of a grip, and that she had to tug several times, but she finally got it free, and I never woke up. ...story of my life. Lol.

Damn it, Dean, you're so hot. I just can't find a decent picture of you, like, anywhere (I like getting it 150x150 so that doesn't have to downsize it in case something bad happens to it). Ah, well, I might have to try getting a bigger one.'

Team: Cool story.

Dean: * smirks*

Team: ' Crowley...I think I'm going to a darker side. I'm starting to like you more. I dunno, I might be starting to drift over to Team Crowley. ...huh. I just...like that fact that you're shameless. And hot. ...huh.'

Crowley: At least your not making fun of my name...

Team: ' As for my updating, I'm working on writing some more of it. It's just that I have the best ideas at the worst times, when I can't write them down.  
Hugs for all.  
By the way...*looks around* Where'd Jess go? She vanished a while ago. I dunno, I feel like Sam could use some loving. Speaking of, hi, Sam!'

Team: Cool, can't wait until the next chapter!

Sam: Hi! I have no idea where she went...

Team: ' And I've been neglecting my "duty" lately, so HI, JOHN!'

John: Hi?

Team: Okay, the last review is from Dawnie-7, who says ' Apologies to everyone, I have not been on to support, shame on me. Buffet dinner to everyone to make up for it.

Oh and another example of it's a smll world...You, Stefan, used to be on a show Wolf Lake, where you played a werewolf, in case that wasn't painfully obvious, and your sister was played by the same lady who played Isobel on VD, HOW BOUT THAT!'

Stefan: Whoa...

Elena: * chuckles*

Micheal: Hey.

Castiel: Hey, brother.

Lucifer: …

Micheal: You have something to say, Lucifer?

Lucifer: No.

Team: ' Welcome to the club Charlie. Here's your standard issued Welcome Basket, enjoy.'

Charlie: Thanks, mate.

Team: ' Mason? No welcome basket for you :( And sorry to hear about your ankle Team, I've chipped my ankle bone twice now and it's all f*ed up.'

Team: It's better now, it was just a pulled muscle.

Mason: I'm DEAD! * whimpers*

Boone: Get over it!

Mason: Shut up, Carlyle!

Boone: Up yours, Lockwood!

Team: ' Big hug for Boone, I think he's still traumatized. Not Cool.'

Boone: Thanks.

Team: Okay, well that's it for now, TeamCastiel and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank Melissa, Mary Izzy Dakota and her friends, TeamDean79, Crowley's Bitch 13, and Dawnie-7 for reviewing. Love.

Micheal: Tranquility.

Elena: And Castiel.

Kate: Hey, are you the new character?

Elena: Uh, yeah.

Kate: Well, be careful the fans are ruthless.

Stefan: She's Elena, people love her. She'll be fine.

Kate: People love me too!

Stefan: Yeah...but...

Locke: Look, a Hatch!

Boone: Where?

Jack: Uh, not again...


	61. Halloween for JackOLantern

Jack: * smashing Jack-o-lanterns*

Kate: Will you give it a rest already?

Jack: * smashes Jack-o-lantern on Kate's head*

Dean: I hate Halloween.

Sam: Agreed.

Lucifer: * having a staring contest with Micheal*

Elena: * helping Kate pull a pumpkin off her head*

Team: It's busy in here today...

Stefan: * Nods* It's very much so.

Locke: * is trying to put cat ears on Smokey*

Boone: I'm not even going to...

Charlie: * playing his guitar*

Team: Okay, well, lets do the reviews. The first one is from Melissa, she says ' I WANT A GOD DAMN COOKIE! WHO EVA GIVES ME ONE WILL GET WHATEVER THEY WANT.'

Kate: * throws a cookie at her* Go away!

Jack: That's not very nice.

Team: The next review is from Crowley's Bitch 13, who says ' Stefan & Damon: I didn't see the show on thursday :( '

Elena, Stefan, Mason, Bonnie, Damon: * gasp*

Elena: Evilll...

Team: ' Damon: I heard u killed mason *grabs stake and starts chasing after him*'

Mason: Bash his head in!

Bonnie: You're not going to let that go are you?

Mason: He killed me.

Team: ' Lucifer:... Huh so... How's it going? I'm sorry for trying to kill u how can I make it up to u? I'll be your bitch for 5 chapters if u want.'

Lucifer: Feel free to do whatever you want.

Micheal: You are corrupting her. * Glares*

Castiel: Okay, brake it up you two...

Team: ' Micheal: your awesome! My three favorite character on the show are u Lucifer and Crowley.'

Micheal: Oh, thanks?

Team: ' Team: is it bad that I like more evil people on supernatural than good people?'

Team: You can't help who you like.

Dean: ...what about us?

Sam: Yeah?

Team: ' Mason: *hugs* sorry u died!'

Mason: Thank you.

Team: ' Team: last chapter was chapter 60!'

Team: ...* goes off to check*

Damon: Moron.

Team: Oh, wow. Sixty chapters of...random.

Kate: Jack has issues with Halloween.

Dean: Hey, Jack-o-lantern!

Jack: * throws candy at him* RAHH!

Dean: …

Team: ' Dean: Your awesomeness never ceases to amaze me.'

Dean: Oh, why thank you.

Team: ' Sam: Your evil! U got dean turned in to a vampire!'

Sam: I froze! * bottom lip quivers*

Team: ' John: Sam got dean turned in to a vampire!'

John: And I'm very disappointed in you Sam.

Sam: …

Team: ' Dean: how did u like Micheal?'

Dean: I hate him.

Micheal: * looks at Dean*

Lucifer: Ha, you lost!

Micheal: No! Not fair!

Team: ' Team: I'm watching ncis! Randomness!'

Team: ...what's ncis?

Dean: I have no idea.

Team: ' Crowley: can I kiss u?'

Damon: Why would you want to kiss him? He's homely looking.

Crowley: What was that? Care to repeat?

Damon: You're ugly!

Crowley: * dark look*

Stefan: ...I'm scared.

Lucifer: * smirks*

Crowley: Anyways, you want to make a deal with that kiss?

Team: ' Castiel: *hugs than slaps* your awesome but were have u been u were in like one episode and I haven't seen u since!'

Castiel: I was in last episode for two minutes...

Dean: And was no help at all...

Castiel: I agreed to help Sam, didn't I?

Dean: ...good point.

Team: Okay, the net review is from PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC, who says ' Em: Ya know. Bamon could also mean Boone/Damon slash. And yes, Burgus, that is a present from your gay comment.'

Boone and Damon: ...weird...

Crowley: Stop calling me Burgus!

Team: ' M: Holy crap! Your Bisexual? Oookkayyy...'

Crowley: Duh.

Team: ' _ _ _ _ '

Damon: What the hell is that?

Team: Lines!

Dean: …

Team: ' Em: STOP!  
M: …...  
Em: :: hits her repeatedly with a pillow :: F'ing Stop!  
M: Aaahhhh! :: hides behind Dean ::  
Em: Elena, we are merciless. Not ruithless, merciless. Let me give you an example.  
M: Is this about her leading on Damon?  
Em: You better effing believe it! :: chucks pinnapples and coconutts at her :: Die Biotch! Die! :: continues to throw them ::'

Elena: Wha? Hey! Stop!

Team: ' M: ...  
Em: Stop That! :: throws a coconut at Mary ::  
M: Owww... :: rubs head :: ...  
Em: Next! I give Jack three bottles of crazy pills. Use them wisely, or not so wisley. Whatever you choose.  
M: Are you a freaking PHSICO!  
Em: Yes, Yes I am. :]  
M: I swear... :: hits her with a coconut but misses an hits Micheal :: Hehehe.'

Micheal: OW! You're going to pay for that.

Jack: YYEEEAAAHHHH!

Kate: He's already crazy...

Castiel: …

Kate: …what are you looking at?

Team: ' Em: :: throws a pinapple at Burgus and Lucifer :: Ahahaha! We Are Merciless! MWAHAHAHA! :: throws a knife at Elena :: Suck That Biotch!  
(( All Cuss Words Inserted By Emilee ))...(( As Well As Dotts ))...  
M: I got a nose stud! It's red. :]  
Em: Cool. Burgus. :: snicker :: Funny name. BURRGGGUUUUSS...!'

Crowley: * glares*

Elena: * has run off*

Team: ' ...

M: :: Pokes Damon ::...  
Em: :: pokes Micheal ::  
M: :: pokes Damon ::...  
Em: :: pokes Micheal ::  
M: :: pokes Damon in the side ::...  
Em: :: pokes Micheal repeatedly for 10 times :: BIOTCH!'

Damon and Micheal: * shaking with anger*

Dean: Well, we have an angry demon, angel, and vampire in the same room...

John: I'll go get the holy water and stuff...

Team: ' M: o.o Whoa. The Resistance By Muse Is An Awesome Song. :]  
Em: IKR! xD  
M: O.O Did you just, HOLY CROW!  
Em: :: snickers :: Night y'all!  
M: :: dances :: My birthdays on Wednesday! I'm so freaking excited. We're going to the headless horseman for it! I'm so excited!

.

Em: Poor Mason. :: pats his back :: Im sorry. You were hot too.

.  
M: o.o  
Em: Night Ya'll!  
M: Night everyone... See ya next chappie.  
Em&M: HAPPY 60TH CHAPTER TEAM! WE BOTH CONGRADULATE YOU! HOPEFULLY FOR SIXTY MORE! ;]] hopefully. Good luck! '

Team: I don't even know how I'm going to make sixty more chapters of this...

Dean: Well, you've made it this far with no plot what so ever.

Team: Okay, the next review is from Dawnie-7 who says ' Ding Dong the wolf is dead, the wickest wolf there ever was. Ha! No, double ha! Damon, love of my life, major kuddos, and endless supplies of pickles. Job well done my friend. And no matter what, PLEASE don't blame yourself for the whole Jenna thing. Remember, this is Katherine after all, she would have done it anyways.'

Damon: Yes!

Mason: * growls*

Jack: wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second. You're dead?

Mason: Yes.

Jack: Does that make you a ghost?

Dean,Sam, and John: Someone say 'ghost'?

Mason: Boone's dead too.

Jack: Well, I know that, silly.

Mason: …

Team: ' And Elena... just... dumb. I've been defending you to my mom for months now but breaking up with Stefan? Tsk tsk. No welcome basket for you either. But a giant hug for Stefan :('

Elena: What did I do? Why am I hated?

Kate: I don't hate you, Elena. Me and Jack love you.

Jack: No I don't.

Kate: Well, I do.

Elena: Thanks.

Team: ' So LOVED vampire Dean! Too cool. Beer and barbeque wings for you pal. And nothing for Sam... there's something ,majorly screwy going on with you *shifty eyes*'

Sam: * huffs and crosses his arms*

Team: Okay, the last review is from TeamDean79, who says ' Oh, God; not a hatchet. No insult meant to your Father, Michael, Cas, Lucifer. I'm just saying...'

Angels: …

Team: ' Ooh, Team! You have a new profile picture! But it's so small...I can barely see it from here. Who is it?'

Team: It's Charlie! I'm changing it up a bit from my many Damon profile pics.

Damon: Why?

Team: It was a good picture.

Charlie: Ha!

Team: ' *throws holy water on Sam* Okay, who the hell are you and what have you done with Sam Winchester? DEMON! *tackles* WATCHING your brother get TURNED? What the FUCK, SAM?'

Sam: Why? WHY? I don't like this abuse!

Team: ' *gets up* Sorry. *glares at Sam* I'll leave Dean to deal with you, he's gonna punch you next episode. Mason, I'm so sorry. I kinda felt bad for you when Damon killed you...you're just another casualty of Katherine's selfishness. ...no matter how epic the way Damon killed you was. ...sorry.'

Mason: * sighs*

Damon: Get over it.

Mason: I want to kill you.

Damon: Join the team.

Team: ' *eyes Crowley silently for five minutes, turns away* Hm. Halloween is next week! I'm so glad! I love that holiday, although Christmas is my favorite. I'm gonna be a Ghostbuster! ...for Halloween, not Christmas.'

Jack: * twitch*

Team: That's cool! ' Hello, Michael.'

Micheal: Hello, TeamDean.

Team: ' HI, JOHN!'

John: HI!

Team: ' Okay, I heard this song called "Long, Long Way From Home", by Foreigner, and these are some of the lyrics:

'It was Monday, a day like any other day.

I left the small town for the apple in decay.

It was my destiny, was what I needed to do.

They're telling me, now I'm telling you.

I'm looking out for the two of us.

I hope we'll be here when they're through with us.'

Yeah. They made me think of Sam and Dean. *looks at Sam* But I still refuse to believe that you're Sam. You're a shapeshifter, or some kind of demon riding Sam's skin, or something...but no way in hell are you Sam.'

Sam: Will you give it a rest already?

Dean: No, Sam.

Sam: …

Team: ' Good chapter, Team. I'm a'loving this.

I have another story, but it happened a while ago. I was watching 'Amityville Horror'. It was the dead of night. My aunt and uncle were both asleep. A storm was brewing. ...and then the light went out. Scared the SHIT out of me. (And it was 3:15 in the morning. That's, like, a time of the Devil. Or, Hell. So, yeah. So not cool.)

Team: Creepy.

Dean: Agreed.

Team: 'So, Team, have you seen the first 'Paranormal Activity'? I have. It scared me and it was suspenseful and it kept me on my toes, and I loved it. My sister thought it was stupid (because it scared the shit out of her, of course). And I wanna go see the second one.'

Team: I want to see it so bad!

Sam and Dean: * facepalm*

Team: ' *points at profile picture* Is that hot or what? Yeah, that's what I thought. Dean Winchester, surrounded by stone and angels...ooh...more good poetry. Speaking of, I saw 'Constantine' this weekend! It was pretty damn good! Oh, and I wrote a new 'Supernatural' and 'Vampire Diaries' crossover, just to let y'all know. It's in the AU that Dean didn't take the cure.'

Team: Oh, yes. It's called What if Live Free Twi-Hard. Or something. It's really good, I suggest you check it out!

Jack: * eating chocolate with Cas*

Team: ' Speaking of, by the time I was done watching 'Live Free or TwiHard' (best title ever, by the way), I was in shock. And I said out loud, "Sam, you lying son of a bitch." I'm sorry to berate him - even though it isn't really Sam - but come on, I'm pissed! And I can imagine that Dean is too!  
Okay. Enough of that. Update soon!  
Oh, shit. Almost forgot. HI, JOHN! Oh, shit. I already did that. ...never mind. :D'

John: Hi again.

Dean: Is that it?

Team: Yep.

Dean: Okay, well TeamCastiel and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank Melissa, Crowley's Bitch 13, PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC, Dawnie-7, and TeamDean79. Love.

Jack: Tranquility.

Sam: Fuck. You. All.

Dean: …Wow, Sammy.

Castiel: That's a BAD word.

Sam: Shut up!

Team: Happy Halloween guys!

Jack: * freaks out*

Kate: I got him!


	62. Chapter 62

Team: Hey guys. I wanted to update this on Thursday, but yeah…long story.

Dean: Excuses! Do you know how bad it got with Jack on three pill bottles and Cas on chocolate?

Damon: It was not good.

Stefan: We'll, they're both in the backroom.

Team: Is that a good idea?

Sam: They're tied up, or passed out. It's all good.

Dean: Cas would pass out from chocolate? And who let you out?

Sam: It's me! I swear!

Team: M'kay, well, I'm going to head into the reviews here. The first one is from PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC, they say ' M: I have niglected Supernatural. But, WHAT THE FRIGGING HELL, SAM! Are really that frigging messed up after you got out of the pit or are you a frigging heartless jackass that deserves to die!'

Sam: …

Dean: Ouch.

Team: ' Em: Cruel words from Little Saint Mary.

Cloe: What was he suposedly to do, M! If he did anything he wouldve been killed! M: :: shows her the clip ::

C: Or maybe not.. Sam you are, as my mother said to a cheating ex, YOU MOTHERFUCKINGHEARTLESSDICKWAD THAT DESERVESHELLANDNOTHIMGELSE! :: breathes ::Em: How could you say that! Sams different, yes. But not heartless! :: slaps dean :: Thats for punching Sam. '

Dean: Hey…

Sam: * nods* Yeah, that's right!

Team: 'M: We are watching... VAMP DIARIES SEASON ONE AGAIN! :: squeals :: Gots it from my uncle today and I was like sceaming with joy!

Em: I have all the supernatural seasons and extras. :: smirks :: Best thing I ever brought.

C: I bought lost but when Boone died I sorta lost intrest but I still watch it.'

Kate: How many people did we lose when Boone died? I mean, come on. There are still interesting characters out there!

Jack: Like me!

Locke: How did you get out?

Jack: The door was unlocked…

Team: ' M: I might be posting my first and new story soon! :] Finally got my Microsoft word to work! :D Just need a little help getting the story on here…'

Team: You can PM me and I'll help if it's something I know how to do.

Dean: …I'm a little worried.

Team: ' En: Oh, my god. Elena, you are tricking biotch thAt should be smighted! :: looks at Cas with his puppy face on :: Smite her please! I give you chocolate if you do... :: holds up French chocolate and waves it around ::'

Elena: What?

Castiel: …

Dean: She's one of the people here who haven't been to hell yet…

Elena: I'm sorry! Please! Don't do it! * sobs*

Castiel: She's crying…

Jack: I'll do it! * holds his hand out, but nothing happens* Aww…

Locke: Um. Yeah, no comment.

Castiel: I'm not going to do it.

Lucifer: * drags Elena to hell.*

Stefan: * looks torn* I want to save her, but Alastair is down there…

Team: ' C: o.e You crazy people. Have you lost your sanity!

M&&Em: Yup.

C: HI JJOOOHHHNNNNIIIEEE! xD

Em: :: pokes Damon :: Burgus! Burgus! Here you bisexual little demon! :: makes cat calling sounds by clicking her tongue'

John: Hi.

Crowley: * Looks at Damon* He's not my type.

Damon: * looks slightly relieved*

Team: ' M: :: pokes Mike :: Micheal! Your new name is Mike.

C: Wow. :: pokes Dean :: This is fun. :: continues to poke Dean ::••••3 hours of poking later••••

C: Kate! You biotch! :: throws knives at her and Elena ::

Em: Thats my girl! :: throws knives at Elena and Kate ::'

Jack: I wonder if those knives can reach Elena all the way in hell.

Michael: * looks at Castiel*

Castiel: Get used to it.

Team: ' M: :: pokes Jack :: Squishy! :: continues poking his side ::

M: :: pokes Damon 5 times ::

Em: Pokes Mike 6 times ::

C: :: pokes Dean&&Jack 9 times :: Squishy

M&&Em:: Night All!

Cloe: :: pokes Mike ::'

Jack: * laughs* It tickles.

Damon: * ignores them*

Michael: …

Team: Okay, the next review is from Crowley's Bitch 13, who says 'Team: you should do 2 chapters because it's Halloween!'

Team: * scratches head* Sorry.

Jack: * twitches*

Team: 'Crowley: I'll give you my soul but you have to give me demon blood and a kiss.'

Crowley: …I thought I already had her soul.

Dean: * sighs and shakes head*

Team: ' Lucifer: Michaels hotter than you! But your very hot 2.'

Lucifer: …thanks?

Team: ' Micheal: I'm being corrupted!'

Crowley: I'm not doing anything!

Michael: * looks intently at Crowley*

Team: ' Castiel: *starts making out* thats for saying you'll help sam.'

Castiel: * is flustered*

Team: ' Sam and Cas: you have to realize I commented before that episode aired.'

Sam and Castiel: Oh.

Team: ' John: how come both Sam and dean can escape hell but you can't?'

John: Because I did it for Dean, if I had of came back out he might get killed.

Sam: That's…reasonable.

Team: ' Sam: *hugs* poor Sammy! Are you ok? i feel so bad for you it must suck not to have a soul.'

Sam: * pause* What?

Team: ' Lucifer: *hugs*'

Lucifer: Stop hugging me.

Team: ' Micheal and Castiel: can u help me become unevil?(is that a word?) I want to be an angel but I need help.'

Castiel: * looks at Michael* Do you have any idea how to do that?

Michael: I'm not too sure…

Team: ' K do you guys have an questions for me? If anybody wants a hug I'll give them one.*holds arms open*'

Jack: * refrains from tackle hugging her*

Kate: I'll have one…but I usually get slapped when I do. So I'm asking permission.

Locke: Who wants to hug me?

Everyone except Team: No!

Team: …okay…uh, the next review is from TeamDean79 she says 'Lol, Cas; "That's a BAD word." LMAO.

*looks at Sam* So. You don't have a soul, and you're perfectly fine with it. But you know what? Other than that statement, I'll leave you alone for this chapter. No berating.'

Sam: Yes!

Team: ' So! I read this on Halloween, but failed to review because I couldn't encourage my lazy ass to even bother with it. But, I have my book report done that's due this Friday, so I'm thrilled. Oh, and the Ghostbuster outfit? The BEST IDEA EVER. Everybody knew me, while they normally wouldn't. But my aunt leaned over to me and said, "But if you were really a Ghostbuster, and something evil was threatening the world, we'd be doomed." And I couldn't help but agree with her. I'm the clumsiest Ghostbuster; I'm Dan Aykroyd.'

Team: Awesome!

Dean: Someone should go as us one year.

Team: ' Guess what? MY TOENAIL RIPPED! It must've happened sometime yesterday, but this morning I looked down and saw dried blood around my...*checks* fourth toe nail. So I put a band-aid on it, and it ached all day long. I was limping all over for school. Yup. Just another story. I watched Freddy Vs. Jason this weekend, and it was EPIC. Their fighting was awesome, and unreal. My aunt and I were watching it together, and she leaned towards me and murmured, "Froggy vs. JoJo." And I cracked up. So we were watching it, and making fun of it. It was great. Then it was raining in the movie, and my aunt sang, "One, two, Froggy's got the flu..." I cracked up even more. She's crazy, but 1: So am I, and 2: I still love her.*sighs happily* Yeah. I had a good weekend...other than the ripped toe nail (I dunno where it ripped, and I'm not gonna bother to check).'

Jack: …ew.

Kate: You're a doctor, how can you not handle that stuff?

Jack: Shut up.

Team: ' HI, JOHN!'

John: Hey.

Team: ' SO, Team, have you seen the 2009 version of "My Bloody Valentine", with Jensen Ackles? If you haven't, I recommend it. It was AWESOME. Jensen was HOT. It's my favorite scary movie, as epic as the "A Nightmare on Elm Street" movies are. It's an amazing story, and you'd never guess the ending. The theme for music is amazing; the score is called "Prodigal Son". If you still aren't interested in watching "My Bloody Valentine, I recommend it. Listen to it, and THEN see if you still don't want to see it. If you don't...well, I can't help you .Jensen's character, Tom Hanniger, is who is in my new profile picture (check it out, Team!). Yeah...no, that isn't Dean, it's Tom...but close enough.'

Team: I want to see so many horror films right now. Paranormal activity 1&2, My Bloody Valentine…I can go on. Well, I have a long weekend ahead of me so I'll devote a day to horror fics.

Dean: There's a guy out there that looks like me?

Everyone except Team: Join the club.

Team: ' *smashes in Jack's head with a pickaxe* (you'll understand the weapon if you've seen "My Bloody Valentine"). Oh, crap. I though you were a Jack-o-lantern. My bad. :D'

Jack: * passed out*

Kate: * stares at him wide eyed*

Team: ' Elena, you and Stefan BELONG together, don't you get that? Well...I like Damon more, personally, but I know that you two together could never work. Anyway...I'm just saying, Stefan is not someone to just throw away.'

Stefan: * smiles* aww…

Damon: …

Team: Okay, the last reviewer is from Dawnie-7, she says ' Happy be-lated Halloween everyone. Hope all is well. Though I personally am still in morning over last week's VD episode. Damon, your face when you finally shut the door on Katherine, FINALLY. SHUT. THE. DOOR. ON. YOUR. PAST! *bottom lip quivers*I can't stand it. Please someone, I need a hug :('

Jack: * hugs*

Kate: Be careful you don't get blood on…never mind.

Team: ' But I refuse to believe she's gone. That's just...too easy. But on the brighter side, I went to Wal-Mart yesterday and as I was passing by the Sleepwear section I SAW it. A Damon wallet! I mean, there were three different VD wallets but THIS one had Damon on it! So guess who now owns it. That right, THIS GIRL, RIGHT HERE! And I can now say, officially, that Damon is always in my pants. I quite like the sounds of that. Halloween candy for everyone!'

Team: * pause* Whoa, I just got the innuendo on that…

Damon: * chuckles*

Jack: Is that it?

Team: Yep, now I'm off to watch Supernatural! TeamCastiel and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC, Crowley's Bitch 13, TeamDean79, and Dawnie-7 for reviewing. Love.

Dean: Tranquility.

Elena: …

Stefan: Love! Are you okay?

Elena: No. I…I need to join Sam in the Emo corner…


	63. Angels don't sleep oO

Team: Hey readers and…characters.

Stefan: Hi.

Kate: * Is in the emo corner with Sam, Cas and Elena.*

Dean: What's Cas doing in the emo corner?

Crowley: Something about nobody caring about his problems. I wasn't really listening.

Team: What's Kate doing there?

Damon: Jack went missing.

Team: …

Dean: Nobody really misses him, though.

Kate: * looks at him with wide tear filled eyes* What?

Sam: * hugs her* It's okay.

Team: Okay then…

Stefan: Just move on already.

Team: Um, okay, the first review is from MissJames96, she says 'Heheheheheheee Emo corner :PI've seen both paranormal are both good. (The first one is better tho;)) everyone wants to stab Elena. Hahaa. Die! Die! Die! Where's Katherine? I like Katherine! She's cool B-) Oh! Oh! Oh! Sam! I wanna give you a hug! Your well sweeet J'

Sam: I want a hug! Thank you!

Team: I haven't seen Paranormal Activity yet, but I managed to see My Bloody Valentine. * Laughs evilly* I want to kill people with a pick ax!

Kate: * backs away*

Team: 'Have you seen the haunting in conneticut?- now that's some messed up move man! Whoo! * shivers*'

Team: I don't think I've seen that one.

Dean: What's with the horror movies?

Team: I don't know. Okay, the next review is from PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC They say ' Em: Elena. I'm sorry that you got sent to hell, but really! Nevermind. Ii have refrains from doing bad things so I am going to talk all propper. M: No comment..

C: :: hugs Kate :: Everyone diserves a hug.

M: ... :: silence :: ...

Em: She did not get what she wanted but, ya know. No one can.

M: ...

C: :: slaps her on the back of the head ::

M: :: goes and sits next to Elena in the Emo corner ::

Em&&C: : Whoa. Alright.. On with it!

Em: Crowlysbitch: CHOOSE A FREAKING SIDE! Are you good or evil? It's very confusing!

C: Yeah. Oh and I agree. My Bloody Valantine was the best. Jensen was sooo hott!

Em: I still like Paranormal activity. Team, it scared the crap out of me. It was a-m-a-z-i-n-g!

M: ...

Em: I don't supose you want to say something?

M: Burgus! :]'

Crowley: * face palm*

Team: I agree, he was hot in that movie and I can't wait to see Paranormal activity.

Kate: * smiles*

Team: ' C: Yes! And she speaks!

Em: Wow. My friends are crazy. Oh. And my boyfriend tried to be you Dean. I was laughing so hard. I swear. It was like when you went to the supernatural book convention.

M: Yeah. My Sammy, not you Sam, Dressed up as Cas. He looked... :: clears throat :: Good. But he couldn't pull off the face. The face when your like.. 'I'm confussed'.

C: Im brother dressed up as Sam. Effing hillarious! He was all like, hanging with 'Dean' and 'Cas'. Oh my god, I almost peed myself it was so funny. It was the funniest Halloween ever. Me and my BF dressed up like we were from when Stefan and Damon were born. It was awesome.

Em: I think that's all we have to say...

C&&M: BURGUS

!Em: :-/

M: Whoever wants a hug I'll give you a hug. :: holds out my arms ::

C: Yeah. :: holds out my arms ::

Em: Cas, here's your chocolate. :: throws it to him :: Bye!'

Crowley: If someone calls me Burgus one more time I will rip their head off and feed it to my hell hound! Got it!

Lucifer: SOMEBODY'S grouchy.

Crowley: Shut up.

Team: Okay the next review is from TeamDean79, who says '*hugs Elena* God, Elena, I'm so sorry. I was gonna beg for your soul, but they sent you before the chapter was over! *looks at Castiel* Cas, can't you DO something for her? God, Elena...Lucifer, you asshole, I hate you.'

Elena: Don't make me go back there…

Castiel: * places fingers on her forehead, Elena passes out* There.

Dean: I don't think that's what she meant.

Team: ' Sam. I like you now. You and I, we're on good terms. SAMUEL and I, on the other hand...Damon...*sighs* You know what, I'm not even gonna say it. Just...yeah, Stefan and Elena do belong together, but you love her too. I dunno, I think...Caroline...hm. I don't know, I like her more than I did before.'

Sam: yay!

Damon: …please don't pair me with Caroline…

Team: ' I have a song recommendation, and it's "My Bloody Valentine" by Good Charlotte. It's quite morbid...but it's really good. You just have to listen to the music AND the lyrics. I really do recommend it. It isn't a theme from the movie, but I kinda think it should be. I'm working on writing a story about it...and I mean one of mine, not fanfiction. Anyway, you should listen to it. It's awesome.'

Team: I love Good Charlotte and I love that song. I agree, it does sort of fit the movie.

Sam: * laughs for no reason*

Dean: …

Team: ' Okay, UPDATE: I looked closer at my toenail and I did NOT rip it. I just ran my toe into something, or some idiot stepped on it, or something like that. There's still dried blood under my toenail, and it bugs me...but I'm working on getting over it...Team, you have ANOTHER new profile picture? ...that's okay, I like changing mine too.'

Team: It's Green Day. * smiles*

Kate: If Jack was here, he would say ew.

Team: 'Jack...*sighs* Come here. *hugs*Oh, *calls over shoulder* hi, John!*rolls eyes* I found a poster of Jensen Ackles in "My Bloody Valentine" and, well...I'll tell you the phrase on it after you watch the movie so I don't spoil it for you.'

John: Hi!

Team: I think I lost Jack.

Locke: haha, pun.

Kate and Boone: -.-

Team: Okay, the last review is from Crowley's Bitch 13, who says ' Hi everyone! I just hooked up the comcast adapter on my grandparents tv! It was fun! I'm not going to be mean to everyone this whole show!Stefan: *kisses* that's for dating your sorry to damon!Damon: give stefan a hug or else!'

Damon: Or else what?

Stefan: He just doesn't learn does he?

Team: ' Castiel: where were you this episode!(I'm reviewing on 11/6/10)'

Castiel: …You'll see.

Team: ' Crowley: I shall join your demon army!'

Crowley: Great!

Team: ' Micheal and lucifer: are u 2 ever coming back to the show?'

Micheal: Well, we are both locked in a cage.

Lucifer: Yeah…

Team: ' Team: I think gabriel should come back.'

Team: I'll work on it! Okay, well that's all for now. TeamCastiel and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank, MissJames96, PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC, TeamDean79, and Crowley's Bitch 13. Love.

Stefan: Tranquility.

Elena: * screams*

Castiel: * jumps to his feet* Huh?

Sam: * laughs* You scared Cas.

Elena: * laughs with Sam*

Dean: …No comment.

Castiel: It's not funny! I thought someone got hurt.

Sam: That's because you fell asleep half way through this…wait, angels don't sleep…

Kate: Weird…


	64. Guess Who's Back!

Team: ...

Dean: Someone's quiet.

Team: ...

Sam: Okay?

Team: Fairies!

Stefan: o.O

Dean: Don't ask.

Team: * smiles* Yeah, okay. Well, let's do the stuff.

Sam: What stuff?

Dean: Dude, I thought you would know what that is by now.

Sam: ...yeah, I guess I should. * laughs nervously* I think it's cuz' I'm going Robo-Sam.

Dean: ...

Sam: * does the Robot*

Stefan: * does it with him*

Dean: Okay?

Team: ...Okay, while Stefan and Sam are dancing, the first review is from TeamDean79, she says '*laughs madly with Sam and Elena*...sorry. So, Team, you saw 'My Bloody Valentine'! That earns you cool points! *grins* That poster had a picture of Tom at the end when he comes out of the mine with that miner's suit on and takes off the mask, and the subtitles are, "He can stick me with his pickaxe any day." Lol. I loved that.'

Castiel: It wasn't funny.

Sam: Yes it was.

Elena: * nods in agreement*

Team: That's awesome! I loved that crazy look her had on at the very end. * grins*

Dean: You should bring Tom in.

Team: But I'm bringing in Gabe...

Dean: It's not fair that Damon gets a twin and I don't!

Damon and Boone: Hey!

Boone: I'm not Damon's twin, he's mine!

Damon: No I'm not!

Boone: You wanna fight about it?

Damon: * growls*

Team: Um, okay? 'Heya, John...sadly, I have no stories to tell. I know, don't you miss them? But...is Elena all right? Castiel, what did you DO to her? And HOW DID YOU FALL ASLEEP? HUH? HUH?'

John: Hey.

Elena: He gave me a nice dream about flowers...

Castiel: I did good.

Elena: ...and then the flowers turned into dragons and ate me...

Castiel: ...

Sam: * stops doing Robot* Wow. * continues*

Castiel: And I didn't fall asleep, I was resting my eyes.

Elena: Right...

Team: '...I'm going to be working on a Supernatural/My Bloody Valentine crossover. I haven't published anything yet, but I'm working on it. I hope you'll read it! ...and wasn't Tom HOT?'

Team: Sweet, tell me when you have that posted. Tom was hot, Axel was too, until he became an ass...

Dean: ...

Team: 'Jack is gone. Jack is GONE. He missed my hug! ...oh, whatever, I'll hug him again. *hugs Jack*'

Jack: Wow. I didn't know I had a fan!

Kate: Jack! * tackle hugs him*

Jack: ...Hi?

Team: '...Burgus. *snickers* Burgus.

By the way, Cas, I am back on Team Castiel. That's right, I'm back, baby! It might be because Sam and Dean and the Campbells are Crowley's bitches, but, you know, that's what you get with demons.

John? Did I say hi? Ah, whatever. HI, JOHN!

P.S. I love you, Dean.

Okay, random. Whatever, I DO, okay? Update soon, Team. *goes off muttering "shut up, shut up, shut up" to myself and hitting myself on the head repeatedly.'

Castiel: WOO!

Dean and Sam: We are not Crowley's bitches!

Crowley: I beg to differ.

Team: Okay the next review is from PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC, they say '

Em: Im Having A Phase Were All I Listen To Is Good Charlette. I Was Listening To It This Chapter To. Im Hooked On The Song 'Dance Floor Anthem'.

C: Ahaha! Castiel Got Scared!'

Castiel: No I didn't.

Elena: ...

Team: '

M: BUUUURRRRGUUUUSSS! :: Says In Sing-Song Vioce, Dancing :: Buuuuurrrrgggguuuusssss! BURGUS! We Know Your Name! BURGUS!

C: ... Wow ... KATE! I Got You A Jack Doll! :: Throws It To/At Her ::'

Crowley: * glares*

Jack: They have Jack dolls?

Kate: * hugs doll and smiles*

Team: Okay? '

Em: Cas. I'll Listen To your Problems. If You Need Someone To Listen, Im Here. :: Pats His Head, Messing Up His Already Messy Hair :: Sexx Hair! Eeep!

M&&C: O_O

Em: You Saw Nothing.

M: I GOT IT ON CAMERA!

Em: :: Chases Her ::

C: Thats It. Its Short. But IDC!

Em: :: Hugs Cas ::

M: o.o

C: e.e I Am Disturbed...

Em: :o

Castiel: Really? * puppy dog eyes*

Sam: Hey! I can pull that off way better than you can!

Castiel: ...

Team: '

M: BURGUS!

C: BURGUS LIKE BURGERS!

Em: BURGUS EATS BURGERS AT BURGER KING!

Review Ya Soon!'

Crowley: ...I'm not sure if to be angry or applaud their creativity...

Sam: * chuckles*

Castiel: * glares at Crowley* Stay away from my burgers!

Dean: I thought it was chocolate.

Castiel: That too.

Team: Okay the last reviewer is Dawnie-7, she says 'The EMO corner? Elena, please, if you're gonna make it here you'll have to toughen up a bit missy.'

Elena: I'm plenty tough, I fought off a vampire with a pencil.

Team: And that worked out well?

Elena: Yes. Yes it did.

Team: '...

*sighs*

Uhhggg, I just...*sniffles* I just really don't know how much of it I can handle. TVD is litterally breaking my heart! *sniffs* first with Stefan confessing, after all these years, shame on you by the way for waiting so long ding dong, that he just needed his brother, so sweet *hugs Stefan, sorry for the ding dong thing* And then Damon's face, again with the face!, when Elena didn't run to him, and then...and then...*sobs* him confessing his love for Elena and erasing her memory so she can be happy with Stefan! *falls to the floor in a heap crying*'

Elena: WHAT?

Damon: You weren't supposed to hear about that...

Stefan: ...

Team: ' WTF? Why won't anyone love him? I mean, he's like the most loveable person ever! Sure there's a few personality traits that maybe aren't ideal, depending on who you ask anyways, but he's a pussycat and he needs love too.'

Damon: ...that's about the sweetest thing someone's ever said to me...

Dean: Dude, don't do a chic-flick moment.

Elena: Hey, I've said my share of nice things to you. Some of them you don't even deserve...

Sam: * hugs Damon* Sympathy, Damon. See Dean, I do have it!

Dean: Is any part of it you're not faking?

Sam: ...yeah...

Damon: Let go of me.

Sam: * pulls away from Damon* Okay.

Team: 'That's it, I was completely against it before but now I'm all for the love triangle. I think if you guys work together there's no reason you all can't be one big happy couple. Who's with me?

Oh! Oh! Oh! And then I watched Toy Story 3 yesterday...*sobs again* WHAT THE HELL? AND WHERE THE F&%^K IS MY HUG? Seriously, I'm like, dying here guys :('

Stefan: I'm not!

Dean: ...

Sam: Sure, why not?

Damon: I am.

Team: ...

Elena: What about you, Team?

Team: What about you?

Elena: I'm not.

Team: Can I be on the fence?

Castiel: Again?

Team: Well, one, I want to see Damon happy. Two, I think Stefan and Elena are meant to be. And Three, I can't stand Elena.

Elena: Oh, gee, thanks.

Team: Hey, I like you a bit more than Kate.

Kate: ...I'm used to it.

Dean: I'll give anybody hugs if they need one. Just this once, though.

Team: Okay, well, that's all for this chapter. TeamCastiel and her gang are signing off for now. We would like to thank TeamDean79, PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC, and Dawnie-7 for reviewing. Love.

Jack: Tranquillity.

Damon: Cas is asleep again.

Sam: Maybe he's sick?

Jack: I can take a look at him.

Dean: Yeah, you got a PHD in angel sickness there, Jack-o?

Gabriel: I'll look at him.

Dean: Not you again!

Sam: ...

Gabriel: Hey, Kiddos! Guess who's back, baby!

Team: * face palm*


	65. Chapter 65

Boone: Oh my GAWD!

Richard: * confused look*

Boone: Where did you get the eyeliner?

Richard: I'm not wearing eyeliner...

Damon: * bursts out laughing* Boone had a gay moment! * laughs some more*

Stefan: Where the hell is Team! She brought in a bunch of new people and left them to deal with themselves.

Locke: RICHARD! * jumps on him* You're my bestest buddy!

Jack: but...but...

Castiel: * poofs in* I have news!

Dean: What's up?

Castiel: Team will be running late.

Dean: And how did you know this?

Castiel: Well, she told Jack, who told Boone, but he got distracted by Richard's eyeliner, so Jack told Kate, who told Locke. Locke told Smokey, but he couldn't do anything, so Locke told Damon, who told Stefan, who told Elena, who told Bonnie, who told Charlie, who told Jack again, then Jack told Richard, but he, too, couldn't to anything, so Jack told Crowley, who told Lucifer, who told Micheal, who told Gabriel, who told Sheldon, then he told Richard again, who had a fit that he didn't even know who Team was then went off about Jacob, then I told him that Jacob wasn't God and he got all sad and sat in the EMO corner for an hour, then Micheal told me Team was running late. * Takes a deep breath*

Dean: o.O

Sam: You asked.

Stefan: Well, when is she coming back?

Castiel: Soon.

Stefan: What is she doing?

Castiel: Watching a movie.

Sam: And how did you know that?

Castiel: Well-

Dean: We get the picture.

Castiel: Okay, good.* pulls out paper* I got the reviews.

Dean: ...can we get to know the new guys, first?

Sam: I like that idea!

Stefan: Bunnies!

Dean: ...okay, well, who is new here?

*Three people put up their hands.*

Sam: Gabriel, you don't count.

Gabriel: * lowers hand*

Sam: Okay, so...let have the people state who they are, what show they are from and anything else they want to add.

Tom: I'll go first-

Dean: I knew she would give in and add you. * smirks*

Tom: ...okay? Well I'm Tom Hanniger. I'm from the Movie, My Bloody Valentine. And I like to take long walks around the neighbourhood and smash people's heads in with a pic ax.

Sam: o.o

Tom: Well, Harry does.

Dean: Okay, um. How about you? * gestures to the next person*

Richard: I'm Richard Alpert, from Lost. I'm immortal-

Damon: Join the club!

Richard: * ignoring Damon* - and I don't have on eyeliner, it's all natural. So stop asking!

Stefan: ...I don't believe you.

Team: * poofs in* Yo.

Dean: Finally, we've been waiting for you.

Team: Right, well I'm back.

Sam: * pauses* Wait a second, your character name still says Team, but that's not your name...

Team: I know, but I'm keeping it that way.

Sam: But that's not your name! It's Lostie Winchester Salvatore Linus!

Team: Or LWSL for short. But I'm still sticking to Team.

Dean: Can I be called Tom?

Tom: No you can not!

Dean: Oh...right.

Charlie: Can we get on with the bloody show? it's already two pages and you've done nothing!

Team: okay, okay. Where is my reviews?

Castiel: Tom ate them.

Tom: No I didn't!

Charlie: * rips the paper from Castiel's hand and gives it to Team* Here.

Team: Thanks. Okay, the first one is from TeamDean79 she says '

LMFAO Yo, Gabriel! I missed ya! Where've ya been?'

Gabriel: Places...

Team: ' Sam...*pats his shoulder* You've been good with sympathy, you really have. Just no sex with the hippy chick while you're brother's missing, aiight? Aiight. After you've found him, sure, but not during. If it was during...it'd be like rebound!  
...oh my God...I'm really not a fan of Wincest, I swear I'm not...oh my God, forget I even opened my mouth...'

Dean and Sam: okay?

Dean: And really Sam?

Sam: I told you I was sorry!

Team: ' Okay, away from that awkward moment! HI, JOHN! *gets businesslike* So Team, I've got another movie recommendation. It's called Devour, and it stars the one and only Jensen Ackles! It's a freaky one, R-rated, mind you. It came out in 2005, so his voice isn't quite as deep as it was when he played Dean, but he's so cute! Lol. If you want to watch it quick-like - which, I truly do recommend it; I watched it for Jensen but it turned out being a great movie - go to YouTube and type in Devour full movie part 1 or something to that effect, because you can't find the movie ANYWHERE. It's kind of unpopular, like MBV, but you know that's only because no one has seen the awesomness that is JENSEN. HELLO! So, if you don't wanna bring Tom in, watch that movie. I offer Jake! Lol, that sounded wrong.'

Team: I'll make sure to look it up.

John: HI!

Team: ' I'm doing a biography book report on Jesse James! I've always been interested in that dude, so this outta be fun! Not. Lol. Since when are book reports fun? But I get to wear the cowboy hat I got at Halloween to school!'

Team: Awesome!

Jack: * freaking out*

Damon: What's wrong with Jack?

Jack: Nobody likes me! * starts to cry*

Charlie: Oi! Anybody notice that the only Lost characters that really gets noticed is Boone and Jack?

* All other Lost characters look at Jack and Boone with plotting looks on their faces*

Boone: ...Jack?

Jack: * stops crying suddenly* Yes?

Boone: I think they are going to kill us...

Jack: Define _kill_.

Dean: ...carry on, Team.

Team: ' With an offer like that...how can I resist? *hugs Dean tightly, doesn't let him go* No more can have him. He's MINE! *stares at Dean insanely* You'll stay with me and be mine, right? I'm your BIGGESET fan!'

Dean: Um...

Sam: What about me? I'm loveable...

Crowley: And he's got a new soul, it's got a nice new car smell.

Sam: And you're dead.

Crowley: Don't remind me.

Team: ' I heard one of Justin *shudders* Bieber's song (yes, I said it, bite me), and I think it phsysically hurt my ears. Speaking of, I've made a list of things I hate that I'm probably gonna stick on my profile;

Things That I Hate by TeamDean79

1. Justin Bieber

2. Lifetime/Hallmark/romance/chick flick movies

3. Pink

4. Soap Operas

5. Dumb people (but they're dumb, I guess they can't help it)

6. Alastair and Meg (you know who I'm talking about)

7. People who hate Michael Jackson/Mel Gibson/Charlie Sheen

8. Wrestling

So...yeah. Lol. Update soon, pwease! It's been so long! Oh, and check out my movie recommendation! I've never steered you wrong before, have I?'

Team: No, you haven't and I'm sorry for the lateness, but as my Winter brake as offically started updates should be more common. It is the holiday season.

Dean: Great. More mayhem for us.

Team: Okay, ignoring him, the next review is from PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC, they say ' En: Burgus. You should be both insulted and apauled!

C: Oh My Dear Sweet Geezus! Gabriel! :( He had to die to. WHAT IS WRONG WITH LUCIFER!

M: Everything...?'

Lucifer: There is nothing wrong with me!

Dean: Besides the fact that he's evil?

Sam: Yeah...

Team: ' Em: I want a hug Dean! :]

M: I think Damon should date someone other than Elena. She is way to moody. I mean so is Stefan! He loves her then he takes it back. They fight. They get back together and a problem acures. She doesn't wanna see him then she does! I mean, come on! The proccess continues over and over and over. It's quit annoying.

M: She has a point... Moody Stefan!'

Team: I agree! That's why I have an issue with Elena.

Elena: I still don't care.

Team: And I don't want to see my favourite vampire hurt. * cuddles Stefan*

Damon: What? I thought I was your favourite vampire!

Team: ...I've moved onto Stefan. There is no way to turn me back.

Stefan: This is awkward.

Bonnie: Tell me about it.

Team: Okay, moving on. ' C: :] Did ya like our poem on 'BUUUUUUURRRRRGGGGGUUUUSSSS!' Haha

Em: RoboSam! He needs his soul back!'

Team: I did like the poem.

Crowley: I did not.

Sam: * points to himself* Yo.

Team: ' M: Agreed! Burgus! -pokes him- Squishy!

C: -purses lips and pokes Gabe-

Em: Wierdos. -jabs Damon with the eraser of a pencil-

C: We likee pokiing peoplle! -pokes Kate forehead-

Em: Did you like your doll Kate? And Burgus, are you still eating burgers in burger king? -Gives Cas Chocolate- Really! I'm a good listener, Cas. :]

M: -gasps- I made this amazing apple pie yestarday! It was soooo amazingly delicious. Mmm...'

Castiel: I'm over it now.

Damon: Don't poke me! Why must you poke me?

Crowley: * glares*

Kate: * giggles* I loved the Jack doll!

Jack: ...that doll creeps me out.

Team: ' C: Fog!

M: Rain!

Em: Damon Salvatore!

C&&M: Stefan! Look a bunny! -points to Peter-

Em: PETER! Nooo!'

Stefan: Peter!

Peter: What?

Stefan: No not you. I thought you left...

Peter: ...* walks away*

Team: Okay, the last review is from Crowley's Bitch 13, who says ' Hey everyone!

PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC: to anwser your question I have desided to be evil cause being nice is no fun.

Damon: oh you really want to see my what else fine!*ties him to a chair with vervain ropes and makes him watch telatubies for 3 strait hours* u wanna hug stefan now? If you don't I can make it even worse for you!'

Damon: Children's television shows don't bother me anymore.

Stefan: You been watching them in secret or something?

Damon: No. Of course not! It's just I've seen worse.

Stefan: You've seen Rose naked, haven't you.

Damon: * slowly nods*

Elena: * Looks at Team* You can't just take a random stab a character like that!

Locke: * stabs Elena in the head with a hunting knife, randomly*

Team: He just STABBED you! So, yes, yes I can. ' Team: I haven't got to see the last 2 supernatural episodes!'

Team: Well, I hope you have by now, because there's a few references in here...

Dean: * shakes his head*

Team: ' Castiel: *gives crazy pills* have fun!'

Castiel: Yes!

Dean: He's so on the path to becoming a hippie...

Team: So is Jack.

Jack: I've been clean for a month now, thank you very much!

Team: ' Crowley: *hugs* how did you get Sam's soul?'

Crowley: It's a lengthy process.

Team: ' Micheal and Lucifer: I miss you guys!'

Dean: She...she misses the Apocalypse?

Team: I don't know, but that's all...

Dean: We have to change the sign off now, don't we?

Team: Yeah. Okay, LWSL and her group are signing off for now. We would like to thank TeamDean79, PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC, and Crowley's Bitch 13 for reviewing. Love.

Tom: Tranquility.

Richard: And Castiel.

Team: Happy Holidays!


	66. Chapter 66or 666D:

Dean: Hey, have you ever thought of how you were going to wrap this all up?

Team: You mean the story?

Dean: * nods*

Team: ...you have no idea what will happen to me if I ended this. I might lose my head.

Damon: That's impossible, you have already lost your head.

Team: I meant physically.

Damon: That wouldn't be so bad...

Team: ...My head would be gone! I would be dead-oh! Ha. Ha.

Stefan: She's a little slow today.

Team: The Man In Black made me do it!

Dean: ...Damon?

Team: What? No...

SM: * screeches*

Sam: For the love of...! * Covers ears* Why does it have to be so loud?

Locke: Because I asked it to.

Richard: I wonder if he realizes that The Man In Black_ is_ the smoke...

Dean:...Damon's in the smoke?

Team: Did somebody slip some crazy pills in your burger today? Or are you just slow?

Sam: I did.

Locke: * Petting smoke*

**-In the smoke monster-**

Man In Black: * Tugging at leash around his neck* What the fuzzle?

-**Back in mind space-**

Richard: My point exactly.

Stefan: Okay?

Team: Well, I guess we better do the reviews...

Dean: ...Damon?

Damon: What?

Dean: * chuckles* Dude...* walks off*

Stefan: He's really out of it...

Castiel: I'll go watch him. * walks after Dean*

Team: Okay! Well the first review is from Mellissa, who says '

OMSC I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT REVEIWED IN SOOO LONG! I AM SORRY! FORGIVE ME! GOD DAMN FUCKIN COMPUTER *Kicks Damon* I HATE U! MERRY CHRISTMASS EVERYONE! LATER'

Damon: * growls* don't kick me because your computer isn't working! I didn't do anything!

Team: ...

Jack: I want to fix something!

Sam: Why don't you go get yourself fixed.

Jack: I...I don't get it.

Sam: * whispers in his ear*

Jack: You want me to cut my balls off?

Team: ...just don't do it in public.

Jack: I don't need to be fixed!

Team: Okay...the next review is from PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC, they say '

Em: Geuss what? I'm reviewing by myself yeah! Anyway. I just recently started watching The Big Bang Theory and stumbled upon this little song. I find it really funny. -clears throat- Ok. So it's called Soft Kitty and it's where Shaldon gets sick. Haha. Anyway, here I go.

Soft Kitty. Warm Kitty. Little Ball Of Fur!

Happy Kitty. Sleepy Kitty. Pur, Pur, Pur!

It's amazing, I know.

M: -.- But if you were good, CB13, (like the shortening, I know right. Haha) you'd be rewarded! Somehow!

Em: Yup, ok.

M: Chloes gone. -evil smile-

Em: o.o Did you lock the closet door?

M: -smiles triumphantly- Yup!

Em: Good. -pats her head-jabs Damon with another eraser and pokes his tummy and repeats till he gets annoyed-'

Damon: I swear to GOD! If you poke me one more time I'm going to pop a cap in yo ASS!

Team: Damon? What the hell?

Damon: Damn straight.

Team: Don't mind him. * Smiles*

' M: Ok, so. I've been singing that god forsakken song that Emilee just sang for three weeks and I have no idea on how to get it out of my head.

Em: Oh, you know you love it.

M: -glares-

Em: I know you find the doll creepy Jack. :]'

Jack: I have successfully burned that doll.

Kate: * starts to cry*

Jack: * sees her tears and starts to cry too*

Damon: ...this is awkward.

Stefan: Why must Jack cry every time he sees someone else cry?

Team:

'M: Have you seen gossip girl? Chucks hot... Haha.

Em: Random but ok. Back to the review, Team, Paw, LWSL. I like team. I've been working really hard on writting this story about Indiana Jones and I have no idea how to post it. Can you PLEASE help me. It'd mean so much. PLEASE!

M: -throws a rock at Tom- CRAZY! -uses Team as a human shield- '

Team: * screams* No! Don't piss him off!

Tom: * rubs head* Ow...

Team:

'Em: -jabs Damon again with the pencil for three minutes straight, pencil breaks- Damnit... -glares at pencil-

M: Its not gonna catch on fire, E...

Em: Shhhh! -glares at the pencil- Im using the force. -glares harder at the pencil-

Em: It didn't catch on fire. -throws pencil angerly at Damon-'

Damon: * glares*  
Team:  
'Me: No shitt Sherlock. -roles eyes-

Em: Spock! -does the alien hand symbal- Review ya next chapter.

M: Nerd...

Em: Oh! Almost forgot!

M&&Em: HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND MERRY NEW YEAR!

Em: Oh! And HAPPY KWANZICA! x]

M: Hope you all have a wonderful X-mas.

Em: And get all you hearts disires(Not You Lucy)'

Lucifer: Whatever.

'M: :) Hopefully you update before the new year.

Em: And...! -pokes Damons side-laughs evily-'

Team: ...A little late on that, sorry guys!

Dean: It's 2011...

Sam: ...

Team: If some one goes on about 2012 I'm afraid I'll have to kill someone.

Jo: That's wrong.

Team: No offence, Jo, but I will.

Sam: Just keep going with the reviews, please.

Team: Okay, okay. The next one is from Crowley's Bitch 13, she says ' Yo! I feel like bein gangsta today!  
Team: was up?

Team: I shaw the episodes and loved them I can't belive Crowley died and sam got his soul back!'

Crowley: At least someone misses me.

Team: I missed you for an episode...you've pissed me off lately, though. ' Crowley: I really hope u come back to life.'

Crowley: Not likely.

Castiel: *slaps as hard as possible* how could kill Crowley? I am never giving you crazy pills or chocolate again unless Crowley comes back!*slaps again* now I feel bad for slapping you!*kisses* Your so lucky your one of my favorite charaters!'

Castiel: ...I don't understand.

Dean: we didn't expect you to.

Team: Well, look who suddenly sober.

Dean: I was drunk?

Boone: * playing with a little yellow airplane*

Locke: That was his Christmas gift.

Jack: That was SO CRULE! * one lone tear rolls down his cheek*

Team: Um...' Dean: it's been so boring since the apocalypse stopped so of course I want it back plus Micheal and Lucifer were my favourite characters next to Castiel and Crowley.

Dean: But...why?

Micheal: It's because I'm awesome.

Castiel: Watch your ego, brother.

Team: ' Sam: boo! You got your soul back. Sorry but you were so much funnier without a soul.'

Sam: Well, boo to you too.

Team: Okay, the last review is from TeamDean79 she says ' Yay! Hi, Tom! You're so awesome! NO, Dean, your name cannot be Tom, your name is not Tom, you are DEAN, damn it.'

Dean: But Tom sounds so cool...

Tom: No.

Dean: * sighs*

Team: ' *stares at new user name* ...huh. I GOT THE VAMPIRE DIARIES ON DVD FOR CHRISTMAS! YAY! AND I GOT HOUSE OF WAX WITH JARED PADALECKI IN IT, AS WELL AS THE OLDER ONE WITH VINCENT PRICE, TWILIGHT: ECLIPSE AND A T-SHIRT THAT SAYS 'CAREFUL OR YOU'LL END UP IN MY NOVEL' AND A NEW MINI-DVD PLAYER AND A TWILIGHT SAGA: ECLIPSE CALENDAR FOR THE NEW YEAR AND A NEW LUNCH PAIL AND HERSHEY'S KISSES AND MONEY AND WAL-MART GIFT CARDS TOO! Yay! ...so many capital letters...'

Sam: Yes, so many...

Team: Cool! ' Hello again, Tom. I think you're wonderful. *grin*'

Tom: I think your wonderful...too?

Team: ' *sigh* I don't know what to say other than that I love you all. OH! Damon! You're still MY favorite vampire! :P Update soon, Team/LWSL!'

Team: Mine's still Stefan!

Stefan: Yay!

Team: Okay, well that's it. LWSL and her group are signing off for now. We would like to thank Mellissa, PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC, Crowley's Bitch 13, and TeamDean79 for reviewing. Love.

Sam: Tranquilizer.

Stefan: and bunnies!

Dean: Team! Food!  
Team: ...again?

Dean: Yeah, and you get to make enough for everybody.

Team: ...ah, dear.


	67. Rubber Duck, and other things

*Opens to a girl sitting on her bed, text book on her lap*

Team: * Looks at camera* Buzz off I'm studying! * Returns to book*

Really Random Announcer: **Meanwhile, in the empty space of Team's mind...**

* * *

Locke: * digging through Richard's pack, throwing random things out of it. Things such as, a book, a shirt, three sticks of dynamite, a tree leaf, and a random yellow rubber duck.*

Dean: * picks up rubber duck and squeaks it* Okay?

Damon: What's he doing?

Locke: Looking for Jack, we're playing hide-and-seek.

Kate: * Sees Jack hiding the the back seat of the Impala* Um. * Sees Sam peek up beside him*

Sam: * In the Impala* Jack, seriously, get out of my hiding spot!

Jack: There's no other place to hide...

Kate: Locke...

Locke: * Throws some mango's out of the pack* What?

Kate: I think I found them.

Locke: * Looks up* Oh?

Kate: * Points to Impala*

Locke: Ha! I found you two! * runs off*

Damon: It's pretty calm in here without Team...

Boone: I agree.

Dean: * squeaks rubber duck again* I wonder why he has this...

MIB: It's to lead little children into the rape cave.

Kate: O.o

Dean: Who the hell are you?

MIB: Man In Black. Aka, Smoke Monster, aka Smokey, aka Flock, aka-

Stefan: we get it!

Locke: * tackles Dean* Give me the duck!

Dean: * holds duck out of reach* What do you want it for? And get off me!

Locke: Duck!

Dean: Get off me you bald Sociopath!

Locke: Give me the duck so I can get Jack out of your car.

Dean: He's in my car?

Locke: * sits up* Yeah.

Dean: * pushes him off* Jack! Get out of my baby!

Damon: * Laughs* That sounds so wrong.

Jack: * screams and gets out of the car*

Locke: That was simple...

Sam: So, where's Team?

Stefan: Studying, so us, the characters, are hosting this chapter.

Damon: Hm...* devious look*

Tom: * flicks on the light on his miner's hat and laughs* That's so cool...

Dean: * raises an eyebrow* Okay, well, do we want to do the reviews?

Elena: We should make this fifteen pages long!

Stefan: Isn't that a little much, love?

Elena: I guess your right. * hangs head*

Damon: I say it's possible.

Really Random Narrator: **No fifteen pages.**

Damon: Don't make me hurt you.

Really Random Narrator: **Don't hate on me...**

Damon: Whatever.

Stefan: I miss Rocky...

Sam: What about Rocky's children?

Stefan: * picks up a pebble* THIS! They are neglected and forgotten. Poor, poor, children.

Dean: What about Tasty?

Stefan: He was tasty.

Damon: HA! I knew it!

Castiel: I think we should move on now.

Sam: I agree, so lets move to reviews.

Damon: I'm doing this one. It's from Crowley's Bitch 13, she says ' Team: I'm bored!

Everyone: I keep writing 2010 on all my papers!'

Stefan: Team's not here right now...

Richard: Who the hell's been going through my pack?

Locke: * backs away slowly*

Damon: ' Castiel:*gives intense glare* how dare you kill Crowley! *slaps again* *starts making out with him* your officially forgive I can't stay mad at you long.'

Castiel: Oh, okay. Good.

Dean: * rolls his eyes*

Damon: ' Crowley, lucifer, and Micheal: *bursts into tears* I miss u all some much!

Lucifer: I'm bored! Can u please enertain me?'

Sam: * looks at Lucifer, an amused expression on his face.*

Lucifer: ...

Dean: Dude, we should have Lucifer and Jacob fight.

Locke: * perks up* Jacob? They look the same, and-

Richard: No. No way, now where is my rubber duck?

Stefan: * chewing up duck* Ugh, it tastes like rubber...

Damon: Because it's rubber, moron.

Jack: * singing* Oh, Mama. I wanna go surfing. Oh, Mama. I don't care about nothing.

Kate: ...

Damon: Okay...then. ' Micheal: did you ever as dean put it *do a little cloud seeding in heaven*?'

Micheal: No. Absolutely not.

Richard: Where the FUCK is my DUCK?

Stefan: * laughs* That rhymed. * squeaks duck*

Damon: ...' Castiel: is it cool having wings?'

Castiel: Um. Yes.

Dean: Care to explain why?

Castiel: No, I would rather not.

Damon: ' Castiel: YOUR MINE! * Drags to back room aggressively*'

Dean: Wow. Nobody's done that in a while...

Damon: Who wants to do the next?

Locke: Can...can I?

Jack: NO! * tackles* I wanna!

Locke: I'll kill you!

Jack: * tears collect in his eyes* But-but-but-but-but-but...

Kate: Just let Locke do it!

Jack: FINE! * stands and storms off*

Locke: Okay, this one is from TempranceCrepsley1812, who says ' awww...don't end here! can I ask Damon and Dean to marry me?'

Damon: ...um. I gotta go...check on...Cas. * Walks away*

Dean: * glances at Jo* Can I?

Jo: No.

Dean: Aww...

Locke: ' I also want to give Stefan a bomb in a box.'

Richard: * perks up* Did you say bomb?

Stefan: * glares at him* NO! MY bomb!

Sam: If Team was here, she would have stopped this nonsense a long time ago...

Locke: Who wants to go ne- * gets tackled by Jack again*

Jack: * growls like a dog* _Mine_.

Locke: * stares at him* Uh, sure, here Jack. * hands paper to him*

Jack: * cheerful* Thank you!

Kate: That was so creepy...

Jack: The next review is from Arlena4815162342, who says ' Lol you'd think Jack would see Damon and be like 'Boone? Aren't you dead?' :D'

Jack: * Looks between Boone and Damon* I don't see the resemblance...

Kate: How can you not see it?

Jack: Well...I guess I kinda see it. Damon's got darker hair, though.

Boone: Wow.

Jack: Okay, who wants to read next?

Tom: I will. It'll increase my lines in this chapter. The next review is from TeamDean79, who says ' S'okay, Team, I'll help you make food for everybody. ...shit, what're we gonna do about Stefan and Damon? Do you guys like burgers? :/'

Stefan: I like burgers!

Damon: ...I guess so.

Tom: ' Yes, Dean, Tom sounds cool, but it's TOM's name. Besides, 'Dean' is equally as cool.'

Dean: ...I still like Tom.

Tom: Buzz off, that's my name!

Dean: Fine.

Tom: ' So, I had this super stupid book report I had to do on a biography about Jesse James. My book was thicker than anyone else's, so I had to skim. Got it done, went in to the library the day we were going to present - we were to be a living wax museum and dress like the people our biographies were on, so I wore one of my dad's plaid flannel shirts over a t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, my boots, and my cowboy hat. I got through a couple of my speeches I was supposed to make on him...and nearly passed out. Yeah. It wasn't pretty. My dad ended up having to come pick me up because they didn't want me riding the bus, but I did remain conscious! :D I'm just glad it's over with. I don't WANT to do a living wax museum!

So! I do love all of you. Stefan, you are quite cool, just...not as cool as Dean or Sam or Tom or Damon. I love when you get all badass when that bitch Katherine comes around! *hugs Stefan*'

Stefan: * hugs back and secretly stashes Richard's rubber duck in his front pocket* Thanks, I guess.

Tom: ' *walks over to Tom* Tom. I do not believe you are evil; Harry Warden is. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And that girl did not have the right to throw a rock at your head. *throws a pickaxe at the girl's head* There! Everything's settled!'

Tom: I can't control him. It's so, so ,bad. It's like I'm possessed.

Locke: Man, do I know that feeling.

MIB: * shifty eyes*

Tom: ' I actually got 'My Bloody Valentine' on DVD a few days ago, when I was at Wal-Mart with my aunt and uncle (that place actually has a lot of good movies, unlike the stupid little one in my town that doesn't have anything you want). If you ask my aunt, I said, 'Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!' Really fast, and went over there almost in a daze - I DRIFTED over there, she said. And then I said, 'Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God', again, and she said I sounded like I was tearing up. Which I probably was! I was SO HAPPY to find it; I'd been looking for it for months! *sighs happily* I'm so happy now. And I even got to watch outtakes and deleted scenes and an alternate ending! Then there was a special feature with the makeup artist, who was showing the prop that was Megan's body and said, "There's nothing worse than an open chest cavity that's two inches deep." I KNOW, RIGHT? I'm sure...what's your name...LOCKE agrees with me!

You're all beautiful! TeamDean79 OUT!'

Locke: DAMN RIGHT!

Kate: Locke stole Richard's stuff.

Jack: Way to rat on him Kate.

Richard: * is seething*

Damon: Okay! Well that ends you first and most likely last character hosted chapter.

Dean: Well, there was that one we hosted.

Stefan: You sent Team to hell, it doesn't count.

Damon: Anyways, we would like to thank Crowley's Bitch 13, TempranceCrepsley1812, Arlena4815162342, and TeamDean79 for reviewing.

Richard: Okay, now, where is my duck? I'm going to start throwing dynamite if I don't get an answer. Right. Now.

Sam: It was Stefan.

Stefan: * chuckles* What? I didn't take the duck. It was all Locke.

Damon: * elbows Stefan n the stomach*

Stefan: * squeaks*

Damon: You actually swallowed the rubber duck...

Stefan: It was an accident! I didn't mean to, I didn't!

Locke: * pulls out his hunting knife*

Stefan: O.O


	68. The Jacobs

**Opening scene**: The sun is shining down on a field, the grass is a wonderful colour of dark green, trees line the clearing, casting shadows onto the field. Everyone is sitting in a circle, the Lost people on one side, VD on one side and Supernatural on the other. Except for Jack and Stefan, who are sitting in a near by tree.

Jo: This is...colourful.

Dean: * nods*

Team: I needed a scenery change.

Locke: * is trying to climb a tree; and is failing*

Jack: Ha ha! You can't get meee!

Elena: And I see that the insanity hasn't changed one bit.

Stefan: My stomach hurts!

Damon: Then you shouldn't have ate the rubber duck.

Stefan: Locke tried to gut me...

Locke: * falls to the ground from tree trunk* I would have gotten away with it if you had stayed still for a while!

Boone: * is frolicking the flowers with Tom*

Damon: Wow.

Sam: ...yeah.

Team: So, what's on the agenda for today?

Stefan: we should all go hunting for bunnies! I saw them in the trees, don't lie to me about them not being there. * Grabs Team by the collar* I SAW them. You may have took the duck from me but I will get a bunny. I will...I will...YOU will get one for me.

Team: ...Damon? A little help?

Damon: * smirks and shakes his head*

Team: * looks around* Anybody? He's starting to scare me.

Jack: * pokes Stefan with a stick*

Stefan: * Lets go of Team, fixing her collar* I don't know what got into me.

Team: * goes to hide behind the nearest person, who just happens to be Kate*

Damon: You scared the writer, congrats.

Stefan: I didn't mean to! It must be the rubber duck!

Richard: Yeah, blame everything on MY rubber duck.

Jacob: * Walks in* What's up?

Team: Where the hell have you been?

Jacob: Places.

Damon: Wait, don't you have another Jacob on here?

Team: ...Yeah. Yeah I do.

MIB: We should burn the blonde one...

Team: No. I liked you better as Smokey.

MIB: I liked you better when you were...dead.

Team: I haven't died yet...

MIB: You will...you will...

Team: ...I'm scared.

Jacob: So, can I meet this other Jacob?

Team: Uh, sure, I have to think of a naming thing first. Oh! I know, Jacob T. will be from Twilight, and Jacob L. will be from Lost.

Jacob T: Okay...

Jo: So, what now?

Team: * sniffling and cowering behind Kate, who looks confused.*

Jo: Uh...

Stefan: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! * hiccups/squeaks*

Damon: * snickers*

Stefan: It's not funny!

Dean: * Walks over and yanks Team up by the arm* Get a hold of yourself!

Team: ...okay.

Sam: That was mean, Dean. Mean Dean.

Jack: Ha ha, mean Dean.

Dean: Enough.

Sam: Okay.

Jacob L: I'm not even sure why I'm here.

Lucifer: He...I...confused...

Team: Okay well- * interrupted by a really random explosion* ...hold on, where is Alpert?

Dean: Why is it always Richard?

Team: ...I'll bet you two mango's it's him.

Dean: Okay, you're on.

Jacob T: Can I go investigate?

Jacob L: Me too? Wait, why am I asking? I'll just go do it. * walks off in the direction of explosion*

Team: Yeah, go ahead J.T.

Jacob T: * runs after other Jacob*

Team: Okay, while they are doing that, lets move onto the reviews!

Sam: Finally!

Tom: * has a daisy chain on his head* Hi!

Team: ...hi? Did Boone make that for you?

Boone: * scufffs* Ha ha. No.

Damon: Yes.

Boone: No.

Damon: No.

Boone: Yes.

Team: ...ahaha so corny. Anyways, the first one is from PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC, she says ' Oh my. This is what I get for going on vacation. Oh well. o.o Did you know I gotta tattoo! :D it's epic! Haha.

Stefan: -blinks stupidly at him- Why-Why must yOu eat the rubber duck? He was our friend.'

Stefan: I was hungry and the yellow reminded me of lemons so...

Damon: Shame, feeding on defenceless rubber ducks.

Team: ' Castiel: Poor Cas. Always getting dragged to the back room. So sad. -snickers-'

Castiel: It's not funny.

Team: He spoke for the first time this chapter!

Dean and Sam: Yay!

Team: ' This my friends is one short ass review. So I shall end it soon. :] Anyway, I feel like there's nothing left to say except...'OH MY GOD! THIS STORY IS FRIGGING AWESOME! PLEASE UPDATE SOON!' -bows-'

Team: Thank you!

Dean: I want to take a brake.

Sam: Why?

Dean: ...Because I'm awesome and I said so.

Damon: What was that? I'm the awesome one here, not you.

Dean: Yeah?

Damon: Yeah.

Boone: Yeah.

Damon and Dean: Stay out of this!

Boone: ...no.

Team: Um, lets see how the Jacob's are doing...

**With the Jacobs:**

* Jacob T. walks into a field, the trees bent and broken. Jacob L. pushes past him and looks around*

Jacob L: It looks like it was here...

Jacob T: Maybe he got blown to bits.

Jacob L: No, not possible.

Jacob T: ...* looks around again*

Richard: * falls out of a tree*

Jacob T: There he is.

Jacob L: I can see that. Ricardus, did you do this?

Richard: That dynamite blew up. It's never done that before...

Jacob T: Um...J.L?

Jacob L: Yes?

Jacob T: His arm?

* Both Jacobs look to see blood squirting out of Richard's side, his arm gone*

Jacob L: Oh...

Jacob T: Maybe we should take him back? Here. * Takes off his shirt* Cover his arm with this.

Jacob L: MUST you take off your shirt?

Jacob T: Yes.

Jacob L: * Covers Richard's side with the shirt* okay, come on. * Walks off*

Jacob T: This your arm? * Holds up a arm, the bone broken*

Richard: Looks like it.

**Back with Main Group:**

Team: Are you done?

Dean and Damon: NEVER!

Boone: * late* Never...oh, oops.

Team: Okay, well the next one is from Crowley's Bitch 13 who says ' I'm bored!

Dean: *drags to backroom*

Crowley: :'( I'm so sad your dead!

Damon: Hi!

Castiel: *drags to backroom*'

Sam Not again...

Damon: Hi!

Crowley: I'm sad I'm...dead...too?

Team: The next one is from Melissa, she says ' Hey random Peopleess! I'm tired, SORRY i HAVENT REVIEWED IN SO LONG! also sorry I havent updated either...Hehe! You know you love meh! Your announcer scared meh! I LIKE TO MAKE WAFFLES! WHO WANTS A COOKIE OKKK BYEE.'

Team: My announcer scared me too.

Dean: The narrator scared me the most.

Sam: ...can I have a cookie?

Team: Can you update? I need something funny to read. * Puppy face* please?

Damon: ...wow, she has a puppy face?

Boone: Mine's better.

Damon: No it's not. Mine is.

Dean: You two have the same face!

Damon and Boone: Whatever.

Team: Now, the next one is from TeamDean79, who says ' Holy SHIT Stefan swallowed a rubber duck. O.o I don't know what I have to say about that.

So I'm going in to have a medical procedure tomorrow. I could tell you what it is, but that would be a little personal. I had to STARVE myself today, and it sucks! *takes vow to self* I will never be anorexic (sorry if I spelled that wrong). Anywho, I kinda don't wanna do this because I'm going to be knocked out and anything could happen to you when you're knocked out. So...yeah. I'm sorta freaked, but I don't want my parents to know because they already watched me have a crying session which was embarassing, and I don't want them thinking I'm a nervous wreck or something (the doctor I had the crying session in front of already does).

So. Yeah. I have issues! :D In case you didn't already guess!'

Jack: We all have issues.

Jacob L: Richard needs medical attention!

Richard: No I don't! It's just a scratch.

Jacob T: * smacks Richard with his own arm*

Team and Dean: Who did it?

Jacob L: Ricardus.

Team: I knew it! You owe me two mango's, Dean!

Dean: Damn.

Team: Okay, um ignoring the arm issue...

Richard: Don't ignore it! Help me!

Jack: I will!

Jacob T: Don't take the shirt off. I'm warning you...

Jack: I'm a doctor.

Sam: You're a spinal doctor.

Jack: Pfft, arms have spines...

Stefan: Remind me to update Jack on the human anatomy.

Team: Okay! ' BUT enough about the personal crap.

Emma: *snores*

That's my dog. She's this really pretty beagle that's lazy and a big baby and likes to sleep on anything she can in my room.

Emma: *hiccups randomly in sleep*

*jumps* Uh. Yeah. ...

Tom Hanniger. *crosses arms, shakes head* Boy, I just cannot get over you. You're incredibly awesome and you're...you're a good person that never asked anything that happened to you to happen to you. *leaps on Tom, wraps arms around him* I've claimed you for this chapter!'

Tom: ...daisy chain? * holds out one*

Boone: That's odd...

Team: ' I've realized something about m'self: I go after the damaged ones. The ones that are lost and have issues...like me, I guess. (Honestly, if the people around me knew about half the things that go through my mind every day, they'd lock me away). Yup. Just a realization.'

Team: They would lock me away too.

Damon: Really? Who would have guessed?

Team: ...' The people at CW are LYING BASTARDS. They SAID that Supernatural would be new last week, and then it wasn't, suddenly it would be new on Feb. 4! I mean, it's not like we've been waiting WEEKS for Supernatural to come back and give meaning to our lives! Well...maybe that's just me? *looks around* Anyway, I'm pissed. But Tom is still MINE and that makes me happy. *runs fingers through his hair*'

Tom: This is odd! Bad touch! Bad touch! Bad touch!

Team: Calm down, Tom. And I agree they were, but am I the only one who thought this weeks VD and Supernatural episodes were AWESOME this week?

Jack: * holding his hands against Richard's shoulders, blood all over his hands* Stop bleeding on me Richard! GOD!

Richard: It's not like I can just stop!

Boone: I think he needs more help them Jack...

Team: ' OH MY GOD did anyone hear? Chuck and Ellen are gonna be back on the show! Oh...um...spoiler alert? Hehe.  
I MISS Chuck. Chuck. Is. God. I refuse to believe any different. And Ellen ROCKED! And they're back, and, I'm just so happy and...uh-oh... *passes out*  
THIS IS EMMA SPEAKING. TEAMDEAN WILL NOT BE AWAKE FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER. PEACE OUT. *falls over snoring*'

Team: They're bring back Ellen and not Jo? Aw...oh well, Chuck is awesome.

Jacob L: Jacob is NOT God. Neither is this Chuck guy.

Locke: but you have Godly powers...

MIB: Godly? Pfft.

Jacob L: And what can you do, brother?

MIB: I can turn into smoke and take a form of dead bodies. And I can kill...

Locke: So can I! Well, except for the smoke and dead bodies thing...

Team: okay, the last one is from TemperanceCrepsley1812 who says ' Can Damon Turn me? I love you Damon! Dean you are so cool, Can I have a kiss? And one from you Damon?'

Damon: Um. Sure why not?

Stefan: DAMON! No!

Elena: Shame...

Dean: Meet me in the backroom.

Team: Okay, well that's all for this chapter-

Sam: Five pages! New record!

Team: Yay! We would like to thank PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC, TeamDean79, Mellissa, Crowley's Bitch 13, and TemperanceCrepsley1812 for reviewing. Love!

Sam: Tranquillity!

Jack: * trying to put Richards arm back on with hot glue*

Jacob T: That must hurt.

Richard: * using his legs to keep Jack away from him* Get away! You're making it worse!

Jack: Stop being a baby!

Stefan: * coughs up rubber duck* It's out! Yay!


	69. Cas and the paper bag

Jack: * flails his arms* Look! Look! Look! Look! I fixed it!

Richard: * looks down at his arm, that looks like it's been put together with glue and duct tape.* I don't think I'm going to be able move my arm again...

Jack: Yes, but you look fine.

Team: ...

Jack: It look three tubes of super glue, one hundred glue sticks, ten wet glue bottles, and seven rolls of duct tape.

Dean: It's like you took him to a redneck hospital.

Jack: No!

Jacob L: I would heal him, but I don't feel like it.

Richard: * Looks angry* After everything I did for you? Jacob you ***!

Team: Is...is this a bad time to come back?

Damon: Most likely.

Stefan: * looks at rubber duck with a confused expression* I'm surprised I didn't digest this...

Richard: Eh. * stands* I guess I can thank Jack for trying-* arm falls off* Dammit!

Jack: Anybody got a band-aid?

Kate: * sings* I'm stuck on Band-aid Brand, cuz' Band-aid's stuck on me!

Team: * sighs* Well, I guess we can- wait, hold on a second, why aren't you bleeding?

Richard: I died of blood loss a while ago...

Team: o.O

Jacob L: * clears his throat*

Team: OH! Right. I forgot.

Boone: That's uh...creepy.

Richard: I'm awesome and you know it.

Team: Okay! Let's move on, I would like to do the reviews now, is everybody okay?

Everybody: * Nods head*

Team: Nobody's going to kill each other, call in Hell hounds, or lose another arm, right?

Everybody: * Pauses*

Dean: What if I want to shoot Damon?

Damon: Can I kill Dean?

Lucifer: Can I kill humanity?

Castiel: Can I have a cookie?

Locke: Can I have some more knifes?

Richard: * arm falls off again*

Team: * sigh* You don't, no, no, maybe, no, and somebody reattach that?

Dean: May I suggest staples?

Locke: Ouch, that stuff hurts.

Team: I'm moving on. The first review is from PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC, she says ' o.o Okay, Ewwwwwwwww... Seriously Stefan? Thats disgusting... Bleck!'

Stefan: Bleck!

Damon: * shakes his head*

Team: ' My, My, My. SEE WHAT I MEAN! Castiel Is ALWAYS Getting Draged To The Back Room... Maybe Its His Eyes... We Could Prevent This With A PAPER BAG! I Mean He Doesnt need To See... HE'S A FREAKING ANGEL OF THE LORD! Aha. -trys to put bag on Cas's head- Damnitt. Team, You Do It. PLEASE...!'

Team: * Looks at Cas* It's for your own good. * Places it over his head* That should prevent any unwanted kidnappings.

Castiel: * Peeks out from under bag* I don't think this is necessary.

Team: Sorry. ' Oh, and My God, Damon. Could You Be Any More Stupid. Do You REALLY Want An Obssesive Vamped Out Girl Following You? Haha. I made No Sense.'

Damon: Under my attorney of Law, I don't have to answer that. * Looks at his lawyer*

Random Lawyer Named Todd: * Nods his head*

Damon: Point taken.

Team: I have no idea where this is all coming from. * Chuckles* ' Wanna Know What My Tattoo Looks Like? Its Freaking Epic. I Have A Pair Of Black/White Angel On The Side Of My Neck. Hurt Like Hell, But It Was Worth It.'

Team: Cool!

Castiel: It's so dark in here...

Richard: * flails his one arm* Can I have a Lawyer? Please?

Team: Ask Damon to share his.

Todd: I'm afraid I can't do that.

Team: Okay, fine. ' But Anyway, CONGRATS ON THE NEW RECORD, TEAM! FIVE PAGES! -a round of applause for you-

Ermm... and Sam, Yes You May Have A Cookie! -hands him a cookie- :D'

Sam: YES! * Takes cookie* Awesome. * gazes lovingly at it*

Team: Thank you, by the way! ' Stefaaaaaannn... I Got You A Buuuunie... (And No Its Not Peter.)'

Stefan: Aw. But thanks anyways...

Team: ' Oh! Oh! I Also Got Richard A Doctor/Surgen! -takes him out of my magical bag and he looks like a fairy- :]'

Richard: * stares blankly at the doctor* Did some one slip an Acid into my mango this morning?

Jack: Nope! I'm a better doctor than him!

Fairy Doctor: You wanna bet?

Jack: Hells yes! * tackles doctor*

Richard: Fine! I'll just fix myself!

Team: * Holds out an empty bean can* Anybody want to make a donation to the Save Richard's Arm Fund? For a dollar a day you can save really annoying incidents like this from happening.

Sam: * Places a penny in the can*

Team: * Looks at it* Um...thanks?

Sam: No problem.

Team: Okay, the next review is from Mellissa, who says ' Sice you asked so nicely! I am going to update right now! Stefan your demanted! But its a cool kind! I have strep throat! No school for a week though! OMSC ITS ALMOST VALENTINES DAY! I have something for my favorite charectar on the...story. *throws skittles at dean* TASTE THE RAINBOW.'

Team: Yay!

Dean: Skittles!

Team: Um, okay! The next review is from TemperanceCrepsley1812 who says ' damon i love you! Here is a present for you! *hands damon a black wolf pup* His name is Hannibale. i hope u like him! * Kiss*'

Damon: * holds wolf out at arms length* I do hope the mother isn't near by...but thanks anyways.

Todd: * Is playing Gameboy*

Team: You sure know how to pick 'em, Damon.

Damon: ...Todd! Get to work before I bite you!

Todd: Okay, okay...

Team: ' And Dean here is a custom made 34. ALT desert eagle. * kiss* Have fun!'

Dean: Sweet!

Team: Okay, the last review is from Crowley's Bitch 13, who says ' Hi everyone!

I missed the Vd and supernatural episodes!

I have a question for everybody: who did you want to win the superbowl? Are you happy/sad that they won/lost?'

Jack: PACKERS!

Team: WOO!

Damon: I...don't care?

Stefan: Steelers.

Castiel: What's so special about a super bowl? That's something you hold soup in, correct?

Team: Um, okay. He's kinda right. ' Castiel: YOU ARE MINE! *drags to backroom with whip*'

Dean: I thought...

Team: The paper bag didn't work! I'm so sorry Cas!

Sam: * Wails* CCCAAASSSS!

Dean: Wow...

Team: * shakes empty bean can* Well, so far we've got one cent towards your recovery, Richard.

Richard: ...really? I don't deserve this.

Locke: Well, really, you were the one playing with dynamite.

Richard: That was a work related accident, okay?

Dean: What the hell kind of work were you doing?

Sam: * sobbing*

Jo: * hugging him* He'll be okay, Sam. Shh...

Jack: * stands* I won! No fairy is no match for me! Hazah!

Kate: * Claps*

Team: Okay, well I would like to thank Mellissa, PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC, TemperanceCrepsley1812, and Crowley's Bitch 13 for reviewing. Love!

Dean: Peace!

Todd: I'M AN ANTERNY OF LAW!

Team: WE GET IT!

Dean: * places bean can down* Feel free to leave donations!

Richard: Please?


	70. Jack Has More Issues

Team: Hmm...well, I think I might have a number on how many chapters until the end.

Jack: The end? We're doing to die! I'm to pretty to die!

Team: You're not going to die! You'll be fine!

Dean: Didn't the character Jack already die?

Team: Huh. Yeah, he did.

Sam: How many more chapters?

Team: I'm going to One hundred. It'll be my longest story ever.

Dean: It has no plot what so ever!

Team: I guess that's what made it so easy to write. Okay, well, I still have no idea how I will end this, but yeah...Okay, well, before I start this thing, Todd has something to say.

Todd: I have hereby made a law that if someone touches the angel Castiel in any place that he doesn't want touched will get a fine of 10,000,000,000 dollars.

Dean: That's a little much.

Castiel: It was my idea!

Damon: ...

Stefan: At least he won't have to worry about rape.

Team: Can we not talk about rape? Please?

Stefan: I was just mentioning it...

Team: Good. Okay, well lets get on with it, shall we?

Sam: We shall!

Team: ...don't do that again.

Sam: Okay.

Team: The first review is from PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC she says ' -stares teary eyed at my broken fairy- HE WAS SUPOSED TO TAKE ME TO NARNIA! Noooooooooo! -sobs- -eye twitches angerly- Jack...! Imma Kill You! -takes pick-ax from tom and chases after Jack-'

Tom: HEY! * crosses his arms and glares*

Jack: AAAAHHHHHH! * Runs*

Kate: Run for the hills, Jack!

Boone: Climb a tree!

Damon: Die!

Team: ...' -sighs and shakes my head- Stupid, Prick! o.o Ecuse my language. But, Anyway. Im Sorry That the Bag Didnt Work, Maybe You Should Have a R[a]pe Botton. -holds out a big red botton- You press it and it screams RAPE! At high power... See! -presses the red botton and it yells RAPE! loudly- Aha. -hands it to Cas-'

Jack: Bitch!

Castiel: Many thanks to you.

Team: ' Poor Sammy... It'll Be Okay!-pats his head-'

Sam: I'm just worried about him...

Crowley: I could help, but I don't think it's going to do much...

Team: ' Also! I got everyone a cookie for Valantines Day! :D -hands everyone a chocolate chip cookie- Even You Team! -gives her a big cookie- OH Well, Thats the end.'

Sam: MORE cookies! * looks gleeful*

Team: ...it's Valantines Day? I didn't even know...that's...that's sad...

Jack: I'm sure somebody out there likes you.

Team: ...okay? Not that I'm sad about that, I'm just sad because I can't seem to remember holidays.

Richard: You and me both.

Team: ' Before I Go. -places a twenty dollar bill into the bean can- Sappy Heart Day!'

Damon: Someone's actually payed money into that? Wow.

Team: It's for a good cause...

Jack: I fixed that arm! There is no need for this stuff, silly!

Stefan: You couldn't fix anyone if your life depended on it.

Jack: * crosses his arms and huffs* If you MUST know, I saved Kate's life three times in this story, fixed people up after a large weapon war, AND I fixed Ben of a spinal tumor.

Stefan: Whatever.

Team: Okay...so far, we have twenty dollars and one cent towards Richard's new arm. Or old one...whatever floats his boat.

Jacob L: There's a boat?

Team: Not here, just an expression.

Jacob L: Oh.

Jacob T: Moron.

Team: The next review is from Mellissa, she says ' *puts 5 bucks in bean can* Imma little short on cash! COOKIES PARTY! *Throws cookies at everyone8 EAT IT BITCHES *Dissapears*'

Charlie: o.O

Team: And where have you been?

Charlie: Pl-

Team: If you say ' places', I'm going to beat you.

Charlie: Yeesh. Okay, okay.

Team: Okay, the next review is from Crowley's Bitch 13, who says ' *donates 3000 dollars to the bean can* Hey everyone!'

Castiel: NO! * poofs off somewhere*

Sam: That was smart of him.

Team: ...I don't know if he's coming back...

Boone: * Examining Richard's detached arm* This thing looks like it fell right off a zombie. Not to mention the hardened glue and duct tape.

Jack: In my defence-

Richard: I say you don't get a say in this.

Jack: But...I'm a doctor.

Boone: We tried that route, remember?

Jack: I have to fix things! I HAVE to, I mean my life is useless without something to fix, ever since I couldn't save my pet cat from getting eaten by a wolf when I was ten. I tried to fix him, but there was nothing left but the tail and...and...and...* lip wobbles* So, I made it my life's purpose to fix things.

Kate: I thought you had to fix people because your dad was a doctor...

Jack: ...you could have played along...

Stefan: Something about a cat?

Damon: I say that Jack shouldn't be allowed to open his mouth anymore.

Jack: ...TOO BAD! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Team: This is...okay! ' *drags castiel and dean to the backroom* Bye everyone!'

Micheal: Castiel just saved himself, I think.

Team: I think he did. * Smiles* Alright, the last review is from TemperanceCrepsley1812, she says ' Hello! I would like to make a donation! Here Richard! *hands Richard Stefans credit card* use as much Money as u need. I swiped it when Stefan wasn't looking...I don't think he noticed he was to busy being a bunnie muncher.'

Stefan: * seething*

Damon: * Laughs* She got you there!

Stefan: I was saving up for a trip! ARG!

Boone: Get your head out of your ass.

Team: ' Anywayz, Damon would you Dean, and Cas like to come with me to a Privet Island that i know about? We could have some...'Fun'...If you get my meaning...'

Dean: Sounds like...fun. * Looks at Team*

Team: I'll allow it. And if Cas comes back, I'll direct him to there, if he's up for it.

Damon: I guess that means I'm going...

Team: If you want.

Richard: Don't want to intrude, but I think we should have put my arm on ice a long time ago...

Boone: I agree.

Team: Yeah, I was never really good at first-aid.

Sam: Well, that's all for now! We would like to thank PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC, Crowley's Bitch 13, Mellissa, and TemperanceCrepsley1812. Love.

Jo: Tranquillity.

Lucifer: ...

Jacob L: Always such a buzz kill.

MIB: Like you're any better.

Team: Well, I'm taking ideas for a final chapter even if I still have thirty chapters to go...maybe even a sequel...

Damon: What the hell could you write for a sequel?

Team: I have no clue. * Smiles* But my brain throws ideas at me.

Castiel: * poofs back* Is she gone?

Dean: About time! We have to go.

Castiel: * weary* Go where?

Dean: You'll see.


	71. Journal

Team: Crazy long wait for this chapter!

Sam: Wow, you're back. And I was getting used to you not being here...

Team: Yep! Sorry for the wait.

Damon: I'll rip that smile off your face, pretty boy!

Boone: * laughing and running from Damon* Bet you can't!

Damon: * Vampire speeds over to him and throws him to the ground. He places his foot down on his back.*

Boone: Damn!

Charlie: Go Boone! Kick is butt!

Elena: Go Damon!

Stefan: Go Boone!

Dean: Kill him already! One of you is enough!

Team: What's going on here?

Sam: Well, Boone tried putting a move on Elena claiming he was Damon, and Stefan got pissed off. Boone ran and hid, and...long story short, Damon got a stake through his...* Pauses* Well...

Team: Oh. Gee, Stefan. Ouch.

Stefan: He's a vampire, he'll heal.

Sam: Yeah, and know Damon's taking his rage out on Boone.

Boone: Locke! Save me! Do some island magic or something!

Locke: * backs away* He seems really mad...

Jack: I'll save you!

Boone: Oh...uh, that's alright Jack. * Damon twists his arm around his back.* AH! Okay!

Jack: ...I have no clue how to do it.

Team: Damon, you get off Boone, I'll give you free backroom rights to Elena.

Elena and Stefan: Hey!

Damon: * lets go of Boone.* Deal.

Elena: Damn...* Glares at Team*

Team: * Smiles widely* Problem solved.

Boone: Thanks.

Elena: There's no way that I'm going in the backroom with Damon. Even if he's the better looking one...

Stefan: Hey, I resent that!

Boone: What about me?

Jack: What about you?

Team: Okay...so everybody's here, right?

Kate: I believe so.

Team: Okay, so I guess I'll do the reviews and get them out of the way.

Jack: Did I get anything cool? Huh? Huh? Huh? * Reaches for list* Lemme see!

Kate: * holds him back*

Team: Okay, so the first one is from Crowley's Bitch 13, who says ' Hey everyone!

Castiel: you left me!*starts crying*'

Castiel: * looking confused* There seems to be water leaking from her eyes...

Dean: She's crying, man.

Castiel: Oh.

Sam: This is awkward.

Jack: I can fix that.

Sam: No, no you cannot. Go away.

Jack: * Pouts*

Team: ' lucifer: would you like to go to the back room with me?'

Lucifer: Um...Jacob would like to.

Jacob L.: What? I wasn't listening, I was reading.

MIB: Reading what, your hands?

Jacob L.: Richard's journal.

Richard: What?

Team: The next review is from Mellissa, who says ' HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! Sorry I have strep throat and like to laugh right now! IT FRICKIN HURTS! PLUS AMBER ATE MY PONY! I AGREE WITH THE NEW LAW!

*We are who we are by kesha starts playing* YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA'

Sam: A WHOLE PONY? Wow.

Dean: * covering his ears* Turn that music off!

Team: ' 100 CHAPPIES IS AMAZING! GO PEOPLES!'

Damon: 100 chapters is torture!

Team: I'm gonna do it!

Damon: No!

Team: Yes!

Damon: Are you wearing Vervain?

Team: ...Um, no.

Stefan: * warning tone* Damon...

Damon: I will! I'mma do it!

Team: Haha! Just kidding! I'm totally wearing it!

Damon: * glares*

Team: Anyways...the last review is from JHandAC, who says ' XD I adore this, but I have a lotta reading to do... And did you know Dean's actual Fav song is Ramble On? Yeah, I know, he thinks its thier theme song or something...'

Dean: Team! You didn't do your research! Some fan you are!

Team: * hangs head in shame* Yes, I didn't know his favourite song was Ramble On.

Dean: * crosses his arms and smirks*

Sam: Is that all of them?

Team: Yes.

Jack: Wait, what? But I didn't get my Jack-love today!

Kate and Locke: I'll give you some Jack-love!

Jack: ...

Sam: You're too much of a needy character to get any love.

Jack: Ah, but you see, I AM a loved character. * sniffles* At least in my fandom...

Boone: It's true.

Jack: * turns to readers* Have you hugged your Jack today? * Fourth wall goes back up*

Sam: We gotta stop doing that.

Dean: I agree with you there, Sammy.

Stefan: So...now we address Team's profile picture.

Team: No!

Stefan : Why do you have a-

Team: I'm not listening! * Plug's ears* LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!

MIB: * raises his voice, journal in hand* Dear journal-

Richard: NO! * takes it from him, gives him a death glare*

Elena: You write in journal? That's so lame.

Richard: Being a hypocrite is lame.

Elena: ...

Stefan: WHY DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE OF THAT?

Team: LA LA LA LA LA!

Jack: ENOUGH!

Team and Stefan: ...

Jack: * Smiles* Now that I have your attention, I think we should end this.

Team: Sure. LWSL and her gang are signing off for now we would like to thank Crowley's Bitch 13, Mellissa, and JHandAC for reviewing. Love.

Stefan: GLEE! * evil laugh*

Team: I can sense some major mocking coming my way...

Stefan: * Smiles*

Elena: * Throws Richard's journal to the ground* It's in Latin! I can't read it!


	72. Super Awesome Adventure!

Boone: You're just a wanna be Boone!

Damon: Shut your mouth, you may look younger but you still can't beat me in the battle of good looks.

Boone: I beg to differ.

Damon: You suck.

Boone: No, you suck.

Damon: No, you suck.

Boone NO, you suck.

Stefan: Oh my gosh, this is pointless.

Damon: You're fat!

Boone: What? * Stares at him for a few seconds before he collapses into Stefan's arms, sobbing*

Stefan: Now look what you have done! * Pats Boone's back* There, there, he didn't mean it.

Elena: So...* turns page of journal* Wow, this has more adjectives than Stefan's journals.

Stefan: You read my journals?

Elena: Ssh. I'm reading.

Stefan: You're blowing me off now?

Elena: ...

Stefan: Okay, that's it. We are done!

Damon: Score! Elena...* smirks*

Elena: Go climb a tree, Damon.

Damon: You'll come around.

Team: ...

Dean: So. This is...

Team: Odd? Yeah, kind of.

Stefan: Boone needs someone to calm him.

Boone: N-no.

Jack: Come on, Boone, it's not that bad.

Boone: Whatever.

Team: Okay, so I'm going to move onto reviews.

Damon: You do that.

Team: Okay, ignoring that, the first review is from parchment faery17, who says ' Hi. I'm new. I love Damon! I will give Damon Sookie Stackhouse who has uber sweet tasting blood for a kiss.'

Team: * looks sad* not Sookie...I like Sookie...

Damon: I'll think about it.

Dean: He's saving himself for Elena.

Elena: * Is still reading*

Stefan: Who taught her to read Latin anyways?

Jacob L.: I did.

Stefan: Oh, okay, well...

Jack: Where did Richard go?

Sam: He and Locke went off on some ' super awesome adventure' and haven't returned yet.

Jack: Aww, I want to go on a ' super awesome adventure'...

Kate: We'll make our own.

Jack: ...okay.

Kate: Yes! I'll go get the gear! * Runs off*

Jack: * Goes to hide in bomb shelter*

Team: Um, okay, next review is from TeamDean79, she says ' Okay, first off, Elena does NOT have a journal, she has a DIARY, so WHAT now?'

Richard: Journal, diary, same difference.

Dean: Whoa, when did you get here?

Richard: After John tried to drown me.

Locke: I wasn't trying to drown him, I was trying to increase his lung capacity.

Dean: ...

Team: ' Oh, my God. It's been a while. Sammy! *leaps on top of him and hugs him* You're back! Your soul is back, I'm so HAPPY! Today you've got ME clinging to you! I missed the bitch face!'

Sam: Um, thanks?

Jack: * pokes his head out of the bomb shelter* Is she gone?

Dean: She hasn't come yet, go back inside.

Jack: I wanna listen...

Dean: * Closes the bomb shelter door, where Jack screams something about his fingers being stuck*

Team: ' Okay, people. Have you seen the Lost Boys? In my opinion, it is the best...vampire...movie...of all time. I read something somewhere about the vamps in the movie, and it was very true: 'When they didn't date you...they ate you.' They are some BAMF's. I LOVE them, they're so AWESOME. :D'

Team: * raises hand* I own the first movie.

Damon: I'm better.

Stefan: No, I am.

Dean: ...Can I vote Richi?

Richard: Who's Richi?

Sam: I think he means you.

Richard: Oh. Well, I'm not a vampire.

Dean: My point.

Team: ' On the second disc, there are a whole bunch of special features, and one of them is 'A World of Vampires', in which you can select a part of the world and they'll tell you about their lore of the undead. There's one where a corpse can become one if it's exposed to sunlight, moonlight, or if a cat jumps over it. O.o Cat's are dangerous! I ALWAYS KNEW!'

Kate: Don't diss cats! * Looks around* Where did Jack go?

Dean: He went off saying something about starting the adventure early.

Kate: Oh! Well then! * She runs off again*

Sam: * Open's the bomb shelter's door* She's gone.

Jack: * holding his hand* My. Fingers. Hurt.

Dean: Yeah, sorry 'bout that.

Jack: * glares at him*

Team: ' Damon, you'll always be my favorite! Stefan...you're pretty cool. Don't get me wrong. And you and Elena belong together. (I'd say Damon and Katherine belong together, if she wasn't such a FREAKIN' BITCH!) But Damon just...wins. Team Damon! :D'

Damon: You should be Team Delena as well.

Team: Eww...

Elena: ...you got a problem with me?

Team: I tolerate you, Elena.

Elena: Fine, I tolerate you too.

Team: Fine!

Elena: Fine!

Stefan: Uh...

Team: Right. ' *keeps hugging Sam* I never realized just how much I MISSED you...'

Sam: I..can...tell...can't...breathe...

Team: ' Dean? I have pie. You can have it. *holds out pie*'

Dean: Sweet, thanks.

Team: ''Sleep all day. Party all night. Never grow old. Never die. It's fun to be a vampire.' That's the tagline for the Lost Boys. Hehehehehehehehe I think that should be Damon's motto!'

Damon: Hm...

Team: Okay! The next review is from Crowley's Bitch 13 who says ' Hey everyone! I'm so bored! Please someone entertain me!'

Jack: * jumps up* I was NOT put here to entertain you!

Dean: Yes, that's exactly why you are a television show character.

Jack: ...

Team: Okay, the next review is from TempranceCrepsley1812 who says ' hey guyz! *walks in wearing a female version of pyramid head costume * i need a date for a silent hill con going on...damon, you would make a sexy Red Pyramid...hes stronger than the one im dressed as...he'd be perfect for you...*looks at stefan* you can go as the nurse who as really bad carpultunel...*looks at damon pleadingly* please?'

Damon: ...what's Silent Hill?

Jack: It's a hill...that's silent.

Dean: I don't think that's the right answer.

Stefan: I broke up with my girlfriend! * tears* Could you be any more insensitive?

Team: Okay, the last review is from Mellissa, who says ' I sowwy dean! *Plays bleed it out by linkin park* THEIR A GOOD BAND'

Dean: * covers his ears*

Sam: Oh, come on, Dean. Lighten up.

Dean: * looks at Sam, ears still covered* What?

Sam: ...

Team: ' Damon...I need a favor! Call me a selfish bitch so I can prove to everyone that I am.'

Damon: You're a selfish...bitch?

Team: ' My frinds getting a fuckin dog cuz she acted depressed...im pissed -.-

*Murders Elena* little preppy bitch.'

Team: * Cheers*

Elena: * poofs back in*

Team: Forgot about that...' AND YES A WHOLE PONY.'

Sam: Wow! A whole pony! That's amazing, I mean the human digestive system is only-

Dean: - Sam-

Sam: - so big, I mean a whole. Freaking. Pony.

Dean: * sighs*

Team: And that's it.

Jack: ...still nothing for me?

Team: Sorry.

Jack: ...

Team: You can do the sign out...

Jack: Okay! LWSL and her gang are signing out for now, we would like to thank parchment faery17, TeamDean79, Crowley's Bitch 13, TempranceCrepsley1812, and Mellissa. Love. Tranquillity. And Castiel.

Castiel: Who has his first line this chapter.

Jack: Good job.

Castiel: Thank you.


	73. Game Show

MIB: Why can't I change back into smoke? Locke won't stop hugging me.

Sam: I like you better this way, actually. The smoke was really loud.

MIB: * Stares at him*

Sam: * backs away slowly*

Team: There will be no smokey for a while. You could just kill Locke if he gets too out of hand.

MIB: Whatever.

Team: * shrugs*

Stefan: What are we going to do? All our shows are over...

Damon: We party.

Dean: I like the sounds of that.

Charlie: Hello, I finally found my way back after wondering off into mind space.

Team: Welcome back.

Charlie: Thanks.

Damon: Nobody missed you, Chuck.

Charlie: It's Charlie, actually.

Damon: Close enough.

Jack: What's with all the Supertramp?

Team: * Shrugs* I went to their concert, thought I wouldn't like it, but I forgot I knew most of the songs...

Jack: * Sighs*

Team: You're less crazy than normal.

Jack: ...What does thou mean?

Team: Never mind. Anyways, I got an idea to make this chapter longer. We make a game show.

Damon: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Team: Come on, it'll be fun!

Stefan: Can we do reviews first?

Team: Sure. * smiles* we'll start with Mellissa, who says ' Can you have a scary story chappiee? You should totally throw in the Japanese urban legend of the slit mouth women. Dude, the smith sisters (google them) Will kill me tomorrow! So I'll miss you!'

Damon: ...I wonder if she realizes that the Smith Sisters is an e-mail train and nothing happens.

Team: * Shrugs* ' Elena...Do I have to decapitate you? *takes out a knife* WHO WANTS TO PLAY?'

Elena: What did I do? * Looks scared* Stefan! Save me!

Stefan: * turns his head away with a huff and crosses his arms* No.

Elena: Why? Oh! Right...* Looks around* RICK! * Hides behind him* Save me!

Damon: Standing right here!

Alaric: How did I get dragged into this?

Team: Welcome! If you want to keep your sanity, I would invest in ear plugs.

Alaric: Great.

Jack: Can I play with Mellissa? I like knifes...

Team: ...yeah, sure go for it.

Mellissa: * Cuts Jack's head off*

Jack: * Respawns*

Team: Okay, next review is from Crowley's Bitch 13, who says ' Hey peeps! Waz up?'

Sam: Chillin'.

Dean: * Shakes his head*

Team: ' OMG! Guess what?'

Alaric: Does she go on to tell us what happened?

Team: Nope, I guess she wants us to guess.

Sam: Did you lose your shoe? I do that quite a bit.

Dean: Yeah, once.

Sam: ...

Stefan: That we should kill Damon? Yeah, I think we should too.

Damon: That we should shove Stefan into a volcano? I agree.

Stefan and Damon: _* _Glare at each other*

Team: ...okay! Next review is from TeamDean79 who says ' ? Oh Chaaaaaaaaarliieeeeeee? *finds him* I love you. *pounces on him*'

Charlie: Bloody Hell? * TD tackles him*

Jack: ...

Boone: Hi!

Team: Hi?

Boone: Hi.

Dean: Do you want to continue?

Team: Right. ' Dean, you are just the hottest cowboy ever. I don't care if you wore a blanket; I liked the hat.'

Dean: I made a kick ass cowboy.

Sam: Hey! So did I!

Team: ' Damon, I liked when you told everyone to go to hell for trusting Elijah. Even though I like Elijah. Lol. Can he come in please? And RICK! I WANT RICK TOO!'

Alaric: Uh, hi.

Damon: Where's Elijah?

Team: * shrugs* I can't keep tabs on all of you.

Klaus: Hello.

Team: Oh, hello Klaus.

Stefan: HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?

Damon: * glaring at Klaus*

Team: I like Klaus.

Dean: Yeah, just how you like Lucifer?

Team: ...sure, why not?

Dean: Whatever.

Team: ' Boone, you are NOT fat. You are loveable and I love you. I'm just a loving person today!'

Boone: See, Damon! I am not fat!

Damon: Whatever you say, tubby.

Boone: * looks like he wants to kill someone.*

Team: ' *pouts* I miss blonde!Ruby.'

Sam: I. Hate. Ruby.

Dean: Ditto.

Team: ' So. I'm totally boring today. I'm doing homeschool now, however, due to medical issues, so I don't have to deal with horrible, monstrous teenagers anymore. Haha! Take that, life!

Well. I'm bored and boring and I just don't know what to do!

Random Lost Boys quote:

Alan Frog: "Kill your brother. You'll feel better."

Even MORE random Lost Boys quote:

Sam Emerson: "You're a vampire, Michael! My own brother, a goddamn, shit-sucking vampire! You wait till mom finds out, buddy!"

My doggy is curled up in the corner. I think it's thundering out (she doesn't like thunder), but I can't be sure, there's, like, this rumbly sound. I can't tell yet.

"I LOVE this trade." -quote from Cornelius Murphy from the movie I Sell the Dead (excellent movie, btw; very funny).

Okay, people. I won't bother you with my presence anymore. I'll just go work on my in-progress Damon/Dean slash story. *grins* Yeah, you heard me. I'm going native! With those two because they're my favorites ever!'

Dean: Oh no...

Damon: I'm kinda used to it by now...

Team: Okay, last reviewer is from Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare who says ' I love this! :D Aww! Poor Damon and Boone! *hugs them both*'

Boone: * hugs back, smiling*

Damon: I'm almost sad that I look like him...

Boone: I'm the better looking one and you know it.

Dean: For the last time, you both have the same face!

Tom: Yeah!

Damon: Like you two can talk.

Tom: * holds up a pic axe.*

Team: No! * pulls it away from him* You can murder Damon after the chapter.

Tom/Harry: Awww...

Team: ' Also can you give Jack a tranquilizer dart gun? It might come in handy if Kate annoys him too much!'

Team: * tosses him one*

Jack: * shoots MIB with it.*

MIB: * pulls it out and gives him a look*

Jack: Damn.

Team: ' And can you give Dean a pie?'

Dean: * Looks pointedly at Team* Pie?

Team: * Hands him one* Just don't get sick.

Dean: I can never get sick.

Team: Riiight. ' And give Sam whatever he wants?'

Sam: Milkshake.

Team: * hands him one.* Here you go.

Sam: Thanks.

Team: ' And give Elena and Stefan their journals?'

Stefan: Oh, will I have a bunch of stuff to write about.

Elena: Thanks!

Team: ' If the backroom is still available I'd like to visit it with Boone and Damon! *wink* Yeah, Baby! LOL. Keep up the good work! You're awesome! ;)'

Damon and Boone: * Head to backroom*

Team: Alright, I'll let them finish up there and move on to the game show.

Dean: Will it be like Nutcracker? I hate that show.

Team: No.

Dean: Oh thank God.

Castiel: * Clears his throat.*

Dean: Yes, yes, we know.

Sam: To keep from having to do it later, we would like to thank Mellissa, Crowley's Bitch 13, TeamDean79, and Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare for reviewing.

*** A few hours later***

Team: Welcome to The Insane Thoughts Of A Tired Writer.

Damon: The Game show.

Team: I'm Your Host, Team and this is our Co-Host, Damon.

Damon: * Looks bored.*

Team: Okay, so I randomly put some people into teams. The first team is...Jack and Stefan!

Stefan: I hate this team.

Jack: * Shoots him with a tranquilizer dart.*

Stefan: For the last time, I doesn't WORK!

Team: And the second team is...

Damon: Castiel and Jacob L.

Castiel: I can't write.

Jacob L.: What language do you wan the answers in?

Damon: English.

Team: The third team is...Alaric and Elijah!

Alaric: * Pushing buzzer repeatedly* I don't like this team!

Elijah: * Leaned back in his chair, looking at his shoes.*

Damon: Stop pushing the buzzer.

Alaric: * Becomes completely still before he smiles and pushes the buzzer again.* Like that?

Damon: * Growls*

Team: And team four is...

Damon: Elena and Richard.

Elena: * doodling on the answer board.*

Richard: What is that? * Peers over at Elena's drawing*

Elena: Stefan's head on a pike.

Damon: * Smiles*

Team: * rolls eyes* Okay and the last team is...Dean and Sam.

Stefan: Oh come on! If you could pair those two up, you could have at least put me with Alaric...or Elijah, or Klaus...or Damon as a last resort.

Damon: Oi!

Dean: We got this in the bag.

Sam: Yeah!

Sam and Dean: * High-five*

Team: Okay, first round I will ask three questions, each right answer get's the team one point. Whoever has the most points by round four wins!

Damon: And any cheating will result in me bashing their heads against the podiums.

Team: I would have went with a simple point reduction, but Damon wanted it that way.

Damon: It sends a message.

Team: Okay round one! Damon, read the question my good sir!

Damon: * looks at Team oddly* Okay, the first question is: Out of these three things, what can kill a VD vampire? Holy water? A stake? Or a tiger? * Pauses* Stefan, if you get this wrong, I will have to beat your head against the podium repeatedly.

Stefan: Fine...

*** With Team One***

Jack: I think I know this one.

Stefan: My brain cells are at stake and you're going to put THAT?

Jack: It's a logical answer and you know it.

*** With Team Two***

Jacob L.: * Writing for a long while, looks up at Castiel* How does this look?

Castiel: What's that word? * Points at answer board.*

Jacob L.: In.

Castiel: Oh.

*** With Team Three***

Alaric: * Leans back in his chair.* I got this one, Elijah.

Elijah: Are you positive?

Alaric: Oh yeah.

*** With Team Four* **

Elena: * Still doodling on the answer board*

Richard: Shouldn't you put an answer on there?

Elena: This picture is the answer to all my problems.

***With Team Five***

Dean: Give me the pen, Sam.

Sam: Let me answer, Dean. You are such a control freak!

Dean: I am not!

Sam: So are!

Dean: Not!

Sam: Are!

Team: Everybody got an answer?

Damon: Looks like it.

Team: Good, so let's see Team one's answer.

Jack: We put a tiger holding a stake.

Stefan: * Hides under the podium*

Damon: That's not right. * Speeds over to Stefan and slams his head against the podium until Stefan falls to the floor.*

Stefan: SSSSS-AHHHHH

Team: Um, Team two?

Jacob L.: Nescio responsum, posui in hoc respondeat.

Castiel: What he said.

Damon: What language is that? Spanish?

Jaocb L.: Latin. It means ' I don't know the answer, so I put this as an answer.'

Damon: ENGLISH! Do you not speak it?

Jacob L.: No, no I do not. * Shakes his head*

Team: Team Three?

Alaric: Stake.

Damon: That's right.

Team: Team four.

Elena: * Holds up a picture of a puppy*

Richard: I had no influence on this answer.

Damon: ...no, that's not right.

Team: Okay, kinda scared to see...Team five?

Sam: * Flips the podium over* Are!

Dean: Really mature.

Damon: They don't have anything down, and they broke the podium.

Team: * becomes completely still, eye starts to twitch.*

Damon: Question two, come on. * Pokes Team*

Team: I...Er...I'm...Can't...Done! * Walks off*

Damon: Someone want to go get the writer?


	74. Keith The Raptor

Team: * Walks in with a raptor following behind her.*

Elena: * Shrieks* What the hell is that?

Team: Hm? * Glances behind her.* Oh! Gee, now I told you to stay in your correct movie.

Raptor: * Hisses.*

Elena: I-it can't stay here!

Team: I don't think it's going to move anywhere...

Elena: You were the one who brought it in with you.

Team: Actually, it followed me.

Stefan: I could...eat it.

Raptor: * Stares Stefan down.*

Team: Uh, good luck with that.

Stefan: Why is it in here, exactly?

Team: ...Okay! The space channel was having a Jurassic Park marathon and I had to sit and watch it.

Stefan: And out of all the characters, you had to bring one of the raptors?

Team: It followed me!

Damon: Well, if I can have a wolf puppy, and we had a pet shark, why couldn't we just keep the raptor?

Alaric: Because it could eat all of us.

Team: * Glances down at the dinosaur.* At least it's not the T-Rex.

Elena: Good point.

Stefan: On another note, you two seem to be getting along today.

Team: * Shrugs* I don't have the energy to argue with her today.

Elena: Good.

Team: Well, despite my really long absence, I think we should get along with the reviews...

Jack: * Pokes his head in.* Oh, you're back...and you brought a friend...

Team: * Smiles.* The raptor is kind of friendly. Kind of. Okay, so moving right along, the first review is from Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare, who says ' *gasp* Poor Stefan! *hugs him* Damon! How could you? *glowers at Damon* And lol! The Game Show? Hilarious!'

Damon: Game show was stupid.

Team: It was worth a shot, I guess.

Stefan: My head hurts from just thinking about it.

Team: 'If I wasn't so angry at Damon, I'd hug him again. So.. *hugs Boone and Dean* *glowers at Damon more* Okay...*thinking* Hmm.. *hands Stefan some vervain* Here. Use this to get your revenge on Damon for beating your head against the podium.'

Stefan: Thanks. * Smiles over at Damon*

Damon: I've been through worse.

Team: 'And Sam? Did they ever give you your laptop? *gives Dean a hamburger* Dude, you eat a LOT..'

Sam: I think they did give me my laptop many chapters ago...

Dean: And a man's got to eat, right?

Sam: I'm still surprised he hasn't keeled over from a heart attack yet.

Team: 'O.O Alaric? *hands him his vampire hunting kit* Just in case they decide that you look tasty enough to eat, okay?'

Alaric: * Takes the kit.* I'll keep that in mind.

Team: '*gives Elijah a blood bag* Keep your hands off the humans! Okay? I'm not sure what to give Jack, Locke and Charlie.. so, I suppose they can have whatever they want.. *frowns* Boone? Do they EVER feed you? *hands Boone a pizza*'

Damon: Hm. It seems like Elijah and Klaus have run off somewhere.

Stefan: They could be terrorizing Lucifer.

Dean: Bahaha! Right, like they could scare Lucifer.

Boone: * Takes pizza and starts to munch on it.*

Raptor: * Stares at him.*

Boone: No.

Team: Alright, so the next review is from Crowley's Bitch 13 who says ' I like the game show it's awesome!'

Stefan: I, for one, didn't like it.

Raptor: * Following Boone around, eyeing his pizza.*

Boone: Team? Your raptor buddy is starting to scare me...

Team: Huh. He likes pizza...

Boone: But it's my pizza...

Team: Uh...next review is from Calista-Salvatore-Harlem, who says ' I'm BACK! YAY! srry I was gone so long...I had to help Cas become God...*looks at Dean fearfully* Please don't be mad...I felt bad for him...'

Dean: Speaking of, where is Cas?

Team: I kinda banned him from mind-space.

Castiel: That didn't work.

Team: Stay back! I have a raptor!

Castiel: ...

Team: ...* eyes him cautiously.* ' *Hides in Damon's pocket* You'll protect me Master won't you? *looks up at Damon peeking out of his pocket with tearful eyes*'

Stefan: H-how does she...?

Damon: I have no idea...

Team: You know what, if she can do that, I can have a pet dinosaur. Just don't pet the raptor, he might bite your hand off...

Damon: I don't care, you're not keeping it.

Team: You get rid of my raptor, and I'll bring in the Rex...

Stefan: Does your dinosaur have a name?

Team: His name will be...Keith. Keith the raptor.

Damon: Wonderful...

Team: 'Castiel said he would make u Ruler over all Vampires if I helped him...And I could be your Pet...I'll be what ever u want...Better than Elena! *glares at Elena* TRAITOR! He was so good to You!'

Damon: Ruler of all vampires...

Klaus: I'll be the judge of that.

Elena: * Sighs* I'm not a traitor! I'm just not on great terms with Damon...

Stefan: I still miss you...

Elena: * Looks conflicted.*

Team: Alright, the next review is from TeamDean79 '...You're Harry freakin' Potter! You don't understand, you're a legend, man, to us all! Everyone son and daughter, SAFE, from You-Know-Who, all because of you, you were small, but I wonder what you can recall...?

Yeah. I don't really have anything to say about this chapter. I mean, I'm speechless. I feel like crap. And I'm going to get a blood test tomorrow. Joy. So I'm just writing lyrics from random songs from A Very Potter Musical and Sequel.'

Team: I can't say anything bad about Harry Potter, seeing as I almost got chewed by my cousin for not being a fan...

Damon: Yet, she still loves those crappy dinosaur movies.

Team: * Ignores that comment.* ' Who knows how fast this year's gonna go? Hand me a glass, let the butterbeer flow. Maybe at last, I'll talk to Cho! Oh no, that'd be way too awesome! We're back to learn everything that we can. It's great to come back to where we began. And here were are, and alakazam! Here we go, this is totally awesome!

OK. I've got a question for you. OK. I don't. Nevahmind.

Who here likes Pirates of the Caribbean, BTW (that means 'by the way')? I DO!'

Team: I like them, too.

Jack: ...they're okay...

Sam: You just can't handle the fact that the Jack in that movie is more awesome than you are.

Jack: Not true. I'm plenty of awesome. * Smiles.*

Team: Okay, well, the next review is from Vie, who says ' Hi all! I'm new and just want to say that I just stumbled on to this story and it cracks me up! One problem though, where's Bonnie Bennett? I've only noticed her in a couple of chapters. I'm Team Bonnie and prefer her over Elena...no offense Elena.'

Damon: I prefer Bonnie to be out of this all together.

Bonnie: Yeah, well that's too bad.

Elena: I have nothing against Bonnie, so...

Bonnie: * Gives Elena a small smile.*

Team: 'Also, I love love LOVE Jack; the boy is sexy and he needs to hear that. Even though Dean and Damon are my babies (soulmates), my heart has room for their EQUALLY handsome dogooder brothers...mwah to Stefan and Sam.'

Jack: That...that was the nicest thing someone has ever said to me...* Starts to get teary eyed.*

Kate: * Stomps away.*

Sam: Wow, us younger brothers just don't get the rep we deserve...

Stefan: * Nods in agreement.* Though you shouldn't be talking, some of the stuff that fans to to me...* Shivers*

Sam: Here, read this. * Hands Stefan some Wincest.*

Team: 'Boone, you and Damon need to be nice to one another...you could be Damon's doppelganger...lmbao!'

Boone: I don't want to be the doppelganger, Damon should.

Damon: I was here before you, I 'died' before you, therefore _you_ are the doppelganger.

Boone: Yeah, but I'm dead. I can't be a doppelganger if I'm not alive...

Damon: You were alive at some point, and I was alive while you were alive, therefore you are a doppelganger, get over it.

Boone: ...Keith stole my pizza. * looks close to tears.*

Team: 'Well, I gotta go just wanted to say to Team or Paw that you continue to do you. This story is hella funny!'

Team: Well, I've still got twenty six chapters to go still...

Stefan: Uh...I...* Looks at Sam.* What did I just read?

Team: You just had to show him the Wincest.

Sam: * Shrugs.*

Dean: I didn't know you read that stuff, Sam. Is there something wrong with you?

Keith: * He chases Boone around, and gets confused when Boone hides behind Damon. He starts to chase Damon instead.*

Stefan: I think I like this raptor.

Damon: * Beating Keith over the head with a rolled up newspaper.* Back. Away. I'll kill this overgrown lizard!

Team: No! Raptors have rights, Damon!

Damon: What rights? * Beats Keith over the head with the newspaper. Keith snarls and backs away.* That was surprisingly easy...

Team: Okay, so the last review is from Wes P, who says ' I seriously love these little conversations, they remind me of the character/headmate conversations on The Daemon Forum, and the character/headmate conversations I have with one of my friends haha (except my characters/headmates are all OCs. They'd probably comment on how awesome this story is but they're currently all celebrating a birthday in my friend's headspace). These are funny and entertaining and awesome. Glad I found them :)

This is probably a really weird review... Apologies xD'

Damon: I really don't want to know what goes on in reader's heads when they read this stuff...

Stefan: Nothing good, I imagine.

Castiel: * Contently petting Keith.*

Dean and Sam: ...

Team: Okay, well, we would like to thank Sweet-Deadly-Nightmare, Crowley's Bitch 13, Calista-Salvatore-Harlem, TeamDean79, Vie, and Wes P, for the wonderful reviews. I'll hopefully be back next week to post another chapter of this neglected story if my schoolwork load allows.

Jack: Love.

Kate: Tranquillity.

Locke: And Castiel.

Damon: Okay, raptor hunting time.

Team: Okay! I'm bring in T-Rex, then. Have fun hunting him.

Damon: I hate you.

Castiel: I don't see what's wrong with this creature, he's quite a friendly fellow.

Boone: He stole my pizza.


	75. We're Back! Again

LN: *Walks in*

Stefan: ...where the hell have you been?

LN: Erm...I don't know. I had writer's block on this, so I put it on hold, and then life got in the way and one month turned into two and...yeah.

Stefan: You had writer's block on the story with no plot?

LN: It's possible. It happened to me.

Stefan: I see you are calling yourself something different now, too.

LN: *Shrug* It's two letters.

Stefan: Alright, then.

LN: So, has everybody escaped or are they still in here?

Stefan: There are a few of us left, including Damon and myself. The rest have gone off somewhere.

LN: I guess we better go round them up, then.

Stefan: We? What can I do? I might be able to get Elena back here, but the two of you fight like no tomorrow.

LN: Well, is Gabe still around?

Stefan: Hell if I know.

LN: GABE!

Gabriel: *Appears* What? What is it now? You never call on me and I was enjoying the peace.

LN: Sorry, but I need you to help me round up the characters I lost.

Gabriel: I'm not doing it for free.

LN: *Hands him a bag* I figured a bag full of chocolate and suckers should be enough.

Gabriel: I don't know...

LN: How about you get free rights to torment all the characters you want?

Gabriel: Hm...alright, you got yourself a deal. I'll see what I can do.

LN: Thanks.

Jack: What should we do!

LN: When did you get here?

Jack: After I heard Stefan talking to someone. I've been so lonely. Locke, too, though he has found ways to entertain himself.

LN: Do these 'ways' break the T rating of this story?

Jack: Possibly. Do we have to keep him in here? I mean, you have enough villain characters.

LN: Ah, Jack. *Places hand on his shoulder* You can never have too many villainous characters.

Stefan: I haven't seen my brother in a while, I think he may have gotten out with Elena.

LN: And you're alright with this?

Stefan: *Shrugs* Much rather be in here than deal with her new self.

Jack: I think all the Supernatural characters got out. You know, because they have issues with staying in one place.

Stefan: Aside from Lucifer, he's...yeah.

LN: Alright then, I guess we wait around for a bit until people start showing up again. That is, if Gabe didn't just take my old bag of Halloween candy and ran.

Jack: Well, if none of the characters show up, you still have Stefan and I.

Stefan: ...

* * *

**- Hour later-**

* * *

Damon: I swear Team, I will rip you apart and-

LN: I believe that my new name is LN. It's shorter.

Damon: *Growls* Not the point.

LN: What? I got you, Elena, Klaus, Elijah, Alaric, Bonnie, and a few other characters back here safely.

Gabriel: *Clears throat*

LN: Oh, right. Gabe got you back safely. *Looks at him* Really?

Gabriel: I got them here in one piece, though not without some harmless fun on my part.

Klaus: You turned all my paintings into drawings that resembled something a three year old would scribble onto a colouring book.

Kol: I found it rather funny.

Klaus: Yeah, well, nobody likes you.

LN: Er, yeah, welcome to mind space, Kol. You are rather insane yourself, so I'm sure you will fit right in.

Locke: I made welcome back cookies!

LN: I don't trust them. Alright, where are the Supernatural characters?

Gabe: They are a little harder to locate. *Pauses* I may need more...payment.

LN: What do you want?

Gabe: I want Klaus to become my little bitch for a while.

Klaus: I will rip your head off before you get the chance.

Gabe: Yeah, hello! I'm an angel.

Klaus: I'm a hybrid!

Jack: I'm a bunny.

Locke: I hunt rabbits.

Jack: *Cries* Go away!

Kol: *Gestures to Jack* What is his purpose in this?

LN: He's supposed to be my comic relief by being that one character that is completely out of original character.

Damon: Why do you need comic relief? This whole thing is comic relief.

Stefan: Not to mention that all the characters are out of character.

Gabe: I'm still waiting for the green light on my offer.

Klaus: LN, I swear, if you let him-

LN: Sure! He's yours.

Kol: *Smirks*

Klaus: You just keep smirking, you will all pay for this.

Gabe: Later. *Grabs Klaus* We got some people to locate.

Klaus: *glowers at Gabriel as the both of them disappear*

Kol: Why did he take him with him? We all know Klaus will be useless.

Elijah: I don't really care as long as I get more screen time.

LN: Elijah! Fourth wall! Come on, now.

Jack: I'm bored, do you have any reviews?

LN: A few, but I want to wait for people to return before I get into them.

Jack: It's taking forever, though...

Damon: I see he hasn't changed.

Stefan: Yeah, he's as annoying than ever.

Elena: I don't care, I want some blood.

LN: *tosses her a blood bag* To keep you from munching on the locals.

* * *

**- Yet another hour later-**

* * *

LN: Alright, is everybody accounted for?

Dean: I was out. Why did you bring me back here?

Cas: It's better than where I am at the moment.

Damon: Everyone I recognize is here. Can we get this over with? I gotta teach Elena about constraint.

Elena: *Is bound by chains, straight jacket, and a muzzle*

Stefan: Remember, Elena, we do this because we love you.

Elena: *Muffled angry scream and a growl*

LN: I rather like her this way.

Dean: You like that? Kinky.

LN: *Rolls eyes* Yeah, yeah. Alright everybody, listen up! Here are the reviews that I have gathered up in my absence. Not that there is much...so, it's a little short. Still, lets try and fix the wheels on this waggon, huh?

Jack: Sam tried to throw a mango at me.

Sam: Wouldn't have to if you would give me some space.

Jack: I missed you!

LN: Ugh, yeah. The first review to start this thing off is from Calista Salvatore Harlem Carlyle, who I call Cali for short.

Cali: "okay dean i have to borrow your gun! Keith stole boones pizza! and don't give me that shit about rights! I love Boone! And he made Boone cry!"

LN: Please don't shoot my raptor.

Dean: I was stripped of my guns when I was kidnapped by Gabriel.

Gabriel: Hey, you usually shoot first before figuring out what's going on.

Dean: I do not.

Sam: You should just give him his guns, he will be less moody if you do.

Gabriel: Fine, alright. Klaus, give Dean his guns.

Klaus: *Ignores him*

Gabriel: Either you get him his guns now, or I will make you give them to him while wearing a wolf costume.

Klaus: ...*walks off to find Dean's guns*

Stefan: Wow, you actually...

Damon: My view on you has improved a little bit there, Gabe.

Cali: "I love you 2 Damon your the bad boy of my heart! Dean and Cas...Wow...Were to start, lets just say i love you both. Boone if you would please get shannon will i take care of kieth she has an appointment with this sawed off. Thanks!"

LN: ...please, don't shoot my raptor. You'll just piss him off.

Boone: I'd rather not have you shoot my step-sister, though.

Kol: *Comes riding in on Keith* I found this raptor wondering around, may I keep it?

Elijah: There's no point in saying no, he'll keep it anyway.

LN: Get off my raptor! He's not a horse.

Kol: Make me.

Dean: You don't want to step on that land mine, just get off the damn dinosaur.

LN: Get. Off. My. Raptor.

Kol: ...no.

Keith: *Falls over*

Klaus: *Laughs* That poor animal.

Kol: *Is under Keith* Get off me you-

Keith: *Stands, turning to snap at Kol*

LN: Keith, heel!

Keith: *Walks off*

Bonnie: This is...yeah...

Alaric: I agree.

Elena: *Muffled speech* Heflt Meh! (Help me!)

Damon: Elena, you almost attacked Jack. Which would be no issue of mine, but it would put all of our training down the drain.

Elena: Domft Yoh fink hat ta streht jacket is a little mush? (Don't you think the straight jacket is a little much?)

Dean: ...what?

Elena: *Growls*

LN: Er, well that's it for reviews...

Jack: What? I thought you said you had a few, not one.

LN: The rest of them are telling me to update this, which I am doing. At least until it gets taken down or that I reach that hundred chapter mark. Anyway, thanks to Cali, Wes P, and An Assassins Angel for reviewing my last chapter. Peace, Tranquillity, and Castiel.

Klaus: Is this whole deal you have with Gabriel forever? I'm sick of being bossed around.

Gabriel: It's not over until I say it is. For acting out, you get to wear this sheep costume for the rest of this chapter and the next. *Snaps his fingers*

Klaus: *In a sheep costume* I hate you.


End file.
